Just Breathe
by ThatDayDreamer-x
Summary: It had been years, around 7 years to be exact, I hadn't stepped foot in La Push for 7 years. And now I was being dumped with a over bearing mother and a twin sister, Kim, who hates me. Dad was hiding something from me, he would never leave me unless he had to. I feel so alone, that is until Paul lahote comes along. Rated M to be safe and in case of future chapters
1. Home Sweet Home

_Breathe Charlotte, god damn it, in and out, in and out, slow breaths, oh what's the use, and I'm going to puke. _

I desperately claw at my memory of the breathing exercises my Aunt Cheryl taught me before I boarded this hellhole flight to Seattle. I am scared to death of planes, so why oh why did I agree to this stupid move?! Idiot girl.

"_If you feel sick or faint, try listening to music, take your mind of the height and the motion" _that was the best my Dad could come up with whilst trying to calm my flight nerves. He twisted awkwardly in his seat next to me, obviously unsure whether to comfort me or ignore my obvious meltdown. I reached for my lime green IPod, tuning into my favourite playlist, Hear Me by Imagine Dragons blasted into my ears and I slowly began to calm myself.

"_Wake up baby girl, come on princess, we are here" _My dad's gruff voice whispered into my ear as my tickled my cheek; he always woke me up like this, tickling my lips or my cheek. I stood up stretching, wondering what delights awaited me on the other side of arrivals. Arrivals took an hour to get through, with security and baggage. Another reason I hate flying, the long ass waits. My dad and I made our way to the car rental desk and rented some sort of truck, so I no idea what car I was launching myself into apart from the fact it's fairly large. We pulled out of the airport and began our 3 hour car journey to my delightful little hometown of La Push. Yay! Please note the sarcasm as I say this. I have hated La Push since the day I left 7 years ago, just before my 11th birthday. My parents were constantly fighting, I and my sister Kim would hide in our rooms playing games or listening to music to drown out the screaming and curse words being thrown around below us. I had a good childhood, until I was around 10, that's when it all started, the heavy drinking by my dad, the sneaking out by my Mom, the pitiful looks from neighbours.

Kim and I were given a choice of where we wanted to live, obviously Kim chose our Mom but I was a total Daddys girl and couldn't live in La Push without him so I went to live in California with my Dad. But now I was on my way back, to our "happy" little family home with Kim my twin sister and my mom and her new husband, I say new but they've been married 5 years now, Scott.

About a week after school finished in Cali, my Dad had called a "family meeting" to inform me that he had been given a promotion and would be leaving to head up his companies new office in London for a year, meaning I would have to spend my summer break and Senior year in the ever lovely La Push Washington.

I hated this place, I could remember the day I left as clear as anything.

_Flashback _

"_NO DONT GO! Why are you leaving Lottie, you can't leave me all alone, your my best friend" Kim was crying to me as I threw my favourite pink handbag into the back of the cab. _

_Dad was loading our suitcases, while mum sobbed her heart out into the arms of Sue Clearwater, her best friend. _

"_I can't stay here without daddy Kimmyboo, mommy told him to leave so I'm leaving to, she's being mean, she doesn't love us anymore" I squeezed my sister in the tightest hug I could master , handing her a picture of the two of us hugging at Christmas in our matching snowman jumpers, and a handmade card I had made her, telling her how much I would miss her. _

_I was only about 10 but I had made up my mind that my mom was evil because she met a new man and I didn't like her anymore, so I chose my dad to live with. Mom tried to kick up a fight about it but she eventually realised if I stayed because I was forced I would be a little cow. _

_A few nights before I had heard my Mom telling Dad he had to leave, she didn't love him anymore. She had broken my perfect family apart and I hated her for it. I hated Scott for it to, I had seen them hugging and kissing when daddy wasn't home. _

_Dad picked Kimmy up and swung her round and around, telling her how he would miss his beautiful kimbear, then he took my hand and led me toward the waiting car. This is where the drama began. Dad strapped me in the back seat next to him, squeezing my hand tightly as we began to drive away. I stared out the back window and saw Kimmy running after us, tears streaming down her perfectly round face as she screamed for me to come back. _

_End of flashback_

"_Lottie, Lottie, Lottie, LOTTIE!" I _was being shook, why was I being shook. Eurgh.

"_errrrrrrrrr go away, 5 more minutes pleaaaaaaasseee" _ I peeked out of one eye and clicked my Iphone on, 3.30am, you have got to be kidding me.

Dad continued to shake me, and I continued to ignore his persistent annoyances. Soon I felt myself being lifted out of the truck and placed on something soft, I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes so I let myself fall back into my sleep, of the memories of how my family fell apart all those years ago.


	2. A little family reunion

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _I screamed a high pitched squeal as I felt someone clamber on top of me placing kisses all over my face and neck, I I flew myself off what I now new to be the couch of my mother's living room.

My mom was staring up at me from my previous spot on the sofa with tears brimming in her eyes, she grabbed at me and pulled me into a hug.

"_oh my god, I missed you so much its been a whole year Charlotte-Rae Thail, you know how long that is for a mom to go without her little girl?" _my mom was full on blubbering now. Oh, she would be at it for hours. I gave her a kiss on the cheek back and told her I missed her, before escaping to the bathroom.

Too much Mom drama for one morning, she always acted as if I was her prized possession when truth was since the day I left with my dad I had seen her around 10 times and spoke on the phone once a month for around 5 minutes. I never forgave her for her affair with Scott; I wouldn't even go to her wedding.

I stalked up the stairs towards the bathroom, grabbing new clothes and my make up bag from my suitcase in the hall on my way up. Dad must have gone out, the rental car wasn't outside.

I felt as though I had scrubbed my skin raw to get the airplane smell off, finally smelling my usual scent of my vanilla body lotion and strawberry shampoo. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, sheer white blouse that hung loosely on me, my black ballet pumps and my cute feather long necklace. Applying some powder, blusher, mascara and lip gloss I finished my look by blow drying my chocolate brown hair so it hung in its natural loose curls down to the middle of my back.

So I'm not one to blow my own trumpet but I wasn't bad looking, my hair a natural chocolate brown with a reddy tint to it in the sunlight, my skin a olive tanned colour thanks to my mom's Quileute genes, with full pink lips and deep hazel eyes. My dad was Caucasian so I wasn't full Quileute, my skin lighter than most. I double checked myself in the mirror before taking a deep breath, time for the show to begin. Seeing Kim would be hard for me, after everything that happened between us last summer, we hadn't spoken since. Nearly a whole year of nothing, no texts, no letters, no contact from my once best friend and sister, who broke my heart in the worst way and I could never forgive her for it.

I made my way downstairs, finding my family sat around the living room waiting for me.

"_oh honey you look so pretty and grown up, I'm so glad to have you home baby" _my mother cooed at me as she grabbed another hug from me, I looked at my dad in a desperate bid for help, to which we chuckled and rolled his eyes whilst making kissy faces at me. Not helping dad. The over show of love continued from my mother for around 5 minutes until she finally let me sit down. I nodded curtly at Scott before scowling at Kim who guiltily looked away. So she should feel guilty, she broke my heart.

"_So I need to leave in around 5 minutes booboo", _Booboo was the nickname my dad used for me, had done since I was born, I was booboo and Kim was kimbear. My dad had only come to drop me off, he wasn't staying any longer than necessary, though he would never admit it, he was still hurt over my mom and Scott's betrayal, and he hadn't dated since. It hurt me to see him sat here so uncomfortably, but I couldn't stand him leaving.

"_You sure I can't leave for London with you papa bear?" _I knew the answer, no, he had been so shady about this new "promotion" not giving me any new address or why he got the promotion, why London and not New York or somewhere at least in the USA.

"_No baby girl, you got your senior year, and it'll be good for you to spend time with Kimbear over here" _

"_yeah right" _Kim and I both replied with so much bitterness in our voices I actually winced.

"_oh girls, please try work this stupid argument out, your sisters for god sake" _

Neither of our parents knew why we had fought so badly last year. I planned on keeping it that way, she was the golden girl, never did anything wrong, was perfect in school, never drunk alcohol, or smoked or did anything stupid, however much I hated her right now I didn't want to make her own parents think badly of her. Me on the other hand, California had gotten to me more than La Push would have, so I liked to party, what teen girl doesn't, I had a fake ID, had beach parties on weekends, went on holidays with my friends during school breaks, Kim had once described my life to be like that of the girls from 90210 like Annie or Naomi. I wasn't complaining.

Dad stood suddenly, causing me to jump a little. He clapped his hands and did the awkward swing back and forth on his heels obviously waiting for someone to make the first goodbye. Scott grabbed his bags and took them out to the jeep; Kim began crying softly asking if he could stay a little bit longer so she could catch up with him, I felt bad, she hardly ever saw him she must have felt left out of dad love. Mom took Kim from him, hugging her tightly.

Before I even realized it I was sobbing into my dad's chest, begging him not to leave me here, it was my worst nightmare, me and dad were so close I told him everything, he taught me the piano and guitar, he taught me to cook, he awkwardly took me to the drug store when I got my period for the first time and now he was leaving me in the world's smallest town with a sister who I hate and a mom who seems intent on suffocating me with hugs. After 5 minutes of my hysterical pleading and crying Scott pried me from my father's arms, I looked up to see him crying also.

"_I'm so sorry baby boo, I promise ill ring you every day, I love you so much, you honestly don't know how much this is killing me, leaving you two here. I promise it's to protect you, I love you girls" _he turned the car on and without glancing back he pulled out of our road. I must have stood there crying for hours before my mom came out and dragged me inside for dinner. I ignored the last part, protect me from London? Wierd.

After changing into a pair of short shorts and my dad's Lakers jumper I ran downstairs for dinner. I turned into the dining room to walk smack bam into a brick wall, my nose burned with pain and my head began to throb as I lifted myself up of the floor.

"_I am so sorry, I did not see you there" _well now the brick wall was talking, wait what?. I looked up to see a huge, and I mean huge guy stood staring down at me, I mean I'm not short I'm about 5'7 but he was huge. Muscles were bulging from his shirt sleeves and he had cropped black hair. He was staring at me curiously, confusion must of flashed across my face as he quickly held out his hand for me to take.

"_I'm Jared, Kim's boyfriend you must be Charlotte?" _He flashed a perfect grin at me as he took my hand in the hottest handshake I've ever experienced. I'm so confused.

"Call me Lottie, I didn't know Kim had a boyfriend" I replied, still rubbing my nose better.

"_Oh you two have already met, Lottie, Jared is my boyfriend, and he eats with us on a Wednesday" _

I had just noticed Kim walk in behind me, it's the first time I had actually noticed her since I got here. She had changed from last year, grown into her body more. She was my height near enough, with a round face and big brown eyes, her skin tone darker than mine with raven black hair and perfect curves. She was wearing a flowery tulip skirt with a white tank top tucked into it. She was pretty, a twang of jealousy erupted in me as I realised she was stunningly pretty with this hot boyfriend, and I was plain with no boyfriend. Of course that may have been different if it wasn't for her actions last summer.

Well this just got a whole lot better. Great, something else for her to rub in my face.


	3. An old friend

Ahh, bright lights, ewwww. What time is it? I opened one eye and looked across at my bedside table, 10.30am. eurgh. I need more sleep, I barely got any last night. I just cried and cried into my pillow about how life is crap. Ok so I'm being a tad overdramatic but whatever.

I looked across at Kims bed, we had to share a room. Cheers Mom. She had another room but apparently Scott wants it as an office. So I was stuck with Kim. Her bed was empty; she must have got up early. Standing up I stretched and look outside, fairly sunny for La Push.

I grabbed my maroon skater dress and gladiator sandals and ran to the bathroom for my usual 25 minute shower, followed by my moisturising routine and makeup and hair. I looked ok; I couldn't be bothered to find anything else to wear so the dress would do.

Grabbing my phone and bag as I ran downstairs, I wanted to go exploring, I hadn't been here for so long I wanted to reacquaint myself with all La Push has to offer. I grabbed a granola bar and bottle of Orange juice and headed out the door. No one was in the house so I'm guessing Kim had gone out with Jared. I made my way down the long road to the beach.

As I walked I let myself slip back to the memories of California, id be at the beach right now, watching the boys surf while us girls topped up our tans and sipped iced tea. I would give anything to be back there right now. Before I knew it I had hit the beach, if that's what you can call it, its more like sand topped with hundreds of bonfire remains and logs everywhere. The water looked calm today; I could see a group of boys messing around with a football at the other end of the beach, a few girls were with them to. I'm sure one of the girls was Kim but I couldn't be bothered to check so I continued to the water's edge and plugged in my IPod.

Feeling good by Micheal Buble, it reminded me of my dance recital I did last month.I danced Ballet as well as Cheer, I also was a singer but I hadn't sung in a while, I had no inspiration. Me and Kim did ballet together when we were younger it's the only thing we had in common. I joined the cheer team about 3 years ago because my best friends sister in Cali was the captain so she let us join for fun but it was ok I guess.

"_Lottie, Lottie is that you?"_ it was faint but I'm sure they said my name. _"Charlotte Rae are you ignoring me?"._

I looked up from my waters edge spot and saw my old time friend Leah Clearwater running toward me with a wicked grin spread across her perfect face. I sprang to my feet and sprinted as fast as I could toward her leaping into her open arms and squealing like a baby. I hadn't seen Leah for years although we emailed like crazy and rang twice a month. She was older than me by a few years but her mom was my mom's best friend so we grew up together.

She set me on my feet and I continued to squeal like a child. "_OH MY GOD LEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH, I HAVE MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!" I _grabbed her by the neck and squeezed her tightly again. She began giggling as she planted a huge kiss on my cheek.

"_ahhh baby Lottie I have missed you to! Kim mentioned you were coming back but I had no idea you were here already"_ she screeched at me while still gripping my arms. I looked behind her to see the group of guys who were playing football earlier were staring at us with confusion present on each of their faces. I could make out Kim and Jared whispering whilst looking in our direction. I turned my attention back to Leah trying to forget whatever my sister was gossiping about.

"_Yeah I got in yesterday early morning, here for a year baby, so you better not be off to college or leaving me in anyway Miss Clearwater" _

"_Im stuck here to baby girl, so I shall not be leaving your pretty little side for as long as your cute little butt stays here" _she giggled and planted another kiss on my cheek before scuffing my hair.

Me and Leah had really bonded recently we had gone through similar heartaches thanks to our best friends and family members. Her cousin Emily had stolen her boyfriend Sam Uley from her last year around the same time Kim decided to stab me in the back whilst she stayed with us in Cali.

Leah and I walked to the diner her mom owned up in the rez , spending near enough 3 hours catching up and gossiping, and possibly bitching about certain individuals. We are teenage girls after all. Leah had gotten tall, which only emphasised her perfectly toned legs, her hair was cut short and she had a tribal tattoo on her arm which suited her quite well. She had changed a lot since I last saw her but that was like a year and a half ago.

The next few weeks consisted of me and Leah hanging out , going shopping and getting back into our best friend routine. Although she kept having to run off at weird times and on regular occasions Jared and Sam Uley, Leahs ex boyfriend could be seen giving us the weirdest looks whilst whispering secretively to one another. Me and Kim continued ignoring each other and making snide remarks wherever we could. As much as I hate to admit it, it hurt me being so close to her and being so bitchy with one another.


	4. I feel like ive hit a brick wall, again

Things had reached peak point between Kim and I, we had our first official fight. She had asked me to drive her to the beach to meet Jared and his friends for a bonfire as I did I saw Leah over by Jared so I decided to get out to say hi. And Kim decided it would be a good time to mumble something along the lines of "_good to see the La Push bitches stick together", _to which I replied as she walked over to Emily Young _"glad to see the La Push boyfriend stealing whores stick together". _Ok so it was harsh, I didn't even know Emily but Kim knows how to wind me up.

To which she did not take lightly, she proceeded to call me a moody, depressive, ungrateful spoilt brat whose dad didn't even want her. To which I responded with something including the phrases, I hate you, you backstabbing cow , good luck Jared this girl has trouble keeping her legs shut.

So yes I did bring her boyfriend in it, but what she said next knocked me for six. "_I did what I did cause I never cared about you Lottie, you're a horrible bitch who broke my mother's heart when you left, we both know you only left cause dad had the money and could give you your spoilt little life, but even he's left you, like everyone else leaves you, your precious little kay left you and now your dads left you, so get over yourself, bitch"_

Kay was my best friend back in Cali, she died in a car accident 2 years ago, she ran a red light as she was late meeting me for our friend date. It killed me, I cried nonstop for weeks, Kim cried with me and now she's using it as a joke to hurt me. She wasn't the Kim I knew anymore, she's a heartless cow. I felt tears spilling over, I turned and knocked into another rock hard wall. Okay enough of the wall comparisons; it was a Jared clone, well 4 of them to be exact. I looked up at their faces, Seth, Leah's brother, he was younger than me yet he looked older, muscles bulging. The next one was undoubtedly Jacob Black, my childhood friend who I made eat a worm once. He like Jared and Seth was huge. The next guy, the one I had hit into was familiar, but I couldn't remember his name, I think he was in my grade, he looked down at me and stopped, his mouth , his perfect mouth formed a "o" shape and his eyes widened, flashing emotions, anger, confusion, love, fear, worry, anger. I felt myself blush, this man was perfect his muscles peaked out from beneath his shirt, his hair perfectly cropped , his tribal tattoo just showing through his white shirt.

"_oh HELL NO, Paul you're kidding me right?"_ I head Kim screech behind me, I looked back up to the perfect man's face, he was staring past me to Sam Uley, looking for help, he looked down at me as tears over flowed my eyes, pain and worry worked its way into his face. I turned around and ran back towards my car. Paul, I remember Paul Lahote, he was always a little prat, even at 9 he had been one of those boys everyone wanted to know and he knew it. He once poured Kim's milk carton in her hair. Idiot.

Speeding I flew back to the house, tears still flowing over, I ran up to my room and screamed into my pillow before grabbing my picture frame from my bedside table, the picture was me and Kay, we were soaked after having a water fight at school, we had gotten detention and we were cuddling each other proudly showing off our detention slips. I cried harder and let out another scream, this one filled with pain and grief. Somewhere in the distance I heard a wolf howl, the howl mirrored my screams, pain, grief, anger.


	5. All hell breaks loose

I was pissed, no beyond pissed. I was livid. I had gone past the distraught stage. Kim didn't come home that night. I was so angry. I rang Leah, she said they were all at Emily and Sams house for the day. I got the address and without thinking the next actions through, I grabbed a picture from my draw, it was of Kim and my ex Boyfriend Carter last Summer, it was my birthday , well mine and Kims. Dad let us have a party in Cali, I was drunk, sat downstairs with my friends singing about love, about Carter. Then I realised Kim and Carter weren't there, so I ran around looking for them, I heard giggles coming from my room, as I opened the door I saw Kim straddling Carter, kissing him. On my birthday, on my bed. Shy little Kim who had a huge crush on a boy back in La Push, Jared to be exact, kissing my Carter, my first love.

Then I grabbed a square china plate which had our hand prints on it, we did it before I left all those years ago, to remember we would always be best friends. I grabbed my mom's car keys and drove to the address Leah gave me.

As I pulled up I saw them all sat outside, Kim looked up and started walking towards the car. Paul the guy who stared at me last night stood up too, followed by Jared. That's when all hell broke loose.

"_What are you doing here char?"_

"_Me? What am I doing here? Let me see, you said I never meant anything to you? We were never friends huh?"_ I held up the plate for her to see, then I chucked it on the floor by her feet and it smashed to pieces. She jumped back a step and Jared made a move toward her but Sam grabbed him back.

"_Char, stop, please"_ she began but I cut her off.

"_You said we were best friends, remember that, the two of us would stick through anything, we made that plate as a pact to stick together through all our family shit Kim. But you, you ruined it. you ruined everything. You got jealous is that what it was? You couldn't stand seeing me happy? See this, picture, maybe your precious Jared would like to see, you with MY boyfriend on MY birthday on MY bed Kimmy, little shy Kimmy_" With that I launched the picture at her, the glass smashing on a near by tree.

She stood there staring at me. So I continued.

"_You cried with me, when Kay died, you flew out and held me every night whilst I cried, you sat through the funeral with me, telling me it wasn't my fault, then you use it as a sick joke to make yourself feel better? You changed Kim, you're a horrible bitch. You broke my heart a year ago, and now you've broken it again. I have no idea what happened to my sister but you are not her "_

I was crying by this point, I always cried when Kay got mentioned. I turned around to get in my car and Leah came running toward me, then without thinking I turned around and slapped Kim straight across the face, I felt awful, that was until she turned launched on me she was sat on top of me pinning me down. Leah stopped, and shouted for the boys to leave it, we had to sort this out.

"_I'm sorry Lottie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it about Kay, and you say I've changed but you've changed to. I needed you and you weren't there for me, you rubbed it in my face that you that you're perfect little life and you know you did. You call me the bitch but you've been a little shit since you got here. Making comments, why can't you just accept that I didn't know what to do, dad loved you more, I was stuck with Mom and Scott who are both insane, I needed to show you I was ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do what I did with him, I regret it every single day. I can't live without you anymore. God damn it Charlotte." _She was bawling her eyes out at this point. We both were.

"_You win Kimmy, thats what it was always about wasn't it. Who had the better life. You. You have 2 parents who love you, a boyfriend who would die for you, friends who are all here for you, what do I have, a dad half way across the world, a dead best friend and an ex boyfriend who got on my sister, you win" _

I pushed her off me and Leah helped me up. Jared made his way to Kim, he looked angry and confused and Paul was staring at me with pain in his eyes again, they all were, I recognised them now, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. I turned into Leah and cried hard.

"_what happened to us charchar? We were so close and we let jealousy and a boy come between us, I Im..m...m so so s..orrry for everytthink that I did to you. Please just forgive me please I'm so sorry, I miss you so much, I love you sis" _Kim was crying harder than I had ever seen her cry, my heart physically ached and I fell to the ground shaking and bawling. She ran forward and latched on to me and the guys all looked away as we sat there sobbing into each other.

" _I missed you too kimmykimkim, I love you so much." _

_We sat like that for what seemed like hours before Leah broke us apart and Jared drove us home. That night we fell asleep cuddling one another. Finally I had got my sister back; it just took a few harsh words and broken memories to fix us. _


	6. My first La Push bonfire

**Just want to say a big thank you for my first review! I got it through my phone whilst I was sat in traffic on the motorway today and it really encouraged me to write more, so I sat at a standstill for like an hour thinking of some new ideas. So for my first ever review heres the next chapter I wrote! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Hope I get some more reviews soon too as it really helped me finish this next chapter **** Love Jo xx**

Things had settled between Kim and I, still a little awkward at times but we were getting there. Leah still came over constantly , she and Kim had began bugging me to go to these bonfires they had at the beach or to Sam and Emily's for BBQ's but I was a tad embarrassed. Last time I saw those people I was hurling china at Kim and launching full on bitch attack at her, not to mention I called Emily a man stealing bitch. God I was so mean.

Luckily Jared calmed down about the Carter thing, he understood it was before they started dating but he was still pissed, and he kept shooting me sympathetic glances. I don't need sympathy, I got Kim back, and Carter was a prat, a prat who I literally gave everything to and he went and cheated on me, with my twin. But let's not get bitter about that one.

Things were boring now, Leah went to all these gatherings, although how she sat around with Sam and Emily I have no idea, I couldn't handle being in the same lunch hall as Carter back home let alone in his own house. We had about a month left of summer before school started, I hadn't decided where to go, mom said if I felt more comfortable in Forks High as it was bigger than the tribal school, I could go there. I honestly don't know. Kim and I's birthday was approaching it was the weekend of the first week back to school. We would be 18 on September 1st, I was excited as mom said she would get me a car as Kim already had one, I would need one to! I suspect that her and Scott came up with this as a plan to sweeten me up as I was still awkward around them.

Kim was determined to get me to a bonfire, there was one tonight, the weather was pretty good, sunny and fairly warm, a little breeze. I spent all afternoon umming and arring at whether or not to go to this stupid thing.

Oh what the hell I would go, suck it up and apologise to Emily. Besides, it would be good to see Jacob and Embry again, I hadn't seen them since I was like 12 when I last came to visit. I had forced Jacob to eat a worm, if he ate it he got a brownie, he ate it, but then I ate his brownie. What can I say, it's cruel world. He had cried, a 12 year old boy cried over a brownie. Embry on the other hand always had a crush on me, he was my first "boyfriend" I mean ok we were like 6 but that's beside the point. I still talked to him every now and then over email. He was good to rant to.

"_Hey Char, I'm going to leave in an hour if you want to come, I got to pick Jared up first then we are heading up to the beach"_ Kim poked her head around the door of our bathroom, wrapped in a towel with a towel turban sat on her head. I giggled at her, she had mascara streaming down her face and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, she was a cutie.

"_yanno what sis, I will come, I need some excitement in my life, as long as Paul Lahote doesn't spend the night staring at me again"_ that guy was weird whenever I saw him when I was out he would stop and stare, he would never talk, just watch me. It gave me the creeps, but if that's how he gets his kicks, who was I to stop him.

After another hour of my continuous procrastinations I stood up to choose an outfit, Kim was wearing a flowery summer dress, she was a dress type of girl, never wearing jeans and a tee. I , on the other hand, wore anything I could lay my hands on. Not the typical stereotype cheerleader everyone thinks I am. I grabbed my denim short shorts, a white tank and a sheer see through beige cover up that was dotted with little flowers all over it, my gladiator sandals and my long feather necklace. My hair was naturally curled; I braided my fringe and clipped it back (like Lauren Conrad does). It'll do I thought as I applied my blush and lip gloss. I wasn't fake; I never wore loads of makeup, just a little colour to brighten up my olive skin.

Once dressed I ran downstairs to Kim, she was waiting, she gave me the once over before telling me I looked "hot", smirked and winked at me then clambered out to her car whilst mumbling something I thought to be "Paul won't know where to look". What is with these people?

It took us about 10 minutes to get to Jareds, it was a cute little house, like most on the rez. He walked out in shorts and a zip up jacket, no shirt; damn that boy had some abs on him. Nothing compared to Paul Lahote though. What? Where did that come from? Shut up Charlotte you perv.

Jared and Kim kissed before he turned and winked at me, _"Hey Lottie, you finally agreed to come then?"_

"_Yeah better show my face off, not often one this good looking hangs out with you boys ey?"_ I giggled at him, winking back. Kim just smirked as if she knew something I didn't. That girl was damn strange.

We pulled up at the beach side and I could see people setting up the bonfire a bit a way, I made out Leah and a girl I think to be Emily, and a cute little thing, maybe 4 years old? Tanned with brown ringlets in her hair and a cute summer dress on, she was being chased by one of the boys, Quil I think. But then again, it could have been anyone, they all looked identical. Kim took my hand and led me to where Emily and Leah were, they both looked up grinning widely at me, Leah looked casual as ever in shorts and a tee while Emily was in skinny jeans and a baggy maroon tee shirt with a black cardi over the top. She was pretty, even though she had scars down one side of her face, she was still stunning. She smiled genuinely at me and I felt guilty for the last time we met.

"_Hey Charlotte, it's nice to finally meet you, without all the shouting and cussing of course"_ she giggled and pulled me in for a hug.

"_Call me Lottie, and I just want to say I am so so sorry for the last times we met, I shouldn't have said what I said and I shouldn't have trashed your garden, honestly I don't know what came over me" _I hugged her back tightly, she was genuine, kind.

She giggled at me "_Its fine honey, I'm with these goons nearly everyday I'm used to insults being thrown around and fighting, not so much the tearful make ups at the end but its fine, you needed to get it all out right sweetness?" _I laughed at the last part imagining Embry and Jacob hugging and crying on the floor, stuttering out apologies like Kim and I had done.

"_Right, thanks Em, sorry, I promise it won't happen again" _I turned to hug Leah, she ruffled my hair, she always did that! So annoying.

"_sooooo look what the cat dragged in, little Miss Charlotte Thail, the first love of my life"_ I turned to see a double sized Embry Call stalking towards me, he was grinning and holding his arms open, I leaped forward grabbing onto his neck cuddling into him, I had missed him, he's like a big bear and always gave the best advice.

"_Mr Call, how are you on this fine day?"_ I replied in my best English accent, he set me down on the floor tickling my stomach as he did.

"_I'm good babe, glad you're here without any china plates, we bought plastic just in case_" what an ass, had to make a comment all the time. A chuckle sounded from behind him and my worm eating friend appeared, Jacob grabbed at me and twirled me around in a circle, what was with these men, I am not a rag doll.

"_Hey good looking! You okay?"_ he set me back down and as with Embry tickled my sides.

"_Yeah im fine, finally caved and came saw you all, couldn't keep away for too long, hey Jacob I think I saw some brownies over by Emily how about we make some little bets?" _

A grin flashed across his face, "_Hell no Thail, I know what you're thinking and NO not happening my girl"_ He chuckled away to himself, probably imagining the day he ate the worm and cried to his dad about how girls were mean.

I looked up to see a boy who resembled Quil Ateara walking over with Seth Clearwater , the cute little girl tucked safely in his arms. The boys both grinned at me and Quil leaned in for a one sided hug.

"_Nice to see you again Char, been years, you ok?" _he smiled at me as he asked. Still clutching at the tiny girl on his hip.

"_Yes everything's cool, miss Cali but what ya gonna do ey?" _He nodded at me smiling, and then pointed to the little girl who was peering out at me from her place in his arms.

"_This is Claire, Emily's niece, Claire this is Charlotte, Kims sister" _The girl was adorable, big round brown eyes looked up at me and a toothy grin spread across her face.

"_Hi der chawlotte, im clawe, qwuils my bestest fwend ever, you can be my fwend to if you like? Im four and I LOVE dollies and makeup" _She stared at me so hopeful and eager waiting for my answer.

I giggled, _"of course ill be your friend Claire"_ She smiled brightly at me before climbing down from Quil and screaming over to Emily "_I have a new best fwend"_ . She was cute.

Seth stepped up to me, grinning goofily, he hugged me tightly,"_I missed you, been meaning to come over to say hi, mom told me you got back ages ago, sorry!" _

"_Its fine, I've been locked away feeling sorry for myself"_ I giggled as I hugged him back. He was always the goofy one around here, constantly knocking stuff over when he would come round, breaking glasses, pushing into me as he ran around and around in circles. He was insanely happy all the time as a child.

Jake, Embry and Quil were the year below me at school but they had always been cool to hang out with when I was younger. Jared and Paul were in my grade, Sam Uley a few grades above, Seth two grades below. There was two boys there I didn't recognise, they looked young and out of place, they stood silently watching me and Seth.

The boys ran off to play football after more hair ruffling and throwing me around in circles, I stalked back over to the girls. As I reached them I noticed two men walking down towards us, Sam Uley and Paul Lahote, oh god, my heart stopped as I saw him, what the hell was wrong with me. Sam walked straight for Emily, kissing her deeply then kissing each scar that ran down her beautiful face. It was cute and I felt a twang of jealousy rage within me. Paul walked over to me, with a weary look on his face. When he reached me he held out his hand, it was scorching hot and as he gripped down on my tiny fingers a shock of electricity ran through me and I snatched my hand back as if I had been pricked.

His smile faltered a little at this but he continued on, _"Im Paul, you might not remember me". _

"_No I remember, you poured milk in my sister's hair once"_ I smirked at him as his face dropped from a grin to shock.

"_Oh god,sorry about that, I was a bit of a handful as a child_" He said carefully as he looked at me, a grin appeared across his lips again when he realised I was messing with him.

"_Still are!"_ I turned to see Sam looking at us laughing. I giggled to, well Paul just looked angry. Sam turned to me and grinned, "_Sam Uley, nice to actually meet you Charlotte"_

"_Call me Lottie, yeah sorry about last time, I was a tad emotional."_ I winced at the memory. He just laughed and waved his hand at me as if to say forget about it.

Paul grinned at me again before running off to play football with the boys, Sam followed. I was blushing, I didn't even realise it but I felt the heat in my cheeks as I stood staring after Paul. He was beautiful, everything about him was perfect. I looked over at him again, he had taken his top off, he had perfectly formed abs and muscled arms, and he even had that hot V shape on his lower abdomen. Damn it Charlotte, no, no boys, not now, not here. He looked over at me and smirked when he realised I was staring, the heat crept back up my face and I turned away. What was wrong with me, no boy ever made me this self conscious. Stupid Charlotte.

I was chatting with the girls for about an hour, building sand castles with Claire and telling them all about California. They all seemed shocked that I was able to get away with back home with dad. Particularly shocked that I often went away without my parents at such young ages, when I was 16 I went to New York for a week with the girls, my friend Dakota had a family apartment there, and then when I was 17 I went to Mexico, staying in a cute beachside hotel with the couples out of my friends at the time and then to Vegas a few months before I came here, for a big group holiday. Everyone in my school did it, it was a pretty rich area and dad had a good job, so he just kind of let me do what I wanted.

I had the cutest little car back home, a lime green Beetle, Dad said I couldn't bring it with me though. It was my baby. Kim had a four wheeler thing, like a jeep I guess. I missed bertie (my beetle).

"_Girls, the food is ready, quickly grab some before the smell reaches the boys_" A soft whisper carried to us, so quiet I could barely make out her words, I looked up at Emily holding plates to us all.

"_Why are you whispering? They couldn't hear us from here Em"_ I replied, a bit confused I must add.

"_Wanna bet?"_ Kim snorted as she grabbed herself a burger then past me one.

"_5,4,3,2,1...and impact"_ Leah began laughing as a herd of men went running past me, Kim snatched me in and I fell into her lap as I stared up at the guys crowding around Emily's small picnic table of food. What the hell are these guys on?

The girls all started laughing, obviously at my expression of horror and disgust.

"_Don't worry, their always like this, that's why I get you girls to grab yours first" _Emily smiled reassuringly at me. I sat down on the blanket next to Leah and Claire clambered into my lap and smiled up at me. My heart melted, she was way to adorable, I'm falling in love with her she's so cute.

The guys one by one sat around us, with around 3 plates full of food each, I stared at each of them. One burger would fill me up for the rest of the night, yet here these guys are with about 8 each, plus brownies and muffins. What were these boys on? Steroids?

"_We aren't on drugs Lottie, just big boys with big appetites"_ I looked up to see Jacob staring at me in amusement as I realised I had been staring at Seth's plate of food. He started chuckling to himself again and went back to his burger.

Me and Claire sat cuddling and sharing food with each other for the duration of the evening as the boys went back to running around and play wrestling.

I was so tired; I looked at my phone, 11.30pm. Damn it was late, I looked down to see Claire fast asleep in my lap and smiled to myself, this girl will be the death of me. Far too cute for her own good, no wonder the boys dote on her every need. I needed to get up but couldn't think of a way to do it without disturbing Claire I looked around for help, Sam and Emily were sat cuddling and kissing down by the water, while Jared and Kim were walking hand in hand towards the cliffs, the two younger boys who I now know as Collin and Brady had gone along with Seth and Embry had fallen asleep by the fire. Quil look over at me, sensing my discomfort, he jumped up and carefully lifted Claire from me, before grabbing her toys and carrying her to his car.

I stood up and stretched, damn Kim drove me here, how would I get home, her and Jared had just disappeared over the little hill by the Cliff walkway. Eurgh. Long walk it is then.

"_You need a ride?"_ A husky voice behind me made me jump, I spun around to see Paul stood smiling softly at me.

"_Umm yes please, if you don't mind that is_" my voice was shaking, why was my voice shaking? Was I scared of Paul? No, so why was I shaking. Once again Charlotte, be stupid.

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head towards a beat up old truck a little walk away. I started walking with him, it was silent, but it was nice, not awkward just nice.

"_The sky is so clear here, like all the stars are so bright"_ I said it without even registering it, oh god did I sound stupid?

"_What? Stars? You didn't have them in California?"_ he was laughing, his laugh so amazing, the perfect laugh. Oh what a pansy.

"_No we did, I mean Cali is a city right, so the lights and stuff make the sky a little less pretty, dims the brightness of the stars, yanno what I mean? Oh never mind"_ I was rambling. Paul started chuckling again as we reached his truck. He walked me around to the passenger side and opened the door for me, winking as I got in. Cue the blushing.

He jumped in his side and started the engine, we pulled out of the beach car park and on to the main road back towards my house. I didn't know what to say so I just stared out of the window.

He was looking at me, I could feel it. I turned to look back at him and he grinned as he looked away. Like that cheesy "look" from the movies, you look at him, he looks at you, you look away then you both look at each other. I blushed again.

I glanced at him, he had a bit of colour to his cheeks to, I took pride in knowing it wasn't just me blushing around here.

"_You miss it? California I mean"_ he asked so suddenly I jumped a little.

"_Um yeah I guess, I miss my friends, my dad, my car, everything. I think I've become a bit city dependant, so yeah I guess I am missing it, but I'm starting to like it here, I'm thinking I may suck it up and go to the school in La Push." _He looked at me, confused for a minute.What did I say wrong?

"_Where else would you go? To school I mean?"_ he asked, a ittle worry coming over in his voice.

"_Umm Forks, it's a bit bigger and normal, yanno, but it's like half hour drive every morning and afternoon so I'm thinking no as I don't have a car" _He gripped the steering wheel so hard I thought it would poof into little pieces. Oh god he's going to kill me. What have I done getting into a car with a guy who has been staring at me and watching me for the past few weeks?_. _

"_No Forks isn't a good school, there's people there who are dangerous, we can't protect you if you're in Forks"_ ok so now I was confused, he was so angry. What does he mean protect me? What the hell is with these people? I decided to leave it, I'm in no mood for an argument tonight, I'm so tired I want sleep and sleep is all I want. I went back to staring out the window.

"_Look I'm sorry, it's just its probably better for you to come to La Push high, you know us all there and its closer to home, you know you'd be safe. Right?"_ I looked over at him, he had so much worry on his perfect face that I smiled and nodded. If it meant that much to him then I guess I would look at La Push high, Kim and Jared had acted a bit like this too when I mention Forks.

What was so evil about Forks high?

He pulled up outside my house, the lights were off and Kims car wasn't back yet either. I turned to Paul, "_Thanks for the lift Paul, See you around?". _

"_Its fine, goodnight Lottie" _He smiled at me as I got out and watched me go inside. When I reached my bedroom I looked out of the window and saw him look up and wave before pulling out of the drive. He was cute, ok so he was gorgeous_. _

I climbed into bed and mulled over the nights events. What was so god damn scary about Forks? I needed to find out what everyone's problem was. But for tonight, all I could think of was sleep. And Paul Lahote.


	7. Emily, Sven and a broken Leah

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYONE IN IT **

One more week. That's how long we had until school started again. I had decided to go to La Push, the lectures all the boys were giving me about Forks were driving me mad so I made a big over dramatic performance of getting Mom to sign my transfer papers in front of them all so they knew I would be at school with them come next week. Stupid over sized children.

I had noticed weird things recently, they were all scorching hot to touch but said they weren't sick, their eating just got even more disgusting than before and they all ran off at random times of the day to be replaced by the people who were missing previously. Honestly, they confused the hell out of me but they kept me occupied and away from the annoying buzzing of my phone.

Had I mentioned that? Carter. He had been ringing or texting me nonstop for the past week, asking when id be home, telling me he missed me, how much he loved me. Oh bore off. What a prat. I mean, sure we had a nasty break up after the Kim incident, but stupid stupid me had decided it was all Kim's fault and gave him another chance. Then about a month before I was due to leave for La Push, I found him in the back of a car doing some girl from Math class. That teaches me to be forgiving to men.

Talking of men, Paul had been weird too. One minute he would be friendly with me, laughing, joking, giving me lifts places, then the next he would ignore me, get angry at the littlest things and go storming away. He was bipolar right? He had to be. Damned men.

I jumped out of the shower, and dried off, it was still pretty sunny out, I was heading over to Emily's she had something to tell us all apparently. I grabbed my red tulip skirt and a white tank with a long black cardigan and some accessories, grabbed some flip flops and tied my hair in a loose side fishtail plait. I grabbed my bag and met Kim downstairs, she launched a can of Coke at me which missed my open hands completely and flew behind me, smacking Scott straight in the side of the head. Which I of course wet myself laughing at, it was hilarious. He however, did not find it so funny and gave us that scolding look of "I wish I could tell you off but you're not my kids" look. I grabbed the can once my laughing fit had finished and ran out the door, Kim following closely.

"_Shes preggo"_ I exclaimed suddenly on the drive over to Sams house. Kim looked at me wide eyed.

"_You what now? Why would she be pregnant?"_ she looked shocked and a bit offended.

"_What else would she need us all there for? Sams knocked her up. Either that or she's running away to Slovakia to raise Alpacas with a guy named Sven who she met at the grocery store"_ Kim and I both burst out laughing at my second idea, ok so maybe that wasn't it. But it would be amusing to watch.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, it was set back in the forest, no houses around it, it was cute and small, but big enough to fit the insanely huge teen boys who seemed to live here more than at their own houses. We both jumped out, still giggling hysterically at Emily and Sven, Kim had decided they would have 7 alpacas, named Bruce, Harrold, Jemima, Gerry,Hank, Earl and Sven jr. I couldn't breathe, I clutched my tummy as pain began to erupt from my constant giggles. We fell through the front door clutching one another for balance but Kim rolled into another fit of laughter sending us both to the floor with a bang. The room had gone silent, we were still laughing but it had got so hysterical it was silent laughs and Kim was waving her arms around like a demented seal. Clair hopped over to me staring at me quizzically and I looked up to see Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Seth, Emily, Leah and Quil looking down at us with a mixture of amusement and confusion present on their faces. Kim and I started breathing deeply as if we were in labour, in and out, in and out. Finally the giggles stopped and we stood up, dusting each other off before walking through the crowd of confused onlookers straight to the kitchen were we poured ourselves iced tea and grabbed a muffin each.

It wasn't even that funny, we just got carried away in the fits of giggles so much that we couldn't stop. We re-entered the living room which was still silent and Kim jumped into Jared's lap whilst I plonked myself down by a confused Embry, Claire quickly joined me sitting on my lap, which Quil look sad about. She tended to have Quil days and Charlotte days, were she would favour one of us, today was obviously a Charlotte day, Quil hated Charlotte days.

"_So, now that the terrible two have made their entrance, I think I can start telling you guys the big news"_ Emily looked around excitedly at us and began jumping up and down on the spot.

She held out her left hand for everyone to see before squealing "IM GETTING MARRIED". I looked at Kim and mouthed Sven which set Kim off on a whole new giggle fit to which Emily looked concerned about and rushed forward asking her what was wrong. Jared and Emily started shaking Kim asking her what was going on, thinking she was having some sort of mental breakdown; the scene was all too funny for me and my giggle built up inside me until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I began rolling around laughing as I had done before, Paul rushed forward this time and Quil jumped over to pick up Claire who I had rolled of my lap during my fit. I stopped laughing so much, Paul makes me nervous, I looked up at him wondering if he would amke a comment or laugh with me, he did neither. It took them 5 more minutes to calm me and Kim down properly before Emily could continue with her news. By this time she was peeved, realising it was a stupid joke that had set me and Kim off not some mental breakdowns. Paul had gone back to his seat and was staring at me, why was he so weird around me.

"_Anyway, SAM and I, not Sven, SAM, and I are getting married in December, a few weeks before Christmas."_ She looked at Kim and I, as if daring us to even make a peep of noise during her announcement. We didn't, she scared us when she was mad. We sat in silence until she gave us the look to say it was ok to have a reaction now. The whole room erupted in cheers and congratulations. I looked through the crowd and saw Leah making her way outside. She looked upset.

I jumped out of Emily's grip on me and ran out after her.

"_Go away Lottie, I need to be alone"_ I could tell she was crying. I edged forward a bit, and reached out for her hand, she clutched at it and pulled me toward her. It was the tightest hug she had ever given me and she began sobbing. I ripped myself from her grip and led her to the tree line and through the trees until we reached a small opening with a log for us to sit on. She didn't need the guys seeing her like this.

She fell to the floor and gripped onto me, sobbing uncontrollably again. _"It's ok Leah, it will be ok!" _I cooed to her. She looked up at me, a broken look in her eyes.

"_I loved him so much Char, that should have been me and Sam, not Emily, we always talked about how we would get married and live in a little house on the rez and have 3 kids and a dog. And now I won't get that, it's what she will get."_ she sobbed harder and harder after every word. I felt awful. What do I do? I did the only thing I could think of and started singing. It was the first song that came to my mind, Ellie Gouldings version of "your song" by Elton John. She looked up at me and smiled, she had always loved it when I sang. Her crying halted a bit, she started breathing normally again and led there, letting me hold her. I continued to sing and rocked her back and forth. I hadn't sang in so long, it had felt wrong when I wasn't singing for someone who meant something to me, she meant everything to me.

The other guys didn't understand, they thought Leah was a bitter bitch who hated everyone. But I saw past it, that was an act, she was a broken girl who needed mending, like me I guess. I closed my eyes, and as usual images of Paul filled my head. I don't understand, I couldn't call us friends as such, we hate each other, then we like each other, it's just weird, but he is all I can think about. As usual I drift off to sleep, thinking about how perfect he is.

I was startled awake as I heard a twig snap and the rustling of leaves, I jumped looking around for any signs of the noise. It was getting closer and I gripped Leah tighter, I was holding my breath until I saw Embry and Jake come running toward us looking worried and confused, Jake picked Leah up with little strain and Embry pulled me into his warm embrace as if I weighed the same as a cushion. We started walking back toward the house, Leah was asleep and I was too tired to walk so I stayed in Embry's arms, it felt nice, but I couldn't help but imagine it was Paul carrying me.

We walked through the front door to Emily's, Jake set Leah down on the sofa and Kim threw a blanket over her. Emily looked sad when she realised Leah had been crying, she looked up at me and smiled a little. Embry sat down with me still in his lap and I clung tighter, he made me feel safe, I guess he had been there for me through everything, with Carter, with Kay he was always emailing and ringing me, even if he couldn't be there for me in person he was always there helping me in some way. When I broke up with Carter after the Kim thing, I had arrived home to 4 boxes of chocolates and loads of iced tea from Embry, Iced tea is my favourite drink. I often wondered why I couldn't just fall for Embry, but whenever I thought of being with Embry his face would disappear and be replaced with Pauls. Which is stupid, Paul would never be with me right?

I could feel Kim shaking me, I realised I had fallen asleep, I stood up and looked around It was just me, Emily, Kim, Leah still asleep and Embry. Embry stood up, kissed me on the forehead and left the house. I walked to the kitchen being followed by Em and Kim. We all sat down and I looked at Emily. She was distraught.

"_It's not your fault Em, she understands you can't help but love Sam, she just needs more time to get over it all, it was a shock, she will come around"_ I smiled kindly at her.

She nodded and stood up, leaving the room, I hear the floor boards creak showing she was upstairs. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the Kim's Car, she followed. Silence. The whole drive home was silent, I felt so tired, so cold, I just wanted to sleep. Once we got home I fell into bed and that's where I stayed. A howl erupted outside, it was a painful howl, and it was followed by more pain filled howls.

**Ok so I think this ones a little weak, I know Leah is the "bitch" of twilight but I wanted to show her as the broken hearted girl she is **** and I wanted to show some fun jokiness with Kim and Char ! **** hope you like it ! review review review **** and give me some ideas if you got any **** Thanks xx**


	8. Through the eyes of a wolf

Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or the characters, just Charlotte **

**Thanks for the reviews my babies **** keep reviewing and sharing any ideas **** I felt like being Paul for a bit **** ii don't usually like to jump POV but I think I need to.**

**PAULS POV **

Im going insane. All I can think about is Charlotte, her beautiful eyes, her laugh, her smile, everything. The way she smells like vanilla and strawberries, her cute curls in her hair, the clothes she wears, the way she pouts without even realising she's doing it.

"_DUDE, shut the hell up already, I know what she looks like, honest to god Paul I think you're the worst imprint we have had."_

"_Oh whatever Jake, you're just jealous cause you haven't found anyone other than vampire girl" _I snarled at him as he flashed an image of a 7 year old Charlotte kissing a 6 year old Embry on the cheek then running away giggling. What is his problem!? I growled at him again as he started laughing.

"_HA chill it man they were only kids" _

Jake flashed another image of Charlotte at the beach the other night, the night I had taken her home, before I had got there she went running to Embry and he grabbed her and spun her round. He called her the love of his life and "babe". She had smiled when he said it, even blushed a tiny bit. I snarled even more, I'm going to kill him.I turned and went to lunge at him.

"_JACOB BLACK enough, Paul you are not going to attack Jacob!" _Sams black wolf came into view, he looked pissed. I stopped mid lunge and fell to the ground with an almighty bang.

"_You two are doing everyone's heads in, stop with all the bickering" _He sounded fed up. We had been at it for days now, Jacob always had to start something with me.

"_Right then, I'm off if Sams here to take over, I'll see you later for this big announcement" _Sam tried hard to hide his thoughts as I said this. She was so pregnant. I had a bet with Jared that she was pregnant; Jared bet they were getting married, $50, she better be pregnant, I can't afford to lose $50.

I phased out before Sam had the chance to reply, pulled my shorts on and ran home. I needed a shower, I stank of dog, there is no way would Charlotte come near me if I stank of dog and forest.

She was beautiful, she had been coming to bonfires and to Emily's house for a few weeks now, our relationship was weird, one minute we would be fine joking with each other, then the next we would be bickering or I would be back to my asshole ways with her. Part of me wanted to fight the imprint, I didn't want her being around us, we were too dangerous, look what happened to Emily. I couldn't live with it if something happened to my Charlotte.

The whole of my shower was spent debating with myself whether I should be friends with her or not, I don't want her hurt. Stop being such a baby Paul ! We are meant for each other after all. If we weren't then I would never have imprinted on her right?.

I grabbed some shorts and a plain white t-shirt and ran out to my truck; I'm surprised this piece of crap still works. It only takes like 5 minutes to get to Sams, as I pulled up I could smell fresh muffins, mmmm I do love Ems cooking! I ran inside and pushed my way through my pack brothers to the kitchen table, grabbed a handful of muffins and made my way through to the living room and sat on the floor by the front door. All the guys were eating and nodded at one another in acknowledgement of their presence. What can I say; food comes before manners with us.

"Who are we waiting for then?" Emily asked looking around at us all.

"_Who do you think Em, the terrible two, they are always late for everything. Its Charlotte, she spend ages just sitting around waiting to go out, then doesn't actually get ready until 5 minutes before she's supposed to be somewhere. She is a nightmare"_ I growled a little at Leah, blaming it all on my Lottie, she wasn't a nightmare she was a dream, it was probably Kim taking too long to finish her extra summer homework she had asked for last term. Nerd.

"_Woah, calm down boy, good doggy"_ Leah could be such a bitch sometimes; honestly I do not know how Char can be friends with her.

Minutes later we heard Kims truck pull up, me and Jared stood up making our way to the door, but before we had time to answer it we could hear giggling and someone struggling to breath.

The door flew open and Kim was holding onto Lottie's arm as if steadying herself, but her laughing got harder and they both crumpled to the floor, rolling around hitting each other playfully. A few of the boys behind us started laughing, and then everything went silent. We all just stared at them as they both went into silent laughter and Kim started clapping her hands together. Lottie looked up at us all, tears falling from her eyes, I'm so confused.

The two girls started breathing slowly and stood up, de-crinkling their clothes. Then they walked calmly to the kitchen, returning minutes later with glasses of Iced Tea and muffins, what was going on with them, they could be so weird. But I loved the sound of Lottie's laughter. I wish it was me who could make her laugh like that.

Kim walked over to Jared and sat herself down on his lap, I looked up at Lottie as she looked around for a seat, I stared at her hopeful that maybe she would come sit with me. She didn't. I must look like a puppy whose just been told off. She went and sat on the floor by Embry's legs, he ruffled her hair and she winked at him. Jealousy and anger ran through me, Jacob snorted next to me and I looked up to see him grinning at me slyly. What an idiot, I hate these boys sometimes. I tried calming the shakes that ran through my hands, I just sat and stared at Lottie, eventually the shakes died down. What was happening to me, I never get this caught up on girls?

Claire had ran from Quils lap to sit on Lottie, Quil's face mirrored my feelings, rejection and sadness. I know he hated when Claire had her "I love Charlotte more than you days". I was bought out of my thoughts by the squeal of Emily, I looked at her, Sam had his arms around her waist, he looked happy.

"_So, now that the terrible two have made their entrance, I think I can start telling you guys the big news"_ Emily looked around at us before proceeding to jump on the spot, Sam tried to keep her still but failed. I giggled at this, he was being shaken around by her jumps as he tried grabbing her still.

She held out her left hand to everyone, showing off a sparkly ring on her ring finger, before squeaking "IM GETTING MARRIED". Sam looked at her with love and adoration. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Kim let out a high pitched giggle and fell from Jareds lap, again falling into a fit of laughter that no one understood, Jared grabbed at her asking what was wrong and Emily ran over looking worried.

I looked across at Lottie who was squeezing her lips shut tightly, then let out her own high pitched giggle and fell forward, sending Claire flying from her lap. Quil ran across the room so fast he nearly knocked me off my chair, I stood up making my way to Lottie, I knelt in front of her staring at her confused as hell. She looked up at me, laughing, her laugh was beautiful, her eyes looked into mine and my breath stopped, as it usually does. She stopped laughing, she always did when she saw me, she always looked scared around me, as if she didn't know if I was going to make some horrible comment or not. She calmed down and I stood back up walking away from her slowly. Why did I scare her so much? Emily looked at them both as Kim started explaining some stupid joke they had made earlier about Emily and a guy named Sven, then something about a country I had never heard of and alpacas called Hank. I have no idea what they were on about. Emily scolded each of them and told them to shut up.

Lottie and Kim sat next to each other on the floor, looking like they had been given time out, it was cute, and Lottie was pouting again.

"_Anyway, SAM and I, not Sven, SAM, and I are getting married in December, a few weeks before Christmas."_Emily was staring at the two girls, daring them to say anything or do anything. The rest of us didn't know what to do either. Jared hit me on the back of the head and held out his hand with an arrogant look on his face. Damn it, I lost the money.

Sam looked at us, scolding us silently for the bet we had made a day earlier. That's when everyone jumped up and started congratulating the couple. Lottie was squeezing Emily whilst looking at the sparkly ring on her left hand. One day that would be her wearing a ring I give her. She turned suddenly and pushed her way through the crowd of men, following Leah outside. I turned and look through the window to see them hugging then they both turned and walked into the forest. Weird, should I go out? I looked over at Sam who had followed my gaze, he shook his head telling me to stay where I was.

Once again, the girls have left me confused. Once the cheers had calmed down everyone else noticed the missing two and Emily turned pale as she realised Leah was gone.

"_All of you get out there and look for them NOW"_ her voice was shaking.

"_Em Leah would never let anything hurt Char, they are fine, probably gone for a bitch about something"_ Seth piped up from the corner of the room. I shot him a dirty look before looking at Sam who waved us all outside.

Me, Jared, Embry, Jake and Sam ran out the front doors, while Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady stayed with the 3 girls.

We all phased instantly.

"_Right, Jared and Paul go together towards Kim's house, Embry and Jake go toward the Forks treaty line and I'll go alone toward the beach. " _Sam ordered us and we all set off in the direction given.

We were looking for about 20 minutes, then Embry and Jake piped up, they were near the treaty line, a small clearing with a few logs set around. I could see Lottie clutching hold of Leah on the floor by a large fallen tree. Leah was crying, Sam whimpered.

Charlottes voice was soothing as she spoke "_It'll be ok Leah". _

Leah looked up at Lottie, her tears streaming down her face, she looked broken. Lottie stared back down at her and smoothed her hair out of Leah's face. I felt like I was intruding, like I shouldn't be watching Leah like this. Sam was in pain, he felt awful.

"_I loved him so much Char, that should have been me and Sam, not Emily, we always talked about how we would get married and live in a little house on the rez and have 3 kids and a dog. And now I won't get that, it's what she will get." _Leah's voice was small, she stuttered here and there and Lottie began tearing up.

Sam began to whimper at the memories, he flashed images of the two of them together, then when they had broken up, he let out another long whimper and phased out. We kept watching. Then Lottie started to sing, it was beautiful. I had never heard this song before, but her voice was amazing. It was soothing and rich in emotion. Leah looked up, a smile on her lips before cuddling deeper into Lottie and shutting her eyes. We were all frozen still, listening to Lottie's perfect voice. The song ended and we were still silent. Leah had fallen asleep, but tears were still falling. Lottie cuddled into her and shut her eyes.

"_Hey Paul, Jared, go back tell Sam they are fine, we will bring them back in a bit" _

As Jake finished his sentence we felt people phase.

"_Seth caught a fresh scent of a leech down by the cliffs, Paul, Jared meet us there, Embry and Jake watch the girls, take them back to Emily's then meet the rest of us up the cliffs" _Sam was talking weaker than usual. Jared flashed them the images of Lottie singing to Leah.

"_WOAH shes amazing!" "Damn Paul your girl is talented" _

"_Poor Leah" _The rest of the pack chimed in with comments and Sam told everyone to shut up and get on with it. He was angry and hurt.

Me and Jared began running toward the cliff, but I had twangs of resentment that it was Embry and Jake staying with Lottie not me.

"_Oh get over it Lahote"_ Jake always had to make a comment to me. I growled and ran harder towards my pack brothers. The smell of leech washing over me.

Minutes later I felt Embry and Jake phase out. We reached the cliff area and saw the rest of the pack huddled together, Sam explained the vampire jumped into the water below. I felt Jacob phase back in. No Embry. Damn it.

Just as Jacob joined us he opened his mouth to make a snide remark at me, we heard a small scream to our right and Jacob stopped mid comment. The smell of vampire hit us again and we looked toward the sound, a young girl, around 12 was backed up against a rock, the vampire infront of her.

"_Damn it, wheres Embry, Paul go get him"_ Sam ordered, he was pissed. The pack took off toward the young girl and I ran back to Emily and Sam's.

I reached the tree line and phased back, pulling on some shorts Emily had put out for us. I could see in through their front window, Embry was on the sofa, with Lottie wrapped into him, her head rested into his neck. Ouch, that hurts. Anger shot through me again. That kid was over stepping a line now. He looked up and saw me, Kim did to. She started shaking Lottie waking her up. As Lottie stood up, Embry got up too, he kissed her on the forehead and headed outside.

Thats it, hes going to die. Jealousy ripped through me and as he got close enough to me I let the shakes take over and I phased. He followed and phased to.

"_You asshole Embry, what is your problem huh? Got a crush on her? Like making me jealous do you? You stop with all the little comments right now. The winking, the kisses on her cheek, the "babe" comments, ill rip you to pieces if you even look at her again." _I snarled and growled at him as the images Jake had showed me rushed through my head.

"_ooo shits about to get kicking"_ I heard Jacob in my head, I hate that kid. The other wolves were silent, listening to our argument.

"_Calm down Paul, she's my friend. I know she's your imprint but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with her, that's how we have always been and I'm not stopping because you think you have a hold over her. You haven't even got the decency to be nice to her half the time; you treat her like shit one minute then get possessive the next. You think she's going to fall for you when you're being like that? When your yo-yoing her around as if she's a toy, you're the asshole here. She's been hurt enough by guys she doesn't need you doing it to her now to. She's not yours Paul. She deserves to have one guy who treats her nicely all the time." _

Embry snarled back at me, and walked towards me, I did the same to him. She was mine. I lunged for his neck, and he aimed for mine, I latched my teeth into his ear and began clawing at him.

"_ENOUGH, STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" _That was an order, Sam and the rest of the pack turned up behind us. "_Ive had enough of you two, Paul he is her friend, give it a rest both of you". _We stopped attacking each other instantly.

"_All phase back, I don't want to hear another peep out of you two. Paul, Embry is her friend, if she wants to spend time with him then so be it, your not exactly getting anywhere with her." _Great so now everyone is on Embrys side, Sam would just love it if Jacob was going up to Emily and kissing her, telling her how beautiful she is. Asshole.

"I SAID ENOUGH PAUL" Sam shouted as he phased back. Everyone else phased to. We walked into the house, Em had gone up to bed, Leah had left and so had Kim and Lottie.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out to my truck, shooting Embry death glares as I did. Maybe he was right. She was my imprint; I need to stop playing with her, why was I trying to fight her when I know I can't. She is mine, I need her. I know I would never hurt her. She really is going to be the death of me.


	9. This could be yours and Pauls song!

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Dont it make you sad bout it, you tell me you love me, why did you leave me all alone, now you tell me you need me when you call me on the phone, girl I refuse, let not be confused with some other guy, OOOOHHH, the bridges were burned now its your turn to CRYYYYYY OOOOOOO, cry me a RIVVVERRRR M CRY ME A RIVERRR OOOOOOOOOOOO" _What the hell is that?

I opened one eye, what is she doing. Kim. Was dancing around the room, in a towel, holding a hair brush doing some half assed attempt at a Beyonce booty shake. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her, it smacked her in the head and she turned around grinning.

"_I knew it would wake you up, wakey wakey baby Lottie" _She walked over to me as if she was on a catwalk and started dancing and singing in my ear. "Stop, OH BABY CRYYYYYYYYYY DONT WANNA CRY NO MORE YEAAAAAAAHHH" she was normally a decent singer but this, this was torture, she purposely squeaked high notes at me whilst trying to dance with attitude. Why couldn't Scott just give me the god damned office as a bedroom?

I looked at my clock, 6.30am. Why was life so cruel? I looked back up at Kim; she cranked the radio up more as Katy Perry's Hot and Cold came on.

"_Hey this could be yours and Pauls song!"_ she giggled as she said it, I had to laugh to.

She started dancing again, oh what the hell, I had to wake up anyway, I grabbed my hairbrush and walked over to her.

"_We used to be just like twins, so in sync, the same energy's like a dead battery, used to laugh bout nothing, now your plain boring, I should know that you're not gonna change !"_ Kim laughed at me and we both started booty shaking whilst singing the chorus together, purposely missing the high notes.

The bedroom door flung open and mom stood there in her pyjamas looking like death. She glared at us, walked over to the radio and grabbed the plug out of the socket. Before turning back around, walking out of the room and slamming out door shut. We looked at each other and giggled. We were so silly sometimes.

Then I remembered, today was the first day of school. Oh crap. My mood darkened. I hate being the new kid. I hadn't seen Paul for a week, since at Emily's when I ran out with Leah. I was so nervous to see him. He obviously didn't like me, yet all I could think of was him. I grabbed my towel and some underwear as Kim sat down at the dressing table to finish her hair and makeup. Heading to the bathroom I saw her grinning as her phone rang. Jared. Obviously, he had to ring her the minute he wakes up. Damned cute relationship.

I walked out of the bathroom after my half hour shower, and did my usual routine, dried my hair, braided the fringe back, applied a little make up then time to choose my clothes. What would grab Pauls attention the most? Damn, stop it Lottie, he doesn't care. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, pink and black ballet shoes, an oversized white tee-shirt that hung off one shoulder, a long necklace with a little heart pendant on the end, some bangles and a jacket. It looked kind of cold out this morning. I looked across at Kim, she had light blue skinny jeans on, with a flowery patterned top, a pair on ankle boots and a zip up jacket that was obviously Jared's, her hair was up in a ponytail. She was so pretty without even trying. She wore mascara and blusher, but she didn't need it, her eyelashes were dark and perfectly curved and her cheeks had a natural blush to them.

My stomach growled and hurt a little from hunger so I left Kim, still talking to Jared on the phone and ran downstairs to get breakfast. As I turned into the kitchen I ran into Scott, who was holding a plate with strawberry pop tarts on, he smiled at me kindly and handed the plate to me.

"_I was just bringing you up some breakfast, sit ill get you some orange juice_" He pointed to the kitchen island with the stools that sat in the middle of our kitchen. I jumped up on a seat, I felt bad, he was a nice guy, he had been trying so hard since I got here to be nice to me and all I did was ignore him. He and Kim were fairly close, she called him dad sometimes. It made me angry but I suppose he was more of a dad to her than ours, she hardly saw our dad because she lived here with Scott and Mom. I smiled at him as he passed me my juice.

"_Thanks Scott"_ he smiled at me kindly again, but he was always a little awkward around me. He knew I didn't like him much, but he was growing on me. He was a good guy. Kim ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and a bottle of water. She leaned up and kissed Scotts cheek and hugged him lightly.

"_Come on, don't wanna be late"_ she smiled turning to me, I gulped down my juice and grabbed my pop tart. I turned to Scott and gave him a quick hug. Turning around I saw mom and Kim staring at me as if I had two heads. What I could be nice sometimes. Scott was smiling widely as he and Mom watched us pull out of the driveway.

"_Ok so you're in a happy mood today, Mrs." I_ chuckled and ignored her. I turned the radio on and found my favourite station. Mr Brightside by The Killers was on, so I cranked it up, Kim smiled we loved this song. We always ended up singing it stupidly like Cameron Diaz in the film The Holiday.

We pulled into the school car park, still blaring the song, both of us singing stupidly and hand dancing as we pulled into a space.

"OPEN UP MY EAGER EYES, CAUSE IM MR BRIGHTSIDE" we both screeched before Kim turned off the car and the song stopped, we giggled. So we were both very chipper this morning. I yanked my door open and walked round the back of the car, still singing the song to Kim as she met me, we finished on the most beautifully done high note, ok so it was more like a screech but who cares.

I heard chuckles, not normal chuckles but the husky chuckles of the boys. I spun around to see Quil and Embry laughing at us. I skipped over to them and gave them each a hug, then Seth popped up with Collin and Brady.

"_Come on new girl. Ill take you to get your schedule" _Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, I skipped alongside him.

"_Well thank you, your my hero, however would I find my way to the office without you, its not like I went to this school before or anything"_ He laughed at me and rolled his eyes. Its the same school that all the grades go to, except the younger ones are in the building behind. So I came here when I was younger.

"_Whatever short ass, your far to sarcastic for your own good you know_" he winked at me as we climbed the steps toward the office. God this place hadn't changed; it was about quarter the size of my high school back in California.

Once the snooty little women in the office had given me my time table Embry walked me to my locker. As we walked through the hall way a number of girls shot me bitchy looks, Embry glared them off. Ok so it's great to know I won't be making any new girl friends.

"_Your lockers right next to Pauls, here, where's your first class babe?" _I ignored his question as I went into overdrive that I was locker neighbours with Paul. Oh god. A hand waved in front of my face.

"_Huh what ?"_ I looked up at Embry who was grinning knowingly at me. Stupid boy.

"_I said where's your first class, but you were too busy day dreaming about Paul_" He laughed as he said it, eurgh this kid new me far too well.

"_I've got Math, in room G25, what's that?"_ I looked up at him just as Kim, Jared and Paul walked towards us. My breath stopped as Paul looked at me, he smiled at me. Oh god his smile.

"_OOO that's Jareds class, your with him for Math, he will walk you won't you Jared?" _Kim squealed as she reached me, Jared smiled and nodded while Paul seemed to be shooting daggers at Embry. Well this is strange, Embry smirked back at him before turning to me and telling me he would see me at lunch.

Paul looked at me, his eyes were the most amazing chocolate brown colour. "_OOO Your locker buddies!"_ screeched Kim, gee state the obvious. Paul looked down blushing, while Jared Shh'd Kim and walked away with her to their lockers up the hallway.

"_So, let me see your schedule?" _Paul held out his hand and I passed it to him.

He looked down and smiled, oh my heart just fluttered.

"_You have next period with me, English, and you have Chem with me too, and Hstory"_ I nodded at him, he smiled widely and Jared walked back over. I had classes with Paul. Ohmygod. EEEEEKKKKK. I felt like a child. He was still looking at me and I was about to reply when my phone started buzzing. A text.

_Carter_

_Hey sweetheart, Just want to say good luck for your first day of school. Thinking about you, as always, ring me sometime please, I need to speak to you. I love you still. Xx_

Eurgh, he always had to ruin moments. I sighed and chucked my phone in my bag. Paul and Jared where looking at me, I ignored it and turned to walk to class, but then I realised I had no idea where to go. Jared chuckled and ran after me. The next hour was spent with Jared going on about how amazing Kim was. Which is cute for about 5 minutes but a whole hour was just a tad too much.

As I walked out of class I ran into what resembled a wall, but obviously it wasn't, it was Paul. My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him.

"_Thought I would come show you where English is?"_ He smirked at me as I felt a blush rising. I nodded and walk after him.

We walked in silence, I didn't know what to say. He just smiled the whole way to class, which made me smile to. I was like a kid at Christmas with the grin that was spread on my face. Again I got nasty looks from passing girls, one or two boys stopped to stare at my ass too. Just like in California. Eurgh, boys.

We reached the class and Paul held the door open for me, cue the butterflies in my stomach. I sat next to Paul at the back of class after the teacher had introduced me to everyone.

My phone buzzed again and I checked it, Annabelle, my friend form back home.

_OH MY GOD, I haven't spoke to you in weeks, thought id check up, make sure your doing ok, got gossip about Carter, he was seen with some blonde bimbo this morning in his car doing you know what. What a jerk. Anyway, hope everything's ok! Ill skype you on your birthday __ love you LOADS __ xxx_

Of course Carter was doing that, what a prick. My heart twinged with pain at the thought of Carter with a girl.

OOOO I totally forgot, my birthday was this weekend. How exciting ! I hoped my dad would come see me, I doubt it though. I had barley spoke to him since he dropped me off here, the occasional text, but he never answered my calls or video messages, Mom said he was busy with his new job. I still felt he was hiding something though.

Paul was staring at me, I turned and noticed I had been looking at my phone for about 5 minutes, tears were in my eyes, I hated Carter, but it still hurt me that he would text me telling me one thing, then do the exact opposite. Paul grabbed my hand, he was hot like Embry, but his touch sent tingles through my arm, he smiled at me, but worry was all over his face. I smiled back.

"_An old friend from Cali, I miss her, I'm fine though" _He nodded and went back to writing his notes, but his hand never left mine. The entire class he was holding my hand, I could barley concentrate on the work.

Biology and Gym were with Kim, she chatted constantly throughout both, but my thoughts were overrun by images of Carter and other girls, and then Paul holding my hand. Boys were confusing. The lunch bell rang, me and Kim made our way to the lunch hall, I grabbed an apple, a coke and a salad, I felt sick I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to get home and ring Annabelle. I needed to know who this blonde bimbo was, although I had an idea, the girl I used to be friends with, our dads worked together but then her dad got fired and she turned on me, constantly trying to get Carter whilst I was with him. Sara. Eurgh.

"_Hey good looking, how was your first morning?"_ Embry made me jump as he swooped down kissing my head before ruffling my hair and stealing my coke. I laughed, such an ass. Quil was behind him, I smiled at him and he winked back.

"_Meh, it was fine I guess"_ I replied, he looked at me for a moment then paid for my lunch and led me over to a table in the far corner of the hall.

"_You look sad, who am I beating up my girl?" _I laughed and waved him off, sitting down at the table next to Kim. Paul looked up at me, smiling, and then shot a glare to Embry who returned his glare by flipping him off. Paul started to shake a bit, he looked pissed. I looked around everyone acted as if this was normal. Then I realised someone was missing.

"_Hey where's Jake?" _Everyone went sort of rigid, Quil spluttered on his water and Seth dropped his gaze. What ? what did I say?

"_HMPH, probably in Forks, with his precious little Bella"_ Embry hit Jared in the head as he said it, Forks? The place they banned me from going. Whose Bella, I was about to ask but Kim caught my eye and shook her head. So I left it.

Paul was looking at me funny, he had stopped shaking now but he still look a bit upset. The rest of lunch was a little weird; the boys were throwing weird looks at each other. Actually thats how to rest of the day went. I noticed that the other people in school seemed scared of the boys, they all stayed away from them, me and Kim got mean looks constantly from other girls. I mean I know the boys act strange, running off at random times etc, but the whole school seemed weird toward them.

The next day Seth didn't turn up to school, the boys were even more on edge, shooting Embry weird looks as if he was about to run off at any minute.

On the bright side, I had gotten to know Paul better, he was less weird with me now, he would chat to me continuously through our classes together. He was a nice guy, the butterflies he gave me only got worse; he would make comments about how pretty I looked or would hold my hand at random. He made me feel good, when I was around him, I felt comfortable, and the way he looked at me was like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

The rest of the week was the same, Seth and Jake never came back and they were missing from Emily's when I went round, Sam seemed on edge too, well everyone did. I was officially banned from leaving La Push so was Kim and Emily. It was weird; they were acting as if something big had happened. Had someone been murdered? I caught Kim and Jared talking about someone called Bella, breaking a treaty? Kim was telling Jared he couldn't fight against Jake and Seth, that it wasn't right. Leah went missing too, she wasn't answering my calls.

But on the bright side it was my birthday tomorrow, and Paul had asked me to go out with him in the evening, like on a date. It was cute how he had asked me, I smiled at the memory.

_**FlashBack**_

_Paul was walking toward me, he opened his locker and glanced at me nervously. I smiled at him and he eased up._

"_Hey Lottie, I wanted to ask you something, it's your birthday Saturday right?" I nodded and smiled, he continued._

"_Cool, if you don't have plans with your family I was wondering if I could take you out maybe? Like a date?" My heart stopped, he just said date. I blushed and a wide grin spread across my face. Paul looked so nervous. _

_I chuckled , "Um that would be nice, Jared's taking Kim out so I haven't got any plans. Where are you going to take me?" A smile shone across his face and he blushed too. _

"_I thought it could be a suprise, youll have to wait, but dress warm." He winked at me before turning away and walking to class. _

_I turned around and saw Kim smiling at me, I jumped up and down and she laughed. _

"_Come on before you embarrass yourself" she was still laughing and pulled me away from my locker and towards our next class. _

_**End of flashback **_

I woke up to the sound of my mom and Scott singing happy birthday loudly, Mom was hovering over my bed while Scott hovered over Kim, they had handfuls of presents and cards. I squealed and sat upright, Mom sat down and Kim jumped up to.

It took us ages to get through the presents; they had gone all out this year. I had got some new jeans, shoes, a new necklace, a new radio for our room as ours had broken due to our daily sing along, we had worn it out. I got an amazing photo album off Kim, filled with pictures of us as kids and pictures of the summer with the boys at bonfires. I had given Kim and new china plate with hand prints on, I had got the hand print from her whilst she was asleep. She cried and hugged me tightly for about 5 minutes.

My phone had about 20 messages on it, 1 from Annabelle, she couldn't video message me as she had work, a couple from the other girls from Cali, 1 from my Aunt Cheryl, a few from the boys, Embry texted "Happy birthday my beautiful girl, have a good day and night if you know what I mean;) love you xx" I rolled my eyes, he was such a ass.

The other boys just wrote "Happy birthday" and one from Paul reading "Happy 18th gorgeous, ill see you tonight at 7pm xx" the gorgeous part gave me butterflies again.

And of course there had to be a message from Carter. "Hey baby, happy birthday, have a good day, I know it's hard to have fun without me there but try, I miss you and I know you miss me more;)" what a creep.

I got showered and dressed, in a flowery dress with my denim jacket over the top, I let my hair hang naturally and shoved on some bangles and my new necklace. Emily was throwing us a birthday lunch as Mom had to work. Scott had cooked us pancakes for breakfast and put candles in them! He was defiantly starting to grow on me, Mom came rushing downstairs in her uniform, she was a nurse.

The doorbell went and I let Kim get it as I thought it would be Jared, she screamed and Scott and I went running down the hall way, Mom had fallen over in shock at Kim's scream.

I followed Kims gaze to the driveway and saw my dad, standing next to Bertie, my beetle! OH MY GOD! I screamed to and ran forward Kim chasing after me. Dad picked us up one by one and spun in circles. I checked over my precious little car, until I heard sniffling from behind me. I turned around and saw Kim crying, in her hand she held a box with a gold heart locket in, it had picture of me, her and dad in. She squealed and hugged him, he handed me a box like it, mine was a ring, and it had pretty patterns on it and engraved on the inside was the words "_My princess". _I started crying too,why was dad so cute.

We sat with dad for hours before Scott reminded us we had lunch with Emily and Claire, Kim let me drive Bertie to Ems house. The boys were out for the afternoon, something about checking up on a little problem in Forks. What was with these boys and Forks?

Lunch was delicious, we were chilling out at Emily's before Kim reminded me I had my first ever date with Paul tonight. Time to go get ready, the butterflies were back. I was nervous as hell.


	10. Don't hurt me

_**I do not own Twilight, SM does **_____

_**Hello ! **____** Thank you BlueBoxAngel for your reviews ! its really encouraging me **____** Makes me smile everytime! **____** hehe keep reviewing ! **____** I love Embry , hes my second fave wolf, Pauls my first obv. So I had to have him play a big part and I totally agree with the Leah comment! Ill see if I can work some Leah love into it somewhere. Ive got food poisoning and I'm stuck on my sofa so I've literally spent the last 24 hours writing new chapters **____** hope you all like this one, and remember to keep reviewing it makes me happy **____** xxxx**_

Oh god, what do I wear? Dress warm he says, it's a surprise he says. Why couldn't he just tell me? I hated not knowing. Kim walked in smiling at me, Jared was cooking her dinner at his house, his parents were away for the weekend. She was wearing a dress, she had curled her hair and she had a huge smile spread across her face, she looked stunning.

"_Want some help?"_ She asked as she walked over to my closet, I nodded frantically at her, she knew where Paul was taking me so I guess I'd let her choose.

I started my hair and makeup as she rifled through my clothes, I did my usual make up, not too much, but I put some red lipstick on instead of pink gloss. Then I did a side fishtail plait with strands hanging out in curls here and there. I turned around and saw the outfit she had got, black skinny jeans, an oversized pale pink jumper that hung off one should, knee high flat brown boots, a cute pastel purple bag, a long necklace with flowers on the end and my usual bangles. It was cute, but still gave me no idea where I was going.

I got changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, walking back into the bedroom I looked up and saw that Jared had arrived, they both smiled widely as they looked up at me and nodded in agreement that it was a cute outfit.

"_You look good Lottie, Paul will LOVE it_" Jared smirked as he said this; Kim squealed and clapped her hands together. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, to get the seal of approval from dad I hoped.

Mom still wasn't home from work yet so it was just Dad and Scott sat in the living room, as I walked around the corner and into the room they both shut up instantly, as if talking about something private. Dad looked up at me, he looked sad until he looked at my outfit, a grin spread across his face, Kim walked in behind me and Dads grin got wider.

"_You both look so pretty, have fun tonight girls, Jared, you take care of my baby ok!"_ Jared laughed and nodded at Dad. Scott gave us both the thumbs up just as the doorbell rang. Dad jumped from the sofa and ran to the door, oh great.

"_Hi, I'm Paul is Charlotte in_" I could hear Paul; his voice was polite, quieter than usual. Me, Kim and Jared walked to the front door, Pauls face lit up in a huge smile as he saw me. I blushed as usual.

Kim patted me on the back as she walked outside, Jared winked at Paul as he followed her. My dad was looking from me to Paul, before doing the awkward cough. I looked up at him and realised he looked different, this eyes sparkled less and he seemed thinner, his hair was much wispier than usual. I shook the thought from my head and gave him a kiss.

"_Look after her Paul, I want her home by 11pm_" Oh god, he never gave me curfews with Carter, the boy who was a complete prick but with Paul a nice guy he gave me one. Way to go dad.

"_Of course sir, ill have her home by 10.55pm_" He smiled at my dad and shook his hand, before taking mine and walking me out to the car. I blushed again and the butterflies were going crazy. He opened my door for me before walking round his side of the car. He smiled at me as he got in.

"_You look amazing Lottie_" He seemed nervous, but he relaxed when I smiled.

"_Don't look so bad yourself Paul"_ I winked at him as I said it, I have no idea where this confidence has come from but I feel so comfortable with him. He chuckled and pulled out of the driveway, my dad and Scott were stood in the window staring at us, real smooth guys.

I looked into the back seat and saw a picnic basket, ok so we aren't going to a restaurant. Then Paul took a right off the main road and went down some sort of dirt track. Right so not the beach either. Where the hell was he taking me? He grinned as he saw the confusion on my face.

"_Don't worry, you will love it"_ I looked over at him, he was in jeans and a white shirt, his muscles were fighting against the material, man he looked hot. He turned the radio on and Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons came on the station. I loved this song, he started singing along with it whilst looking at me occasionally, he was far too good looking for his own good. His husky voice sent chills down my spine; he wasn't a bad singer either.

He looked across at me and smiled as he sung the words, he made me shiver again, he reached across and pulled me into his side, his arm across my shoulders, and he continued to sing. Was he singing it to me? No he just likes this song idiot. The song ended and I stayed in his embrace, the next song came on and Paul laughed and went to change it but I stopped him, hey I'm a girl, I like this song, Beyonce Single Ladies came on.

I started singing along to it, he just kind of stared at me for a few seconds before chuckling and joining in, and I started doing car dancing. You know when you're sat in a car and start moving your arms around crazily like you're dancing. He laughed harder and started moving his head from side to side in time with the beat and doing the left hand thing that Beyonce does in the music video. Our singing got louder and we were full on jamming out in his car. I looked up at Paul as he tried hitting some high note that ended up coming out like a the screams Claire let out when Quil chased her, it was too funny and I started hysterically laughing as he pulled into a little clearing in the trees.

"_You're a really good singer, you know that?"_ He looked at me, his laughing had died down, he was still smiling though.

"_Me, what about you? That was a serious note you hit there Pauly_" I started laughing all over again as I got out of the car and walked around to where he was stood.

"_No I'm being serious, your voice, its perfect" He_ was staring at me, his eyes bore down into mine and my breath halted. "_Like you"._ Well that was unexpected. I smiled up at him, my cheeks heated up. He was close to me now. I could feel his breath against my face, the heat of his body on me. He was holding my hand, I couldn't breathe properly. He leant down and kissed my cheek, then the tip of my nose, before placing a light kiss on my lips. He pulled back staring at me waiting for my reaction.

Well, that was it, my whole face was burning and all I could do was smile like an idiot. It was the tiniest of kisses but my whole body was tingling. He smiled back at me before whispering "_Come on"_ to me. He grabbed the picnic basket and led me hand in hand through a gap in the trees ahead.

We reached a little opening, it was a cliff edge, there was pretty little flowers sprouting everywhere and the view went right out to sea, the sun was going down and the reflection shone off the water below us. He laid out a blanket as I stood looking into the sunset. I felt his hand take mine and pull me back a bit. This place was beautiful. I could feel the smile spread across my face as I sat down.

Paul was looking at me, again like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I had no idea why he did that but I liked it. He reached into the basket and got out a bottle of Iced Tea, my favourite, and it was cold! Then he took out a bowl of blueberry muffins, some ham and cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off, Strawberry jelly, strawberry's and a bar of Hershey's Cookie and Cream chocolate. Ok so this had Leah written all over it, my favourite foods. I smiled at him; he looked relieved, as if he had expected me to hate it or something.

"_I had Leah help, she knows your favourite foods I wanted to make sure everything was perfect"_ He said it nervously, like I would get angry at him for not making it himself.

"_It is perfect, I love it"_ he let a big breath out as if he had been holding it in. I poured myself some Iced Tea and Paul handed me a sandwich.

"_So you can sing then? I mean your voice was perfect earlier_" he asked whilst wolfing down his 2nd sandwich.

"_Um yeah I guess I can, my dad taught me piano, Kim plays quitar, we used to sing together, me, her and dad. I write songs too but I haven't for a while."_ I looked at him, wondering why he cared.

"_Your very talented then, I mean Kim said you danced and now you play piano and sing? Is there anything you can't do?"_ he grinned at me widely.

"_Yeah, I'm rubbish at drawing, I can't really swim very well and I'm a complete mess in the kitchen" _Remembering the time Kim and I had tried making Thanksgiving dinner for dad back in California, he had been too busy to cook it so we tried, we were like 14 and ended up setting fire to the Turkey, the neighbours had heard the alarm going off and ran across and put the fire out before it set the whole oven off. We were banned from the kitchen from that point onwards.

"_That makes two of us then, with the kitchen thing, why else would I get Leah to do this, I would defiantly have given you food poisoning. I could teach you to swim, I'm a good swimmer" _I nodded as I swallowed a bite of my sandwich.

"_Yeah maybe you could, but maybe next summer as its getting a tad cold for me to go anywhere near the water in La Push"_ He laughed at me, I wasn't used to all this cold weather, it was killing me.

I shivered as I realised just how chilly it was, Paul was now on his 3rd muffin after his 6 sandwiches, whilst I was still on my 1st sandwich. Such a pig. But a cute pig. He must have noticed me shiver because he moved closer to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he handed me the chocolate bar, I grinned, I loved this chocolate. We shared it, Paul obviously had the most. That kid eats far too much.

I started shivering again, and Paul moved so he was sat behind me, with me in-between his legs, he wrapped his arms around me and my stomach did flips, we just sat there staring out into the ocean, the moon was glowing down on it making pretty patterns in the waves.

"_I really like you Lottie"_ My heart stopped, where had that come from? I turned my face around so I was looking into his eyes. The guy who had so many times before scared the living daylights out of me was now telling me how much he likes me? He knew how to confuse a girl.

"_I'm sorry I was such a jerk before, the minute I saw you I liked you and I didn't want to hurt you so I tried to not like you, but it just got too hard to ignore you. You're perfect and beautiful. And I'm sorry if I ever scared you" _My heart fluttered. I just sat looking at him unsure of what to say.

"_Just don't mess with me Paul, I can't stand to be hurt anymore. Don't hurt me" _As I said it he looked pained.

"_I would never hurt you, I promise" _I could tell he was telling the truth, he looked at me with so much intensity I blushed deeply. He leaned forward and kissed my nose again like earlier. He was close to my mouth, I could feel his breath on my lips. BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ , oh god not now please.

I jumped as my phone started ringing in my pocket. I looked down,

_Dad_

Oh god, the time, it was 11.30pm. oh crap.

Paul saw and jumped up he started packing everything away, I helped and as we turned to walk to the car it started raining. We ran through the trees but I couldn't keep up with him, he turned and scooped me up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and ran, I was giggling as I got soaked. He threw the car door open and placed me in the front seat, throwing the picnic basket in the back. He climbed in next to me and pulled me into him again, like earlier. We kept the radio off, just occasionally glancing at each other.

We pulled up outside my house and I saw Mom and Scott in the kitchen and Dad waiting on the porch, he flew up as we pulled up and started marching toward the car. Paul got out to my horror.

"_Mr Thail, I'm so sorry, we lost track of time, its completely my fault, I'm really sorry."_ My dad looked floored, he had obviously worked himself up to yell at Paul but he seemed unable to.

"_Um thats ok, I was just worried, why are you wet Char?"_ he looked at me as I climbed out of the truck.

"_Oh we got caught in rain, again my fault, sorry" _Paul looked at my dad with a little grin on his lips.

My dad nodded and turned around walking back to the house. I let out a breath and giggled. I turned to Paul, his shirt was clinging to him, I could make out his muscles beneath it. I looked up at him, he was closer to me than expected. He leant down and kissed my forehead.

"_Goodnight Baby, see you later_" he winked at me as he got into his truck. I turned and ran into the house, leaning against the door as I shut it, I started squealing and jumping up and down on the spot. I kicked off my boots and turned to walk upstairs to be met by my Mom, Dad and Scott looking at me grinning. Mom and Scott both winked at me and said goodnight before going up to bed.

Dad on the other hand walked into the living room, he was sleeping on the sofa, I followed him.

"_I like him, Paul, hes nicer than the other kid, what was his name, Travis_?" Travis ? what ?

"_Carter dad, his name was Carter" _

"_Oh yeah, him, well anyway, I like Paul more, he seems nicer, more like a gentleman, Carter was a bit of a shit"_ I coughed as my dad swore. He never swore in front of me. I laughed a bit and smiled at him, he liked Paul. My insides did a little dance.

Dad stood up and walked over to me, he placed a long kiss on my forehead. He still look pale and little unwell.

"_Dad are you ok? You seem different, like ill_?" I looked up at him, he looked sad.

"_No baby girl, I'm fine, I promise."_ he looked like he was in pain.

"_Ok. I love you daddy" _

"_I love you too baby, more than you'll ever know, and always will_" I smiled and walked up to my room.

Kim flew in the bedroom just after me, she looked a little flushed as if she had been crying, she jumped into bed without saying anything to me. I chose to ignore it, I'd ask her in the morning.

Lying in bed I stared out of the window, the moon was beautiful tonight; I let myself think of the patterns it made on the water, the way Paul had looked at me. This was by far the best birthday I've ever had. As I drifted off to sleep I heard howls, they sounded angry. I looked at Kim who had jumped up, she looked terrified. She led back down and covered her head with a pillow and whimpered something about Jared being careful. I got up and slid into bed with her, she turned and cuddled me, and the howls didn't stop.


	11. Vampires ruin everything

_**I don't own Twilight. **_

_**BlueBoxAngel, thank you! I can always count on your reviews, I did write loads so you won't have to wait long! But a few of them were future chapters as in still a couple chapters away **____** Keep reviewing and thank you loads! Xxx **_

_**And thank you to my other reviewers and those of you who favourite and followed me, it means a lot! **____** Let me know any ideas you guys have as I'm always open to new ideas ! **_

_**I know that Brady and Collin phased right before the Volturi fight but ah well, I changed it up a bit. And I know I've put the Volturi bit in too soon as well but I wanted to speed things up a bit. So I've added the new 7 wolves in here, the ones from Breaking dawn, they didn't have names so I made some up **____** This is Paul's pov as I needed a little break from Lottie **____** let me know what you think ! xx**_

_**Pauls POV **_

"_Goodnight Baby, I'll see you later"_ I winked at her, my beautiful girl. Tonight had been perfect. She seemed so comfortable around me. I pulled out of the drive and watched her shut the door, then I heard it, a little squeal come from inside the house. She had squealed, I chuckled to myself and headed for Sam's house.

As I pulled up I saw Quil, Embry and Sam come running out of the house.

"_They've done it, the thing was born and they bit Bella. The treaty is broken, we go tonight_" As Sam said it Jared ran out from the tree's behind me. He looked panicked and flushed. Followed by Collin and Brady. I growled as I realised what Sam had meant, Emily was looking out from the front door, she smiled at us all and turned to go back inside.

I ran toward the forest and phased.

"_We will have to fight Jacob, Seth and Leah_" Jared growled as he said it, he didn't want to. Neither did I.

"_Not if Jacob agrees with us, he may be too distraught over loosing Bella to care what happens to her"_ this was Collin, he was the newest of the pack along with Brady. They had never actually had a fight with a group of vampires before, they had the odd one or two here and there but this was a coven. A family of vamps.

We ran as fast as we could toward the border, it felt weird; we hadn't crossed it before now. Well, we had last year when we fought the newborns, but that was with the Cullen's. This time it was the Cullen's we were after.

We reached the house; the Cullen's were stood outside waiting for us, no sign of Jacob, Seth or Leah. And no Bella, she was probably still writhing in pain from the vampire venom.

"_This seems weird Sam, I don't like it_" Jared spoke with alarm; we looked around for one of our lost pack members.

Embry whimpered as the idea of attacking Jacob, his best friend hit him.

"_They are looking for Jacob"_ Edward spoke, Sam growled. _"We do not want to fight you Sam, but if you threaten my family then I will kill you" _

"_You have threatened our family, that child is dangerous Cullen_" Sam snarled as he thought it.

"_You don't know what the child is Sam, how can you say it's dangerous." _Sam lunged at Edward, so it began.

I ran toward Emmett, he flung me into a nearby tree which collapsed, he had moved onto Jared, Alice came running for me, I pinned her down, she was snapping my mouth, shit this was not good. Charlotte flashed through my mind, her singing and giggling next to me, her little squeal as I dropped her off. Fuck this, I snapped at Alice's throat, and she tried ripping my jaw open.

I growled at Alice and lunged for her neck again, as I did something collided with me, sending me flying into another tree, I looked up. Seth. Damn it, no I didn't want this, he was a kid. I walked backwards, he lunged for me, I pinned him down as he did and Leah came running straight for me, Embry jumped in front and pinned her down. I looked around, Quil was being squashed by Rosalie, Emmett had his arms around Collins neck and Sam had Edward backed up into a corner. Jacob came running from the house and leaped over the balcony. I landed in front of Sam. I let Seth go, the Cullen's ran back toward Edward and we crowded Sam.

"_It's over, you kill her, you kill me Sam" _Oh god this did not sound good. Do not tell me he did what I think he did.

"_Jacob imprinted, you can't hurt her" _damn it I knew it.

Sam stepped back, unsure of what to do. He growled at Jacob once more before retreating.

"_We can't do anything boys, let's go, we need to rethink" _We all turned around to leave, when Alice spoke up.

"_The Volturi are coming, they want the baby. You have to help us, they will kill us all, including Jake, Seth and Leah. Please Sam." _Sam whimpered, he looked around at Jacob and shook his head. We started leaving again; Embry was stood staring at Jake. He had lost his best friend. I nudged him with my nose, time to leave.

I walked back to Sam and Emily's, we phased back and sat around, no one saying anything. What the hell do we do? It was morning, Emily took Sam's truck out, said she needed some food from the store.

Jared walked up to me.

"_Good night last night?"_ he smiled at me, trying to lighten the mood.

"_The best_" I couldn't describe it any other way. He smiled knowingly.

I stood up, I was so tired, I need to get home and sleep. I ran out to my truck and sped home. Ok, so I didn't go straight home, I went across to Charlotte's house, I parked behind a tree so she couldn't see me and I looked at the windows trying to make out some movement.

Her dad was in the living room on the phone, pacing back and forth, waving his hands in the air. The kitchen blinds her shut, I looked up at the girls window, Kim was sat on the windowsill laughing at something, she looked behind her and started laughing again and I saw Charlotte come into view. She was jumping around excitedly and sat opposite Kim. I couldn't hear what they were saying, they had music playing. But Charlotte touched her nose, then her lips, before blushing and smiling. Kim screeched and clapped her hands.

It made me smile, seeing Lottie like this. I stayed watching them for a while. Trying hard to hear their conversation, but I couldn't the music was too loud. A tap at my window made me jump; I looked up and saw Jared. He was smirking at me. Idiot.

"_What Jared?" _

"_You know stalking is illegal right?"_ He laughed as he said it, I shook my head and waved for him to get in.

"_Why are you here then Jared? I'm not stalking I just wanted to make sure she was ok!"_ he climbed in and slammed the door shut.

"_I have plans with Kim, you know my GIRLFRIEND. You on the other hand have not got plans with Lottie, therefore you are stalking her" _

"_Am not"_

"_Are too"_

"_Am not"_

"_So are"_

"_Shut up"_

"_No, you shut up" _

"_JARED JUST GIVE IT A REST"_ I lost my patience now, I started shaking and he laughed again.

"_Dude if you want to see her just come in with me, we are only going to the beach, and Kim said Lottie might come anyway_" I looked at him and he nodded in encouragement.

We both got out the car and walked toward the house, I looked up at the window and the girls were looking down. Lottie paled a little and jumped back from the window, Kim started laughing and waved at us. I chuckled too; Lottie was cute when she got nervous.

Kim came running down the stairs as Jared opened the door and jumped into his arms, I sighed and walked past. Jerry, looked at me and waved, he was still on the phone, he sound like he was arguing with someone about a meeting, that it had to be soon otherwise it would be too late. I figured it was work and carried on and into the kitchen. Kim and Jared walked in and sat down; both were smiling at me like idiots.

I smelt her before I saw her, Vanilla and Strawberries, she rounded the corner, and she looked amazing. She was in a pair of short denim shorts, a baggy grey top tucked in on one side and the other side hung out over her shorts. She had on ankle boots and bangles as well, her hair in messy curls. She smiled at me and blushed a little. I felt myself blush and heard Jared snort behind me. Eurgh what a dick, he was like this with Kim!

"_Ok lovebirds, let's go, I wanna hit the beach before it starts raining, Quil and Embry were taking Claire down for an hour" _Jared walked past us holding Kim's waist, she grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her out with her, I followed like a puppy.

Both girls ran over t their dad and kissed him on the cheek before following us out to my car. We were all pretty silent on the drive to the beach, but I could see Lottie in my mirror, she kept glancing up at me and smiling, she would touch her cheek or nose softly every now and then, I remembered that I kissed her there last night. This made me smile even more, Jared laughed again and I reached across and hit him hard.

As we pulled up I saw Embry, Quil and Claire on the beach, they were chasing Claire around, she was squealing and held her teddy close to her. Kim and Jared ran down but me and Lottie walked slower, I took her hand and she blushed again. Her touch sent tingles through me and I felt my stomach flip. She turned me into such a pansy, but I didn't mind. We reached the others and she dropped my hand, ouch, rejection.

She ran over to Claire and the little girl jumped at her squeaking as per usual, they cuddled for a minute before Embry walked up behind Lottie and started tickling her, she fell about laughing and the usual jealousy ripped through me. He picked her up from behind and swung her around, walking toward the water she started squealing for him to put her down.

"_YOU PUT HER DOWN WIGHT NOW UNCLE EMBWY, I MEAN IT"_ Claire was stood next to him pointing her little fingers at him and pouting. I had to laugh at this, she was hilarious for her age, she was a mini Emily.

"_Yeah Embry put me down right now_" Lottie scorned him playfully and he dropped her into the sand. I scowled what an ass. I've told him so many times not to mess around with her. This kid is gonna push me way too far.

Lottie stood up and looked over at me as she brushed the sand off her. She looked around as if looking for someone and walked back toward me. Kim and Jared were now playing chase with the others and Lottie sat next to me in the sand.

She looked up at me, a little sad. My heart got tight.

"_Paul, where's Leah? She's been gone nearly a week, and Seth and Jacob. She didn't even ring me yesterday. Where is she?"_ She sounded sad.

I didn't know what to say, sorry Lottie your best friend has ran off to live with vampires and Jacob's new vampire imprint. I don't know if she will live much longer, oh well. She would be devastated if something happened to Leah, she already lost one best friend back in California she couldn't lose another one.

"_She just needed some space for a bit, she'll be back soon" _

"_But last night you said she helped you with my birthday picnic, if she could help you with it why couldn't she ring me?"_ Oh snap, she got me.

"_I, um, well, I don't know, she hasn't been home much, I got hold of her and asked her for help so she met me at a store up the road from here, she doesn't want to be in La Push right now"_

I hadn't technically lied, I had got hold of her scent while on patrol Friday night and met her on the border of La Push and Forks, I had asked her for help, she made a few bitchy comments as usual but then when I said it was for Lottie's birthday she had agreed and met me Saturday morning with the basket. It was a little awkward but she did it for Lottie.

I felt bad, what if Sam won't help them, id feel horrible if she got hurt, it would hurt Lottie too much.

Lottie just nodded, she seemed to accept my answer. She started playing with the sand, I took her hand in mine, again, my stomach lurched a bit and my hand tingled. She looked up at me, she still looked sad. How do I make her smile? I looked down to the water's edge and saw the others were still running around chasing Kim and Claire.

I leapt up, bent down and scooped Lottie into my arms, she started laughing as I turned and ran towards the others; she was pounding my bare chest with her fists and giggling to be put down. Kim ran over to me and tried prying her from my grip and Claire tried biting my legs. I chuckled as they were dragged off me by Embry and Jared, Quil came running toward me and knocked me down.

I landed directly on top off Lottie, her giggle died down a bit and she stared at me, still smiling and breathing heavily. I leaned closer in to her, I needed to be closer to her, her lips were directly beneath mine, and she was so beautiful. Her hands gripped onto my arms, and her breathing slowed down. I leant further down so I was inches from her lips, her breath halted and her scent hit me. I smiled. She was so perfect. A wolf whistle sounded behind us and she blushed.

"_RAHHHHH PILE ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"_ Claire. Damn it. Claire had jumped on my back along with Jared and Quil. I rolled off and started wrestling with the two boys. I heard Claire giggle and Kim started squealing again. I looked around and saw Embry pulling Lottie up from the sand before winking at her; she was flushed and poked her tongue out at him. I hate him, but I smirked as well. I had made her laugh! I made her laugh! I did my internal dance again and stood up.

As I did Embry's head snapped toward the tree line, a howl erupted, it was Sam. Kim looked at Jared sadly and Claire huffed and sat down in the sand. Lottie just looked angry.

"_Those damn things, they are constantly howling through the night, drive me crazy_" I laughed, then internally hit myself, I keep her awake by howling, what an idiot. I'm now on a howling ban. The howl sounded again, signalling that we had to get a move on.

We looked at the girls and Kim nodded before taking my keys off me. Lottie looked confused again; I kissed her cheek and ran after the boys who had already taken off toward the forest.

I swear every time I get close to her, something interrupts. This better be good. I phased.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf, moms gonna kill me" _

"_Too many Twinkies, too many Twinkies" _

"_Holy crap. I'm hearing things. I knew I was losing it. Fuck my life. I'm going insane" _

"_HELLLOOO? HOLA? BONJOUR? IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?" _

"_Oh heavens, I guess I won't be finishing my math homework on time then" _

"_Dad told me not to eat cheese before bed, why do I never listen"_

"_Too many Twinkies, too many Twinkie, too many Twinkies" _

"_HOLA? KONICHIWA? WHO IS THAT? DAMN IT WHO ARE YOU?" _

"_I'm a wolf, wolfy wolfy, rah rah rah, wolfy wolfy wolfy, rah rah rah, growl growl, wolfiie"_

Ouch, head ache, who are these nut jobs? I laughed as the kid on about the twinkies changed his mind and decided it was too many Grape Soda's.

"_Calm down guys, I need you all to follow my howl, you will see 5 wolves. We aren't going to hurt you_" This was Sam, he howled again and we set off toward him. As we got to the clearing I noticed 7 small wolves entering the clearing as well. They looked terrified.

"_No shit I'm terrified, I have paws, PAWS_" I knew that voice, Kaden? KADEN ?

"_Paul, is that you? Mom is gonna freak, why do I have paws, why are you in my head_?" Kaden my little brother.

"_Sam, he is only 12, he can't phase yet_!" I growled, I didn't want him involved in this as well.

"_I know, they all are, 12 the youngest and 14 the oldest, I can't understand why this has happened" _

"_The only reason they would have phased so early is vampires Sam. The Cullen's must be building up their army. There are too many vampires around, people will start phasing more. We can't have this."_ Jared sounded pissed.

"_VAMPIRES? Did he say vampires? Ok that's it, life time ban on twinkies and grape soda_." His mind flashed with images of Dracula. This kid was hilarious. I laughed at him, I like this kid.

"_I'm dying aren't I, I can see the light, the end is near, tell my mom I love her_" the one who was speaking foreign languages popped up now. Oh he is annoying, he had a squeaky little voice. Sam laughed slightly.

"_I'm going to need to get Jacob over here; we need to decide what to do,_ _tonight."_ As he said this Collin and Brady phased in.

"_Well thanks for finally joining us boys, not like I called you about 20 minutes ago_" Sam growled at me.

"_Sorry Sam, Emily was feeding us muffins we couldn't leave, it would have been rude" _

"_Collin? Collin is that you? If you can hear me, this is Max, your best friend. HELLO ?"_

"_Weyyyyy Max, my brother from another mother, waddup bro_!" oh great, Max Carrolls, Collin and Brady's annoying little friend. He was the one speaking foreign languages, he was the most annoying kid I had ever met.

"_I can hear you yanno, I do not appreciate being called annoying, im not annoying, simply mature for my age"_ Oh shut up kid.

I thought Brady and Collin were annoying. Now we had 7 more Collin and Brady's. Not the mention my kid brother. Eurgh.

I hate the Cullen's.


	12. Life is a rollercoaster

**I do not own twilight or the characters. **

**Thanks for the reviews **** I'm a bit weird about this story; I don't know if it's boring or if it's ok? Help me here guys! **** I promise I'm getting to some action, slowly but surely. I have all these ideas and I don't want to just chuck them in to early yanno. But anyway, please review so I know I'm doing ok!:) **

**Oh and someone asked me why I put the speaking parts in italic but the comment hasn't come up on my reviews for some reason, but the answer is that I don't know, I started doing it when I first started writing ideas down and now it's annoying me but I don't wanna just stop cause it will look stupid? But it's annoying me too; I have no idea why I did it in the first place! Sorry :/ xx**

There had been loads of howling last night; I hadn't slept much so I was in a bad mood. And now I had school, which just made matters worse. Dad had taken my car this morning so Kim drove, we were almost in school when another howl sounded, and it was fairly far in the distance but Kim sort of swerved as if surprised and nearly went colliding into an oncoming car. She was acting weird, like she knew something and was scared to death of it. It started about a week ago, she had got off the phone to Emily and started to cry, she wouldn't tell me why she just sat there crying.

I hadn't heard of anyone since last Sunday at the beach, which is strange, it had been a week. Embry usually texts me in the mornings with some stupid joke that's not funny but still makes me smile. He calls it my daily smile alert. But I hadn't got one for a week either. We pulled up; Kim pulled into a parking space and hopped out, slamming her door behind her. She was a bundle of fun today. She had been like this all week, jumpy, moody and just a bit of a nut job.

I noticed none of the boys cars were here, again. They always got here before us, we were always late. But they hadn't been in for a week, they had all ignored my texts and Emily had asked us not to go around her house for a while. Not a great feeling I must add.

I turned to talk to Kim but she had already run off toward her class. "_Bye then" _I called out sarcastically to her; she just waved her hand lazily at me.

I turned the corner into my History class and my stomach gripped, it always did, I shot my eyes around looking for Paul but of course he wasn't in. Jared still wasn't in Math and Paul wasn't in English either. Lunch was just me and Kim again, the past week had been so damn boring. The cafeteria had crazy amounts of food left as they had started making extra just to feed the guys, with no guys here, no one ate the extra food.

I wasn't angry at Paul for not being here or talking to me for so long, I know he wouldn't do it unless he had too and plus it wasn't like I was his girlfriend so technically I didn't have the right to be angry at him. I did miss him though, it was hard to be my usual self without him around, and I felt pretty crap. Like there was nothing to be happy about as long as he wasn't here, oh god I sounded so obsessed with him.

Kim barely talked at the moment, I literally had to force a conversation out of her, it was about Math that I didn't understand and even then she just told me the answer and went back to staring out of the window.

It was Thursday before I heard anything off Emily again. She was heading up to Port Angeles to shop and asked if me and Kim wanted to come. I told her we had school but she insisted we skip and even got quite angry when I tried to say no, Kim to my surprise agreed straight away. And she never skipped school. It was freezing out, it was only late September but up in the mountains of Forks a bit of snow had started to fall. It looked pretty.

I grabbed my knee high boots, some black skinnys and an oversized jumped, my black wooly scarf and my green khaki type coat. Kim was just in jeans and a hoody. Emily honked the horn from outside and we both ran out, she had Claire in the back seat so I climbed in next to her while Kim climbed in the front. The two girls looked at each other sadly and Emily rubbed Kim's arm softly. What the hell was going on?

"Hiiiiiii Aunty Lottie, Aunt Em got me to speak bedda! I can say my words pwopewly now" I giggled, she did actually sound better but some words still got mixed up.

She turned 5 next week and Emily had planned a princess party for this Saturday. I guess that's why we were going out of La Push, not many places to buy party stuff there.

Emily sped through Forks, so fast I actually got scared a little. As we left Forks we slowed down to go past a Goodbye sign and I could have sworn I saw two giant balls of fur staring at us from the tree line, Emily had turned her head toward them and nodded slightly. When I looked back toward them there was nothing there. Strange. Emily had sped up again and I drifted into a light sleep in the back.

I had awoken to the scream of Claire.

"NO I WILL NOT GET IN DE BUGGY! QUIL SAID I DIDNT HAVE TO ANYMORE, IM TO BIGGED" She was throwing her arms around wildly as Kim and Emily tried to buckle her down. I hopped out of the car and laughed. This girl knew how to throw a tantrum.

"I know honey but we are walking a lot and if you get tired then you can sleep, how about I get you a chocolate milkshake?" Emily desperately tried to bargain with the little girl who was still thrashing around.

"NOOOO NOOOOO NOOOOO QUILYYYYYY SAID NOOOOOO" She full on kicked Kim in the stomach and Kim doubled backwards coughing.

"Claire don't do that! How about we get a McDonalds?" Emily was desperate; she never let Claire eat junk food.

Claire stopped hitting out and thought over her options. "Fine but Lottie pushes me ok?" her speech really was getting better. I nodded at her and strapped her in. We started walking toward the shopping area.

"She has been a nightmare the past week, I think it's because she hasn't seen the boys much, especially Quil. She has had at least two tantrums a day and won't eat her dinner. She's being a little cow." Emily spoke quietly to me and Kim so that Claire wouldn't hear; I had given her my iPhone to play with. She was currently taking pictures of herself without realising it.

I nodded, so they hadn't seen the guys either. How annoying.

"Emily, where's Claire's mom?" I had always wondered this, Kim mentioned she was ill but I didn't know why.

"Oh, she suffered real badly from Post natal depression, she started drinking. So I took Claire off her for a while to get better, it started after Claire's dad left. She was only 1." Aww bless her. I nodded and didn't push the subject anymore.

We turned into a row of shops and entered a party decoration one on the corner. Claire had fallen asleep so I left the buggy just inside the door as we looked for princess stuff. Half hour later we had the entire decor for the perfect party.

Then we hit the toy shop next door while Claire was still asleep. Emily had a list of stuff to buy, it made me laugh, the list was of the guys, they all had given her money and asked her to get presents for Claire off them. Except Quil. Well at least one of them would make an effort.

Emily got all the toys on the list and paid, I turned and saw the cutest little dressing table, it was pink and had princesses and hearts all over it, with a mirror and some make up boxes. It was on sale to $50 so I thought oh what the hell and bought it for Claire along with some little bits of play make up and play hair dryer and curlers; obviously they were plastic so they wouldn't actually heat up. Kim got her a Disney Princess dress up set off her and Jared. As we left the store Claire woke up and demanded her McDonalds, so off we went.

We spent all day in Port Angeles, Claire fell asleep again after her lunch and so we took it on ourselves to do some clothes shopping. Emily kept checking her phone constantly as did Kim and they both looked deflated when no new messages appeared. I bought myself some new tops and shoes, oh and jeans; you can never have too many jeans. I also got myself some flower clips for my hair.

The two girls had taken it upon themselves to tease me about Paul, I suddenly felt nervous that I hadn't seen him in so long. I didn't know if I had done something wrong, Kim must have sensed this and reassured me they were working.

It was 7pm before Emily's phone rang, Sam's name flashed and she smiled widely.

"Hey Sam, is everything ok? Can we come home now?" Why did she need to ask him if we could come home?

I didn't hear his response but she smiled and Kim clapped her hands together. Once Em put the phone down we walked back to the car and began the hour long journey home. Claire who had slept all day suddenly became very hyper and spent the whole journey singing songs from Grease. She loved that film. As we reached La Push Kim's phone rang, Jared wanted us to meet them at the beach, they were doing a bonfire, it was 8pm, was it not a little late for that? Claire was only little. And I was pretty tired too.

Before I could ask to be taken home we turned toward the beach, ok then guess I'm going. We pulled up and I saw the boys, then 7 more boys behind them. I didn't recognise any of them.

We climbed out of the truck and Claire went running toward Quil squealing, as did Kim toward Jared and Emily to Sam. Paul was sat by the fire, he looked up at me, and he looked tired. Like he hadn't slept for weeks. He was paler than usual; his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I looked across at the other boys, they were the same, and they all looked a little dead. I shrugged it off and walked toward him. He brightened up a bit when I sat next to him.

"Hey Lottie" his voice sounded weaker too. Hmph.

"Oh hey stranger, it's been so long I was beginning to forget what you looked like" He pouted at this and looked up at Sam, who was looking back at us frowning.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while huh, sorry, I was stuck working, couldn't really leave" He wasn't lying, but this wasn't the whole truth, I could tell.

I just nodded and looked at the younger boys who sat quietly looking at the floor. There was one who looked so familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are they?" Paul followed my gaze.

"Just some of Collin and Brady's friends. Pretty annoying, that one there is my brother, Kaden" He pointed to the one, who looked familiar, ahh that's it, they have the same eyes. Kaden looked up at me and smiled slightly. I smiled and waved back at him, he looked sweet.

"OH yeah, I forgot, girls these are Collins and Brady's friends, Max, Kaden, Spence, Ethan, Dex, Shane and Mikey" Sam pointed to each of the boys as he said there names, he looked at us and smiled.

"Boys this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend, Emily my Fiancé, Claire my niece and Charlotte, she's Pau...um, well she's, Kim's sister" My face heated up, he was about to say Paul. Kaden looked at me again, and then at Paul, they nodded at each and Kaden gave Paul the thumbs up, I don't think I was supposed to see that. I blushed all over again.

A man in a wheelchair wheeled towards us, along with Sue Clearwater, it was Billy, Jakes dad. Jake wasn't here yet though. Billy looked across at me and did a double take before smiling.

"No way is that the little Charlotte Thail who made my son cry all those years ago?" I laughed and stood up, I kissed his cheek and gave him a swift hug.

"Sure is, hey what can I say, your kids a pansy" He laughed at this as did Embry who I hadn't noticed was sat on the other side of the fire next to Quil and Claire.

"She made Jake cry?" This was one of the younger kids, Dex was it? No Max! That's it Max, his voice was squeaky. A few of them looked intrigued.

"Ok, I'll tell that story first shall I?" Billy looked up at me and I smiled, I love this story. It makes me proud.

"Ok, so Jake was 12, Lottie was 13, she had come home for the summer to visit her mom, she was in my garden playing with Jake, Embry and Quil and I was sat on the porch watching them. Jake started chasing her around with a worm and she was screeching for help while throwing rocks at him, Embry came running down with a plate of brownies I had got them and they all dug in, but as Jake got close to grab one, Lottie slapped his hand and said he could have his brownie if he ate the worm. I, being positive my kid wasn't that stupid, didn't try stopping him. Of course I was wrong. He ate the bloody worm. He started gagging a little and the other 3 were rolling around laughing, I started wheeling toward them and as Jake reached for his brownie, Lottie here grabbed it and ate it before saying "Cruel world Jake, people who eat worms don't get brownies". Jake turned around and ran to me before blubbering how girls were mean and he hated Lottie. It was pretty impressive; I hadn't seen him cry for years before that, he didn't go near her for the rest of the summer" everyone started laughing at this and Paul's eyes sparkled again, the dead look was gone. I sat down next to him again, he was still laughing.

Once everyone had calmed down Billy spoke again, he was going to tell a tribal story for the new boys who hadn't heard them yet, about the cold ones and the third wife, I remember them vaguely from when mom used to tell them but she told story versions, so they wouldn't scare us. Billy's version was the real legend version, with wolves and vampires and where the third wife stabbed herself for her husband. Then he mentioned imprinting. I hadn't heard of it before but I guess it sounded cute. Paul watched me the whole time, and Sam kept shooting me weird looks too.

It was 12pm before the bonfire ended and everyone cleared out, I was shattered. Paul offered to drive me and Kim home, Jared came too.

When we pulled up to my house Kim and Jared jumped out and ran toward the house, leaving me and Paul. He seemed nervous again, my butterflies were back.

"Lottie, I need to talk to you, about the stuff Billy was talking about, why I have been away" He looked at me, a serious expression on his face.

"Ok?" I didn't know what he meant so I stayed silent.

"Umm, well, you see the legends, about the wolves that protect La Push..." his sentence was cut short by a quick scream from Kim inside the house. Damn it, every time we got close or he was about to say something someone interrupted, I'll kill her. That's when Jared ran outside shouting for Paul.

I jumped out of the car and sprinted toward the house, Scott was pulling Kim outside and mom was in the living room I could see her through the window, as I got to the front door Jared grabbed me by the waist trying to keep me outside but I kicked him in the balls and he doubled over, I rounded the corner to the living room and saw my dad on the floor, blood trickling from his mouth, he was unconscious, mom was leant over him injecting something into his arm and talking down the phone. Paul appeared behind me as I went to run forward, falling to the floor by my dad.

"MOM MOM do something damn it, what's wrong with him?!" She looked at me; she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, we should have told you" I heard sirens outside and Paul's arms grabbed around my waist pulling me up and out of the room. Scott pushed passed us being followed by the paramedics.

Kim was sat in Jared's lap on the porch; Paul set me down in his. We stayed silent as the ambulance crew brought my dad out on a stretcher; mom went in the ambulance with him and Scott motioned for the boys to put us in his car. We all climbed in and we drove in silence. Pauls hand was gripping mine and tears were falling down Kim's cheeks. I don't understand, what's wrong with him? He wouldn't lie to me about being ok, would he?

When we arrived at Forks hospital we were ushered to the waiting room while mom went through with dad. I sat on the floor, my back against the wall. It was hours, Emily had arrived with some drinks and food, but I couldn't eat so I just sipped on a coke. Paul sat with me, holding me and telling me everything would be ok.

About 5am mom walked down the hall toward me, she was with someone, a man, he was pale with golden/amber eyes, Paul stiffened when he saw him. He wasn't in doctor's uniform, but he had one of the things around his neck that they check heart beats with, he was just in jeans and a top, like he had been off duty and came in a minute ago.

Paul got up and walked away as Kim helped me stand up, he walked in front of us and stopped.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen, Carlisle; I've been treating your dad the past few weeks. I'm sorry to be telling you this girls, but your dad had a tumour, on his lungs and liver. Its cancerous, he knew about it, he started receiving treatment about 8 months ago but he recently stopped and said he didn't want anymore. He was still refusing it when he got here, that's when I started treating him, it's become too aggressive, its spread to his stomach and throat, I'm afraid we can't do anything now. I'm sorry, I really am, and if there was anything I could do I would." I stared at him. Did he actually just say that? Kim started sobbing next to me and mom was hugging her.

The doctor was looking at me, as if waiting for some sort of reaction. I didn't give him one. I just looked up at mom, then over to Scott, then to Paul, Emily was stood next to him, she had tears in her eyes. I looked back down at the floor before walking calmly over to where my bag was next to Sam, grabbed it, turned back around and walked down the corridor and out the front doors. My legs were wobbling a bit. As the cold air hit me my breathing became harsh, it hurt, I clutched at my chest and leant against a wall. Paul was shouting my name somewhere, but it was faint I couldn't hear him properly. Then Emily was in front of me, shaking me and Paul's hot hands were on my face. I just stared blankly at them.

Then it hit me, London was a lie, he never got a promotion. He said that to get me to leave. Cheryl must have known to, and mom and Scott. He had stopped treatment, is that why he came back? To spend his last weeks with us. So we could watch our dad die? I laughed. Emily and Paul were staring at me a bit shocked. Well this was so typical. My life, like a soap opera. Nothing can be simple, always had to be drama. I laughed again.

I wouldn't cry, all I did lately was cry. This wouldn't beat me. No no more crying. I looked up from my daze, they were both staring at me still. Paul leant in to hug me but I pulled back. No, sympathy wasn't what I needed. I turned around and walked back inside. The Cullen man was still stood with my family. I walked up to him; he turned and looked curiously at me.

"How long?" My voice was weak but I refused to cry.

"What do you mean?" his voice was soft, comforting.

"How long until he dies?" This time I spoke stronger. He looked at my mom, she nodded.

"I can't put an exact time on it, but with my experience, and the fact he won't accept any medicine, I would say a couple weeks, maybe less." I nodded, and pointed to the room they had originally come out of.

"That his?" The doctor nodded. I turned and stormed in, slamming the door as I went.

Dad was led in the bed, he was awake, he looked around at me, a bit shocked at my entrance. I walked over to him.

"So, how was London dad? Nice? Get to see all the sights? Because you never got around to showing me the pictures you took did you?" He looked ashamed. I felt bad. I shouldn't have a go at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be better for you not to know, to not have to watch me, but it started getting worse and the doctors back home told me I wouldn't get over it, so I came back to spend some time with you. Please don't be angry, I know I lied, I know I'm a horrible person but just don't be mad" He looked so weak. His voice failed at parts.

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt. You can't leave, I need you" He held his arms out and I got onto the bed with him. Kim came in and led down with us.

"I'm not leaving, not really, I'll always be looking over you and will be in your hearts, and you've got Scott, I know you will be fine girls, plus I'm not dying today, we got some time" Kim sobbed again and dad squeezed us harder. We fell asleep like this.

Since I had been here everything had just been like a rollercoaster. And I had a feeling it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

_**I know I know, her life seems a little dramatic but ah well, what's a fan fiction without some drama! My granddad has what I wrote Lottie's dad has, I knew I wanted her dad to like be ill at some point but this is the only illness I know a lot about and I think I could write it easier cause I know how it feels and what goes on and stuff. I hate cancer and I know it's a touchy subject so sorry if I upset anyone, that's not my intention and im sowwy :/**_

_**And for the person who commented on the italics, I agree with you and so I gave up writing italics, hopefully this is better to read without them? **____** xxx Review please and leave some ideas if you have any, I'm still a bit like RAHHHH about whether it's ok or not **____** and my updates will be pretty regular as let's face it I'm on a gap year so I don't do much and I'm obsessed with this story **____** xxx**_


	13. Forever blushing

_**I do not own twilight sadly; if I did I would be living in a huge house with a butler named Gerald. So yeah SM owns twilight. Thanks for reading ! **_____

"_Hey wake up, girls wake up, GIRLS WAKE UP"_ I jumped and swung my fist up, hitting whoever it was straight in the face.

"_OUCH what the hell was that for?" _

"_Emily? Is that you?"_ I opened my eyes and saw Emily standing over me clutching her eye where I had hit her, it was red and a little mark began to appear on the cheek bone. Oops.

"_I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you!"_ I gasped as she sat on my bed holding her eye.

"_So what you hit everyone who tries to wake you up?"_ oh god she was pissed. She looked at me with that scorching look she gave the guys when they didn't leave us girls any food. I looked to the floor. She hated me. Sam was going to go mental. I had hit Emily.

Kim started stirring in her bed opposite me, she opened her eyes and smirked at the sight in front of her.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble Lottie" She stood up and stretched, turning slowly back to Emily she looked a bit confused. "Why are you here?" .

I had to agree, it was like 8.30am and Emily was in our house?

"Its Claire's birthday today! You two have locked yourselves away in here for 24 hours and yes I understand you have family stuff going on and I'm sorry about it I really am and I would love to sit here and make it all better, but please please come over for Claire's birthday, she keeps asking if you will be there and I promised her last night that you would be"

It was Saturday? The last 24 hours were a blur, dad was still in hospital, and I had spent my time sat with him or sleeping. Carlisle said he may be able to come home in a few days, but for now I would just stay up there with him I guess. Oh crap, Claire's birthday I had forgotten.

"Of course we will be there Em, ill get changed and ill come across, help you set up?" She nodded, she looked stressed.

I ran to my closet, found my cropped boyfriend jeans, my tight black tank top and a grey cardigan, and chucked on some sandals, I couldn't be bothered to make an effort, my hair was in messy curls as usual and I applied some blush to my pale cheeks. I looked tired.

Kim came out of the bathroom in a mini denim skirt, white tank top and black cardi and sandals. Her hair was up in a bun. Em still had the present I got for Claire in her car so I grabbed my bag and ran outside to the truck.

As Emily climbed in beside me I realised her eye was beginning to puff up and a slight bruise formed on her cheek bone. Shit, Sam will go insane. I leant across and prodded it with my finger, she winced and leant away from me.

"Stop it Charlotte it hurts" She smacked my hand away and Kim laughed from behind us, she hasn't laughed since Thursday. It wasn't her usual laugh, she was distracted, so was I. I tried to push the thought of my dad out of my head, this was for Claire, and I couldn't be a miserable bitch on her birthday.

I was angry at Leah, I had rung and texted her telling her what happened but I heard nothing. She knew what it was like, her dad died a few months back and I rang her constantly making sure she was ok, but she hasn't done the same for me. Sue her mom was at the hospital, making sure we were ok as my mom had to work at La Push Clinic. At least one Clearwater was being supportive.

We pulled up at Sam and Em's house and I saw banners hung up and balloons everywhere, outside had picnic blankets laid out with balloons over them and the princess cups and plates we had bought in Port Angeles, I saw Embry messing around with a piñata, it was a wolf shape, it was cute, he was trying to pin it up but seemed to be having some trouble and stood there scratching his head.

I jumped out the car and walked over to him.

"Stop thinking so hard Embry, you will get a headache" I patted his shoulder as I walked past. He looked up and made a swipe for me but I leaped out of his reach.

"Screw you smart ass, I bet you couldn't put it up" He was challenging me wasn't he?

"Really? How much will you bet? Your slice of birthday cake AND you're not allowed any of the muffins Emily made today?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He squinted his eyes back at me and nodded his head, then held out his hand and we shook.

"Now watch and learn" I grabbed the wolf shaped piñata and stood on a chair, launching the string around the tree branch and tied a knot in it. I jumped from the chair and winked at Embry, he looked a little shocked.

"HAHAHA no cake for you Embry my boy" I laughed and walked away from him.

"Little bitch" He mumbled as I continued to walk toward the house.

I walked in and saw Paul, Jared and Brady sat on the floor trying to wrap the mountain of toys that Emily had bought Claire, they each had sell-o-tape all over them and wrapping paper was strewn around the room in crumpled balls. I smiled again, no matter how sad I felt these guys always made me happy. I sat next to Paul and he smiled at me before kissing my cheek, queue the blush. I ripped up the wrapping he had just done; it looked awful, and proceeded to show him how to actually wrap the box. The other two were staring at me, watching intently as I wrapped some presents with ease. What idiots, it was not that hard. After I finished a few I remembered I had to set up the dressing table I had bought her and jumped up running into the kitchen to ask Emily where it was.

As I opened the door Sam was stood looking at Emily's face and turned toward me. Uh oh.

Sam came storming toward me with Emily in tow. Oh god, he's going to kill me. I turned and ran back through the living room, the three boys had been joined by Kim who clocked Sam and grinned "Oh this will be fun to watch". Yeah real fun Kim.

They all stood up as I ran through the front door and Sam chased me. I ran outside and hid behind the first people I saw, it was Kaden, Paul's brother and Dex, he was choking down a Twinkie as I ran behind him. I poked my head around Kaden's shoulder, he was only 12 and yet he was still taller than me.

"IM SORRRY! Sam I didn't mean to she just startled me" I screeched as I hid myself again, Paul had come outside with the others, he looked confused, all the guys were watching as Emily poked her tongue out at me from behind Sam. Little bitch, she hadn't told him why I hit her.

"She startled me, I was asleep and she shouted in my ear and I reacted by hitting out, I'm sorry I didn't mean to! She broke into my room!" I screeched the last part whilst pointing directly at Emily, technically she had broken in. The boys saw Emily's eye and started smirking.

"Oh she's in troubleeee" Embry piped up from the tree where he was still staring at the piñata. Great, no one's going to save me, he's going to murder me.

Emily burst out laughing behind Sam, he looked around at her then back to me, and Paul walked towards me, his face frowning a bit. She planned this. Little bitch.

Sam grinned a little before saying the strangest thing, "Paul you're not allowed to move or help her in anyway" Paul went rigid and looked at Sam with pure anger on his face.

Oh god, Sam was walking toward me, I skipped around Kaden and ran toward Paul who leaped out of my way as if being forced backwards, oh nice Paul. Sam started running after me, I continued skipping around various things in the garden until I found Embry, I jumped into his arms and screamed run at him, he started to run from Sam with me still in his arms. Paul now looked beyond pissed. But he still wasn't moving, why couldn't he just run over and tackle Sam? I now knew Sam was only messing, he was laughing as he chased me but still.

"Put her down Embry_"_ Sam shouted, Embry halted and dropped me, what the hell? And ouch! Damn boy.

Sam chuckled and ran over kneeling next to me, he started tickling me, oh damn, I hate being tickled, I screeched as he continued to tickle me, everyone was laughing except Paul who looked like he was in pain.

"Ahhhh Paulyyyyyy save me" He looked even more in pain, he was so serious sometimes. Sam looked over at him and said "Yeah Paul come save her" at that Paul came running towards Sam and toppled over on top of him, they started play fighting and Paul pinned Sam down then shot me a look and nodded his head as if telling me to come over. I ran over and started tickling Sam until he shouted Mercy! Paybacks a bitch Samuel.

I laughed and stood up; Paul came up behind me and planted a kiss on my shoulder. Butterflies. I smiled up at him and he took my hand, leading me indoors. Emily poked her tongue out at me again so I swiped for her and caught her shoulder. She yelped and jumped backwards knocking into Kim sending them both flying. HA, have that.

I continued inside, followed by the others. Even when I was as sad as I was, these boys knew how to cheer me up.

"So, let me get this straight, you punched Emily because she woke you up?" Embry asked looking confused.

"Well she was shouting in my ear, I didn't know it was her I got startled!" I was whining now, she made me look like I had hit her for no reason.

"Looks like you got a tough right hook though, fair play" This was Kaden, he was looking at Emily's eye grinning proudly. I smiled at him. I liked him, I liked his brother too. Oh shut up Charlotte.

Sam walked in chuckling still and he looked at me and winked. I crossed my arms and hmph'ed at him. Which made him smile more.

"I am annoyed you hit her, but it sure was funny to watch you run away from me like that" He was such a dick. These boys are such wind ups.

I walked out to the kitchen and began cutting up the sandwiches Emily had made, we had made the list of who was doing what this morning in the car. The whole group of guys were coming over and someone called Nessie, mine and Kim's little cousin who was in Claire's play group, Rosie, and Paul's two little sisters, who were apparently twins and were 6, Megan and Amy. He hadn't mentioned them but Emily had mentioned it briefly earlier. So of course there were like 100 sandwiches.

As I stood cutting the sandwiches and placing them onto princess plates I heard the kitchen door swing shut. I turned and Paul was stood leaning against the frame. Damn, he was sexy. He had on shorts and a white wife beater. His tattoo stretched over his arm muscles, he looked a little bit healthier than he did on Thursday. He had stayed at the hospital all day yesterday and would occasionally come in to squeeze my hand or bring me Iced Tea. He was cute; my dad liked him too which was a bonus.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I threw my hand up feeling my face; he was staring at me amused.

"No, you're beautiful as ever, you need help?" I blushed and he smiled wider.

"Hell no Lahote, Emily only let me do this after I begged her, no way in hell you're going near the food" He laughed and stepped toward me. I tensed up a bit as I always did when he was near me. It was a good tense, like all my senses were on high alert or something.

"You are something else you know that Lottie? No one would have been mad if you didn't come today and you still did, you still run around with your cheeky smile as if everythings ok" He was close to me now, looking deep into my eyes. I felt like I was on fire.

"What's the point in being unhappy for one reason when I have a million other reasons to be happy? My dad wouldn't want my life to stop because his is, I know that, I'm not going to let this do to me what Kay's death did, I won't become that weak person again" He touched his hand to my cheek lightly and rested his forehead on mine. My breathing stopped.

"You're amazing, you really are. And you have no idea what you do to me do you? God you're so beautiful Lottie" He was whispering, his voice was husky. Damn Paul Lahote and his ways. He blushed now.

"Why don't you show me what I do to you?" I was flirting? Damn I got confident, I never flirt.

His nose was touching mine and his face leant in more, his lips were hovering over mine and I was pushed into the kitchen counter. His hands left my face and clutched at my waist, mine were placed on his chest. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, love was seeping through his eyes, I had never seen anyone look at me like that before, it reminded me of Jared and Kim, or Sam and Emily. He pushed me against the counter a bit harder and his lips came down onto mine, everything stopped, Paul Lahote was kissing me. My whole body was tingling and a smile played my lips as we continued to kiss. His hands trailed my back and landed on either side of my face, pulling away and gasping for breath we just looked at each other, both of us were smiling like idiots and Paul was flushed in the face. I was still tingling all over and my stomach was doing back flips at an alarming rate. He leant back down and brushed my lips with his again, before kissing my nose and leaning his head on my forehead.

"UMMMM EXCUSE ME , but this is MY biwthday and YOU TWO have to stop kissing and come played wid me outside wight now!" I peered around Paul and saw Claire, hands on hips staring at us, there was two other little girls behind her, they both had big brown eyes and straight raven black hair, they were dressed in matching Cinderella dresses, they were adorable.

Paul looked around and laughed, "Busted" he said, I started giggling too and he let me go. My hands and legs were shaking as I grabbed the sandwich trays and made my way past Paul and into the living room. Claire marched in front of me and walked outside, I followed with Paul right behind me, he was carrying the two little girls and they were giggling and making kissy faces at him. I hopped down the porch steps still wobbling all over and placed the trays down on the food table.

"I found dem kissing in de kitchen Uncle Sammy, it was gwoss" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. Oh holy shit. I spun around and Paul was stood next to me his mouth open in shock that Claire had just ratted us out.

Kim started snorting while the rest of the boys were smirking at us both, that's it I turned bright red.

"Shh Claire stop screeching, go open some presents" Emily pushed Claire toward the pile of presents, but shot me a sly grin. I looked at the floor trying to get the heat to go down, Pauls hand slipped into mine and it started again. I have no hope; I will be forever blushing around this boy.

We walked over toward Kim and Jared and sat with them on a Pocahontas blanket, they were both grinning at us. Stupid stupid people.

"They are my little sisters, Megan and Amy" Paul was pointing at the two cute little things who had marched us outside.

"They are adorable, are they twins?"

"Yeah, they are, pretty cute, they got me wrapped around their little fingers" He smiled lovingly at them, it was cute, I could tell he adored them.

We sat chatting with Kim and Jared for a while, my little cousin Rosie had arrived, although I hadn't ever actually met her, she was my mom's sister's little girl, I hadn't even known my aunt was pregnant.

Then a little while later Jakes rabbit pulled up, he hopped out with a little girl, she was gorgeous, she was around 6 maybe 7, and she had beautiful pale skin with a natural blush to her cheeks, round hazel/amber eyes and long chocolate ringlets. She clutched onto Jake as they walked toward Claire, the two girls sized each other up for a moment before hugging and running off to play. Quil and Jake looked relieved at this.

Jake waved over at me and I stood up and ran across to him, hugging him tightly. "Jacob Black where on earth have you been?" He just laughed and hugged me back.

"Sorry, went to visit some friends, that's Nessie, my friends little girl" I looked at her, she was looking at me, smiling and waved, so I waved back.

"OH MY GOODNESS ME" Claire had suddenly screeched and everyone looked around at her, she was stood in front of the pink dressing table I had bought her, the makeup was put into all the make up boxes and the stickers had been put on in all the right places. I hadn't done that! I hadn't had time to set it up, I looked around for Emily maybe she did it. But it was Paul who was smiling at me, I pointed at the dressing table then at him and mouthed "did you do that", he nodded and blushed a little. He must had done it whilst I was with dad last night. He was too sweet. I turned to walk to him but before I could Claire was wrapped around my feet.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT" She started kissing my legs and I bent down and picked her up kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome, Happy birthday sweetie" I set her down and she ran off to play make up with Quil and Jake.

I walked over to Paul and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that Paul".

"It was no problem, honestly." He kissed me briefly back then turned towards the trees.

"I uhh, think there's someone who wants you" he nodded at the trees now, I was confused. Then I saw Leah peer out from behind one, Seth ran out from behind her and over to the others who all started ribbing him.

Leah motioned for me to go over to her, I skipped around Paul and walked towards her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me with so much force I nearly fell over.

"OHMYGODIMSOSORRYIVEBEENSUCHABITCH" she spoke so fast I could barely hear her.

"What?" Ok so I sounded a little bitchy but she deserved it.

"I said I'm sorry, I've been a bitch, I should've been here when you needed me, your first date with Paul, your birthday and yesterday I've been awful I know" She had tears forming in her eyes, oh god no tears please no tears.

"Whatever Leah, go back to where ever you have been hiding, I'm in no mood for your dramatics" I turned and started to walk back to the guys.

"No wait, you don't understand, you would understand, but he's being a coward and hasn't told you so you can't understand properly, this isn't my fault" She shouted the last part without meaning to and a couple of the guys turned around.

"Who hasn't told me what? What? So it's someone else's fault you went missing for weeks, missed my birthday, missed being their when I was told my dad was dying?" I was trying not to shout, I didn't want to upset Claire. I looked around; Paul, Sam, Jared and Embry were walking over to us.

"Honestly, I promise I couldn't help not being here I wasn't allowed to come back for a while, I didn't have my phone Lottie, please believe me" she was stood close to me now, her voice trembling.

"It's not her fault Charlotte, she's telling the truth, we got into a fight, I told her to stay away from us all for a while, she couldn't come here" it was Sam that spoke, Leah looked at him, a little anger in her expression.

"Why would she not come here just because you said so? Who died and made you boss of La Push?" Paul snorted at the last comment, I had no idea why. Sam contemplated answering and opened his mouth, before shutting it again and looking at the floor.

I looked back at Leah. Ok so I wasn't that angry at her I suppose, I just missed her, but what the hell lets have some fun. The boys were behind me so they didn't see when I winked at her, I could tell she understood.

"Oh you know what, screw you Lottie, you little princess, I don't even care, I can't be assed to even be around you anymore" she stepped closer to me; I tried hard not to giggle.

"ME? What about Princess Leah, always gotta be centre of attention, well I'm through with you so just fuck off" We were whisper shouting now, so that none of the others except the boys behind me could hear. We were stood practically nose to nose. It took all my strength not to laugh at her fake angry expression.

"Yeah that's me, Queen Leah, now bow down bitch"

"HEY HEY HEY HEY girls calm it down" Sam was stood between us, Paul and Embry on my sides and Jared had gone and grabbed hold of Leah. They all looked terrified, looking from me to Leah and back again. It was too much and I burst out laughing, Leah followed me and she leaped around Sam and grabbed me into a hug.

"I missed you girlie" She started planting kisses on my cheeks and prodding my ribs.

"Miss you too Queen Leah, I bow down to your greatness" I laughed mocking her earlier statement.

"And don't you forget it" She winked at me and let me go. The boys just stared at us in confusion as we skipped back over to the party. MWAHAHAHA evil Charlotte and Leah time. We spent the rest of the afternoon terrorising the boys, especially Embry.

Sam brought the cake out and cut it into slices handing it around to everyone, I saw Embry take a piece so I walked over to him. He saw me coming and tried to hide it. But Leah was with me and he looked even more scared.

"NUH uh uhhhhhh Embry, a bet is a bet, hand over the cake Mr" He looked heartbroken, everyone was looking at us and I blushed a little at the attention.

Eventually he gave it to me and I handed it to Kaden as I walked past him, he wolfed it down in seconds before grinning at me widely. That's right Charlotte, butter up Paul's family, good girl. Embry spent the rest of the afternoon pouting, trying to sneak muffins past me. He failed each time. A bet is a bet.

After what seemed like hours Claire opened all her presents, the last one was from Quil, it was a little bracelet with a wolf on it, it was so cute and she jumped around in circles while Emily chased her trying to put it on her little wrist. It was late so people started leaving.

At around 8pm Paul asked me to go with him to the beach, he seemed nervous again. He said he had something to give me. We drove there in 5 minutes, parked up and walked down over the little pebble hills. We were walking hand in hand along the water's edge; he stopped suddenly and groped around his pocket for something.

He looked at me as he held something in his closed fist. I frowned; I hated it when he confused me.

"Um, Charlotte, I wanted to ask you something, umm well, do you think you would like to maybe bemygirlfriend?" I didn't catch it, he was speaking to quickly. I shook my head a little, I didn't understand what he said at all. His face dropped and he took a step backward.

"Oh no no, sorry I meant I didn't catch that? You spoke to fast" The colour returned to his face a little and he breathed in and out slowly.

"Sorry, I said, would you be my girlfriend, maybe?" my heart fluttered and my breath got caught again. I must have just been stood staring at him cause he started to look sad again. I reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth and he grabbed my waist.

I pulled away and smiled at him, my lips were on fire again. "Is that a yes?" He asked me, still a little nervous.

"Yes Paul it's a yes" he kissed me again, but pulled away and opened his fist to reveal a bracelet, it was like the one Quil gave Claire earlier, then I realised both Kim and Emily had one, but the wolves were different on them. This one was silver, it was beautiful.

"It's a Quileute promise bracelet, I promise to always be there for you and protect you Lottie" he sounded as sweet as anything as he said it. I smiled and held out my wrist, he tied it on me. Wait, why had Quil given a 5 year old a promise bracelet? Oh shut up Lottie and just say thank you.

"It's gorgeous, thank you Paul"

"You're gorgeous" I blushed again. Damn, I was falling hard. The whole drive home I had the most stupid grin on my face.

He walked me to the door and kissed me again before turning and leaving, my heart ached a little as he left but I ran inside and up the stairs, jumping on Kim's bed, she was on the phone to Jared, but when she saw me she swiftly hung up.

"OH MY SHIT, he asked you out?" I nodded at her, she squealed! Then I held up my wrist and she looked at the bracelet, she touched hers and squealed again. Then went off about how it won't be long until I found out everything and that she had actually thought Claire had more hope of finding out first. What was she on about? She realised she had spoke out loud and giggled nervously before waving it off. I leaped off the bed and ran to the shower, I needed to cool off.

Okay, so everything wasn't perfect, I still had a douche bag ex who kept texting me, a terminally ill dad and the thing Leah had said about someone being too much of a coward to tell me something kept creeping into my head. But everything seemed less daunting to me now, now that I had Paul. My Paul.

_**So they technically got to kiss without being interrupted right? **____** hehhe I was going to wait a little longer but I thought I would put it in to thank everyone whose reading and reviewing etc etc **____** So yeah THANK YOU **____** Again, any ideas give me a shout **____** xx**_


	14. His last breath

_**I do not own twilight in any way shape or form **_____

Dad was coming home today, Doctor Cullen had told us he probably only had days left, so he wanted him to come home to spend it with us. It had been about a week since Claire's birthday, Paul came to the hospital with me every day and sat with me while I was with dad, making sure I ate and drank. I hadn't been to school; they understood and told us we didn't need to go back until everything had settled down. Although Kim still freaked out about her grades, typical. This meant that Jared and Paul weren't at school either, which they didn't have permission for and so their detention slips were piling up each day.

I still hadn't cried, dad had lost so much weight he had no energy. His hair was wispy and grey, not thick and brown like it used to be. He didn't talk much, just sipped on milkshakes. But he liked holding mine and Kim's hands and listening to our stories about our friends, he always laughed at the ones about Claire, she was a funny little thing.

Scott put a bed in our dining room for dad, so he could sleep downstairs. I was pacing nervously back and forth the kitchen while Kim continuously plumped the pillows on his bed up. I think I had been coping well, up until now that is. I tried not to think about the D word, it would make it all so much more final. But today, I was a mess. The doctor had rang this morning saying he wouldn't be able to visit dad at our house for some reason, so a nurse from the rez would be coming to visit him daily, her name was April apparently. She would be her within the hour, so she could meet us all and dad at the same time. Mom had gone to pick dad up with Scott.

I was too nervous to do anything, I walked into the living room and something caught my eye, I had never paid much attention to it before now. In the corner of the room, near the sliding doors that led into the back yard, was my old piano. The first one I learned to play on. I hadn't played in so long, or sang. Not really anyway, just when I messed around with Kim. I walked over to it, sat on my old stool and brushed my hands across the keys; dust came off in bucket loads.

I looked up, there was no one in here with me. I started pressing some keys, I just played the first tune that came to my head, it was sad. I must have been playing for a while, I was completely lost to my own thoughts, I always went like this when I played. I was thinking about dad and all the times we spent singing together and playing. As I finished hitting the piano keys I looked up, a woman was stood there watching me with Kim. She smiled kindly and I jumped up, slamming the piano cover down hard.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world, I'm Charlotte" I held out my hand and she took it, shaking it lightly.

"Oh no, it was beautiful, you play so well, I'm April, from the Clinic on the rez, I will be helping your father out" she had kind eyes, and a warm smile, she was motherly.

"You haven't played in ages Char, you ok?" Kim was looking at me strangley, I nodded and turned away, mom and Scott had just pulled up so I went out to help them.

We got dad settled in his bed, April came in and started asking questions, like how he felt, if he needed to let any feelings out, did he feel depressed, was he in pain or need medication. He said no to all of them and fell asleep. So she came out and started talking to us, about how to reach her if she wasn't here, her address, what would happen as it got worse and then the heavy stuff started. How did we feel, were we angry or sad, were we scared etc. I couldn't take it; I excused myself and walked outside. I could feel someone follow me, I looked back, and it was April.

She caught up with me and held her hand out, then motioned to the back yard chairs that overlooked the forest. I sat with her and she smiled at me.

"You know it's ok to not feel anything, when we are put in situations like this we tend to try to block our emotions, protect ourselves I guess. But once in a while it's good to let things out, even if it's just playing a tune on a piano" I looked up at her and she grinned. I guess it had made me feel better.

"Im scared, I don't want him to be alone when it happens, I want him to be happy" I looked down, I don't talk about feelings, it's not very me. I usually get angry and shout about stuff to let them out, not talking emotionally to some woman I barely know.

"Oh honey, he has you two beautiful girls in his life, he's not unhappy, he is a very happy and lucky man. Don't you worry about that." She rubbed my arm again before standing up and walking back into the house, before she shut the door she turned and said "I know you don't know me and I'm not just saying this because it's my job, I really mean it, but come see me if you need anything at all sweetheart" I nodded, there was something about her, her kindness, she was so familiar to me, the way she spoke, it was the way Paul spoke to me about my dad, not sympathetic or full of pity, more like they actually genuinely cared. She smiled and shut the door, I watched her walk into the hall way and a few minutes later I heard the crunch of a car leaving our drive way.

Paul was coming over tonight, after work. I should get cleaned up I guess. I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, I got out and tried to find some nice clothes, but I didn't have the motivation. I grabbed some long pyjama pants, tucked the bottoms into fluffy socks, put a vest top on and a zip up jumper over the top. My hair in a messy bun. Sorry Paul, but if you want me then you get me like this. Kim was sat on her bed with Jared, they were whispering to each other and giggling. How awkward, they do realise I'm in the room right? I stamped my feet loudly as I walked across to my bed, making a show of coughing and breathing heavily, before slamming myself onto the bed so it creaked.

"Yes, we do know your here Lottie" Kim didn't even look up at me as she said it. Eurgh, talk about obsessed with each other. Was I like that? No, no way would I be that bad? Surely not. Oh god I was wasn't I? When Paul was around me I always felt like it was just us, no one else mattered. Yep, I was just as obsessed as Kim was.

I grabbed my phone, 6.55pm, Paul would be here soon, my tummy flipped at the thought of him. I hadn't had any recent texts of Carter, someone must have told him about my dad. The last one I got was about 3 days ago and it was him apologising for annoying me and he hoped I was ok. I hadn't spoken to anyone else; I couldn't be bothered with their petty drama of who likes who and who stole someone else's boyfriend.

7.00pm the doorbell rang, he was always exactly on time, I liked it, it was sweet. I ran out of the room and Jared wolf whistled at me, I flipped him off and sprinted down the stairs. Scott had already opened the door, Paul had a bunch of Lilies in his hand, they were pretty. He shook Scott's hand and walked toward me, handing me the flowers.

"Hey beautiful" He kissed me on the cheek, then the nose, then my lips, he always did that.

"Hey you" I kissed him back; I walked to the kitchen got a vase and sorted out the flowers. "Thank you Paul, they are real pretty" I smiled widely at him.

"Anything to make you smile baby" he was really sweet, he looked like the type of guy to play girls, to be too macho to say things like that but he still did. Whenever he could sneak a little comment in about how beautiful I was he would. I liked it. He hadn't gotten angry recently either, he used to get angry so easily, but lately he seems more calm and less intimidating.

Kim and Jared had walked downstairs and Kim started Awww'ing over the flowers. Jared looked at Paul and hit him in the arm, making a face that obviously said, well thanks now I look crap. I giggled and grabbed some cokes for us all before we all walked into my dad's room.

That night was like most other nights recently, we played card games with dad and ate his favourite food like pizza, milkshake and skittles. Not that he could eat much of it, but it was still nice. Paul and Jared would stay until me and Kim fell asleep, then Jared would lift Kim into my bed and leave.

This went on for another 3 days. Dad had gotten worse; April said it wouldn't be long.

I nipped out to the store with Emily, it was a rainy Wednesday afternoon, I grabbed what I needed and we headed home.

As we pulled up my phone beeped.

_Embry _

_What do you call a deer with no eyes?_

I sighed, his daily smile alerts had started again, they had got worse, I played along and texted back-

_**?**_

My phone beeped again

_Embry_

_I have no I deer. Get it? AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA NO I DEER! Well, anyway, that's my job done for the day, speak later shorty, remember eat your veg, you might grow a bit xx_

I giggled a little, it was a tad funny.

_**Thanks Em, it did make me smile **____** laters gremlin xx**_

The boys were both working so it was just me, Kim, Mom and Scott with Dad tonight. I said bye to Em before running inside, mom and Scott were in the kitchen, I handed them the bag and mom smiled at me nervously. I heard Kim giggle in the other room, then a stroke of her guitar sounded, followed by a short piano tune. I looked at mom and she smiled again but it didn't reach her eyes, Scott looked pale. They both looked sad.

I walked slowly from the kitchen to the living room, dad was sat at my piano, Kim next to him with her guitar, she was singing quietly to a piece of paper my dad had in front of him. They looked up at me and stopped, they were playing together, dad looked awful but he ushered me over. I walked slowly and he moved up making space for me on the stool. I sat and looked at the music sheet.

_My girls_

That was the title, he started playing a little, and Kim followed. It was a nice tune. It sounded happy; it fitted with this song dad used to sing to us when we were little. Dad looked at me, he stopped playing, he got paler and started coughing. The music on the sheet wasn't finished, Kim stood up and helped dad over to his seat just outside the back door, he ushered me over to them. Me and Kim bent down so he could whisper to us.

"Finish it for me girls, I want to hear you play one last time, it makes me happy" He spoke so low I could hardly hear him. I kissed him on the cheek and went over to the piano, Kim followed with her guitar. I started playing the notes off the sheet and she followed, I got down to the bit where it hadn't been finished, I paused for a second, I looked at dad, his head twitched to the side listening for the next bit.

I pressed my next note and my fingers started working through the tune, it was perfect, Kim picked it up and started playing to. We both smiled at each other as we finished it, I stood up and turned to dad. His hand was hanging down and his head was dropped, he was gone. I knew it just from looking at him.

Kim screamed for my mom and they came running. The next few hours were a blur, April came to check on us, and then the hospital in Forks sent an ambulance for my dad's body. Then Emily came with Paul and Jared, I just sat on the sofa and stared at the music notes in my hand. People were talking to me but I ignored them all. I felt Paul eventually pick me up and carry me to my bed; he led with me for a while, drawing circles on my hand with his fingers. After a while I fell asleep. Paul didn't let me go all night.

_**WAAA, this one and the next one are pretty depressive so I wanted to post them quickly so I can get on to the next ones which aren't as gloomy **____** thanks for reading, these are the last ones that I had prewritten so the ones from now on may take a few days to get up **____** but thanks again hope you enjoyyy **____** xx**_

_**Oh and the link for song ive put that she plays on piano before Kim and April walk in can be found on my profile, its a piano version of a Christina Perri A Thousand Years, its really good so check it out **_____


	15. The grieving process

_**I do not own Twilight **_

_**Pauls POV **_

Jared and I were on patrol, walking the border between Forks and La Push, it was raining, I hated patrolling when it was raining, my fur stuck to me!

"So, dude, the guys have nominated me to ask you if you have any plans to tell Lottie about your little furry problem, as it is annoying the hell out of us not being able to be free with our words around her. And you have officially taken the longest out of all us, we worked it out yesterday! Except for Quil that is but then again Claire knows we are wolves so yep you have taken the longest"

That was not my fault; Claire had thrown a tantrum a few months back so Em had put her on the porch steps as a time out just as we were all walking into the yard, as Wolves. So technically, she was shown, not told. And she is 5 so it doesn't count because we could always tell her it was her imagination. Jared laughed at the memory of Claire screaming happily as she tried to ride Embry as a pony. He had to stay as a wolf because he had forgot to tie his shorts to his leg so he would have been naked.

"She knows something's up as well, she keeps asking Kim why you're so hot, why you run off when there is a howl, why we all have the same tattoo, why we are always at Emily and Sam's, then there's the why do they work on cars at the garage during the night. You really didn't choose that excuse too well my friend"

I knew he was right, she had been getting pretty edgy with me recently, every time I ran off she insisted I was cheating on her, it was getting a bit stupid now. Just the thought of cheating on her made me shudder, I wouldn't do that, ever and it hurt thinking she thought I would.

"I'm too nervous, what if she hates me for it?"

"Emily and Kim hated me and Sam for it, for about a day or two, but they come round, they cant escape the imprint pull. She will know you're not a monster Paul. You know I'm right! Even Billy said if you don't tell her soon he will, its pissing everyone off we can't talk about anything in front of her"

"Whatever Jared, I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to tell her while her dad is so ill, it'll hurt her even more."

"No Leah was right, your just being a freaking coward and you know it! Just do it Paul"

"Screw you Jared, you had it easy with Kim, she was obsessed with you, you could have told her you turned into a fucking elephant every time you sneezed and she would still love you, I don't know how Charlotte feel's about me yet so I'm not going to push her by shoving that in her face" I hadn't even had the chance to tell her how I felt about her, so I couldn't tell her I was a wolf. Not with all her family drama. I wanted to tell her I really did but every time I tried something would tell me she wasn't ready to hear it yet.

"WOWWW never thought I'd see the day Paul Lahote actually nervous about how a girl feels about him, nawwww Pauly baby, you're so cute with your little bunches of flowers, who's a pretty baby" He started nudging me with his nose. Eurgh.

"JARED FUCK OFF, I'll do it when I'm ready to do it and when I know that Lottie is ready to fucking hear it" Jared sniggered more.

"Coward"

"Jared, I swear to god, I will fucking kill you, shut up"

"Coward, coward, coward, coward" He was saying it in as sing song voice, he was really starting to grind me now.

"Guys, you need to get over to the girls house, their mom called Emily, Jerry died, Kim's a mess and they can't get Lottie to talk or move" This was Sam, I was so busy arguing with Jared I hadn't even notice him phase, then I realised what he said. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh god, the thought of Lottie alone and upset killed me, she was probably in so much pain. I howled as did Jared.

"I'll cover your shift, Embry's on his way to" Just as he said it Embry phased in.

"Give Lottie a hug off me Paul, let me know how she is?" I reluctantly agreed and ran full pelt toward Sam's, as I got there I phased out, Emily was running towards us with shorts and tops, she jumped in her truck and waited for us to get in before speeding off towards their house.

I jumped out of the truck before Emily had even stopped, they were wheeling Jerry out as I ran past, I felt sick. I ran in and saw my mom knelt in front of Lottie, she was talking to her but Lottie just ignored it. Why was my mom here? She was a nurse but she hadn't told me she was with Lottie's family, then again, I hadn't told her I was dating Lottie so she wouldn't know I knew them. She looked up at me just as surprised to see me here. I ignored her and sat next to Lottie.

"Baby, hey, come on, say something" Jared ran in and grabbed Kim who started crying all over again. Whereas Charlotte just stared at me blankly. My mom stood up and walked over to Lottie's mom and Scott. They too were both crying.

Kim was taken upstairs by Jared about half an hour after we arrived, whereas Emily and I were still trying to talk to Lottie. I gave up 20 minutes after Kim had gone and picked her up.

"You can stay tonight Paul, it would be better for her to not be alone, tell Jared the same" Scott patted me on the back as he said it; I nodded and carried on upstairs.

As I entered the room Jared and Kim were both already asleep, so I just led Lottie down and led next to her on her bed. I took her hand and started drawing circles on it with my fingers; she smiled a little as I did it, then shut her eyes and snuggled into me. She whimpered a bit in her sleep that night, but still no tears fell. My heart ached, I could feel the pain she was in and it killed me, I didn't get much sleep that night and neither did Jared, we both just led in silence, clutching onto our girls.

The next few days were near enough the same, Sam told us not to worry about patrol, he had managed to split patrol shifts between our pack and Jake's pack.

Lottie just sat in her dads chair; silent, writing stuff down on a sheet, then scribbling it out, and rewriting it, occasionally Kim would sit with her and do the same. Kim was getting a bit better, she still had her moments now and then, but she was ok most of the time, talking and eating. Lottie just stayed silent, only eating little bits and pieces that I tried feeding her. I still stayed with her every night.

Sunday. The funeral was today, Lottie wouldn't pick out an outfit so I had to do it for her, so I got a dark navy dress that came down just above her knees and a pretty necklace with a music note on it. She was wearing the ring her dad gave her anyway and my promise bracelet. I had no idea about girls outfits so I showed Kim and she said it would be fine. I went downstairs as she got changed and waited, everyone was ready to go but Lottie still hadn't come down. I went to go get her but Leah stopped me and ran up the stairs.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, I could hear as Leah went into the room and Lottie's muffled sobs became louder. My heart ached harder. Jared, Embry, Seth and Sam were sat in the living room, they could hear it too. We all looked upwards.

"Hey hey, Lottie come on, let me see you, please, it's just me everyone else is downstairs" Leah spoke softly; it took everything in my power not to run upstairs.

"I ca cant g..goo Leah, if I go, it means he is really gone, he won't come back." She sobbed harder and I heard more shuffling.

"I know, I felt that way too when my dad died, but it gets better, you will never forget him Char, he will always be in your heart" Leah's voice weakened when she mentioned her dad, Sam stiffened and stood up, he had been close to Harry. Seth also looked pained, he stared down at the floor and Embry patted his back.

"I need him, he has to come back, I can't be here without him, he's always kept me safe, I can't be alone Leah" I couldn't handle it, it hurt too much, I stepped back and walked back into the living room, Sam put his arm over my shoulder.

"You're not alone, you have us, you have your mom and Scott, all the guys, me, Kim, Emily and Paul, he would never let you get hurt, you know that"

"I know" her crying stopped, I heard footsteps again.

"Come on, let's fix your face and get going, everyone's here for you" the bedroom door opened and they both came down the stairs, Lottie's eyes were puffy, she grabbed my hand and led me outside.

The funeral was in the tribal church, a lot of people came. The service wasn't too long; Lottie cried the whole way through it. In a way I was glad, she was finally getting it out. That had to be better than keeping it locked in right? My mom was there, she smiled at Lottie and Lottie hugged her tightly, she didn't know she was my mom yet, I didn't want to freak her out even more by saying, here meet my mom, and mom understood and told me she wouldn't say anything yet.

After the funeral everyone headed back to their house, Emily had made some food and everyone was having some drinks. Billy and some of Jerry's friends were telling us stories about him, they had just told a funny one about when Jerry was in college and he got so drunk he fell asleep, so they had put in the bins out the back of a burger bar. Everyone was laughing, and then the sound of a piano silenced the room. I looked up, Lottie was sat at the old piano in the corner of the room, she started playing a tune. She didn't look up at anyone, her mom started crying and my mom was smiling like an idiot for some reason, but then again, a smile had crept up on my face, Lottie hadn't played at all since she had moved here, she told me she didn't have any reason to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim jump up, she grabbed her guitar from beside the piano and sat next to Char. She started playing the tune as well. Then out of nowhere Lottie started singing softly, getting louder as she went. Her voice was beautiful as ever, but it was full of emotion as if she meant every word and was remembering her days with her dad. I knew she was hurting but this was a good sign, she was finally singing and playing again, she hadn't done that since her ass hole of an ex hurt her back in California.

"_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that..._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

**Kim joined in singing on this bit, smiling at her sister as she did.****  
**

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_  
_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight _

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_Flap your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_  
_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_We've been waiting for this day, all along knowing just what to do,_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away"_

They both finished and looked at each other, both were smiling. Lottie stood up and walked towards her mom, she passed my mom on the way, and stopped to look at her.

"He was happy, wasn't he? When he died?" She looked sad as she said this.

"The happiest" My mom replied before touching Lottie's cheek and turning back to sit down.

Lottie walked over to me and smiled, bending down to kiss me. "Thank you, for being there for me, you have helped me so much Paul" She whispered in my ear, her breath tickled at my skin and I shivered. She sat on my lap and stayed there for the rest of the night, laughing at the boys rubbish jokes, singing old songs with Billy and her dad's friends. She looked better than she had done in weeks.

A little while later nearly everyone had left, except the pack they were still demolishing the food. Me and Jared got into a fight over whose voice was better, Kim or Lottie, obviously Lottie's was better, but Jared said Kim's was. No way in hell. Our argument was what finally pushed everyone out the door, we were kind of annoying when we argued.

As I climbed into bed with Lottie she cuddled into me, Kim had gone to Jared's for the night so it was just us.

"You did amazing today baby" I kissed her forehead and she looked up.

"I love you Paul" She yawned a cuddled into me some more, I was grinning like an idiot now. I kissed her head again.

"I love you too, and always will" She loves me, she actually loves me. I did an internal dance again. I will tell her soon.

_**I know the song is by Miley Cyrus so again I do not own any copyright for it etc etc. **_

_**But I like it, I thought it was cute! And fitted pretty well. I wanted to do this scene through Paul cause if it was Lottie it would be WAY too depressive and I don't like too much depressive stuff so yeah **____** Hope it's ok **____** thanks for reading ! xxx**_

_**Emzy2k11 – I know I know ! it has taken ages, but I wanted to get the stuff with her dad done first so I could focus more on her finding out and her reaction etc etc etc so don't worry it is coming ! thank you for your review it is much appreciated! :D X**_


	16. Where's my letter to Hogwarts?

_**I do not own Twilight **_____

It had been two weeks since my dad's funeral, things were slowly getting better. Mom went back to work a few days later. Kim and I had been back at school for a week now, it helped being around the boys and having lesson's to keep my mind off of things. We had the met a lawyer to discuss the will, everything was left to me and Kim, the house in Cali, my dad's BMW which was still in Cali, his money. Everything. We gave the car to our cousin Liam who was in College back in California, he couldn't afford one and we both had one. The house was due to go up for sale, so we just had the money to split down the middle.

The first week being back at school wasn't as hard as I had thought, nobody made any comments, even the snooty girls who would glare at me for being with Paul didn't make comments. Everyone was normal, I liked that, back in Cali everyone would have been weird with me but La Push wasn't like Cali, La Push was friendlier and less fake. Paul and Jared had had to do five, hour long after school detentions and 3 lunch time detentions for the time they missed. It was kind of funny; Paul had nearly thrown a full on tantrum when he realised he would miss lunch; this sent me into a fit of giggles for nearly our whole History class. So just to rub it in further me and a few of the other boys stood outside the window of the detention room and ate our lunch, the boys making extra loud yum noises to him and Jared.

Then Embry would drive me home and he would stay with me until Paul got back, I never really drove to school anyway as one of the boys or Kim would do it, they had bigger cars so more people could fit in. Thinking about it, I had never tried to fit one of the guys in my little Beetle. Paul hadn't liked the idea of Embry driving me home or staying with me, he still seemed to get jealous around him, he had even asked if Collin could do it, then realised he had given the keys to his truck to a 14 year old boy who had never even ridden a bike before and swiftly snatched them back.

It was early November and Emily had started getting edgy about the wedding, it was in 5 weeks and she still hadn't sorted everything out. So I was spending next weekend at hers with her, Leah and Kim to organise it a little. But this was a normal Sunday; everyone was over Emily's as usual, having food, because obviously no one could cook their own.

Well I say everyone; it was me, Kim, Claire, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Brady. The younger ones were out with Jake and Leah for some reason.

I was sat on Paul's lap, being jolted around as he and Quil played some stupid game on the PlayStation. I couldn't go a day without Paul, it was like I was pulled to him, and I would go for a walk and end up wherever he was. He still made me blush constantly, he had started blowing raspberries on my stomach, if I was sat on his lap he would pull me down lift up my top and start blowing them all over until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. He had made everything better since dad had gone.

He had also been taking me out near enough every day, not on dates as such, but to "talk" but we never seemed to get around to talking about anything in particular. He would just ask random questions, then not wait for my answer but would shout his answer nervously. Like last night, he had taken me down to the beach and asked what my favourite animal was, as I was about to reply he shouted "Mines a wolf, they are really cool and stuff, you like wolves?", then followed his statement with a nervous laugh that made him sound as if he was on day release from an asylum. When we would return to the others after being out he would shake his head quickly and they would all huff and walk away or shout insults at him. I had no idea what was going on but these guys were always weird so I couldn't be bothered to ask.

"DIE BITCH DIE" I was jolted from Pauls lap and landed on the floor with a bang, ouch. "Shit sorry baby" Paul grabbed my arms pulling me upwards, I rubbed my butt, ouch that had hurt. He kissed my cheek and laughed nervously again. He was flushed in the cheeks. "Got too excited, I killed Quil!". He was so cute when he got excited over video games.

"Well done Pauly" I leaned up and kissed his cheek before sitting on the floor next to Claire and Kim who were doing Emily's hair. I started plaiting a strand that Claire handed me.

The guys switched to a football game and the betting began. I usually tuned them out when this started, but they had started talking weirdly again.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do, like if we carry on as two, or I umm, retire and you all stay with Jake" This was Sam, retire? He is like 21? I looked up and Kim, she just smiled at me as if she hadn't noticed anything weird.

"Maybe we could work together like we are now, I don't really want to leave, but we can't um communicate properly with them so it would be hard to carry on I suppose" This came from Jared, Embry looked at me warily he was sat in a chair directly in front of me, but I carried on plaiting, I had never noticed how long Em's hair was.

The conversation carried on like this for a while. Claire looked at me as I took a sip of Paul's drink.

"Der talking about the wolfies, uncle jake left to live wid the evil people who the wolfies don't like, so now the wolfies don't know if dey can play wid Jake again" I spluttered my drink a bit as she said wolfies. Quil grabbed Claire from the floor and carried her outside and Kim went pale. Emily jumped up and walked after Quil and Claire.

I looked up at Paul who seemed a bit shocked, he shot Sam his "help me" look, Sam was just staring at me as if I was about to explode or something. I looked around the room, Kim had moved over to Jared and they all just sort of stared at me. I started blushing at all the attention and stood up, as I did Sam opened his mouth and Paul stood up, his hand reached for mine.

Sam started to say something but my phone started buzzing, I looked down, Carter. Eurgh, it's either stand here in this weirdness or argue with an ex, I looked at the boys they were still staring as if I had two heads. I'll take the ex I think. I answered as I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want Carter"

"You as always darling" eww I hate that word. It was so false.

"Very funny, now seriously what?"

"I miss you, I want to come see you? Make sure your ok after what happened to your dad"

"Hell no, you stay where you are, I do not want you near this place" I was so pissed off, who was he to say he was coming here. And then to mention my dad? Bastard.

"Hunny, we could have so much fun, we used to have fun, remember that? It would take your mind off things sexy" He was vile, the vilest human being I have ever met.

"No Carter I don't remember that, all I remember was me giving you everything while you gave nothing to me. And you chucked it back in my face all the time, I don't need your help, I have all the help I need thank you very much. So you and all the other fake ass people in Cali who haven't bothered speaking to me for weeks now can go fuck yourselves" It was true, none of my friends from school, not even Annabelle had rang me or text to see how I was. Jenny and Shayne from my dance team had but they weren't in my school so they didn't count.

"Oh calm down, you're so dramatic all the time, you were a little slut, all I needed to do was say the right words and you were mine. I can guess why Annabelle hasn't rung you anyway, little bit of guilt I suppose" what?

"Screw you Carter, stop trying to stir things up. Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" He chuckled.

"Why don't you ask Annabelle who I was with on your birthday, de ja vu, last year it was little Kimmy and this year it was your best friend, or who I was with last night for a matter of fact" I felt sick, I felt faint. Annabelle? No freaking way.

"Your such an ass, you know that? Stop calling me, stop texting me, just stop." He laughed again.

"No hunny, you are mine, you'll come crawling back, you always do, you're a little slut"

Before I could reply the phone was ripped from my hand, Paul was glaring at me, he took the phone. Oh shit.

"Carter? I'm telling you now, you come near Lottie, call or text her again, I will personally rip every limb from your body. I could kill you with one hand, so you ever speak to her like that again and I seriously would not mind doing the honours of ending your petty little life. You don't even think about her, got it. Good. " Paul slammed the phone on the table and stormed out the back door, he was shaking. I ran out after him, he glared round at me before kicking the outside table over and punching a tree. How did his hand not break?

"Get back inside; please get the fuck back inside Lottie, I don't want to hurt you please." He looked so angry, I couldn't leave him.

"Then don't hurt me Paul, just calm down." I stepped toward him, this angered him more and he let out a growl. Yes a growl. I jumped a little startled.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK BACK INSIDE CHARLOTTE, WHY DONT YOU EVER JUST FUCKING LISTEN" He was screaming at me now, he got closer to me as he said it, he was too close, it was scaring me. I pushed him hard and he grabbed my arm twisting it around trying push me back toward the house. I dug my feet into the ground harder.

"STOP PAUL IT HURTS, PLEASE GET OFF ME" He looked down at me shaking more than I had ever seen him shake before and he threw me backwards.

"I'm sorry Lottie, but I told you to move" He wasn't shouting but he was still shaking uncontrollably, he was staring down at me, his eyes were glazed over, he didn't look like my Paul anymore.

My head had smacked against something hard on the floor and everything was a bit fuzzy. Embry and Sam went running past me, toward Paul. There was an almighty rip and where Paul was stood now stood a huge horse sized silver wolf. Oh my god.

I let out the loudest scream I could master and a pair of warm hands grabbed me pulling me toward the house. Embry and Sam had disappeared now, replaced by a huge black wolf and a grey one with black spots all over it. I was going mad. I must be. My head felt warm and I lifted my hand up, there was a little blood, I must have cut it as I fell back. Everything was blurred, I could hear growls and shouts near me. Then nothing.

Eurgh, I felt groggy, my head hurt. Emily was peering over me; she had a wet cloth on my forehead. I blinked a few times.

"_She's coming round Sam!"_ I heard Quil somewhere in the background. Major head ache. I looked down at my arm, it was a little bruised, I rubbed it a little and sat up.

I looked around and saw Embry staring at me, he had a gash down the side of his face that was bleeding, Paul was next to him looking at me, ashamed, and he also had some bruises and blood on him. They were both shirtless. Seth and Brady were stood in front of Paul, as if blocking him from moving.

Oh god, they just turned into wolves.

I jumped up from the sofa and pushed Emily away from me. She looked a bit shocked, I turned and Kim was stood by the door. I looked at her; she was holding Jared's hand. She knew. She must have.

Oh god, what had I gotten myself into. The temperatures, the running off at random times. I thought hard, the stories Billy had told, the legends, and the wolves that protected us from the cold ones. At the bonfire, the story Billy had told about the treaty; I remember Mom used to try scaring us by telling us that there was once a group of vampires who lived in Forks. Forks. Jacob. The evil people, his precious Bella. Rennesme. Paul had tried talking to me about the legends, right before all the shit with dad. His favourite animal was a wolf. Oh well this is just fucking hilarious isn't it.

What next, my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts? This is way too much. The howls I heard when I lay in bed, the boys would always laugh and wink at each other when I complained about it.

"Lottie are you ok? Are you gonna pass out again" Kim was looking at me, I felt faint.

"This is bullshit. Total freaking bullshit." Claire gasped from the side of the room, oops. I forgot she was here.

Embry made a movement toward me but I stepped back, away from him. He looked hurt and sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. I turned and grabbed Paul's car keys from the windowsill, and ran out the front door. Someone was following me.

"Charlotte, stop please I need to explain" they sounded desperate. It was Paul.

"Explain what? My boyfriend, twisted my arm, threw me to the floor and then oh yeah, then he turned into a wolf, a WOLF PAUL, and then to top it off my best friend turned into a wolf AND everybody in that fucking house seems to think it's normal. Emily's scars, was it a bear?" he stopped and shook his head.

"This is bullshit. That's it I'm going home. To California. I've had it with this shit and I've had it with you. I'm out." With that I jumped in his truck and sped off up the road. Tears were streaming down my face. I heard a howl, it was painful, and it tore through my heart, Paul.

I turned on the radio and laughed, how ironic, The Wolves by Ben Howard was on. I laughed harder, and then cried again. I wasn't driving home.

I noticed something sticking out of a little pocket by the radio, I pulled it out and turned it over, it was a picture. One of me and Paul, Claire had taken it by accident during one of the beach bonfires in the summer, I was on the floor laughing and Paul was near enough on top of me reaching for the camera. I remember it, Claire had Paul's phone, she was zooming it around at everyone, and not realising the camera was on. Paul was freaking out trying to catch her and I was in hysterics next to him, he tripped me over and fell on top of me, he reached for his phone just as a flash had gone off. He told me he had deleted the picture, it was back before our date, during our weird stage of hate/love. We looked happy though, both laughing even as he was reach desperately for his phone. He hadn't deleted it, why hadn't he deleted it? I shoved it in my pocket and continued to cry.

Without realising I had driven to the place Paul had taken me for our first date. I pulled up and jumped out of the truck. I ran to the cliff edge, sat down and cried. It began getting dark. I was freezing. They lied, they all lied.

"I would never hurt you, I promise" his words stung now, he hurt me.

I tried thinking back to the legends that Billy had told, they were protectors of La Push, that's all I could remember. What like the Mafia? Ha, yeah the La Push Mafia, freaking great.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, I was cold and shivering. I needed to go to sleep; I stood up and turned around to walk back to the car. There was a girl stood directly behind me watching me carefully, her arm outstretched as if she was about to grab me. She was pale. So pale. Her eyes were a mix of red and amber, her wavy hair a rich chocolate brown colour; she looked like someone I knew. I jumped and fell backwards, a hand caught me, nails dug into my skin and blood trickled out. I gasped in pain and looked up, she was staring down at my arm. She pulled me away from the edge and I fell to the floor, she stepped backwards holding her throat as if in pain. A man walked out of the trees behind her. He was pale too. But his eyes were a gold, amber type colour. Like Carlisle Cullen, my dad's doctor. Who were these people?

"Bella, come on, she's fine, let's go home." Bella, Bella Swan, Forks, Jacob. That's it; she looked like an older version of the girl that Jacob brought to La Push, Nessie.

The man snapped his head up at me; he stared at me and sniffed a little. He crinkled his nose as if I smelt bad. Rude. He chuckled then stepped forward.

"It's not you that smells, more the people you hang around with. You know Jacob and Renesme?" as he said it the girl looked at me again, she sniffed this time.

"You know the wolves?" her voice was beautiful, the perfect tone. The people I hang around with? The wolves? They smell, well I had never smelled them.

I cowered a bit as the man stepped forward, he reached for my hand, and his touch was cold, ice cold, I snapped my arm back from his grip.

My mind started working overtime, Bella, Jacob, Forks, Wolves, the evil ones, Billy's story it was the cold ones he was talking about, the wolves protected La Push from the cold ones who drank blood. Oh you have to be shitting me. Vampires? He jumped back and looked startled at me.

"You know, how do you know, how do you know what I am?" I stiffened, could he hear me? Was I speaking out loud? HELLOOOOO CHARLOTTE, nope that's defiantly in my head. He chuckled again; the girl looked at him curiously. Then back at me, her eyes got deeper red.

Oh crap. She's gonna eat me, and the last thing I did was yell at everyone. God I'm going to die a bitch. I tried speaking but it came out a whisper. "Paul, he's a wolf"

"Paul? So you're that Charlotte? His imprint?" His what now? The girl had spoken this time, the man told her to be quiet, that I didn't know about the imprint. What the hell was an imprint? Who are these people. Maybe if I scream someone will come save me? I'll give it a go. "AH" The man had covered my mouth. Oh god.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and my wife Bella Cullen, she meant to say are you his girlfriend?" I shrugged, was I his girlfriend? Hang on Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen? The doctor.

"He's my father, Nessie is our daughter" I nodded. "We won't hurt you Charlotte" that's what everyone says before they kill someone in the movies. Edward chuckled again. He was defiantly a mind reader, let's try this. Blink if you can hear me. He blinked. That's a coincidence, jump toward me like a bunny if you can hear me. He looked a little embarrassed then hopped toward me. Oh crap. He can hear me. Just as he stopped hopping the trees rustled and Paul threw himself at Edward, Embry followed him.

Bella launched herself at Embry, they were all fighting now, and Embry just hit a girl! Well, a vampire girl but still a girl. I turned around and saw Jacob and Leah come running through the trees as well; well this is great, whole fucking family reunion.

Jacob pushed Paul of Edward and Edward looked at me and laughed, obviously at my family reunion comment. Leah was pulling Bella off of Embry.

"Got yourself a funny one there Paul" Paul looked at Edward for a second before turning to me, he looked hurt, he had a gash down his neck, and it was bleeding. His previous injuries had gone though. I felt scared, by Paul, he was looking at me he looked angry but his eyes went softer as he stared at me. He was shaking again, like earlier.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to her arm" it was Jacob who spoke this time he stared down at the blood running down my arm. Paul growled as he saw it and looked toward Edward. He started shaking more. Oh shit, I stepped to the side, closer to Edward and away from the wolves. Everyone was obviously surprised by this and turned giving me the strangest looks of confusion and shock.

"We were hunting and we heard Charlotte, she was crying, we wondered why she was up so high, I thought she was going to jump, she stood up next to the cliff and Bella ran out to stop her as she turned around she got frightened by Bella and nearly fell, Bella caught her but with a little too much force, her nails cut her arm" Edward said, he was looking at me with sadness. "Paul please stop shaking, you're scaring her".

Paul let out a long breath and looked at me, his shaking stopped slowly. He looked pained, Embry walked towards me and I crumpled in his arms crying. Paul stiffened as Embry sat soothing me. Edward and Bella turned to leave she was still clutching at her throat, Jacob followed them. It was just me, Embry, Paul and Leah.

"Hey Lottie, I know it's weird, but it's not Pauls fault, we aren't allowed to tell anyone, he couldn't tell you about us, neither could Kim or me. We are the same guys; we just turn into big fluffy animals. We aren't dangerous, only to vampires. I promise, Paul is still Paul. Come on baby, you know we would never hurt you, look at me" He grabbed my face in his hands and I looked into his eyes. Embry's eyes, not some wolf, Embry. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Come on my girl; let's get you home, your Mom is freaking out." He stood up and pulled me up with him. I looked at Paul, he looked angry; he was glaring at Embry again. What was he jealous again? I walked away from Paul, staying close to Embry, he still scared me. He had still lied, he had hurt me. And what in god's name is an imprint. Leah kissed my head before running off after Jacob.

Paul looked hurt as I walked to the truck with Embry, he got in the driver's seat and I sat on Embry's lap. Embry didn't scare me, but Paul did. He had got so angry at me, could I be with someone who could rip me apart in seconds. I cried again, I buried my head in Embry's neck and cried some more. Everything was so screwed up.

I felt myself being lifted and set down on something soft, I opened an eye and saw I was in my room, Embry was setting me down, Paul stood behind him, Kim's bed was empty. Embry unhooked my arms from his neck and turned to leave.

"No, please stay Em, I don't want to be alone" I heard Paul growl but Embry whispered something to him; I was so tired I had no idea what was being said. Embry sat on my bed and I cuddled into his chest. I heard the door shut, and a howl right outside my window, it was painful. Broken. It was Paul.

How could I love a wolf? What if I ended up like Emily? Scarred by the man I loved, I couldn't do it. All those times he had taken me out to tell me and he didn't? Better yet, why had I asked Embry also a wolf to stay with me? Eurgh this place and my head are royally fucked up.

_**EEEKKKK so she knows , I debated for ages on how to have her react, I'm still umming about it now ! But it's done, she knows, so now on with the rest of my story . Thank you for your reviews, faves, follows etc :D **_


	17. So, they're wolves

_**I do not own twilight or any of its characters**_

I was so hot. Like too hot. I couldn't breathe properly. Eww sticky sticky. There was a giant arm over me. Embry Call. Eurgh. I hit him hard in the side. Nothing. I slapped him across the head. Nothing. I bit him on the arm. Nothing. I held his nose and covered his mouth. He started gasping for air and his eyes shot open in fear. HA. Teaches you to suffocate me you big oath.

He looked at me and jumped out of the bed, I started giggling.

"What, big werewolf frightened of the littly scawy girl?" I asked in a voice that resembled Claire's speech issues. He glared at me and sat back down on the bed. He looked at me, then at the floor, then at me again. What?

I ignored him and stretched, I had school today, I ran to the bathroom and showered, I put on some black tights, a short black tube skirt that came mid thigh, my black ankle boots, a thick white granddad jumper and a thick black scarf, so I was into black today. I walked back out of the bathroom and Embry wolf whistled at me. HAH wolf whistled. I giggled at my internal joke.

"You look nice, trying to impress anyone?" he smiled slyly at me. I shook my head and flipped him off.

"Hey Lottie, time for your smile alert" He winked at me. Oh this was gonna be good.

"What did the wolf say when someone stepped on his foot...AOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" He properly howled the last bit out. Not funny. I smacked him on the arm.

"Too soon?" He winced as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Far too soon Call, now stop trying to cheer me up, I'm entitled to one day of being severely pissed off at you" he stopped grinning at me and looked to the floor. Then he looked back at me, then back at the floor, then at the window. This went on for about 25 minutes. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. My hair was wavy, I tried straightening but gave up so I ended up being wavy, in-between straight and curly. It looked nice I guess. And my makeup was like always. Embry looked up at me again. A sad look in his eyes.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EMBRY, what the hell is wrong" he looked a bit startled at my outburst. Then began to think over his answer.

"It's just that, you're not angry at me anymore, well not really anyway. You even got me to stay over, but you're angry at Paul. When I had lied to you as well? I was just wondering why?" He looked up at me, looking a bit sheepish.

I thought about it for a moment. He was right I suppose, but for some reason it hurt more that Paul had lied to me.

"It just hurts more that he kept something from me, he told me that he wouldn't hurt me, well this hurt me. He scared me. So promise broken. Promises always get broken." Embry nodded at my answer, he stood up walked over to me, leant down and hugged me.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'll make some breakfast" I nodded and watched him leave the room. I grabbed a brown oversized bag and packed my books and stuff in it. My phone was still at Emily's. Crap.

I walked downstairs, Scott and Mom had left already for work, Kim hadn't come home.

Embry was in the kitchen, a granola bar and a bottle of water waited for me on the table, he was nibbling a granola bar too but was making disgusted faces at it. I chuckled and grabbed him 2 bagels, I toasted them and chucked them to him. A smile spread across his face. This boy and his food.

I checked my arm, it had stopped bleeding last night but the marks from Bella's nails plus Pauls bruises made it look ugly, I wrapped a bandage around it to hide them, Embry looked at me sadly.

"Come on Em, need to get you to yours so you can change, you smell" He looked offended for a minute, smelt himself then nodded his head in agreement.

He looked hilarious, trying to squeeze into my little Beetle, I honestly don't know how he did it, I had to put my roof down. I was frozen by the time we reached his house. I walked in with him and saw his mom sat in the kitchen she looked up and smiled at me. I hadn't seen her in years!

"Little Charlotte Thail is that you?" she ran over to me and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back. I loved his woman, when me and Embry were younger I would go over and she would make the best brownies in the world. We chatted for about 15 minutes before Embry came back down, he kissed his mom on the head and pulled me out the door. We had 5 minutes to get to school. I floored Bertie all the way there.

Once again I was frozen as we pulled up. I put the roof back up and turned to Embry, I reached up as if I was going to hug him, he smiled and went to hug me, as he did I smacked him across the top of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" He was rubbing it whilst wincing.

"For being so god damn large and for suffocating me in bed last night, again due to being so god damn large" He laughed at me, so I hit him again.

"Ouch, stop hitting me, it's not my fault you have a small bed where else was I supposed to put my arm? Plus you asked me to stay over" He winked as he said the last bit.

"Not over me! I'm only little Em, you nearly killed me you weigh so much"I heard a little laugh behind us and spun around.

Jared, Kim, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth, Jake and Paul. They were staring at me and Embry. I looked down at my feet, they seemed intimidating now. Paul was giving Embry death glares. I locked my car and started to walk away when Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward him.

"Enough with the grabbing of the arm people, it hurts you know!" I snatched my arm back from his grip and rubbed it.

"Sorry. They are still the same people Char, they haven't changed." I looked at him and nodded, glancing sideways I saw Paul shaking and Quil pull him away. I turned and began walking up to school, alone. It hurt walking away from Paul. I walked toward History, remembering it was the class I shared with him. Damn it.

It was the most awkward hour of my life. Paul sat next to me, watching me closely, I tried to ignore it. He went to look at my arm at one point but I moved away. He looked deflated.

The bell rang for class and Paul stood, he looked at me and leant down so he was whispering to me. I froze, it wasn't the usual reaction I got from Paul being close, it used to be good, I would blush and the butterflies would start fluttering in my stomach, but now it was fear that froze me. "I'm sorry baby, I really am". I cowered away from him; he stepped back as I started shaking nervously and slammed his hand on the desk behind him. I stood up and ran out.

The rest of the day was the same, they all tried talking to me and I ignored them all, even Kim. The younger boys like Kaden, Max and Dex had seen me around school and tried talking to me, I ignored them too. I even went back to ignoring Embry; he got mad at this and told me I was being pathetic. Paul had left after History, but I noticed his car parked near mine after school and he was stood next to it staring at me. I ran down to Bertie and clicked him open, I jumped in and turned to put my bag in the back seat, as I did the passenger door opened and Kim hopped in.

"Get out Kim" My voice was like venom.

"Nope, not until we talk, drive. Now" she locked the door just to prove she wasn't going to get out. eurgh.

I turned the car on and sped out of the car park. If she wanted to play like that I can play. She hated when I drove fast. I could see Paul's truck behind me, him, Embry and Jared were in there. Great so not only had she locked herself in my car, they were following us too. I turned toward Forks and Kim looked at me nervously.

"We aren't allowed here without the boys"

"That's ok then, cause they are following us" I stepped on the gas, Kim was clutching her seat.

"Slow down Lottie your being stupid"

"No I'm not; you're the one who locked yourself in MY god damn car I can drive however the hell I want" I was angry now. I pushed the gas further.

The boys were struggling to keep up in Pauls beat up truck. Kim was silent for a while, we hit Forks and I drove straight through following signs for Port Angeles. There was a traffic light ahead. It turned to red as I approached, I stepped on the gas more and sped through it. Kim screamed as I did.

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME" She was freaking out now, I looked in my mirror, the boys truck wasn't there.

"Oh shut up, I was trying to escape the hounds" I pulled into a side road and did a U turn. Heading back to La Push.

"Where too?" I asked Kim, she looked pissed off.

"The beach. There is a bonfire tonight, you should come, Billy wants to see you" Her usual friendliness had gone, her voice was flat.

"Hell no, I've had way too much drama for today thanks." I laughed a little. Ok so I was going insane.

"It is not Paul's fault that your dickhead ex rang and made him mad, you could have listened and gone back inside when he asked you to Charlotte." I slammed my breaks on and she went flying forward.

"How did he hear Carter? And no, he was my boyfriend and he hurt me! What, go back inside so your dirty little secret wouldn't have been found out." I pointed to my head and then my bruised arm. She looked out of the window. I started driving again, we had done the journey pretty quickly, and I was nearly at the beach.

"I know, he shouldn't have done that but it would have been worse if he hadn't pushed you away trust me. They could all hear, wolves have super hearing, it's quite fascinating if you would just give them a chance to explain"

We were silent again. I pulled up at the beach, it was gloomy and cold. I saw the guys setting up and Jared came running toward the car.

"You will come round, trust me you can't ignore it forever, it's not as bad as it seems Lottie" as she finished Jared launched my car door open and ripped Kim out of the seat.

"You need driving lessons, no actually you're banned from driving. Honestly, you could have killed her and yourself Charlotte" He was pretty mad, which was strange, he was so laid back usually. I shrugged at him.

"Whatever wolf boy" he slammed my door shut and I pulled away.

Paul was stood staring at me at the edge of the tree line as I pulled away. His stare hurt, I wanted to be near him. No Lottie, Go home. So I did, I drove home and went straight up to bed. A lone howl filled the air that night. And my lone sobs filled my dark bedroom.

That's when the nightmares began. I would be stood on the cliff top with the flowers, but they were all dead. Paul would walk up behind me, whispering how much he loved me. Then he would explode into a wolf and attack me. I would wake up screaming and Kim would be clutching me trying to calm me down. One night it had scared me so much I had grabbed Kim's phone and rang my cousin Liam asking him to come take me home to Cali, Kim took the phone off me and I could hear him screeching at her asking her what she had done to me. Each night my screams would be followed by howls that I knew were Paul, they were right outside the house.

...

The week had gone pretty much the same each day, I had come around a bit, Sam Uley had basically kidnapped me from school one day whilst I was walking to lunch and forced me to go to Billy's house with him to talk. They told me the legends, and how they helped the rez stay safe. That was fine, I could handle that, they weren't evil, I knew that already, it was the big intimidating part, the angry shaking, the intense staring and all the secrets I didn't like.

I started speaking to the guys when they spoke to me, except Paul, I found it hard to be around him, I was still scared, and the nightmares didn't help. He would shake every now and then. Like he had done that night. He was back to being intimidating to me. I wouldn't go out with them either or sit with them in school, Kim had come sat with me most days. Trying to talk me around to meeting up with Paul to talk. But I refused each time. The howling got worse, I was barley sleeping.

My phone was still at Emily's house. However my house phone was ringing off the hook, it was always Paul. In the end Scott got annoyed and told him to stop calling or he would call the police for harassment, they didn't know why I was annoyed, just that I was upset with him.

It was Friday night, everyone was at Emily's, and this weekend was the shopping trip for our bridesmaid dresses and her bridal gown. I hadn't talked to anyone about whether I was going or not, I was supposed to have been at her house an hour ago, but I had freaked out about being there with Paul and drove to the beach instead.

I was sat on a rock staring out at James Island, it was dark now. I missed Paul, I really did, but I didn't know how to stop this feeling of being scared when I was around him. I could forgive him for the lies, I get it, they are tribal secrets, I could understand he was always nervous to tell me, I'd be nervous too if I exploded into a giant fluff ball when I got angry. But he was so damn scary when he shakes and glares at people. Oh man I need to talk to Leah.

"Charlotte...Charlotte" I looked up and saw Emily walking toward me. No, I thought looking up at the sky, I'm pretty sure I asked for Leah not Emily, she would scare me more, I kept having nightmares that Paul would slash my face like Emily's. I stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

She was running now, she grabbed my arm and spun me round to face her. She smiled at me and handed me my phone. I grabbed it and turned back around to walk away.

"Stop, damn it Lottie, you think it's just you that had to go through this? I went through it too, I found out in a much worse way" She pointed at her scars and I shuddered. See exactly what I didn't want to freaking see.

"Kim went through it with Jared, she freaked out, went mental at him. But she understood, this is who they are, what they were born to do, they protect everyone here, without them people would be dying left right and centre from Vampires" Emily looked at me as if I was insane. She laughed a little then turned around and threw her hands in the air.

"Unbelievable, you still won't say anything, Charlotte, Paul is crazy about you, and he's going insane not knowing how you are. Stop hiding from your feelings and face up to it. You feel the pull to him, I know you do. Now go and talk to him. He only wants you to understand." She looked angry at me. I never thought I'd see her get this angry at someone. I laughed a little.

"You don't get it Em, I'm over the wolf thing, I can deal with that, sort of anyway, I get it, they are good people I always knew this. But it's the anger that scares me, I don't like him when he is angry, and newsflash Paul is angry a lot. I don't want to constantly be worried he will explode to close to me" Emily pulled me into a hug, and then held me at arm's length.

"I know honey, me too, I still get scared around Sam, but I know he would never hurt me on purpose. He wouldn't dream of it and neither would Paul. They are all just over grown puppies really! They are good at controlling it, maybe he wasn't that day but could you blame him when he had someone saying that stuff to his girlfriend down the phone. He loves you more than you know Lottie, now please come back to the house with me, you're my bridesmaid after all, I promise you don't have to see him, the guys have gone out" She smiled again and held out her hand. I took it and we walked back toward my car.

"Em, can I ask something?" She looked at me, frowning.

"Yeah of course, anything"

"What's an imprint? Bella mentioned it to me that night. I just wondered what it was." Her face dropped a bit, then she smiled again, her eyes were all gazed over, like she was thinking of the happiest thing in the world.

"Hmm, I think you need to talk to Paul Charlotte, it's his to tell not mine, but I can tell you it's the most beautiful thing" She was smiling like an idiot. So it wasn't bad? As we walked back to my car I felt as if I was being watched, like when you're running up stairs in blackness and you run faster because it feels like someone's about to grab your ankles. Yep that kind of being watched.

_**Thanks for the reviews etc etc, means a lot! :D I feel a little bit of drama coming on, some vampire drama maybe! Hehehehe , thanks for reading guys! xxxx**_


	18. Awkward moments

**I do not own twilight**

The feeling of being watched followed me until we reached the dirt track leading through the trees to Emily's, Kim said the guys had caught a scent down by the cliffs and went to check it out. I didn't know what this meant but I assume it had something to do with wolves and vampires. Leah was at Emily's too, she was a lot happier recently, since she wasn't around Sam and the boys as much. She told me she had changed "packs" to Jakes pack which made it easier to get over Sam. Claire was in bed at this point so it was just us older girls.

Emily brought out loads of bridal books and a bottle of wine, telling me and Kim not to tell anyone she had given it to us. Like I hadn't drank before, Jesus. We found loads of cute things and made lists to get the next day when we went shopping. I liked being around them again, I felt happier than I had all week but something was still aching inside of me, it felt like I was missing something. After all the bridal magazines had been completely worn out by us we realised it was 12.30pm and I headed up to bed. Me and Kim had a mattress set up on Claire's bedroom floor, I got into my shorts and tank top and climbed into bed. As I did I heard the boys walk in downstairs. They were so loud! I could make our Paul's voice, he sounded like he was arguing with someone. A girl, Emily maybe, why would he be arguing with Em? The aching died down a little, not gone but calmed.

...

I was jerked from my sleep by someone sat on my stomach and something wet on my face, I opened my eyes and saw Claire and Nessie both sat near enough on me drawing on my face with something. I flew up and jumped off the mattress, they both ran from the room giggling. Eurgh children. I looked in the mirror, lipstick was all over my face, very funny girls. I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked to the bathroom to wipe it off. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs. The little terrors were sat watching music videos on TV and colouring in pictures of princess's.

I sat down on the sofa and stared at them, Nessie was older, she was around 6 last times I saw her, now she was like 8 but I had last seen her about 2 weeks ago. I was confused, and then I remembered her parents were vampires. That meant she must be one, oh god. And they let her play with Claire. Jake was sat by the front door eating a pancake. He must have noticed my horror and chuckled.

"Nessie is only half vamp, she eats human food and animal blood around once a month, she's harmless, and she grows pretty quick too" I nodded and went out to the kitchen to get some food. None of the other boys were here, just Jake.

Emily, Kim and Leah were sat looking at bridesmaid dresses online, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat with them. We found a few that were pretty but nothing special. I heard a few loud laughs erupt outside and some growling. Emily looked up and shook her head, "Those boys are always play fighting, they will kill one another one day" . Oh crap, the boys were here. I bent my head low toward my cereal.

The door opened and Sam walked in, he walked straight to Emily and kissed each of her scars before kissing her lips softly. The ache flared up and I clutched my chest, Leah was looking at me sadly. The kiss reminded me of Paul, how he would kiss my cheek, then my nose then my lips. The memory of his kisses sent my stomach into a flip. Well that hadn't happened in over a week. I grazed my lips with my fingers and smiled a little.

The chair beside me screeched and Embry plonked down, he looked exhausted. He ruffled my hair and winked at me before taking my bowl from my grip, putting it to his mouth he drank the rest of the contents.

"PIG! Embry I was hungry!" I whined like a child and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's life babe" I hate this kid sometimes.

Before I had time to get up to get another bowl one was placed in front of me. I looked up smiling and saw Paul holding a spoon out for me. Oh. My smile dropped. He looked so desperate for me to take the spoon. Just take it and say thank you. Just take it and say thank you.

"Thanks but I was full" Why did I say that? I blushed as his eyes bore into mine. Progress! I'm blushing again.

"No you just told Embry you were hungry, its cereal it won't kill you" He looked sad now; I took the spoon and slowly nibbled away at the cereal. He sat opposite me, eating his 4 pancakes, 5 bacon rashers and 3 fried eggs that Emily had made. I could feel his gaze on me continuously.

"Umm, hey girls I umm need to show you something in here come here for a sec and you Embry" Sam was stood by the kitchen door, making crazy head movements at everyone telling them to leave. They all jumped up and ran from the room. Thanks girls. So much for girl code, never leave your friend in the room with her stalker ex, let alone violent wolf ex?

I looked up at Paul; he was still staring at me. I lifted my knees up and started cuddling them to me. He looked across at me then down to his lap. We sat there for a while, in silence. I chewed my lip nervously, I glanced at the clock. 10.30am. we had an appointment in a bridal shop at 12, we needed to leave soon. I stood up and Paul grabbed my hand, I looked around at him wary of what he was doing. He stood up, he was close to me. I was shaking, I was nervous. His breath was tickling my cheek and I looked down. "Don't be scared of me Char, it's just me, I would never hurt you".

"But you did hurt me Paul" my voice was shaking and I pulled my hand from his before leaving the room. I couldn't even look at him. Not even a second later a howl rang outside the house and a few of the boys went running out of the living room. Embry stood up and began following me upstairs.

"Em, I'm getting changed you can't come in here" He chuckled but followed me anyway.

"Whatever you say my little buttercup" he winked and sat on Claires princess bed.

"I'm serious, get out you big oath" I threw a shoe at him and he laughed again, still not leaving. Eurgh this damned boy.

"Fine what Embry?" I was pissed off now. Emily started shouting for me to come down.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Paul, lighten up a bit Char he really didn't mean to hurt you. He was getting you away from him, you would have had more than a bruise and a scratched head if he had phased with you so close. Please hear him out? please please please please please please please please please" he was begging me, eurgh, how annoying.

"You lot are like broken records, I need time Em. Now leave" he shook his head and folded his arms.

"Not until you say you will talk to him" Screw this. Screw it, his fault if Paul beats him up for watching me get changed, not like he would ever find out anyway right.

I pulled off my top and he gasped a little, ha , he didn't think I would actually get changed with him here. I had a bra on so he didn't see anything special.

"Lottie! I'm still in here" his hands were covering his face now.

"So, I told you to leave, you didn't. Aww you blushing Embry, you got a crush on me?" I walked over to him and started ruffling his hair and squeezing his cheeks.

"No of course I don't, you're a complete little gremlin. But Paul will see that when I phase! I'm so dead, I just saw his girlfriend topless" he swatted my hand away from his face. I laughed harder, he was so embarrassed to be in the same room as me right now. I didn't understand the phase comment but just ignored it.

"Ex girlfriend. I am not a gremlin!"

I turned and pulled my white top over my head, I checked Embry, and he was still hiding his face in his hands. I pulled my shorts off and pulled my skinny jeans on.

"It's safe Em, you can look now without getting yourself too excited!" He was blushing.

"I didn't get excited, I told you Paul would see it and go mad" As he said it he blushed more, he was so cute when he blushed.

"Sure, cause Paul owns me right?" I laughed.

"Damn right he does" Embry mumbled it but I could still make it out. Emily shouted for me again, she sounded angry. I grabbed my black ballet pumps, cropped leather jacket and maroon wooly scarf.

I turned around quickly, Embry was closer than expected and I swayed a little. He grabbed my waist to steady me. I looked up at him, I hadn't noticed how good looking he was before. He had deep chocolate eyes, I blushed as I realised I had been staring at him. My stomach flipped a little. At Embry? Really Lottie? I was officially going insane. I looked back up at him, he was staring down at me.

"Fine, you're not a gremlin, you're the most beautiful girl in the world but Paul will literally kill me for seeing that. He already wants to kill me for staying with you the other night." I could feel his breath on my face. He was so close to me, he called me beautiful.

This was my Embry, the boy who has been there for me constantly since I've been home from Cali. The boy who stayed with me the night I found out about Paul, the boy who stayed up on the phone with me both times I caught Carter cheating and the boy I had been so close with as a kid. Why couldn't I fall for someone like this, who is always there to catch you when you fall?

I looked up and before I could register what I was doing I kissed him, he started kissing me back. It felt so wrong but I couldn't stop. He was still clutching my waist and my hands were on his bare chest. There was something missing, it was dead.

He wasn't Paul. I pulled back. He was looking at me as if I had just shot someone.

"Oh crap" he jumped back from me a little.

I felt myself blush. Emily shouted for me again and I heard the front door open and the boys walked in laughing with each other. I turned and picked up my phone, shoving it in my pocket. Embry was just stood awkwardly in the doorway.

I felt like I had cheated on Paul. I feel like a complete bitch.

I walked straight past Embry and he followed me. I ran downstairs so fast I nearly tripped.

The boys were all sat around the living room; Paul looked at me as I rushed down the stairs. Oh crap, I looked at the floor, I felt Embry tense behind me. I glanced at him and he looked at the floor, blushing. He sat quietly next to Jared on the sofa, still staring at the floor. I looked back at Paul who was looking at me questioningly. Oh shit. I looked at the floor again and ran out of the house. The girls were watching me from the car.

I climbed in the back; Emily had borrowed Sue's minivan so we could all fit in. The two little ones, me, Kim, Em and Leah, we pulled out of their yard and made our way to the main road. I felt sick, I stared out of the window the whole way there. Ignoring the girl's excited chatter about wedding dresses. What had I done? I've just truly fucked up everything.

The journey took us just over an hour and we were a little late for our appointment. I stayed silent throughout the entire process of Emily's wedding dress hunt. Leah kept shooting me wierd looks. I felt faint. After about an hour, Emily found the perfect dress. And us the perfect bridesmaid dresses.

We put our dresses in the car and made the booking to pick Emily's up a week before the wedding, it needed alterations. The girls were hungry so they decided to go for lunch. I felt awful, everytime I thought about it I was hit with a wave of sickness and guilt. I still hadn't spoken and the girls were beginning to notice.

Too make my day worse, I still felt like I was being watched, I glanced nervously around but couldn't see anyone who looked remotely interested in me. We walked into a little restaurant, Italian, and were shown to a booth. The pizza's arrived and everyone tucked in, I felt too sick, I just sipped my water slowly. That's when Emily turned on me.

"Right, that's it, what is your problem Lottie? You haven't said a word since you ran out to the car, you took your sweet ass time getting ready and now your barley eating. If your angry for us leaving you with Paul this morning then I'm sorry but seriously get over it already!" She was pissed off. She was glaring at me as she said it.

"Sorry Em, I just don't feel good that's all" I couldn't tell them, they would go insane. They were all so team Paul. Emily huffed and went back to eating.

The girls started telling me all about the wolves, quietly of course, but still, I guess it was fascinating. They could hear each other's thoughts when they "phased", oh god. That's what Embry meant when he said Paul would see. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Well this is just great.

The ride home seemed to take ages; it was raining so Emily was driving painfully slow. And I was sat in between the two girls who were singing nursery rhymes at the top of their lungs. I suspect Nessie only did it to piss me off as she acts for mature than I do most days.

We had just passed the La Push sign and were taking the dirt road down to Emily's when I saw it, a wolf speeding along next to the car. I realised it was the ball of fur I had seen a few weeks back when Emily had dragged Kim and I to Port Angeles for Claire's birthday supplies. I knew I had seen something and Emily had nodded at it, I knew she had!

"I don't know why Collin feels the need to try and race me down here every time, he knows he will beat me" Emily let out a laugh and slowed down as she pulled into her yard. We all hopped out and ran inside, covering our dress's from the boys views as we ran through the living room and up the stairs. I walked down stairs a little while later. Embry was sat in the corner of the room, staring at the floor and nibbling on muffins. I sat well away from him.

My phone buzzed.

_Embry_

_We need to talk Lottie. I have patrol with Paul tomorrow. _

Oh shit.

**I know I know, beach? **

_Embry_

_Yep, let's go, make an excuse_.

**Why me?**

_Embry_

_Because I'm shit at excuses. Now hurry. _

I stood up suddenly and everyone looked at me, oh shit what do I say?

"I uhh, wanted to go for a milkshake at the beach diner, yeah. Really fancy a milkshake. So um, yeah." They all just looked at me. Embry stood up then.

"Yeah ill go with her, I fancy a chocolate milkshake too" they all just looked from Embry to me then back to Embry. I stepped forward toward the door and Paul stood up.

"Want me to come?" No no and no, shit.

"Uhh no thank you" I stuttered a bit. Great, now you sound guilty. I got nervous and walked straight out without saying another word to anyone. Embry followed me and we climbed into Embry's mom's jeep. He must have borrowed it for the night. He only got his license a few weeks back.

_**Pauls POV**_

I scare her. I scare my imprint. My Charlotte.

I had never been so angry as I had been the day her ex had rang her saying that shit to her. Her voice was so weak and broken as she spoke to him, it tore me apart. Not even her words would calm me down, I had actually hurt her physically, and emotionally. I could hear her screams during the nights, I would sit outside her house, making sure she was ok, but they tore straight through me. Each scream would make my heart feel like it was being ripped, each time the screaming stopped she would tell Kim the same thing. "Paul attacked me". That hurt more than the screams.

"Come on Paul, we need to find this leech before it kills someone, I know man, it hurts but we still have a job to do" Jared was running next to me, he shot me a look of sympathy before pushing ahead. He was right, there was a vampire near La Push, it had been darting around the houses at night, confusing us. We had to get it. I pushed myself harder following the most recent track of vampire stench.

We were on the border of Forks when it vanished.

"Ok boys, we've been at it for 12 hours, I think we have lost it, try again tonight, lets go" Sam sounded tired. We all were. We headed back to Emily's and phased in the trees.

I saw Bertie the Beetle as I walked into the yard. A couple of the others started play fighting, but Embry, Sam and I ran straight into the house and followed the smell of food to the kitchen. As I got to the kitchen door it hit me, Vanilla and Strawberries, she was here.

I opened it and saw Embry sat down next to her, eating her breakfast. What a douche.

"PIG! Embry I was hungry!" she whines at him as he wiped his mouth and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's life babe" I really hate it when he calls her that. She's not his baby, she's mine. He knew I hated it and yet he still did it.

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk and placed it down beside her. She looked up smiling, then her face dropped. Ok so she still hates me. I must look desperate. Hell I am desperate.

"Thanks but I was full" I could tell she was lying, she rolled her eyes at her own lie.

"No you just told Embry you were hungry, its cereal it won't kill you" I shoved the spoon at her and Emily handed me my plate of food. I took the seat opposite her, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Umm, hey girls I umm need to show you something in here come here for a sec and you Embry" Sam, really, couldn't have thought of a better excuse? Bro code, always leave the room when your friend is trying to win back his ex. Thanks man!

Charlotte was hugging her knees to her chest, staring at me, she looked nervous. I didn't know what to say. She glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up, I followed her movements, I'm such a stalker, Jared was right.

She was shaking a little as I got closer to her, I hated making her scared. Her scent overwhelmed me, it was taking all my strength to not just grab her and kiss her.

"Don't be scared of me Char, it's just me, I would never hurt you" I needed her to know, I wouldn't, I couldn't. Not again.

"But you did hurt me Paul" she stuttered as she said it. She was scared. My heart broke as she took her hand from mine and walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't handle it, I started shaking and I ran outside. I phased before I even got down the back steps and let out the loudest howl I could. I turned and Sam, Jared and Quil had ran out behind me. They were just staring at me. Unsure of what to do. Sam stepped forward and phased.

"Come on buddy, it will work out, you know it will. Alice can't see her future so that means she's with us right!" or dead. The thought hurt me, a pain ran through my heart.

"Stop it Paul. She will come around I promise, now phase back. You scare her when you get angry and phase so show her you can control it and go back inside" he wasn't ordering me, but I knew he was right. I started pacing, trying to calm down.

"Come on Paul, Phase back" this was more of a command. I phased. I grabbed my shorts off Jared and pulled them on. Walking back inside I noticed the girls hadn't left yet. I had been like 25 minutes outside. What was she doing up there? I heard fast footsteps and two fast heart beats.

Charlotte came running down the stairs looking flustered, she looked at me. I smiled and she just stared at me before looking at the floor, then back at Embry who also looked at the floor then she bolted for the front door. Well that was weird. I looked at Embry; he just continued staring at the floor. I shook the weirdness from my thoughts and led back on the sofa , shutting my eyes.

"BOYS ITS BACK, THE SCENT" I jolted from my sleep and saw all the guys running through the front door.

"WAIT, Quil, Collin, Brady, Kaden, Dex and Seth go, Jared and Paul need sleep they haven't stopped for the past few days, Embry is looking a bit pale so I want him to get some sleep. Howl if you need us" Sam nodded at the guys and they all nodded back, running toward the tree line. Embry looked up at Sam, he seemed confused. Sam gave him a strange look back and Embry's eyes shot to the floor again. What was going on?

"Thanks man" I touched fists with Sam as he sat next to me, we all looked exhausted. I hadn't slept all week because of Lottie's nightmares, Jared had been patrolling with Sam, and so we were all pretty beat.

A few hours later the girls arrived back, running upstairs shielding their bags from us. Collin followed telling us they had lost the scent again. Charlotte came down a little after the other girls, she sat quietly by herself, texting on her phone, who was she texting? Why was I so jealous of whoever it was?! She suddenly stood up.

"I uhh, wanted to go for a milkshake at the beach diner, yeah. Really fancy a milkshake. So um, yeah." Everyone just stared at her, she seemed so nervous. She was jittering her hands around.

"Yeah ill go with her, I fancy a chocolate milkshake too" Everyone turned to Embry, who seemed just as nervous. What was going on with them? Were they seeing each other or something? Jealousy raged within me again. I glared at Embry who looked to the floor again. I stood up as well, looking at Lottie.

"Want me to come?" Her eyes widened as I asked.

"Uhh no thank you" She stuttered again. She was still scared. Sam coughed awkwardly and Embry shot him a look I couldn't make out before walking out after Lottie.

"What was that about Sam, why are they being wierd?" I turned on Sam, he knew something.

"I don't know, I just don't think Embry's right. They both seem on edge, maybe they had a fight. And no, you cannot follow them, you are too stay here ok" this was an order. I sat back down reluctantly.

_**Lottie POV**_

Ok so the drive to the beach was so awkward. Neither of us said anything. We pulled up and he ran into the diner, he came out a couple minutes later with a milkshake for himself and a Vanilla Latte for me. I sipped it awkwardly and he slurped at his milkshake. We walked down toward the beach, I was shivering it was freezing. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. Ok this silence was too awkward now. I stopped and plonked myself down on a large log. He sat next to me. He looked across at me and slurped his drink again.

This carried on for about 5 more minutes, and then he turned to me and grabbed my face in his hands. His lips came crashing down on mine. I pulled back suddenly. What was he doing?

"Ok, so that defiantly feels like I'm kissing my little sister or something" He laughed awkwardly. I chuckled.

"I'm older than you, and yep, that was just awkward." I nudged him with my shoulder and he laughed. I started laughing too.

"What were we doing? That was so awkward, I've been sat all day thinking you're in love with me or something" He laughed harder as he said it.

"Hell no, you're the one who blushed when I took my top off. I have felt like such a whore all day"

"Oh shut up!" I laughed harder now.

"Ok can we just like forget it please? I never ever want to kiss you again!" I calmed down and rested my head on his shoulder, he chuckled.

"Never ever again, felt so wrong. Like incest. Not to mention I spent the whole day scared shitless of Paul" my stomach lurched as he said Paul. Oh shit. Paul. The phasing thing. Embry must have thought the same as he looked down at me.

"I'm such a bitch. Now he is going to go mad at you when it was my fault. I'm sorry!" I threw my hands over my face. What had I done?

"Sam knows, I'm sure he knows, and he has been shooting me looks all day. Maybe if I phase with Sam he can order Paul to stop before he kills me? And plus it's not like I stopped it. Jesus Christ what have we done this time Lottie" he pulled me into a hug before standing up. "AH well, I guess we will have to deal with it. I'll try not to think about it."

I nodded and finished my coffee. Embry held his hand out for me.

"Need a lift Madame?" His English accent was hilarious. I laughed hard and grabbed his hand.

"Why thank you dear sir" he threw me onto his back and ran to the car, doing spins as he went.

_**Paul POV **_

The rest of the weekend I stayed away, wanting to give her space. Sam insisted it would help but Monday came around and she still didn't really speak to me in school. Just gave the same light smiles that didn't reach her eyes the way they used to. Tuesday was the same; actually the next 2 weeks were the same. She avoided me at all costs, so had Embry. He swapped his patrol shifts with Collin, and would phase out the instant I phased in. He was weird; he wouldn't speak to me or look at me. I was sure they were secretly seeing each other. But I didn't mention it to her, Jared said I was going insane, Embry wouldn't do that. I left it because she had started sitting with us at lunch again, and I didn't want to scare her off again.

But it was hard to keep my cool, she was coming and going with Embry not me. She would hug him and share his lunch with him, how we used to. It was driving me insane. I tried speaking to her, to tell her about the imprint but she would give me a shit excuse and run off. Her nightmares got worse and I would catch her clutching her chest whenever she walked away from me. I knew this was the imprint trying to force us back together, she just thought she had a dodgy heart.

It was two weeks until the wedding, the beginning of December, it was freezing out, snowing a little now and then. I was on patrol with Jared and Quil. I felt someone phase. Embry.

"Oh shit" oh shit? What was his problem? Where's Charlotte?

Suddenly my mind was full of Embry and her, laughing around at the beach, talking on the phone every night, him telling her about being a wolf and explaining the Cullen's to her and the Volturi battle we had, then the last one really hurt me. They were in Claire's bedroom, Embry was sat on the bed and Lottie was shouting at him, she threw a shoe at his head and he laughed. Then she took her top off. His eyes were covered for a minute and I could hear her teasing him. Then when his eyes opened again she was fully clothed and laughing at him. He stood and walked behind her. She turned and fell a little, he grabbed her waist. Then they were kissing. My heart hurt, pain was everywhere. They pulled apart and she ran out the door. Then it was night time, at Sam's. When Lottie had stood up and said she was going to the beach. The texts were him, she was texting him about leaving.

Then they were at the beach, he kissed her again. She pulled away and they started laughing. He said something about it feeling like incest. I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. I was livid. I growled. Jealousy filled within me, and hatred.

"Oh shit, sorry Paul I didn't mean to think it" He started grovelling like a child, Jared and Quil went silent. Quil phased out.

"Didn't mean to think it? How about not meaning to fucking do it Embry" I turned on him, he whimpered away from me. Coward.

"Coward? ME COWARD? How about you "Pauly", you haven't exactly been there for her, if I hadn't been then she would have been alone! I've been trying to get her to fucking talk to you so don't you start on me" I turned on me growling.

"I have tried telling her about the imprint, she won't fucking listen. Now I know why, you've been fucking around with her behind my back. You're a dick Embry, you know you can't have her. "

"I'm not on about the stupid imprint Paul, she wouldn't care about hearing about that, she just wants you, her Paul, to make her feel safe again like he used to, but you're not doing that, your cowering away from her, you're the coward here Paul not me, she wants you to fight for her, not sit and let her mope around about it, she has had to learn about everything through me or the girls, when it should be you telling her, so you follow her around, and say hi, you're not fighting for her are you Paul. That kiss was a mistake, she wanted you. She's like my sister; I don't love her like that. " He was pissed, snarling with every word.

"Guys leave it, come on, we are supposed to be looking for the leech" I snapped my mouth at Jared as he tried nudging me away from Embry.

"Just stay away from her Embry I mean it, I will fucking kill you if you go near her again"

"No, she's my best friend, she needs me I'm not leaving her like you have" he snarled at me again.

"I haven't left her, I've tried to get her back, but obviously you've been busy sneaking off with her. What? Haven't got your own imprint so you try take mine. It's been obvious you like her since she got here. You've just been waiting to make your move" I hate him.

"No I haven't Paul. You're talking shit. That was the most awkward moment of my life, so don't start with that shit. I've been trying to get her to fucking talk to you Paul are you that fucking stupid. And you wonder why she prefers me?" he thought it all over again, the time they spent together. Her playing her piano to him. The pain gripped me again. I lunged for him. I gripped his neck with my teeth and tugged, ripping into his skin. I could taste blood. He snapped at me and caught the side of my face.

I felt Sam phase.

"STOP IT NOW, BOTH OF YOU STOP" I stopped mid lunge. Embry cowered to the floor.

I replayed everything for Sam. "I thought so, I could tell something was up. Damn it Embry." He was pissed off.

"Embry, replay everything. Paul listen properly" The memories filled my head again. Her teasing him about having a crush on her, his feelings for her, brotherly almost. Them on the beach, how they both agreed it was awkward and didn't mean anything. A few days later her crying because she missed me. My heart hurt. Him telling her to give me another chance. He was trying to help me. I didn't care. I still don't like it.

"See, I told you Paul, I'm not interested in her. I want her to be happy, with you." Jared phased out.

"You two talk. Then phase back and come to my house. No fighting" Sam ordered then phased out.

"Sorry Embry, but you don't understand, it hurts to see her with any other guy, but more so with you. I appreciate you trying to help her but that's my job. Not yours. And I don't care how much you say you're her friend and want to be there for her, I don't want you near her. I know what I'm doing."

"I bet you think you do Paul, but it's not working is it, she still won't speak to you will she" I growled.

"You're losing her Paul, I never thought I would say that about an Imprint but you really are going to lose her" I just led there, rain pelting my fur. He was right, she hated me. He phased out.

The aches in my chest got worse and I knew she was screaming, I was too far away to hear her but I knew she was. I picked myself up and ran toward her house, the screaming getting louder with every step I took.

_**Lotties POV**_

_Oh baby, no one's going to save you, your wolf has even left you, left you all alone and unprotected. How could he? When he says he loves you so much? _

I screamed again, the voice hurt my head; it rang so high my ears felt they would burst. I kept my eyes tight shut.

_Open your eyes baby, don't you want to see me. It's just me your daddy. _

I opened my eyes and my dad was sprawled on the floor. Dead. I screamed again and shut my eyes tighter than before. "Daddy" I sobbed.

_Hahahahha oh Charlotte, the fun I will have with you. _

I opened my eyes again, there was a man. A pale man stood staring at me from my bathroom door. I looked to Kim's bed, she was at Jared's for the night. He walked toward me, his eyes were blood red, his skin as pale as snow, his hair was blond and slicked back, he had black jeans and a black v neck sweater on. He crouched down by my bed and smiled, I screamed again.

Paul where was Paul. I shut my eyes tightly and covered my ears, his voice was like daggers.

_He won't save you now, no one will. _

I stayed sat for a while, I opened my eyes and the room was empty. I sobbed hard into my pillow, a howl erupted outside my window, it was Paul, but he didn't sound broken, he sounded angry.

_**Pauls POV **_

She was screaming as I approached, then she would stop, and then she would start again. "Daddy". She sobbed harder, then screamed again, then stopped, then screamed. As I got closer I smelt something, leech. Shit. I howled for the others and ran toward the house, I heard as Scott and her Mom went running to her room.

I felt people phase and replayed the last 3 minutes to them, they all started running for her house. I phased and bashed my way through the front door and up the stairs. Scott was checking the windows to her bedroom and bathroom; she sobbed into her mums arms wailing about a man in the room. She looked up and saw me, she started crying harder. My heart hurt, everything hurt. I walked over to her and she placed her head on my shoulder. I cradled her until Sam, Jared and Jake walked through her door. They sniffed and Jared ran outside. A howl erupted. Followed by the others.

"She will come stay with me and Emily, until this has stopped"

"What? Why would she need to do that? It's just a nightmare!" Oh crap, her mom. I stood up and picked up a bag, chucking clothes, her makeup and hair stuff into it.

"It's just that when she was at ours the other night she didn't have one so maybe it will be good to get her out of the house for a while, that's all" her mom nodded and helped me pack some stuff for her. I passed the bag to Sam and picked her up, she cried into my neck. The ache had stopped, she was near me again.

_**Lotties POV**_

I fell asleep on the way back to Sams. I felt myself being led on a bed, and Paul got in beside me. I wasn't scared of him. He made the ache in my chest go away. I fell asleep cuddling into him.

The next day was full off everyone questioning me on what happened. The voice still rung as clear as it had last night in my head. My ears hurt each time I thought about it. The feeling of being watched was as present as ever. I just sat in Paul's lap all day. Not even speaking to him, just sitting there. It felt right, like the broken feeling I had had for the past couple weeks was gone. I felt content and safe.

**AHHHH thank you for your reviews, follows, faves, you make me so happy! **** so I wanted to spice it up a little, kick up the jealousy with Paul and Embry. Then some drama will start ! :D also I put up a one shot for a new story idea I had, check it out, it's an embry/oc story ! . As always review any ideas you have and I will try to put them in, I loved the idea with the baseball bat thing and the howling but it didn't fit in with my reaction for her so I'm going to try add some howling comedy in at a later stage :D thank you all ! xxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Make ups, alcohol and hangovers

_**I do not own Twilight **_

_3 Days until the wedding_

The vampire had completely disappeared, no scent was left behind or picked up, and the Cullen's couldn't see him returning in visions. I hadn't had another nightmare, not even one about Paul.

We were ok now, not us again, but we would talk, it's like we were starting all over again. He knew about the kiss. He wouldn't talk to Embry and Embry was staying away from me. This hurt, I just wanted to talk to him, he was my best friend after all. But he avoided me.

I hadn't asked him about imprinting. I didn't want to ruin it. Paul had sat me down and told me all about the wolves, I knew most of it anyway but it was nice to hear it from him. We were friends I suppose.

We were having Emily's bachelorette tomorrow night, so that we had one day to recover before the wedding. Today was spent decorating the tribal church and the marquee outside. I was in charge of table decorating with Kim. While Leah and the two flower girls Nessie and Claire were scattering Rose petals over the floors. The boys were hanging the flowers and moving the chairs and tables around, it looked perfect. Candles and flowers were everywhere; the colour scheme was white a baby pink.

I walked outside and stood looking over the view, the church was right by the beach, so the view was the sea. It was pretty. I turned to walk back inside when something caught my eye.

On the cliff top, the man, the vampire from my room. He was staring at me. A shot of pain ran through my head and I felt faint.

_Aww honey, your wolf loves you, that will make it all the more sweeter when I kill you. _

An image of me dead entered my head. I winced.

_Not long now, I'll be back for you my singer_

The pain stopped and I looked up, he was gone. Singer, what did that mean? Did he know I could sing? I looked back at the marquee, I couldn't tell them. The wedding stuff wouldn't be ready on time. I rubbed my temples and walked back inside; a little shaky I sat down and gulped at some water. Eurgh, why could nothing be simple?

_**Bachelorette **_

7pm. I looked around the room, the guys had gone out to do whatever it is wolves do for their bachelor parties. I had organised Emily's house with a series of drinking games, already set up. Lots of nibble food like chips and dip, drunken food as I called it. And soppy love films which I'm sure we will all cry to later.

The voice had been back it had been at its worse today; I passed off my wincing as headaches to those who asked. The voice would show me images, of my dad, Carter, the girls dying, me dying, Paul watching me die, doing nothing to help. I shook the thoughts out of my head as a car pulled up outside.

Emily, Leah and Kim walked in; followed by some girls I didn't know. I smiled and shouted surprise as Emily took in the sight of food, alcohol and more food and alcohol. She giggled and hugged me.

"Your only 18 you can't drink!"

"Hey, I organised this so you can at least let me have one!" she sighed and nodded before turning to the girls I didn't know.

"This is Rachel, Jakes sister, Amber, my sister, Katie, Louise, Maya and Lora, they are my friends from the Makah rez" I smiled at them all kindly and showed them the mountains of games I had set up.

9.30pm and it's safe to say Emily's one drink rule for me and Kim was out of the window. Kim was sprawled on the floor giggling to her while the rest of us played I have never. Everyone was pretty wasted. Except Leah that was, she was just sat downing Vodka shots like they were water. Me on the other hand, no, I was now facing down in a bowl of chips munching my way through them.

"I have never...GOT WITH A FAMILY MEMBERS BOYFRIEND" I choked a little on my chips and looked up, Rachel was smirking at Emily who was trying to glare at her back but in her state it came out more of a squint.

She and Kim looked around at all the girls before picking up Vodka shot each and downing it. Emily made a face and Kim turned a bit green before going back to giggling at the ceiling. Leah looked at me and giggled a little, she seemed to be getting over the Sam/Emily thing.

"I have never... stole my Dad's car, got drunk and had sex in it with the boy I had broken up with the day before" Emily smirked back at Rachel. She picked up a shot and went to drink it, but as she lifted it up she was stopped by my sudden movement to grab a shot glass. Kim and Leah looked at me a bit shocked.

"What? I told you Carter sent me off the rails. We broke up, I got drunk and then we got back together, it's what we did!" I shrugged and downed my shot.

"In dads car?" Kim looked sick again.

"What I didn't have Bertie back then" I giggled as I realised how much of a slut it made me look. Rachel laughed too, oh well. We high fived each other and went back to the game.

10.45pm. We were wasted, at some point we had put titanic on, and were now blubbering like babies to the part where Rose lets Jack go, just seconds after telling him she would never let him go. Well done Rose, way to keep a promise.

"Its.. jusjust so so ss a ad" Kim was sobbing more than any of us and Leah was finally getting a little tipsy as she kept downing more and more vodka. Damn that girl could drink.

The Makah girls had left and Rachel was passed out on the floor her head had fallen into the plate with all the dips on.

I turned the TV off and Kim shouted that she hadn't seen the end. "She let him go, he died, now you let it go Kim". She pouted at me and whined that she wanted Jared.

Emily stood up and grabbed some glasses, poured champagne in it and shouted "To the imprints and to love" I snapped my head up at imprints, so we were all imprints? She drowned her champagne and I followed suit. Kim jumped up and downed hers, followed by Leah who then reached for more Vodka shots. I couldn't do it. No more alcohol. I need food.

I led on the floor and spread my arms and legs out like a star fish. Kim sat next to me and started feeding me Dorito's. Emily and Leah were hugging and crying on the sofa, both blubbering about how shit they had been to each other. I love alcohol. It brings people together. Rachel was face down in the dip and I couldn't reach it so I twisted my head around and licked some Guacamole of her cheek before lying back down in my starfish position with Kim sat on top of me feeding me. There was a howl outside and I slammed my fist on the floor. Stupid boys and their stupid howling.

The door wrenched open and I looked up to the boys, well the older ones, Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jake staring down at us.

I looked up and smiled, they were all looking down at me now. I pointed at them, "HEY THE LA PUSH MAFIA! You need to stop howling, AOOOOWWWW, because it wakes me up, so shhhhhh no more AOOOOWING , shhhh good doggys, good dogggys" Kim woof'd like a dog and fed me another Dorito.

The boys started laughing and Sam walked over to Emily who was still crying into Leah, they both grabbed him and started crying on him.

Then Rachel woke up and cried out for Jake to take her home. "I need to tell dad about the time I bumped naughties on his back seat, I mean it's not like he ever drove it again, he can't move his legs, but now it's your car. HAHA I HAD SEX IN YOUR CAR JAKE" Jake looked disgusted, he picked her up and dragged her outside, followed by Quil.

I pointed at Embry, he knelt down next to me. "You're like my brother, from another mother, you know that. And I know you hate me now, but it's ok, I still love you bro." I high fived his face and squeezed his cheeks. He chuckled a little before standing up and leaving. Paul glared at him as he did.

"Hey you pissy pants, none of that glaring at my bro please. You caused enough trouble in my life wolfy" He looked sad as I said this. He looked awkwardly at Jared who shrugged.

Jared and Paul just stood, staring at us as Kim continued to pop Doritos's in my mouth, then she started making me try guess Skittle flavours. I got them all wrong. Jared started laughing and Kim whined for him to take her home. He picked her up and within minutes she was snoring in his arms.

Sam was still being clutched by the two girls, Paul walked over to me and pulled me up. I stumbled a bit and fell straight into him. I looked up into his eyes and I felt the butterflies going mad again. I blushed deeply and he kissed my forehead.

"Come on bed" he went to pick me up but I moved back from him.

"I need to talk to you" my words were slurred slightly but I know I won't have the courage to ask tomorrow. I pointed outside and began walking, stumbling here and there. He laughed and grabbed me before I could fall. I continued walking right down to the bottom on the garden and sat on the floor.

He sat opposite me, staring at me frowning. "Is this about the howling, ill stop I swear" he giggled at himself as he said it.

"What's an imprint?" he double took me as I said it, I know I was slurred but I wasn't that bad.

"An imprint? Where did you hear that" he giggled nervously. Oh god its bad.

"Bella called me one that night on the cliff and Emily toasted to the "imprints" tonight" I could feel myself trying to sober up, wanting to talk to him.

He studied me for a second. Then grabbed my hand in his, the butterflies surged again.

"It's a wolf thing, it basically means that the wolf finds their soul mate, when they see that girl, the whole world stops, the reason they are living is for her, without her they aren't anything, they can't live without her, their one true love"

I, did he just? Am I ? what?

"So, if Bella called me an imprint, whose imprint am I? Please not the baby wolves, they're too little and cute."

He laughed at me, "Your mine you idiot, the moment I saw you, you were mine, I could never hurt you, your too special to me, I love you more than you could imagine, I've been going crazy trying to tell you, I didn't want to scare you more" he was nervous.

Imprinting, it was... beautiful I guess. Like Emily had said.

"It doesn't scare me, if makes sense, why I always needed to be around you, why I ached when I wasn't. I love you Paul, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. And I would really love to sit and make out with you, but I'm going to puke so adios amigo" I jumped up and ran for the house, Emily and Sam were near enough having sex on the sofa, Leah must have left, well I hope she had.

And I ran straight upstairs to the bathroom before puking my little vodka filled guts out. I led back and shut my eyes. And that was me gone.

Eurgh, I opened an eye. I was on the sofa downstairs. Why was it that every time I woke up on this sofa I had a headache and Emily was peering over me. She looked how I felt. Like shit. She pulled me up and I groaned. We both sat on the edge of the sofa, staring at Claire who was running around screeching. The door flew open and Kim and Rachel Black trudged in, both looking like shit. They sat next to us and we all continued to stare at Claire as if she were the devil.

The door flew open again and in ran Embry, Paul, Quil, Sam, Jared, Collin, Brady, Seth and Jake, they ran straight to the kitchen. The younger wolves didn't really come over much, they weren't as close as the old boys. Leah walked a few steps behind them, she looked bright as ever. She smiled over at us.

"Oh this is too funny, feeling rough girls?"

"Why aren't you dying? You drank a whole bottle of vodka" I mumbled, I couldn't be bothered to talk.

"Wolf remember! I don't get drunk" This had to be the only time she has ever seemed happy about the wolf thing.

"Well you must have, why else would you have cried to Sam last night?" I smirked a little as Kim piped up next to me, Kim 1, Leah 0.

"Shut it bitch, I was tipsy for like 10 minutes maximum" Leah scowled at Kim and sat down. A snore erupted from Kim's left and Rachel was doubled over fast asleep. I laughed, she had drunk so much last night.

The kitchen door swung open and the boys all traipsed in looking sorry for themselves and sat down on the numerous chairs around the room.

"There's no food, why is there no food?" Quil looked up sadly at Emily who scowled back.

"I'm on strike, you can thank Mrs. only having one drink over here for my killer hangover" she pointed at me and the boys scowled at me. Jared even growled at me, Paul hit him around the head and he apologised. Claire was now stood in front of me, trying to put lipstick on me. I dodged her every time and she giggled, no screeched at me. She got the message eventually and went and put lipstick on Quil.

"I think, I'm dying. Am I dead Kim?" I looked at Kim. She looked back.

"Possibly, I think I'm dead to" She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"I had salsa in my bra this morning, salsa, why?" Rachel had woken up and looked at me, I remembered her asleep in the dips.

"I licked guacamole off your face last night, and you're asking me why you had salsa in your bra?" a couple of the boys laughed at this. She shrugged and fell backwards on the sofa. "I told my brother I had sex in his car" she covered her face as she said it. Jake turned red and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, well I saw Sam and Emily having sex. On that sofa" I pointed to where Collin, Seth and Brady were sat, they all opened their eyes wide and jumped off it making gagging noises.

"OK OK ENOUGH ENOUGH, we don't want any more information about last night thanks girls" Sam jumped up clapping his hands and walking out of the room. A few of the boys got up and left mumbling about no food.

Leah left too and Quil took Claire with him.

"Can I speak to you?" I looked up, Paul had spoken.

"Sure, but your gonna have to carry me, because I ate so many Doritos last night my legs can't support my food baby" He laughed and picked me up, carrying me outside. We walked through the tree's a bit and sat on a log.

"Do you remember the imprint thing from last night?" I squinted at him. Imprint? Ummmm, let's think, I licked Rachel's face, Kim fed me skittles, outside, Paul told me I was his soul mate, I puked. Wait soul mate? Think damn it think.

"Kind of, am I your soul mate?" he laughed again and kissed my cheek, I would have blushed, but I didn't have the energy. I fell onto his shoulder and groaned.

"Well, yeah you are, it's a wolf thing, we imprint on our soul mate, it shows us who is our true love, we will be whatever she needs us to be, friend, brother, lover. Your mine, Emily is Sam's, Kim is Jared's, Claire is Quil and Nessie Jakes" my head popped up.

"Nessie and Claire are children, that's called paedophilia" Paul laughed again, not funny.

"No, Jake and Quil will be their friend/brother until the girls are ready for them to be more, Quil has a long wait ahead of him but Nessie will be full grown in a couple years" I nodded, I can't be bothered to fight about it so yeah, that sounds fine.

"I remember now, the ache in my heart, the need to be with you, the intense staring" I smiled, it was pretty romantic.

"I love you so much Char, I'm sorry for everything, you deserve more than me, I know that. But I swear if you give me another chance I will never let you down again and I'll give you everything you need" I cut him off by kissing him. My lips were on fire instantly. I moved into his lap, straddling him. His hands grabbed my waist pulling me further into him. I groaned into his mouth and his hands travelled up my back and beneath my top, my skin was in trails of fire. I rolled my head back and my continued kissing my jaw line and neck, his hands moved back down to my waist and pushed me back a little. I looked down into his eyes, he was flushed and our breathing was heavy.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything Paul, I understand everything now, and I love you too, I don't want anything, I just want you" he chuckled, husky, I like it. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and stood up; I was still in my straddling position. I slid down and we walked back to the house, hand in hand.

As we walked out from the tree line someone wolf whistled, I turned around and Embry was stood there smirking at us. Paul flipped him off, and I just laughed. Things never change. Embry turned and leaped toward the trees turning to a wolf as he did. Show off.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around Emily's, eating more Doritos's and me practicing the song I was singing for their first dance at the wedding. I sounded shit because I couldn't be assed to sing but Emily was forcing me. Bossy bitch.

I was ordered to bed at 9pm by a very stressed Emily, the boys had gone to stay at Jared's for the night, his parents were away working. We had Leah, Seth and Jake watching the house. I heard a howl outside, that's it.

I flung open the window and screamed "I TOLD YOU, NO MORE FREAKING HOWLING, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HOWL ONE MORE FREAKING TIME". The howling stopped mid howl. And a barking noise came from the tree line, sounded like a laugh, if a wolf could laugh. I looked across; Jakes russet wolf was looking up at me. I had no idea how I knew it was Jake, I just did. I waved and shut the window, crawling back into bed.

I still hadn't told anyone about the voices in my head. That he was stood on the cliff. I wouldn't ruin the wedding.

**Yayyy Lottie likes Paul again! I feel like I'm going so fast through this story, I'm trying to slow it down a bit but I get to excited about writing, the UK has actually been sunny and kind of hot, I know shock horror, so I've been writing loads out in the sunshine :D as usual, let me know your ideas! Thank you all for reading, I seriously love you guys! xxx**


	20. Going to the chapel

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_Not long sweet girl, look for me today, I'll be watching, I always am_

The voice sent a pain so harsh through me I was jerked from my sleep. It was just getting light out; I clicked my phone, 6.30am. I groaned and looked around. Claire and Nessie were sound asleep in bed together; Kim had fallen off our mattress during the night and was face down on the carpet. I chucked a blanket over her and stood up. I crept downstairs and through to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Up a bit early aren't you?"

"AHHH OH MY GOD" I jumped and screamed as the voice startled me.

"SHHHHH you will wake everyone up" Emily screeched at me and waved her arms telling me to sit down.

"You scared me, why are you up its 6.30?" I grabbed a mug and poured in the coffee Em had made.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited! You're so jumpy" She smiled happily as she sipped her coffee.

"Bad dream, couldn't get back to sleep" I winced as I remembered the voice. Her smile dropped.

"Was it him? Shall I get the boys?" She sat down at the table and looked at me worried.

Oh god, this is what I didn't want.

"No don't be silly, it was just a dream" I smiled reassuringly at her and sat next to her.

After we had drunk our coffee, Emily started showing me how to make breakfast muffins. My batch did not work out so well, they looked and smelled just wrong.

"That is not a smell I'm used to walking into Em's house, that's rank. What is that?" The door swung open and Leah walked in, her nose scrunched, as was Jake and Seth's who walked in behind her.

"Your breakfast, now eat up sweetie pies" I smiled falsely at them and they looked horrified as I placed the burnt and deflated muffins in front of them. I laughed and took the plate away again, chucking the contents in the bin.

They all sighed in relief as Emily placed the real muffins in front of them. I ran upstairs to shower and changed into shorts and a jumper to do my hair and makeup in.

I tried desperately not to think of the voice that woke me up, my attempts didn't work. I was shitting myself, what if he ruined the wedding? Should I just go see him, ask what he wants? Well don't be stupid Char, he wants your freaking blood.

What was a singer?

I dried my hair and ran downstairs, Sue Clearwater had arrived to help us all get ready and the two boys had gone outside again.

Em was sat drinking a glass of champagne, she did realise it was like 9am right? I laughed and grabbed myself a mirror and sat next to Leah on the floor.

Kim came down with the two girls a little while later, and they sat down waiting to have their hair and makeup done.

I looked at Leah, her short hair was straight and in place, her makeup perfect and natural looking but she added some glamour with red lipstick. She looked pretty. My hair was curly, Em wanted me to clip the side back on one side and put a flower in it, so I did, it looked cute. I did my make up like Leah, natural but with red lipstick. I turned around and saw Kim's hair, she had wrapped it in a bun with curly strands hanging down here and there, and a flower tucked neatly into the bun, her makeup was the same as ours. Sue was working on Emily in the corner so I grabbed Claire and Kim took Nessie to get them done.

I put Claires hair into two braids and put a flower clip in one side. I let her put some eye shadow and lip gloss on, and then rushed her upstairs to get dressed. Nessie had her hair down, curly with a flower in it like mine. It was 11.00am now; we had to leave at 11.45am so we had plenty of time. The girl's dresses were adorable. The dresses were baby pink with a silk pink ribbon around the middle.

Then I, Kim, Leah and Emily's sister Amber got changed into our dresses. They were gorgeous, they were baby pink, lighter than the girl's dresses, they fell to our knees. We all looked pretty good. We grabbed our shoes they were beige high heels, and walked downstairs. 11.30Am.

Emily started tearing up when she saw us. So Sue ushered her up to get changed. She walked back down and I started crying, she was beautiful. Her dress trailed to the floor, it had lace patterns all over it and a light pink sash round the middle with a flower on it, her hair was in loose curls and fell below her shoulders. She was clutching her bouquet; her smile was so wide I thought her face would break. Her scars were covered lightly with makeup but you could still see them obviously, but she still looked perfect.

She walked over to Claire and hugged her tightly, as did Amber.

"I wish your mommy could be here Claire I really do" Emily hugged Amber tightly and Claire smiled at them both before running out of the room with Nessie.

I looked at Kim and frowned, Leah turned to me, she looked sad.

"Claire's mom got worse, she won't come to the wedding, she won't even come see Claire or Emily in their dress's, she's drinking more and she hasn't left the house in days" She looked down as she said it and I felt bad, she should be here for them both. Especially little Claire.

Emily clapped her hands together and smiled at us, motioning for us to come and hug her. we all did and she laughed before walking out to my car.

I was driving Emily as I had the nicest car, Kim, and Leah came with us too. The others got into Sue's car.

We drove in silence until we reached the long road that led to the church. Emily looked nervous, so I did the first thing that came to my head.

"Ohhhh we are going to the chapel and we're gonna get marrrieddd , going to the chapel and we're gonna get marrieddd" Emily started laughing a little and her smile was back.

Leah and Kim joined in now.

"I really love you and we're, gonna get married.  
Goin' to the chapel of love."

I pulled up outside the church and everyone got out, Sue pulled up behind us. I was still singing as we all stood outside the door to the church.

"Shut up, Lottie, just go check they are ready" Emily was still giggling a little and smacked me playfully.

I ran to the door and opened it, it squeaked loudly, ok so now everyone's gonna know I'm looking, I popped my head in and as I predicted everyone was looking at me, I waved at Sam and called back to Emily.

"Damn Em, your boy looking fine" I winked at him and he chuckled a bit. He gave me the thumbs up and I popped back out of the door.

"You're an idiot Lottie a simple yes would have done fine" Em was laughing, she looked so happy.

"Come on; let's get this show on the road" I turned around to lock my car, he was stood there. In the tree line across the way, staring at me. I staggered back, oh god not the wedding. I turned and ran into Leah, I looked up at her and she frowned, and then turned her head toward the tree line.

Her nose was scrunched a little, she obviously could smell him. I turned back in the direction he was stood but he was gone. She shook her head, then turned and carried on fluffing Emily's dress out. I started shaking a little. He was here, watching me.

The music started. Claire and Nessie grabbed onto my hands, they were too nervous to walk alone, as I walked down the aisle I noticed Paul smiling widely at me from his place next to Sam. I blushed as he winked at me. Kim was behind me with Emily's sister Amber. And finally Leah came down, hand in hand with Emily. I found this cute, they had managed to get over everything as best they could and Leah agreed to walk her down the aisle, it was what Emily really wanted and I smiled as I saw them kiss each other before Sam took Emily's hands. Leah still looked a little sad but she was doing a good job at hiding it. Better than usual anyway.

I could feel my nerves. My heart was pumping fast and I felt sick. Paul was staring at me, frowning. I shook my head and tried focusing on the wedding. But I couldn't, not for long anyway. I was shaking so bad as we all walked back down the aisle to the marquee that I squeezed onto the two little girls for support. They ran off and I stood, staring at the trees where he was earlier.

"You look beautiful" Paul's warm hands wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck. I giggled and blushed, my nerves calmed down. I felt safe again. I turned and looked at him, I hadn't noticed inside, but he looked amazing, his black tux made him look like a tanned 007, he was hot and he was all mine.

"Don't look too shabby yourself, Lahote" he kissed me on the lips and I cuddled into him. We walked over to the others and sat down, me on Paul's lap.

"Looking hot Char!" I looked at Embry, he looked cute in his tux, not like Paul, Paul looked sexy.

"Watch it Call" Paul growled as he said it, I kissed him quickly and he smirked. They were constantly at it when it came to me.

The afternoon was nice; there was a buffet which the boys destroyed, literally. Then Nessie played a tune on the piano that Edward had taught her, for someone who was technically like a few months old, she was so good. Heck she was better than me and I've been playing my whole life.

Then it was my turn. I hadn't had time to write an original song so I covered The Power of Love, but the Gabrielle Aplin version, I found it funny as some of the lyrics were " Ill protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door" which I smiled at, as did most of the boys, Collin had even whistled which was followed by a quick smack to the head by Jake. By the end of the song most of the guests were dancing.

I smiled and ran over to Paul who cuddled me tightly into his rock hard chest. I smiled as I looked up at him, he opened his mouth to speak but a sharp pain gripped me and I gasped and nearly collapsed. He caught me and pulled me close to him as the pain crippled me again. I winced and buried my head into his chest. The voice rang through my head.

_Oh that was beautiful, you really are my singer. I'm waiting, come see me. _

"Lottie, what's wrong, Lottie" Paul was shaking me a little. I realised I was clutching onto his shirt, my eyes squeezed shut. I gasped again as the pain stopped, Paul was looking down at me, worry all over his face.

"Nothing, nothing sorry, I have a headache, I need some fresh air" I spoke so quietly any normal person wouldn't have heard it.

He went to come with me but I stopped him. "Ill be like 2 minutes, grab me a water and a roll, I'll meet you at the table".

He nodded and reluctantly walked away from me. I tried desperately not to go out, but I couldn't stop myself.

I made my way outside and looked to the cliffs. I turned back and saw all the guys laughing with one another; they weren't paying attention to me, even Paul was chatting to Sam, neither of them noticed me as I walked from the entrance and closer to the cliff edge. I looked back around to the cliffs again.

He was stood there. On the very edge, not too far from me. Staring. It was dark but his eyes bore straight through to mine. He smirked a little. The pain, I clutched my head.

_Your mine, I will have you. You are mine. I will taste your blood, if you try to hide from me ill hurt those you love. The little girl. I wonder if she would scream or whimper as I kill her. _

Claire. No, I shook my head trying to get him out. An image of Claire covered in blood and Quil crying over her little lifeless body crept into my head. I shook trying to get it out.

_You can't get rid of me, I'll always be here. Look how easy it is for me to get to you; they don't even know I'm here. Just remember, the wolves can't save you now, no one can, and you are mine. _

The pain stopped and I knelt down, clutching my head still. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of the image of Claire. What a bastard. An evil bastard.

There was a cheer inside. I looked back. They were calling the bridesmaids to dance with the ushers.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up still shaking and walked in, Paul was at my side instantly, and he kissed my temple and led me to the dance floor. I looked up at him, he was so perfect. My shaking stopped and he began to kiss me softly as we danced to the music. I needed him.

"I love you Lottie" he smiled and grazed my lips with his.

"I love you too wolfy" I nuzzled into him and we continued to sway to the soft song that was playing.

I needed Paul. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Kim looked up at me and winked as I did, I just waved goodbye to her as we ran through the entrance and out to my car.

My mom and Scott had gone to visit his parents this weekend, so the house would be empty. Paul climbed into the drivers seat and I into the passenger. "Drive to my house Paul". He just nodded and sped down the windy La Push roads. As we pulled up I jumped from the car and round to him.

"Whats wrong?" He was looking at me like I was crazy. I just shook my head and pulled him to the front door.

We were on the porch; I unlocked the door and pulled him inside. I pushed him against the door and it slammed shut, I began kissing him roughly. He seemed frozen for a minute. But then he grabbed my waist and turned us around so I was up against the door, he pushed himself against me and I could feel him growing. I smiled and continued to kiss him. My whole body was tingling, there was an aching in my stomach, I needed him.

His hands rested on my ass and he pulled me up so I was straddling him. I kicked my shoes off and kissed him again, I groaned as his tongue slipped in my mouth, my hands ran through his hair. He chuckled huskily and bit down lightly on my lip.

He started walking with me to the stairs and I felt myself being dropped down softly so I was led on the stairs and him on top of me, he was pressing into me and the heat of his body made mine tingle more. He started kissing my neck and I moaned again, he was so damn hot.

He picked me back up and climbed the stairs, swinging my bedroom door open, he pushed me into it as it slammed shut, with a little force but it didn't hurt.

I was back up against my door; he set my feet down and started kissing my neck. I was on fire. I fumbled with his shirt buttons, and pulled his shirt down over his arms. I ran my hands down his abs; he shuddered and groaned in my ear.

He turned me around kissing the back of my neck and my back as he unzipped my dress and slipped it off. He looked at me and smiled, he walked backwards pulling me with him. I had never felt this before; his stare made me weak, I was blushing furiously as he sat down and pulled me on top of him. I kissed his neck and he kissed my shoulder.

He looked up at me and grabbed my face in his hands, he kissed me lightly before smiling.

"You sure you want this?" his voice was low and husky and I shivered as his breath touched my face.

"I need you Paul, all of you" my own voice shook as I replied; he smiled and kissed me again.

I pushed him backwards and unfastened his belt and buttons on his trousers, he slipped them off and I leant down, kissing his chest and running my hand over him. He was huge, I mean huge. He laughed and kissed me.

He turned me over and was hovering over me. He started kissing me again, my neck and collar bone. He carried on down placing kisses down my stomach. He placed a kiss over my lacy underwear and pulled them down. I blushed as I felt him kiss me there. He came back up to my face, gently kissing me again, he bit down softly on my lip and I moaned a little, why was he so sexy.

I pulled at the top of his boxers and he let me pull them down. I moaned as he kissed me, my boy sure was passionate.

My stomach was doing somersaults as his hand ran down my stomach and between my legs, I moaned a little and he kissed me deeper.

"You're mine Lottie, forever." He spoke into my mouth as he kissed me and I smiled.

Everything was perfect in this very moment. I felt so loved and protected that all my fears of the vampire were washed away, I knew Paul wouldn't let anything hurt me.

...

I woke up cuddling into his side; I kissed his tattoo and started tracing the patterns with my finger. Light was shining into the bedroom. I wasn't hot and bothered like I was when I shared my bed with Embry, it was completely different obviously, with Embry we were fully clothed and he was on top of the covers, but still. It felt normal, natural with Paul; his heat was comforting rather than uncomfortable. I kissed his arm again and he turned his head toward me, smiling. He leant forward and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Morning beautiful" I blushed.

"Hey, stop making me blush" I pouted at him and he chuckled.

"No, I like seeing you blush, your cute" he kissed me again and turned over, pulling me onto his chest. My lower body ached as he moved me, he was huge, it hadn't hurt but it sure ached now, a good ache though. I could feel my skin still tingling in all the places me had touched me. He smiled at me knowingly as I snuggled into his chest and wrapped my legs around him.

Stayed like this for ages, just cuddling and kissing until my phone started buzzing.

I reached for it, Kim.

"Eurgh, Hello" Obviously she had to kill my buzz.

"Hello sunshine, you and Paul went missing last night, so me being a good sister stayed at Jared's" She was smiling I could hear it.

"Well, you would have had a shock if you didn't" I said it in a sing song way and she laughed.

"I knew it! God Lottie what are you like, you little minx" I giggled and Paul chuckled next to me and kissed my shoulder blade.

"Yeah yeah, so whats the plan?" I smiled as a shiver went through me from Paul's kiss.

"Oh right, so we are all meeting at the marquee, they are packing it away tomorrow so were gonna go there cause the beach is too cold, and have some lunch and stuff, hang out. So we shall all be there in like an hour"

"Ok see you then, love you bye"

"Love you bye" she hung up and I went to sit up but Paul pulled me back down, kissing me again. He rolled on top of me and held my arms to either side of me so he was pinning me down. My whole body lit up again. And he smiled at me playfully. I like playful Paul, much better than angry or jealous Paul.

"Nooooo shower time Pauly, let me up" I struggled against his grip playfully and he chuckled and shook his head. I wriggled around under him and realised we were both still naked, I blushed as I felt him against me and he winked and leant down to kiss me.

"Will you ever stop making me blush Pauly" I tried scowling at him but he pouted and I started laughing.

"Not if I can help it, I like seeing you blush, and I like seeing you smile" He kissed my cheek and nuzzled into my neck.

"Aww Pauly, your so cute, Jared was right though you are a pansy" I lifted a hand up and squeezed his cheeks. He shot up and pouted at me more.

"I am not a pansy, when did he say that? I'm going to kill him, I'm a macho man aren't I?" He looked so desperate I laughed harder. He frowned and looked sad.

"Oh of course you are, much more macho than the others I promise" I giggled again as he sighed in relief. "Now let me up?" I trailed my hand down his abs and he shivered before rolling off me.

I stood up and grabbed his shirt from last night before walking into the bathroom, completely naked. I glanced back at he was sat staring at me, blushing and looking a little shocked I had done it.

"You are going to be the death of me Char" I shook his head and smiled a little at me as I shut the door behind me.

I showered and threw his shirt on over my underwear, it drowned me but it was comfy and smelled like Paul. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Paul.

"Damn girl" He winked at me and wolf whistled as I sat down at my dressing table to do my hair and makeup. I just waved a hand at him. I watched him in my mirror as he climbed out of bed, naked, walked over to the bathroom door, looked back at me, winked and then shook his ass.

"I'm bootylicous too Lottie" He winked as he said it and shut the bathroom door behind him.

I just laughed, he was the funniest guy I had ever met, he was never this funny around the guys, he was always so serious with them.

I changed as I heard the shower turn on; I looked in the mirror at my body and saw that I had hickeys on my stomach, rib cage and one on the back of my neck.

I blushed at the memories of last night. At least they weren't on show I suppose. I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes, some light blue skinny jeans, a oversized white top, maroon wooly scarf and a black cardigan, and my old white converse. I dried my hair and let it hang loose so the love bite on the back of my neck was hidden, I chucked a little bit of mascara and blusher on, but around Paul I doubted I needed it.

The shower turned off and a few minutes later Paul walked out, still wet with just a towel around his lower half. I blushed as I took him in, he had little specs of water dropping down over his perfect muscles. He smiled at me and sat on the bed.

"I don't have any clean clothes, don't suppose you have any?" He looked amused as he looked at me blushing. I nodded and walked to Kim's closet.

"Jared always leave's clothes here, I suppose for when he comes after patrol" I grabbed some shorts and I white t-shirt and some flip flops that Jared had in there.

"Thanks babe" His voice was husky again as he took them off me, I expected him to go back into the bathroom but nope, he dropped his towel right in front of me and I blushed again. He was huge, like seriously big.

Although, Carter was the only guy I had been with apart from Paul so I didn't have anything except his pencil dick to compare it too but I'm sure they aren't supposed to be that big. But he is a pretty huge guy and a wolf that has to be the reason. Paul laughed as he saw me staring at him and he chucked the shorts on.

"Alright Lottie, enough staring for now, you have your whole life for that" He was being playful again and winked at me. I just chucked the top at him and turned around to grab my bag.

Paul came up behind me, moved my hair and kissed the spot where my love bite was.

"You look nice" He whispered into my neck. I turned around and smacked him lightly.

"You gave me loads of love bites Mr., not cool" I glared at him and he smiled and shrugged.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, Kim. I clicked the call off and noticed the time.

It was 12.30pm, we were a little late. I grabbed my bag and car keys and ran downstairs. Paul wasn't as tall as Embry so the roof didn't need to come down in Bertie but he was overlapping the seats and I could barley change my gears.

I pulled up to the church and saw everyone stood around inside the marquee.

I got out and Paul walked to me, he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked in.

A few of them whistled at us and Jared smacked Paul's ass and winked at him, Paul hit him back and they started play fighting. Emily shouted for them to get outside or stop, so in true pack style they went outside and everyone started betting on who would win.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Emily and hugged her tightly.

"Congrats! It was such a lovely day" I squealed as she hugged me.

"Thank you! Your singing was amazing by the way, thank you for doing that" she rubbed my arm and smiled again.

"My pleasure" I turned and saw Rachel, her head down on a table and she was being drowned in a jumper that I imagined was Jakes.

"What's up chuck?" I walked over to her and sat down; she looked up at me and groaned.

"I got into a drinking contest with Leah, no one told me they couldn't get drunk" I giggled and sat next to her rubbing her back.

Emily, Leah and Kim came and sat with us. They all looked at me knowingly. Oh great.

"SOOOOOOO where did you disappear to last night" Kim winked at me as she said it.

"Probably the same place you and Jared sneak off to every Wednesday after lunch instead of going to study hall" her face dropped. Ha and she said I never paid attention to things.

They all laughed and we started picking at the wedding cake slice that Rachel was eating.

"Big aren't they, the boys" this had come from Emily, Emily, as in sweet innocent Emily. I choked a little on my piece of cake and she laughed.

"What! Me and Kim talk and Leah has seen them all naked!" She laughed at my expression. Rachel looked a little shocked too, she knew about the wolves but no one ever expected Emily to say that.

"Well, I wouldn't know about the boys, but Paul is yeah" I blushed and Kim snorted.

"They all are, wolf things I think" She took some cake and winked at me.

"Yeah but id defiantly say Paul was the biggest, maybe with Jake following" Leah smiled awkwardly and I looked at her disgusted.

"You actually look?" I shook my head and she shrugged.

"Well, it's hard to miss when they walk around in front of you naked" She shrugged again and went back to her cake. I just laughed. Unbelievable. I didn't know how I felt about her seeing my Paul naked though. He was only for my eyes. I looked around, they were still fighting outside.

Claire and Nessie were dancing around with the left over balloons on the dance floor. Nessie looked older again, maybe like 9/10 now? She was growing so fast it scared me.

Kim and Rachel had gone outside, Rach looked like she was about to puke and had suddenly ran from the marquee.

"Lottie, I was wondering if you and Kim could do me a favour tomorrow night, Paul's mom asked me to babysit Megan and Amy for her cause she's going out with some friends for the night, but I agreed and forgot that tomorrow is the night me and Sam are going up to Seattle, we are staying the night to do some Christmas shopping, mini honeymoon and what not, so I need someone to have Claire too? Leah is on patrol in Forks with Seth and Jake, Paul and Jared are on patrol in La Push with Quil and Embry so there's no one else I trust?" She was pulling her cute Emily face that no one could say no too. I didn't want too, what if I killed them.

"Sure, that's fine; will Megan and Amy be ok with us? They don't really know us" What if they were little shits? Paul and Kaden could be pratts when they wanted so I highly doubt they hadn't passed on their trouble maker knowledge to the girls.

"Yeah they are real easy kids, and on Tuesday morning just drop them to Sue's on your way to school" I nodded and smiled. Ehh, they are only like 5, they can't be that much trouble.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" she stood up and ran over to Seth, Collin, Brady, Kaden and Max who had walked back inside and were throwing cake in each other's faces. I laughed as she started scolding them and they pouted like children.

"Hey Le, you sure you were ok yesterday? I didn't really see you" I turned and saw her eating a huge slab of cake, she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean some bits were hard but mostly it was fine, I just got Rachel drunk to keep my mind off it" I laughed and she joined in. I felt bad; I know she had always dreamt of marrying Sam in a big white wedding. It would kill me to watch my cousin or best friend marry the guy I loved.

"So you and Paul finally sealed the deal?" she winked at me.

"Oh shut up" I chucked some cake at her and walked away, I passed the boys on my way out and hit Jared across the head and scowled at him for teasing Paul, he frowned at me and Paul poked his tongue out at him.

I looked around for Kim and Rachel.

It didn't take long to find them, Rachel was puking her guts up behind a tree, I laughed and ran over.

As I did something caught my eye, down on the beach in the water. Not near the shore, as in right out. There was a man. It was him. He was watching me again. He wasn't even moving, he was still. Dead still, he just looked straight at us, I blinked, and he was gone. I had that bad feeling again.

I shivered and ran back inside, sitting on Paul's lap. I didn't move for the rest of the day. He just sat and hugged me tightly as everyone else ate and joked around. I just sat there quietly, no talking, eating or looking at anyone. I noticed Embry watching me weirdly from Paul's right but neither of us said anything to each other. He just smiled at me and looked away.

That night we both went back to mine, I stopped to talk to Scott and my mom who had just got back from his parents while Paul went on upstairs. I filled them in that Paul and I had gotten back together and mom smiled happily and told me she knew we would. While Scott nodded and went back to his paper.

As I walked into my room I saw that Paul was on my bed looking at something, he was smiling slightly. It was the picture I took from his car.

"I thought I had lost this, when did you take it?" he looked up smiling.

"The night on the cliff, I didn't understand why you hadn't deleted it, you told me you had" I sat next to him and looked at the photo, it was cute, I smiled a little.

"Because you look so happy in it, when you were sad about your dad I would sit and look at it, remind me of your laugh and smile, I can't go a day without your smile Lottie" I blushed again and smiled wider, I leaned over and kissed him. The door opened and Kim and Jared walked in kissing, Jared went to lift Kim's top up.

"OH HELLL NO, room occupied, hello stop!" They jumped apart and looked at us, Kim flushed red and sat on her bed sheepishly, Jared just shrugged a little. That kid was so laid back.

"You can have it back Paul, I'll take another one" I whispered to him and he smiled and put it in his pocket.

He got up to leave and kissed me gently, he had patrol tonight and tomorrow night. He ran from the room, Jared followed.

I got changed and led back in my bed; Kim looked at me and smiled. "We are the luckiest girls in the world, you realise that?"

"I sure do, I sure do" I smiled and rolled over turning my lamp off. I was already longing to see Paul tomorrow, a howl sounded outside, goodnight howl, and it was Paul. I didn't mind if it was Paul, I smiled and shut my eyes. Knowing he was watching over me.

_Ohh my sweet girl. I miss you already, won't be long now. Everything is going just as I planned._

I jerked from my sleep, Kim was sat getting ready for school. My phone was buzzing next to me. Carter. I ignored the call. He and my cousin Liam had been ringing nonstop but I hadn't answered, they were friends so Liam probably told him about my hysterical phone call.

The voice. What was planned? I felt cold. So cold.

...

_Heyyyyyy, a long long chapter! The wedding was all fine I didn't want to ruin it with vamp drama ! hehehe :D I didn't want to go into too much lemony detail because I don't know if I would write it very well so I kind of left it at a cute little bit and the rest is up to your wonderful imaginations! :D _

_And to my last reviewers- __**team paulie**__, your review made me giggle, you sound so excited about my story so thank you for making me smile during my long night shift that I was working when I got your email! :D _

_**Tamani,**__ I will include some howling drama at some point believe me I have it all worked out for you! _

_**Paullover23 **__– Some vamp drama is on the cards for Lottie, I showed in here how the vamp gets close as they are distracted so more is on the way! _

_**Makayla Lahote and Blue box angel**__ thank you for your continuous support means a lot and makes me smile lots ;D_

_Thank you to everyone else as well and to my favourites and followers, you're the best! You keep me inspired to write more! :D_

_You can all find the pictures of the wedding dress's on my profile !_

_xxxxxxx_


	21. Falling to pieces

**I do not own Twilight**

_**Paul's pov**_

I was stood in the car park at school with Jared, waiting for the girls.

The rest of the guys were stood behind us, chatting about the bonfire that was happening the following weekend. It wasn't just the pack bonfire; the whole senior year would be there. They did it every year before Christmas break.

The blaring sound of music suddenly erupted from behind me and I turned to see Lottie's little green car come zooming into the car park and Kim was dancing in the seat next to her to Macklemore - Thrift shop, I laughed as I saw Lottie's face. She wasn't amused and glared at Kim. She pulled into a space across from us and got out slamming her door.

"Oh lighten up Lottie, you have been a moody bitch all morning" Kim shouted at her as she walked around the car to her sister. Jared looked at me and the boys sighed behind us.

"Great, they are fighting again, gonna be a long day boys" Jake spoke up from behind me and I hit his arm with enough force that he staggered.

"I'm on Lottie's side whatever it is" Embry piped up from Jake's left, I shot him glare and he shrugged.

They hardly ever had arguments now, but when they did, boy they went for it. And everyone got dragged in to it.

"Shut up Kim, your just annoying me" Lottie walked faster over to us. She looked weird, not pissed off, but distracted.

"No I am not. Your being an idiot. I've done nothing wrong, pissy bitch." Kim hit her lightly on the arm and walked to Jared.

"Screw you" Lottie turned and walked in the opposite direction of us. I ran over to her and pulled her around.

"What's wrong?" I kissed her cheek but she pulled away.

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone for a bit" She turned again and walked up to the school and through the doors. I looked back at the guys and they all shrugged. Kim just shook her head angrily and pulled Jared into school.

We didn't have any classes together this morning, Jared had class with her but he told me she wouldn't speak to him at all. And her phone was buzzing like crazy but she ignored it.

I was sat at the lunch table with the guys when Kim's voice reached us, she was arguing, her voice was raised.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Your phone was going off like crazy this morning and you just ignored it and Jared said you were the same in class" Her voice was still raised but more pleading, we all turned around and saw the two girls walking in to the cafeteria, Lottie a little in front.

"Because it is none of your business who was on the phone and it certainly isn't any of Jared's business, so he can butt the hell out too." She spun around as she said it, her voice bitter. Jared tensed next to me and I looked at him, he shrugged a little and went back to watching the argument.

"Then just tell me who it was, he only told me cause you seemed upset. Please, if its someone from back in Cali just tell me, is it Liam? Aunt Cheryl? Or Carter? Paul could tell Carter to back off he did it before" Kim pushed her lightly and Lottie looked up. I tensed and a few of the boys growled as Kim said Carter. Lottie looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't need Paul to fight my battles for me Kim, I'm not you, and I don't rely on him for every damned thing. Now butt out and run away to your perfect little boyfriend, and tell him to butt out too." An ache ran through me as she said she didn't need me to fight for her, I wanted to; I wanted to kill whoever had made her upset.

She turned toward our table and saw us all looking, she huffed and turned back to Kim.

"Sorry, I just, have some stuff bothering me. I need to get it sorted" She looked up from the floor then back at us, she smiled slightly.

"What? Just tell me what it is?" Kim pulled her closer to her.

"I don't know, AHHHH" She doubled over suddenly, grabbing her head, like at the wedding. I stood up and ran over to her, she clung on to Kim. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears came streaming down her face.

"Lottie? What is it?" She shook her head desperately and fell into me. Her eyes opened and she sobbed harder.

"Dad, I want my dad" Kim started crying now and Jared walked over. I picked Lottie up and took her over to the table and sat her on me. Her eyes were squeezed shut again.

"Everything's messed up, I need my dad back, get it out of my head Paul, make it stop" She shook her head again.

"What? Lottie make what stop?" I looked around for the guys; they all looked just as confused as I felt.

"It's in my head, all the time, him. Dad, he's gone but I still see him" She pointed to her head again, her eyes still shut.

She gasped and her eyes flew open. She looked at me for a second before burying her head in my shirt. Her crying softened and she looked up, Kim was staring at her now from over my shoulder.

"Lottie, what's in your head?" Kim spoke soft and low, but Lottie just shook her head at her.

"I just miss him" She whispered it and cuddled back into me. Her heart was thumping loudly and her breathing a bit ragged.

_**Lottie's POV**_

I hadn't talked to anyone all day, the voice that woke me was still ringing around in my head, I was frightened. I didn't want to be around people, I wanted to sit and cry. I ignored Jared right through our first couple classes and then stormed out before he had the chance to stop me. I sat quietly in Art class too, not speaking to anyone. As the lunch bell rang I walked out slowly, Kim was stood by my locker. Great.

"Lottie, I need to speak to you" She walked over to me and began following me as I walked to the lunch hall.

"Really, well that's nice but I'm not in the speaking mood" I ignored her and carried on.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Your phone was going off like crazy this morning and you just ignored it and Jared said you were the same in class" She was shouting at me now, we walked into the cafeteria and I spun around to face her.

"Because it is none of your business who was on the phone and it certainly isn't any of Jared's business, so he can butt the hell out too." I had raised my voice but wasn't shouting. She was pissing me off now.

"Then just tell me who it was, he only told me cause you seemed upset. Please, if its someone from back in Cali just tell me, is it Liam? Aunt Cheryl? Or Carter? Paul could tell Carter to back off he did it before" She pushed my arm as she said it. I felt like I was about to cry, Carter hadn't actually done anything for once, this was purely me, me being too much of an idiot and keeping everything to myself.

"I don't need Paul to fight my battles for me Kim, I'm not you, and I don't rely on him for every damned thing. Now butt out and run away to your perfect little boyfriend, and tell him to butt out too." My voice faltered a little, I did need Paul. I needed him to know, to protect me. But I couldn't tell him.

I looked around and saw the pack boys staring at us. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kim, she looked upset.

"Sorry, I just, have some stuff bothering me. I need to get it sorted" I turned back around and saw Paul, she looked pained, I smiled lightly to let him know it wasn't bad but he didn't stop frowning.

"What? Just tell me what it is? We can talk tonight if you like, we have the girls remember, so the boys won't be around, we can have a sister night like we used to" I was pulled closer to Kim now. I could tell her right? The boys could help, the voice said they couldn't but they could. That's what they did, killed vampires.

"I don't know, AHHHH" The pain gripped my head and I bent over clutching my sides.

_Don't even think about it, no one is too know, I'm always watching, you say one little word about me and the little girl dies, remember that. _

An image of Claire filled my head, dead.

_Or do I need to remind you of the loss you already suffered_

Dad, he was in his chair, I was playing piano to him. He was calling out to me, his eyes open in fear, I ignored him, playing louder, and he called for me again, pleaded for me to save him. Then there was blood, blood everywhere. He was gasping for breath.

_I could bring him back to you Charlotte, if you listen to me and do as I say, I could give you back your daddy, how about that? You want your dad back?_

"Lottie? What is it?" I could hear Paul beside me.

"Dad, I want my dad" My voice was weak and tears were streaming down my face. Paul picked me up and carried me somewhere, sitting down a few seconds later. I shut my eyes again.

A loud chuckle filled my head and I shook it.

"Everything's messed up, I need my dad back, get it out of my head Paul, make it stop" I clutched onto his top and buried my head in his neck.

"What? Lottie make what stop?"

"It's in my head, all the time, him. Dad, he's gone but I still see him"

_Shut up idiot girl, I will kill everyone you love if you say another word_

An image of my mom, Kim, Scott, Liam, Paul and Claire dead shot through my mind.

I gasped and opened my eyes, looking around. Everyone was looking at me.

"Lottie, what's in your head?" Kim spoke soft and low, I just shook my head, I couldn't say anything else.

"I just miss him" I cuddled back into Paul and no one said anything else.

We sat there for the rest of lunch, acting normal, as if nothing had happened. They all talked about some bonfire and Sam and Emily being away. Paul just held onto me tightly.

I didn't say another word. I couldn't, the images flashed through my head constantly.

Dad, I wanted him back.

What did he mean when he said he could bring him back to me?

**Heyyyyy ;D thanks for the reviews on the last one ! This is kind of a boring chapter, I just wanted to show how Lottie was becoming weird with everyone and how the vampire has been making her feel shit and the way he plants stuff in her head etc .. its not nice bringing her dad into it but I think it makes the vampire more of a prick! **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :D x**


	22. Just breathe

**I do not own Twilight**

I walked up Paul's driveway slowly; I was scared to meet his mom.

Paul wasn't with me; he had ran off with Jared right after my crying fit at lunch. So here I was standing alone outside Paul's house waiting to meet his parents. I shakily knocked the front door and I heard little footsteps inside.

The door opened and one of the twins was stood staring up at me.

"OOOOOOOOO mommy the girl Pauly was kissing is here!" She hugged my legs and pulled me inside. Oh god she just told his mom we were kissing. Why do children always rat you out?

"Oh Meggy stop trying to embarrass the poor girl" I looked up and April was walking out of a doorway smiling at me.

"April? Your Paul's mom?" I was so confused; he hadn't ever mentioned it, even when he saw us together at the funeral. She smiled and walked toward me, her arms out stretched for a hug, I hugged her and noticed another little girl clinging onto my other leg.

"O girls leave her alone, sorry honey, they are just excited! Yep that's me, mom to these crazy 4 kids, don't worry he never told me you were his girlfriend either, I kind of guessed after seeing you together at your dads funeral. So typical of Paul, always forgetting to tell people the important information!" I laughed at how true this was, if only she knew.

She turned and walked back into the door she had come from. I looked around, the house was small and old, but it was homely. It was warm and inviting and had pictures of the kids everywhere. I followed her, still with the twins attached to my legs.

"Girls, I believe I said to get off of Charlotte!" her voice was stern and the girls jumped off and ran to play in the corner with some dolls. I sat down and April poured me a glass of lemonade.

"So, umm they don't go to school? The girls, Em told me to take them to Sue's in the morning?" April was packing a little bag full of clothes and food.

"No, well yes, they go with Claire, 4 days a week then Sue has them on a Tuesday, but it's more like a play group than school, it's in the church hall, not the school, they don't start La Push school until next year" I nodded, I hadn't realised this before, I just thought that Claire didn't go to school, I mean she was old enough to but she never went, now I know it's because it's in a different building.

"So, how have you been Lottie? I haven't seen you since the funeral and Paul's off places all the time so I haven't actually talked to anyone about you" she sat opposite me now, sipping a coffee. She was fairly young, id say early 40's at the latest. I hadn't noticed how alike to Paul she was before, her eyes, they were the same as Paul and Kaden's. But she was tiny, whereas the boys were huge.

My heart hurt a little as she mentioned the funeral, but I just smiled lightly and tried to ignore it.

"I've been ok, just kept my mind off it really, I get sad now and then but I don't know, I just try get on with things." This wasn't a lie, usually I was good at pushing it out of my thoughts, but the man in my head was making it hard to lately.

"Yeah, it must be so hard honey, but you look great! So you're doing good whatever your doing" she laughed a little and sipped more.

"Paul's helped a lot, it's hard to be sad around him" I smiled and blushed at the thought of Paul.

"Yeah, Paul is a good kid, he has some anger issues here and there but that's mine and his dads fault, but overall he is a fine boy, he's calmed down a lot recently, I wonder if its anything to do with you?" she smiled wider and patted my hand that was on the table. What did she mean about his anger? Her fault? Actually, where were his dad there was no pictures of a man anywhere, just April and the kids.

"I don't know, but I don't like angry Paul so hopefully it'll carry on like this?" I laughed at myself, I hated angry Paul.

The front door opened and Kaden walked in, followed by Paul.

"Speak off the devil and he shall appear" April smiled at her boys and they both smiled back. Megan and Amy came running in and jumped into each of their brothers arms. One little girl in each, though who was who I had no idea. They were identical. Paul kissed his little sister and placed her down again, Kaden walked off into the living room with them. Paul bent and kissed my head.

"Hey, thanks for mentioning your mom was in fact my dad's nurse!" I laughed so he knew I was only playing around and he blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to mention it at the funeral and then I just forgot" he bent and kissed his mom now.

"Oh what did I tell you Lottie, always forgets the important information!" I glanced at Paul and he blushed more. He was so cute.

My phone started ringing, Kim.

"Hey whats up?"

"I'm at Emily's, it's getting dark have you got the girls I don't like being alone and none of the boys are here and Claire is hungry!" she was rambling nervously, she was such a baby.

"Yes yes I will leave now" I put the phone down and stood up. April called the girls in and Kaden had got their shoes and socks on, Paul reached for their coats and handed them to the girls.

"Ok. So here is their bag, fresh clothes, some food, they eat constantly, don't let them give you any crap about what you give them for tea, they literally eat anything. If they back chat you or are naughty in anyway, put them on the naughty step for 5 minutes or until they say sorry. My number is written down in there; ring me if their being little shits. Oh and I realise they are identical so, Megan is in the blue top and Amy in the pink, I've colour coded everything for you" she smiled nervously as she handed be the rucksack of clothes. The girls latched themselves onto her and she gave them loads of kisses before hugging me.

"Will do, have a good time tonight April" she smiled again and ran upstairs, Paul walked out to the car with me and strapped the girls in.

"I've got patrol straight away, so I can't come with you, but I won't be far from the house so call into the trees loudly if you need me, one of us should hear you" I reached up and cuddled him tightly, he kissed me like usual, my cheek, my nose and then my lips. "You sure you are ok Lottie? After today, I can get Kaden to cover my patrol if you want?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine, I just had an off morning" I kissed him again before he could reply to my lie.

It was a quick kiss, the girls starting making gagging noises behind us and I smirked. They were cute. Paul laughed and shut my car door, waving at me as I pulled away.

"So, are you gonna marry Pauly?" I looked in my mirror and Megan, she was blue right? She was smiling at me as she said it.

"Umm yeah I suppose, is that ok?" I knew I would, he was mine. I smiled back and she nodded.

"Will we still be his favourite girls if you're his wife?" This was Amy, she was so sweet.

"Of course you will be! He loves you to pieces" she smiled and looked out the window.

We got to Emily's and the girls jumped out and ran inside before I could even unbuckle myself. I grabbed their bag and my bags and ran inside out of the cold. Kim was curled up on the sofa and the 3 girls had run upstairs to play.

"Hey Kimmy, you done tea?" she looked up and nodded, pointing to a tin of soup on the floor, she handed it to me and I laughed.

"I can't cook and neither can you so we are heating up soup" I nodded and went out to do it.

Dinner was the messiest experience of my life. Soup, not a great idea. It had gone everywhere, all over the floor, over the girl's faces, on their clothes. Absolute mess. I started mopping it up as Kim bathed them all upstairs.

I felt watched again. The trees were rustling and I jumped. A branch snapped near the back door and the door handle started rustling. Oh shit. I covered my mouth to muffle the screech I let out as the door flung open and a man was stood there.

"SHHHHH it's just me!" I looked up, Embry. Oh sweet Jesus. I smacked him on the arm.

"Stop scaring me Embry Call!" I continued smacking him and he just laughed.

Kim had ran downstairs by this point having heard my screech, saw Embry and smacked him again before running back upstairs.

"Would you two stop that, I may be a wolf but it still hurts" he rubbed his arm and glared at me for a second.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol!"

"Yes but Paul and Jared have gone to run the Fork's borderline so me and Quil are running La Push, so if you need something shout for us because the boys won't hear you the border is too far" I nodded. I felt a little nervous having Paul so far away though, I looked down at the floor and Embry's hand came up and pulled my face up.

"You ok? I'm sorry I haven't been there for you recently, I thought it would help if I stayed away from you and Paul" He looked sad.

I just nodded and smiled, I turned and grabbed a muffin and handed it to him. He ate it whole and grabbed my drink, downing that too. Pig.

"I'm fine, thank you, now is that all Embry?"

"No, stop being grumpy with me, when I phase I get images of Paul wanting to kill me, I don't need you being grumpy with me too!" he was whining like a child.

I laughed at the bit about Paul wanting to kill him. That boy had serious jealousy issues.

"Sorry, I just got scared by you! And I've not been grumpy with you, your my bro, I just want everything with Paul to get sorted" I walked to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed my head and turned to leave.

"Sorry about that, you know me, I like to make an entrance. Yeah yeah I get it, he's your soul mate and all that shit. See you in the morning, love you short ass" I smiled. He hadn't really talked to me much recently. I missed his cheekyness.

"Love you too Wolfy" he winked at me as he walked out; before he shut the door he looked at me.

"Aoooooowwwwww aowww aoowwwwww" he threw his head up and started pawing at me with his hands.

I laughed and chucked an apple at him which he caught and started eating before he shut the door. I looked at the clock, 9.30pm. Shit the girls were still up.

I ran upstairs and Kim was desperately trying to pin the girls to their beds. I got the twins and led between them.

"I like you Lottie, I can't wait for you to be my big sister!" Amy kissed my cheek.

"Yeah me too, you're cool!" Megan hugged me tightly. I smiled and kissed their heads.

We read a story and I sung a few songs until they all had their eyes closed. Kim and I walked back downstairs and slumped on the sofa.

Kids were hard work. Although I had abandoned Kim to do it all herself for most of it, oops. The clock now read 10.30. Damn I was tired. Kim had put a DVD on, The Proposal, I love this film. We were cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket, I shut my eyes and thought of Paul. Sleep consumed me quickly .

...

A roll of thunder startled me awake; Kim was fast asleep next to me. I looked at the clock, 3.00am. Eurgh. It was freezing. I looked around; the front door was wide open.

What the hell? I jumped up and shut it. I ran upstairs to Claire's bedroom, the door was open. I looked in and turned the light on, the beds were empty. Shit shit shit.

I ran around the upstairs, spare room, bathroom and Sam's room, nothing. Fuck.

Running down stairs I was screaming for Kim to wake up, she jolted upright.

"What?"

"The girls, they are gone! The door was open and their beds are empty" I was running around downstairs looking under tables and behind the sofa's. They weren't here. Kim and I ran outside and saw Claire's wolf teddy. It was soaked from the rain and muddy. Oh shit.

It was freezing the rain had calmed but there was a flash of lightening and a roll of thunder, I jumped, it scared the shit out of me.

"EMBRYYY QUIL WE NEED YOU, EMBRY!" I shouted toward the trees. Nothing. The wind was too loud. Kim was running ahead of me screaming for Jared. They couldn't hear us.

A pain crumbled me to the floor. My head was burning.

_The beach_

I looked up Kim was stood in front of me.

"The beach, they are at the beach" I screamed at her and she frowned at me.

"How do you know"

"I just do now go"

We started running down the dirt track away from Emily's. Its him. He has them. Where are the guys?

"EMBRY QUIL, I NEED YOU" I was screaming as I ran, Kim was still shouting for Jared. We were running so fast. I was exhausted. We reached the beach car park. I looked down and Kim stopped. I could see two little girls stood by the water. It was the twins, no Claire. We ran toward them and they turned around, they were crying.

"Girls, wheres Claire?" Kim's voice was shaking and she grabbed them and they cried harder.

"The man told her to go swimming, I told her not too but she didn't stop, she can't swim, and now she's dead" Megan pointed to the water. Claire was floating, bobbing up and down in the waves. Shit.

I screamed her name and ran forward, Kim grabbed me.

"You can't swim either Lottie, the boys, where are they?" She was crying. She was right I couldn't swim very well but what else can I do?

"So let her drown is that it Kim?" I wrenched my arm from her grip and waded into the water, it was freezing. My breathing halted. I dived in and started scrambling toward her. The waves pushed me down and I popped back up gasping. I could hear Kim screaming for the boys. No one was around; no one lived by this beach. It was just the church and a diner. Another wave pushed me down and I felt around for Claire, I was far out now. I couldn't breathe.

I felt her hand; I pulled her to me, desperately kicking my legs out to stay afloat. She was so cold. She was breathing heavily but she wasn't opening her eyes, I started to drag her toward the shore, but a wave smashed into us and I got pushed under, I gripped her tightly. I came out spluttering and coughing, Kim was screaming now. Megan and Amy were shouting my name.

Another wave pushed me down and I kicked frantically trying to push myself and Claire upwards again.

I suddenly got pulled down again, it wasn't a wave. There was a hand around my ankle. It pulled and I went further under, red eyes. Red eyes were staring at me, he was smiling. I kicked desperately, my grip let go of Claire and he pulled me further down. I couldn't breathe.

Just breathe Char, I couldn't, everything was going black. I kicked out again. Nothing happened. Everything went black. Where was Claire?

Dad, I could see dad. He was telling me to breathe. Kay was there too, crying, telling me to hold on.

I tried, I really tried but I couldn't. I was suffocating, I was drowning.

A loud painful chuckle ran through my head and his face flashed across my eyes, everything stopped.

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNN , hehehe ;D Thanks for reading ! As per leave any comments you have, even if its just a little smiley face it makes me want to right more ! thank youuuuuuuu xxxxxxxxx**


	23. A scream in the wind

_**Embry's POV **_

"Can you smell that?" I sniffed a little, it was faint but it was defiantly the vampire.

"Shit, Quil go check the house, me and Paul will run the border, Embry check around by the cliffs" Jared spoke, Quil ran off for the house. Thunder and lightning was drowning out any chance we were of hearing anything.

I started running toward the cliffs, I could see Paul in human form talking to Leah and Seth on the border. Informing them of what Jared said. He phased back and said they would run another patrol by the Cullen's. I was nearly at the cliff when I heard it. A scream. A girl.

"That's Kim!" Jared shouted, panicked.

I haltered, looking around for the sound again.

Then Quil's thoughts spoke loudly, the house, the lights were on and the front door open, no one was inside, Claire's wolf teddy face down in the mud outside. Another scream followed a roll of thunder. This time it was a name. Charlotte.

Paul panicked and I turned wildly toward the sound.

I must be close to hear them. I ran to the cliffs next to the beach.

As I did I saw Kim with two little girls, stood on the beach, staring at the water. I followed there gazes. My heart stopped, Paul shouted somewhere in the distance. A howl sounded.

Lottie and Claire, they were being dragged under by a wave. Claire came back up but Lottie didn't. Kim screamed again. I phased after telling the boys where we were and pulled my shorts on.

I sprinted down the sand and over the washed up logs, Kim turned, her face streaked with tears.

"Embry she's gonna die, do something"

I ran past and into the water, I couldn't see Charlotte, I grabbed Claire and made my way back to shore, Quil was there now. I passed her to him before turning back around. I couldn't see her. My heart hurt, another howl sounded. It was Paul, he was panicking.

I waded back in, looking desperately. Nothing. No sign of her.

Then I saw it floating, her promise bracelet from Paul. I grabbed it and wrapped it around my wrist.

Diving under, I couldn't see her.

A wave hit into me and I got dragged deeper.

I was still deep under, my eyes open. It stung but I didn't shut them.

I saw her; I kicked out desperately trying to reach her.

She was being pulled down, by a man. Red eyes. Vampire.

She wasn't struggling, she was just being pulled.

I swam harder; her arm was stretched outwards as if reaching for me.

He saw me and let her go. A smirk present on his sickly pale face as he disappeared.

I grabbed her and pulled her toward me. I kicked hard, trying to pull us up, her limp body pulled me back down, then a wave hit into us and I got pushed under again.

I kicked harder and emerged gasping for air.

Pushing my legs hard I swam back, still gasping for air and clutching her tightly to me.

I fell to the floor; she was unconscious in my arms.

She wasn't breathing. Her heart beat was barely there.

Kim started sobbing loudly and Quil was cradling Claire who was crying and spluttering water everywhere.

"Lottie, come on Lottie breathe" I opened her mouth and blew, then pumped hard on her chest, nothing, she was like a rag doll.

I looked up; Jake was running toward us with Seth, Leah and a few of the younger boys. Then Paul and Jared raced from the trees.

I was still pumping her chest. Jared ran for Kim who started screeching about Lottie being dead. The twins were grabbed by Seth who took them away from us.

Leah was on the phone crying and screeching, the others were watching, horror on their faces.

Paul made a run towards me but was held back by Jake and Kaden. He was shouting for them to let him go.

"Come on Char, please"

I pumped down harder and blew into her mouth again. She was lifeless. She was freezing cold and lifeless.

"Damn it, get Carlisle! Screw the treaty get him here now!" I shouted toward Seth and he grabbed Kim's phone from her and dialled. Paul was still being restrained. I blew into her mouth again. Nothing. Shit shit shit.

The girls were both crying, Paul was shouting for me to do something. What? I can't do anything, she's gone.

Her heart beat; it was faint, barley there.

I looked up, I was crying. Paul struggled free from the guys grips and ran to us.

"Embry, don't, don't look at me like that, she isn't. She is not dead" he was crying to.

He knelt in the sand next to us; he gripped her hand tightly as I blew into her mouth again.

Sirens. I heard sirens.

Charlie got out and ran down to us, he took over pumping her chest and I sat cradling her head. Her heart was lower again. Jake had pulled Paul backward. Claire had been taken with Quil in an ambulance and Kim was still crying behind us.

Then I smelled it again, Vampire. I looked up; Carlisle was running down the beach with Edward.

The younger wolves growled a bit but Jared told them to shut up.

Charlie stepped away from Lottie as Carlisle slid down beside her. He started breathing in to her mouth, he could do it longer than us, he didn't need to breath.

He rolled her over into the recovery position and banged her back hard.

"She can't breathe, she's swallowed water, too much, it's basically suffocating her" he didn't look up, he sat her up, she was completely limp. Paul was silent; he was sat there being held by Jake, silent tears rolling down his face.

Carlisle hit Lottie's back again and pried her mouth open, water spluttered out and she gasped heavily for air, he held onto her cradling her, and she gasped more.

Her eyes fluttered open, and then shut again. Paul crawled forward and pulled her onto his lap. She was still gasping for air and Carlisle pulled her back to him.

"She needs to be able to breathe Paul, OXYGEN MASK" he called over to the paramedics who were calming the twins down. They came running down and he grabbed it off them.

Lottie's eyes shut again and her breathing slowed a little, as if she was struggling. Carlisle placed the mask over her head and lifted her, walking to the ambulance. I stood and Edward steadied me. Paul ran behind Carlisle and jumped in with him. They pulled out of the beach and sped down the road.

"What the hell just happened" Leah was crying and looking at Kim.

"I don't know, I was asleep and Lottie was screaming at me about the girls being missing, we ran outside and Claire's wolf was out there, then Lottie fell down clutching her head and she said they were here, we ran and the girls were crying, Claire was in the water, Megan said something about a man, I don't know" she sobbed harder. Seth and Kaden picked up a twin each and walked back to the house.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital" Edward spoke now; we needed to phase to run faster so Kim got into Charlie's car and we phased and ran through the trees to the hospital. When we arrived Lottie's mom was there, she was in uniform, she must have been working La Push late clinic and heard the call go out. She was crying and ran to Kim.

We were stood outside of her room, I couldn't hear her. I could hear doctors shouting numbers around. Then a long loud beeping noise.

The door's flew open and Carlisle emerged dragging Paul out, he struggled a bit but fell to the floor.

"CRASH TEAM ROOM 45" Carlisle shouted down the hall and a group of people ran forward, looking panicked. The beeping noise continued. I knew that sound. It was like on the movies. The long sad beep of a breathing machine. When the breathing stopped.

I staggered back as the people ran into the room.

Carlisle shot us a look, he seemed conflicted, sympathetic. The door swung shut behind him.

The never ending dragged out beeping never stopping.

**Sorry guys, I'm not letting up on what happens to her yet! :D mwahahahaha thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Especially Unknown Ghost your's made me smile lots so thank you ! :D**

**Keep commenting, and reading :D xxxx**


	24. Begin again

**I do not own Twilight**

I was stood over the grave, her grave.

Rain pelting me harshly, I didn't care. I just stood there.

My heart breaking, I had lost her.

Tears fell down my cheeks.

I could hear people calling my name somewhere, I ignored it.

I had nothing left to live for.

She was gone. She left me here all alone.

...

Beeping, I could hear beeping.

Nothing. Blackness. I was cold. I was alone. I wasn't in the cemetery anymore.

"Come on you little slut, remember that day, you were all alone when I left, don't leave your friends alone"

Kay? Kay? It was Kay's funeral I could see, where was she?

"Hehee, I don't need no friends up here so you go back down to that hunk of yours"

Paul. Where is he? Kay? Help. Someone help.

"Come on, you can do it, it was my time to leave, it isn't yours"

Her bright happy face beamed at me, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling. We were at the beach in Cali.

"Life is worth living, your life is beautiful Lottie, come on my little firecracker, fight back"

Her voice faded. Blackness took over again.

"Baby girl, you need to try and breathe, don't give up, come on princess, it isn't your time"

Daddy? I couldn't see anything.

"Come on, do it for Paul, for Kim, don't give up, fight it"

Dad? Where are you?

"Where I always am, in your heart"

Dad, I'm scared, I can't do it.

"Yes you can, think Lottie think, you're so brave"

The blackness faded, I could see me and Kim. Mom and dad were fighting, Kim was crying at the screaming below us. I started singing to her, she calmed down, and I put my ipod in her ears so the screaming was drowned out. I stayed up all night, listening to the fight, to make sure she didn't get scared.

It changed, we were at a pool, on holiday in Florida, and we were 7. Kim was too scared to jump in, she thought she would drown. I jumped in first to show her it was safe. I was so scared but she needed me to support her.

It changed again, we were in school, in La Push, and a little Paul was stood in front of Kim, laughing at her. He poured milk on her. She started crying. I kicked him in the balls and he started crying.

Me and Carter, fighting outside my dad's house in Cali. Carter yelled at me, I punched him square in the face. I heard dads chuckle. He had been watching the fight.

Then there was the beach, Claire floating, me running forward, saving her, pushing her toward the shore.

"You're braver and stronger than you think honey, just breath"

It was black again, I tried, I tried fighting. I couldn't.

I thought hard, Paul, Kim, Mom, Scott, Dad, Emily, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Claire, Paul, the way he kissed me, how he looked at me, my skin when he touched me.

Beep. Beep. .

"She's back, get a mask on her, stabilize her breathing, her pulse is growing stronger"

"Come on Charlotte" I recognised the voice, the doctor, the tone was so perfect.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Her temperature is too low, pulse is growing, and breathing is stable, crash team stand back down for now" the perfect voice again. Was I in heaven?

Blackness took me again.

...

My throat hurt, like it was scratched. My head was pounding and I felt cold.

"Kay?" I squeaked her name out, she had spoken to me.

"She's awake!"

My eye's opened slightly, I looked around me. Paul was looking down at me, squeezing my hand. Mom and Scott were on my other side, mom crying. At the end of the bed Kim was stood in Jared's arms, crying too.

"What did she say?" Kim spoke now, her voice trembled.

"Kay, dad" I spoke again, Paul frowned at me.

I didn't understand, what happened? The door swung open, the doctor walked in, Carlisle.

He flashed a light in my eyes, I winced, my head hurt. He took my temperature, and then checked my pulse. Everyone was frowning at me.

What had happened? Paul, I need Paul.

I looked up at him, his eyes were red and puffy. His skin pale and his hair a mess.

"I thought I had lost you Charlotte Rae, don't scare me like that ever" I just stared at him blankly. What was going on?

I was confused. What happened? He leant down and kissed me, I felt warmer instantly as his lips found mine. He pulled back and looked at me.

"What happened Paul?" My voice was croaky, it hurt.

He frowned a bit. "You nearly drowned that's what happened, I wasn't there to protect you, I'm such a failure" A tear fell down his face again and my heart ached. I shook my head at him, he wasn't a failure.

I shut my eyes and tried to think.

Before Kay and Dad. The blackness. The voices calling my name, it was Embry telling me to breathe.

Cold. I remember being cold. Red eyes, water. Claire. My brain hurt as everything rushed back to me, the girls not being in their beds, me and Kim screaming for the boys.

Everything, Claire floating lifelessly. The waves pushing me down as I tried to get her, then the man pulling me down, I couldn't breathe, I had let her go, Claire I let her go.

"Claire? Where is she?" I sounded croaky and it hurt to talk. I tried sitting up but Carlisle pushed me back down. Paul climbed onto the bed with me and pulled me to his side.

"She is fine, Embry got to her in time. Quil will bring her in; Sam and Emily are on their way with the others. You've been out for a couple days. Can you remember anything now?" I nodded and started to cry, this is my entire fault.

I should I have told them about the voices.

Mom rubbed my arm, Scott leant in and kissed my head.

"I was so worried baby, so worried, I thought I had lost you" my mom's voice shook. Scott clutched her tightly. I didn't say anything. I had been such an idiot. Claire could have died because of me.

Everyone stayed silent for another 15 minutes while Carlisle double checked everything. Mom and Scott said they would go home and get changed and come back in the evening.

Paul clutched me tightly, not letting go once. His thumb was drawing circles on my hand and up my arm as I snuggled into his chest and let silent tears fall. Jared walked out and came back 5 minutes later. Followed by Jacob, Rachel, Kaden, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Quil, and Edward.

The room was crowded, everyone just stared at me. I noticed Embry, Sam and Emily weren't there.

Claire came zooming out from the crowd of guys,

She jumped onto the bed and snuggled into me.

"Claire, you ok?" I wiped her hair out of her face and she looked up at me, she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I was naughty and left de house widout you" She whispered it through her little tears.

I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. My heart ached, she thought it was her fault.

"No, it isn't your fault. Where are the twins?" I looked up at Paul and he smiled.

"They are fine, back home with mom. They are fine just a little scared"

I noticed Leah was crying a little, I smiled at her lightly and she walked forward, hugging me tightly.

"I was so scared, you ok?" She cried again and looked at me.

"Just a little cold" As I said it Paul pulled me onto him more. I smiled and Leah backed away a bit.

How had I gotten out of the water? I remember being pulled down, seeing dad and Kay, then nothing. I couldn't breathe.

"Embry got there just in time, he pulled you out" Edward was looking at me. Great , there's a mind reader in the room. He chuckled and leant against the wall.

I nodded and the door swung open again. Embry flew in, looking wildly around the room before his eyes settled on me. He let out a long breath and ran forward.

"You scared the living crap out of me, I couldn't get you to breathe" He leapt down on me, pulling me from Paul's grip and planted kisses all over my face. I giggled a little at his excitement, he let me go. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. I frowned.

He handed me my promise bracelet Paul had given me. It must have come off.

"Ahhh thank you Em, I love you, you know that?" He nodded and Paul gripped me back to him, tighter this time.

The door opened again and a little Emily pushed her way around the boys.

"OH MY GOD LOTTIE! Are you ok honey? Can I get you anything" Emily started planting kisses on my face. I squirmed away from her. And she began plumping my pillows and fussing over me. I slapped her hand away as she tried pulling my hair into a pony tail.

"What happened? Who was he? And how the hell did you guys let this happen? You were supposed to be on patrol god damn it; he could have killed them both!" I looked up, Sam was yelling at the boys. Paul and Quil looked pained while Embry and Jared looked sheepishly at Sam.

Sam was angry. He was shaking as he backed up away from the girls. Emily rushed to him and began calming him down and Claire came and cuddled into me again.

"Sam, I can explain, we think he is a hunter, a vampire who tracks his victims, torments them before he kills them. He can hide his scent when he needs to, has very high powers, he can control the mind of his victims. Speak to them directly." Carlisle was talking now as Emily tried calming Sam down. Embry looked at me.

"Did he speak to you?" Embry was staring at me cautiously.

I shook my head. They would go mad if they knew.

"Liar" I looked up, Edward had stepped forward.

"What?" I was nervous, I forgot he could read minds.

"You're lying, he did speak to you, and he showed you stuff too. For weeks. From the first time he was in your room he spoke to you. You could feel him watching you, at the beach when Emily came and got you, in Port Angeles when you all went shopping, he was watching you and you could feel it. That was before he was in your room but you knew it was him after. And then he showed you stuff, to scare you." He was such an ass.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're on about. So just shut up" Everyone was tense, watching us argue.

"I think I do Charlotte. He spoke to you. When you were setting up for Emily and Sam's wedding, at the wedding, when you slept. He spoke to you a lot. He told you where the girls were last night"

_You asshole. You absolute ass hole._ He smirked.

"They need to know the truth to help."

_They can't help. He watches everything. He has had this planned out. You're making it worse. You prick. _

"Show me"

_No._

"Show me now"

_Nope. Not a chance. _

"Damn it, show me, why are you so stubborn"

Paul stood up beside me and glared at Edward protectively. He growled a little but I pulled him back down. I was cold and he was my little heater.

"I'm not stubborn your an asshole, now you get out of my head right now" a few of the guys chuckled lightly. But Sam glared at them.

"Just show him Lottie, the boys need to know what he said" Emily was looking at me now, she seemed upset.

_**That's right, don't show them, and don't tell them. I'm watching. **_

I gasped in pain. Paul gripped me tightly. Edward was at my side instantly, holding my arm. I winced his grip hurt.

"What? How? He isn't here, we have checked! Impossible, Carlisle, this isn't normal, they can hide the scents in places they have been not places they are, and he is here, watching her" Everyone moved instantly, Quil and Jared ran out, Sam moved to the window and Paul gripped me tighter.

I tried to pull my arm from Edwards grip but he was like a vice.

"Sorry I forget my strength, now show me please?" He dropped my arm and looked at me seriously.

I thought about all the times he had spoke to me. The stuff he showed me, my dad and Claire. Edward looked a little shocked. The boys came back in now, shaking their heads.

"He was so close, every time he spoke he was right next to her, Leah smelt him at the wedding but then he masked it and she ignored it. You're his singer, his blood singer, your blood calls to him. He can't resist you. Evil bastard, that's sick. What he does is sick." Paul growled as Edward spoke. Great so now everyone knows. I'm in trouble.

"And you never thought we should know this Lottie? Damn, we are supposed to protect you but we can't if you lie to us!" Embry was angry. He had never been angry at me like this before. Paul held me closer. Emily and Kim looked like they could cry and Leah growled about how she knew she could smell something. Rachel looked a little confused, she knew about the wolves, but I think it still freaked her out.

The pack all stood staring at me.

"What would he say and show you? What was so sick?" Kim piped up from Jared's side. I looked at her. She was upset.

I shook my head, it would upset her to mention dad. Edward looked between us.

_No Edward, don't you dare. _

"Well, they all want to know not just Kim. It would help everyone understand more"

_Nope. Not a chance. _

"Why did he show you that, the images?" Edward spoke lowly from his place beside me.

_To scare me off telling anyone, he said he could bring my dad back. Can he?_

"No, not that I know of, but then he isn't supposed to be able to mask himself like he is now. I've never heard of a vampire bringing back the dead. That's weird."

Everyone looked at us; they could only hear one side of the conversation and were obviously confused.

_In my room the first time he spoke to me, that wasn't an image of my dad. He was actually there, on the floor physically, I know it. _

"Maybe like a hallucination?" Edward shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

_I don't know. I'm so confused. _

"For the love of god, can you two share whatever it is you're talking about your driving me crazy!" Emily snapped and glared at me as she said it.

_Oh whatever, go ahead Vamp. _

Edward chuckled and nodded.

"The vampire, he threatened her. With images, basically, every time she tried to tell someone something, like at your school when she and Kim were fighting and she went to say something, she had the pain. It was him stopping her; he would show her stuff to scare her."

"Sick fuck, like what?" Quil growled it and looked down at me. I looked back to Edward. And showed him.

"Claire, he would show her Claire, in a pool of blood, dead. He would tell her he would kill Claire if she said anything. Then it would be her dad, he told her he can bring the dead back. He said he would bring her dad back. Then he would plant stuff in her head, her dad calling out to her for help but her ignoring it, then her dad dying again right in front of her" He spoke quietly and Claire looked up from her place in my side. I felt horrible.

Paul stood up shaking from beside me and walked toward the window. Quil started shaking too, while Kim and Emily cried.

"So the other night was like threat again, he lured Claire down to the water, and then told Lottie she was there. He wanted her to realise he meant his threats?" Embry looked up from his chair as he spoke and shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe, but then he actually tried to drown Lottie, although I don't know what use she would be to him drowned. But I suppose that was his intentions" Edward looked at Carlisle who nodded.

No one spoke for a while. Just contemplating the information. Paul was still stood by the window, shaking.

I thought about Kay and my dad. The blackness, the images I had seen from them, the memories, me kicking Paul in the balls, protecting Kim, punching Carter, I smiled at Kay's nickname for me, Firecracker. Had the vampire planted that too?

"No, that was them, helping you find your way home" Edward was smiling at me, he had seen it all too. I nodded and smiled. Everyone looked at me funny; I won't tell them that, they would think I was crazy, it was my little secret. A good secret. Edward nodded in agreement with me.

Everyone was silent again. Paul didn't move.

I was scared, the vampire won't stop.

"Paul?" My voice was croaky, everyone looked up and Paul turned his head slightly so I knew he heard me.

"I'm scared"

Paul nodded and looked out of the window again.

Everyone looked at me, sympathy on their faces and walked from the room. Kim lingered for a moment before blowing me a kiss and leaving. It was just me, Embry and Paul.

Paul stayed where he was, I wanted him to be with me, to hold me and tell me it was alright. He was shaking a little still.

No one said anything for a while; Embry saw me shivering and looked from me to Paul and then sighed and walked to my bed. Sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. Paul didn't move what so ever. Just stared out of the window.

"You ok Char?" Embry looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"No, not really" He nodded and pulled me tighter into him. I wasn't cold now but it didn't feel as nice as it did with Paul.

Everything went silent again. About 10 minutes later Paul let out a strained chuckle. He turned, he looked angry. I shuddered into Embry.

"You didn't say a word to me, I'm your boyfriend, I am more than your boyfriend actually, and you still never mentioned anything to me?" He sounded hurt more than angry.

"I was scared Paul, you don't understand it, I couldn't tell you" My voice was weak. Embry looked up at Paul.

"Leave it Paul, she has been through enough, leave it" Embry's voice was harsh and it made me wince.

"No Embry, thanks for everything you did that night, but no, I am not leaving it. I could have helped her, this wouldn't have happened if she had just fucking told me" He walked toward me a little and I shook, he scared me like this.

Embry stood up and pointed at him.

"You back the fuck up right now Paul. Don't go near her until you calm down." He prodded Paul's chest pushing him back and Paul glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Embry, I'm in control. Now move" I just sat froze in my bed. What do I do? What if they start fighting?

"No you're not Paul, its typical you. It's all about you; don't mind your fucking girlfriend who just told you she's scared after a vampire attacks her and she almost dies, hang on she basically did die, she wasn't breathing Paul. But no, just worry about you and how you didn't know about one little thing. Paul you are an ass." Embry squared up to Paul, he was taller but Paul was bigger built. I shuddered again.

"I do care Embry, but what the fuck am I supposed to do? She wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't lied to me. The amount of times I asked her what was wrong. You know nothing." Paul rounded on Embry and they were close to each other now. Neither was shaking but they looked angry.

"You're supposed to be there for her, get your head out of your ass for one second Paul and realise this is not about you. It's about her, a girl who has been put through so much shit since she has been here, that all she needs is you to hold her and you won't. You have been scared these past few days right, you thought she would die and you were scared. Everyone was there for you when you were scared, so why aren't you being there for her when she is scared?"

Paul looked up at Embry for a second, then down at me. I was crying now. His face softened and he let out a long breath before looking back at Embry.

He nodded and patted Embry's arm before walking around him toward me.

Embry looked at me, making sure I was ok, I nodded and he left.

"I'm sorry Char, I'm such a prick sometimes, I know you couldn't say anything" He sat next to me, looking down at me, he looked broken. His sparkling eyes were dead and had a torn look in them.

It hurt to see him so vulnerable.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I should have said something, this would never have happened if I wasn't such a coward Paul. You look like crap" He laughed a little and nodded, running his hands through his hair. He led down, his head on my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair and he gripped my waist tightly with his hands.

"I feel like shit, I thought you were dead, then they got you breathing and you stopped again. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't save you and I wasn't there to protect you. I failed as your imprint, we are supposed to be there but we were all stood around talking about football instead of watching you" He sounded so upset.

I ran my finger gently over his lips and he smiled.

"It is not your fault Paul, stop it right now. You're the best thing in my life. Now shut up and kiss me" His head popped up and he leant in, his lips skimmed mine briefly and I felt safe again. His eyes sparkled as I giggled.

He leant in again and kissed me roughly, needy. My hands were still in his hair as he hovered over me, his tongue entered my mouth and I smiled again. His hands trailed from my hips to my waist and he rolled over so I was sat on him.

His hand snuck up my hospital gown to my ribs, below my bra and my breath haltered. He chuckled huskily into my mouth and bit lightly on my lip.

"Uhhh sorry?" I jumped back from Paul's grip and swung my head around. Carlisle was stood with a nurse in the doorway looking awkwardly at us.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just need to check Lottie's pulse and temperature again" Carlisle was still his pale self but the nurse was beetroot red. I blushed and Paul laughed placing me back in my place on the bed as he sat in the chair next to it.

Carlisle walked over and connected a little grey thing to my finger, and flashed a light in my eyes. He checked my temperature then and smiled.

"You seem ok; I want to keep you in a little while longer though, just to make sure"

"Thank you Carlisle"

He smiled and left with the nurse, I looked at Paul and we both burst out laughing.

"Ok so no more kissing until we get home?" Paul chuckled as he said it, I nodded and grabbed for him. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Paul, why is it always Embry who talks sense to you and fixes things with us, but you still hate him? If it wasn't for him, I probably would never have forgiven you" I looked up at him.

"I don't hate him, he's my pack brother, I just want you all to myself" He kissed me again.

"Paul, you promise everything will be ok?" I whispered into his neck but I knew he could hear me.

"I promise, I will never let you get hurt again, never ever ever"

I smiled as he said it, but I knew the vampire was still out there. And so did Paul.

...

It was dark out now, Paul climbed into bed with me and we cuddled down. Mom and Scott hadn't come back; I told her I was tired.

I shut my eyes and held onto Paul tightly.

A howl echoed outside. It wasn't an urgent one, or one calling for the others, more of a teasing howl. If that's possible. Three more followed it. I huffed. Paul chuckled at me.

"Who was that? I am going to kill them" I hissed and Paul laughed louder.

"Embry, Jared, Jake and Quil wanted to say goodnight"

"I'll give them good night; you wait till I'm home. They are going down. I said no more howling. You will help me right?" I looked up at him, he was laughing still.

"Of course baby, now shh, go to sleep"

**Ahhh see not long for howling drama next chapter maybe haha :D I couldn't kill her off , I'm sure you all knew that though, but I did have to tease you for a minute with the grave thing :D hopefully it will be less dramatic now and she can go back to that beautiful life of hers with her "hunk" and the vamp will just disappear ;D Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows! Hehehe ! **

**Thanks for the reviews as always ! Much love! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Payback time for howling boys

**I do not own Twilight**

I had been in hospital a total of 6 days now, Carlisle didn't want to release me yet but I kicked up such a fuss he had no other choice.

The vampire hadn't spoken to me either, not since the day I woke up. It was nice; to not have the shooting pains rip through my head. But part of me was on edge constantly waiting for it.

I looked across and smiled, Paul was driving me home. He hadn't left the hospital once since I was there, just stayed with me. He was perfect. He saw me looking and smirked. I glanced back out of the window, at the tree's flying past us.

The radio flickered on and Paul started singing softly, the song he had sung to me on our first date. Imagine Dragons- Bleeding out. I felt myself smile and he reached over taking my hand, he pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

He was still singing as he clutched on to me tightly. It wasn't even a typical romantic song, but it made my heart flutter. He sniggered as he got to a particular line.

"And the wolves all cry, to fill the night with horror" He chuckled slightly.

"You don't fill the night with horror, just annoyance" his laughter stopped.

"What? Yes we do, we sound scary and eerie" He glanced across at me, pouting like a child.

"No Paul, you really don't. Have you ever heard anyone in La Push say, oh my god the howls really scared me last night?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned, thinking.

"No, oh man, I thought we were" He looked so sad.

"There there" I patted his head and he snapped his mouth at my fingers playfully.

He turned off the main road and went down the familiar dirt track to Emily's house. I was confused, we were supposed to be going home.

"Where are you going?" He smirked at me.

"Oh no, no no no, Lahote, you turn around, I don't want a welcome home party, and I'm in jeans and a hoody for god sake" I scowled at him and he shrugged.

I moved away from him and crossed my arms. Frowning at him. Stupid Emily and her stupid parties.

He pulled up at the house and I saw Sam hanging up some Christmas lights outside. It was like a week until Christmas, I hadn't got any presents for anyone. But then again, I could always pull the "I nearly died" card, that should work.

Sam turned and waved at us and I got out, stamping my feet to show my disapproval. Paul laughed again and dragged me toward the house.

Opening the front door I saw the 4 people I had been meaning to speak to. Embry, Jared, Quil and Jake. The last 3 nights I had been in hospital, about 4 minutes after I turned my light off to sleep, 4 howls would sound outside. Each howl filled with teasing cheekyness. Stupid wolves.

They smiled at me happily, I glared back. Emily came running forward her arms open to embrace me. I held up a hand to stop her and she stopped abruptly, frowning.

I walked around her, dodging Kim and Rachel on my way, everyone was frowning at me.

I continued to walk silently to the kitchen and out the back door. Over to Sam's little garage, shed thing and wrenched the door open. I rummaged around until I found what I wanted. The metal baseball bat the boys used to play baseball with, the wooden ones broke. I grabbed it and stormed back into the kitchen.

Emily was in there mixing some cake mix; she looked at me, then down at the bat and smiled.

"Not too hard Lottie, no broken bones please" She winked. I nodded.

I opened the kitchen door, the 4 boys looked up at me from the sofa, Paul was stood in front of them smirking.

Embry looked at me, then the bat, he jumped up and held his hands out.

"No, no and no Charlotte, I was forced, I didn't want to" He looked so scared, I was like half the size of him and he looked shit scared. The other 3 jumped up now, all standing behind Embry, pushing him forward.

I raised the bat to swing and Embry ducked, my swing landing straight into Quil's stomach, he winced as the collision made an almighty bang.

I heard chuckles behind me, the others were watching.

"You. Kept. Me. Awake. Each. Night" I lengthen out the words and with each one I lay another hit into the nearest wolf, mostly Quil, Embry was off ducking somewhere.

Jared pushed Jacob toward me as the bat came down and hit him square in the chest; he coughed a little and rubbed it. The hits did not seem to be making much damage.

I had the three of them backed up into a corner. Each had their hands up, as if pleading me not to him them again.

"We won't howl anymore, we promise" Jared was squealing like Kim now. I smiled at how scared he was.

"Oh really?" They all nodded frantically at me. I smiled and lowered the bat.

"Oh ok then, thanks guys" I turned around and they all sighed in relief, Kim winked at me and I swung back around, the bat hitting Jake right in his balls.

"FUCK. SHITTING LITTLE BITCH" He doubled over on the floor, his face was turning red. Paul growled a little as Jake called me bitch.

"I think my balls have burst open" He was clutching them tightly, as he hissed through his teeth. A round of laughter erupted behind me. That's Jake done, now Jared.

I looked at him, his face dropped. He paled a little.

"Not the baby maker, not the baby maker, please its delicate" I laughed harder, this was hilarious. He cupped his hands around his crotch and winced.

"Oh Jared, sweet little Jared. I wouldn't dream of it, I want little nieces and nephews" I smiled sweetly at him. He giggled nervously as I stepped toward him. Quil was laughing from his spot next to Jared. I kept my eyes on Jared.

Raised the bat and changed the direction last minute so it went pelting into Quil's legs, his legs buckled and he fell to the floor with a high pitched shriek.

"AHHHHH Jesus Christ Lottie" He was rolling around clutching his knees. I turned back to Jared, he was shitting himself.

"Are you going to howl again Jared?" he shook his head frantically.

"Good doggy" I patted his head and he winced away from me. I winked at Paul who ran forward and gave Jared a massive nipple cripple. Jared screamed like a girl and jumped backwards into the wall and slid down next to Jake who was still crying over his balls.

I high fived Paul. He winked at me and I span around looking for Embry. He wasn't in here. I looked at the rest of the pack who were sat watching amused, their faces dropped and they looked at each other. Ha, I scare them; I scare a pack of huge furry wolves that kill vampires on regular occasions. This is good information to have.

My eyes rested on Claire, she was sat on her little pink bean bag, a large object crouching in a ball behind her. Embry. He peeked out from around her and saw me looking.

Leaping up from his crouching position he held Claire out in front of him. She squirmed a little.

"Really Embry? Fine I will give you a head start, ill count to five and you can go hide. Somewhere that isn't behind a child" He nodded and dropped Claire down while I began counting loudly.

"5, right here I come Em" Everyone followed me out as I ran through the front door. I looked around, he wasn't out here. Well obviously he was but I couldn't see him. I walked down the porch and looked around again. Everyone was on the porch watching silently as I stalked around for Em.

"Aunty Lottie watch out!" Claire's little voice rung out and I span around, Embry was stood pointing a hose at me. He was holding it in a knot so the water was dripping out slowly.

"Embry, you dare" How had this happened? This was supposed to be his punishment.

"I will give you a head start, ill count to 5 you run" He tried mocking my girly voice but he just sounded like a high pitched drunk.

"You wouldn't"

"Want to bet?" He winked at me and I backed away.

"1...2...3...4...Better run Lottie" Oh crap.

I span around and ran toward the tree line.

"5!" Cold water hit my back and I gasped at how icy it was. Embry started chuckling as he chased after me. I leapt around Sam's truck and crouched down. I heard his heavy footsteps and he rounded the corner, I jumped up and grabbed the hose. We were both wrestling over it, getting absolutely soaked. I still had the bat in one hand, I raised it and smack into him. He dropped the hose and I grabbed it, turning it on him. He gasped as the ice water hit his face.

"Screw you howler!" I screeched and he grabbed for me, but I was pulled back from his grip, I looked up Paul had a hold of me now. He was giggling and winked at me, I grabbed the bat again and launched it at Embry's legs, he jumped up and the bat went straight between his legs. Ouch.

"FUCK SAKE!" He bellowed as he clutched his balls, as Jake had done and collapsed to the floor. I laughed and Paul let me go. I was soaked. I blew a kiss to Embry who flipped me off and I walked calmly back inside the house, past the boys on the floor and upstairs, Emily followed me giggling.

"Honestly Lottie, you sure know how to make an entrance" She handed me some skinny jeans and a top.

"I told them not to howl anymore" I laughed and got changed from my wet clothes, tying my hair into a top knot I followed Emily back down. Everyone was just laughing at the corner of the room, I looked around and the 4 boys were sat pouting.

"It's a good thing I don't have an imprint, she would not be getting any kids out of me that's for sure" Embry winced as he clutched his crotch. Jake nodded and patted his back sympathetically.

"I feel violated" Jared rubbed his chest and glared at Paul.

"I think my leg is broke, is it supposed to bend like that?" Quil looked down at his leg; it looked fine, big baby.

"I did warn you boys" I winked at them and they frowned again. Everyone laughed now, the boys sat comforting each other for about half hour.

I walked over to them and crouched down.

"Now boys, are we going to howl at night time again?" I talked in a baby voice and they all shook their heads frantically.

"Good doggy's, who's a good doggy?" I squiggled each of their cheeks before standing and walking back to my place on Paul's lap.

I looked around; most of the guys were sat in here, even the new wolves. I did a head count, everyone was in here. All of the young wolves too. So if they are in here, then who is out there?

"As much fun as it is to have everyone together for once, who's on patrol?" I asked looking around.

They all looked at each other, doing head counts.

"SHIT!" Sam bellowed loudly and Claire jumped startled.

"Max, Seth, Collin, Kaden and Quil, it's your shift idiots!" He stood up and stared at them all.

"Not our faults, Lottie was too entertaining to leave!" The squeaky voiced kid Max spoke up and Sam glared down at him.

"So no one has been on patrol for about an hour?" I felt uneasy now. That would leave an open door for the vampire to get in.

"Eurgh, boys go, Jared and Embry go too, check everywhere. You pillocks" Sam shook his head in disbelief and shooed them out the door.

They all ran and the loud rips of them phasing echoed from outside.

"Don't worry Lottie, I'm sure everything is fine" I nodded as Leah spoke gently to me.

I hate feeling so uneasy, I just want it to be over now.

I glanced a look at Jake; he was talking to Emily quietly. Paul sniggered; they could obviously hear the conversation more than me. Jake looked really worried and kept pointing at his crotch.

"No Jake, I am not checking to see if your balls have split. Idiot!" She smacked him across the head and walked away. I giggled slightly. He looked at me and scowled.

**Hehehehe, so theres the howling drama especially for my reviewer who wanted Lottie to use a bat on the boys for howling: D hope it was ok for you! Not much else happened in this one sorry, I just wanted to do a little light hearted chapter: D Keep up the reviewing etc , thank you guys xxxxxxxxx**


	26. Just when everything starts going good

_**I do not own twilight **_____

"How are we supposed to look out for a vampire, we can't smell?" Paul collapsed on my bed; he looked so tired and deflated. I rubbed his arm and smiled at him slightly.

"It's ok, I haven't heard anything for ages, maybe he gave up?" I shrugged slightly, yeah right, get real Lottie. He is still out there, ready to pounce.

"I doubt it, but enough about that. You ready to go?"

"Yep" I popped the P and stood up. There was 4 days until Christmas now and I had gotten nothing. So we were headed to Port Angeles, nearly all of us were going. A few staying behind for patrol. School had finished yesterday for winter break.

I was in dark skinny jeans, a baggy grey knitted jumper, a light pink snood scarf, my ankle boots and a cropped black leather jacket. Paul wolf whistled at me and stood up; he was obviously in shorts and a top. They could at least try to fit in more, it was freezing outside and they all dressed as if they lived in the Caribbean.

A car horn sounded outside and I rushed out, followed by Paul. Jared did their little wolf call they do when he saw Paul and Paul returned it. A simple hello being too normal for them obviously.

Kim rolled her eyes at me from the passenger seat, Seth was sat in the back seat, I climbed in next to him, then Paul in next to me. I realised quickly I had sat between two high temperature oaths. By the time we reached the dirt road for Sam's I had taken my shoes, jacket and scarf off because I was so hot.

We pulled in on the side of the road and waited a little bit, I was seriously too hot. Neither seemed to notice they were killing me with heat and they carried on discussing some football game.

I was so hot I couldn't actually breath, I felt sticky and disgusting. Paul put his arm around my shoulder, this made it worse. Sam's truck pulled up in front of us, Emily was sat in there with Embry, Quil and Claire. Then Jake's rabbit pulled in with Nessie, Leah, Kaden and Dex. They looked so squashed. The others had obviously been put on patrol.

The heat over took me again, a new flush running through me, I felt faint. Sam pulled up beside Jared and they lowered their windows to discuss routes.

Emily looked at me and frowned.

"You ok Char? You look a little weird?" I shook my head frantically and Kim turned around to look at me.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I leapt over Seth and threw the door open, near enough falling from the car. Everyone was staring at me as I desperately fanned myself.

"You. Two. Big. Oaths. You are way too hot to sit with" Paul looked a bit panicked then got out.

"Sorry, I didn't realise we were squashing you"

"Seth, out, I want Emily or one of the kids"

Seth jumped out pouting and made his way to Sam's truck, where Emily popped out and ran to Jared's truck and hopped in.

Once everything was sorted we made our way to Port Angeles, we met in the car park and walked down to the town. The boys stopped at every food stall we saw to buy something to eat.

We rounded the corner to one of the toy shops and the uneasy feeling stripped over me, I was being watched. I spun around scanning the crowds of shoppers. I couldn't see him. I knew he was there.

"What?" Paul scoffed at me; he was in the middle of stuffing an extra large hot dog into his mouth.

"I just feel uneasy, I don't know, it's nothing" He scanned around the crowd as I had, Sam and Quil were looking too, they all shook their heads and made a little protective circle around me as we carried on into the store.

Sam, Jared and Paul ran off to find us girls our presents, so the other boys took over the protective circle around me and the other girls. Leah came bounding over to me.

"Look what I found; it would look so cute on you!" She held up a dress shirt, sleeveless, it had a collar but was long enough to be a dress, with a thin belt around the middle. It was a pale pink with little black hearts all over it.

"Try it on? I can get it as your present then!" She squealed and threw it at me.

"I want the two girls to try on some dress's anyway so come on" Emily ad picked up a cute little red dress for Claire to wear on Christmas day and a dress for Nessie too, but she was like 10 now so it wasn't so cute and frilly.

We made our way to the changing rooms, as I did something flashed past me on my right. I turned to look nothing there. Then the feeling washed over me again. I turned around, Kaden was behind me. He saw my glance and turned around looking for the vampire. He couldn't see him. I shrugged and continued into the dressing room. The girls were all in there, I could hear Claire protesting about the frilly dress Em had picked her. I just smiled and tried mine on.

Harsh footsteps stopped outside my changing room door, the coldness washed over me again, like he was there. I panicked a little and walked backwards, tripping over the little foot stool as I did. I landed with a bang and the door handle rattled. My nerves peaked now. I reached into my bag feeling for the pepper spray I had put in there in case of an emergency.

I grabbed it and held it out in front of me, the door swung open and I squeezed my eyes shut spraying wildly.

"AHHHHHH LOTTIE STOP IT" Leah?

I opened my eyes again and she was clutching her face. Oops.

"Sorry I got scared!"

"I know, I heard your heart racing so I came to check you idiot" She started rubbing her eyes as tears fell from them, she wasn't crying, they were just watering.

"Sorry I thought you were him?"

Emily poked her head around the door and laughed as she saw me still flat on my ass holding pepper spray and Leah doubled over rubbing her face roughly.

"Not funny!" Leah was pissed. I stood up and steadied myself.

"I said sorry, I got scared, on the plus side the dress looks great?" I winced waiting for her bitter reply but she chuckled instead.

"Eurgh your so randomly stupid Lottie, who carries pepper spray to fight off a vampire?" Her eyes were stopping watering now, she was less red and she stopped rubbing them. Werewolf healing.

"I don't know, I can't exactly carry much else can I?"

"Get changed come on you psycho" She shut the door and I heard them giggling again.

I got changed and walked out, they had filled Kim in and all three were looking at me in disbelief. What? It wasn't that funny.

I stormed out and stood with the guys, pouting. Paul kissed my head, he was carrying a bag, I tried to look into it but he shook his head and smirked.

The girls came out now, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quil whined, he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Lottie just pepper sprayed Leah!" Emily chuckled again.

"Pepper sprayed Leah? Why?" This was Jared, but all the boys were looking at me now.

"She was stupid enough to start rattling my damned door, I got scared" I pouted and a few chuckles let out from the guys.

"You thought she was a vampire?" Kaden was trying to stifle his laughter.

I nodded.

"So you pepper sprayed her?" Dex was laughing now.

I nodded again.

"I don't think pepper spray would work to well Lottie" Embry was laughing too.

"Oi, I still have that bat you know boys. Shut it." Embry's eyes widened, I saw Jake's hands fly to his crotch, and a few of the guys stepped back a little.

I smirked, Paul was still laughing next to me though.

"Oh don't think you're safe. One more peep and goodbye to Mr. winky down there" He stopped laughing instantly and squinted.

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled a little. Mwahahaha, I now know how to handle them. Threaten the bat.

We carried on shopping for a bit longer; I got some little presents for the guys, a few for the girls. Toys for Claire, Nessie was hard, she wasn't really a kid. I got her a necklace with a heart on it. all that was left was Paul's. But they were hungry to we went to the same little Italian restaurant I had gone to with the girls. Except we ordered a pizza to share last time, this time, the boys had one big one each, each a side of garlic bread, then some pasta each. While I just sat there with a carbonara, which Paul ended up eating most of.

We made our way out and stood around trying to decide what to do next. The guys had finished their shopping, whereas we girls hadn't. We all needed to get our men something.

"So how do we do this? We need to get you three's presents, but we can't if your with us and the boys can't come either because they will see it" I looked around, no one knew what to do.

"How about I take them, and we will be as quick as possible and you guys stay here so your close enough to call if there is trouble?" Leah looked up at Sam, and he contemplated it for a moment, before nodding.

"No! That's too dangerous, Lottie's felt watched all day, no not happening. Over my dead body" Paul was shaking his head.

"You're going to be like a 2 second run away from us, please Paulie? I'll get something nice for you pwomise, pweaseeee baby pwease?" I snuggled into his side, pulling my best puppy dog eyes. He seemed conflicted. Then he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But it better be a good present" He pouted. Embry made a whipping noise behind him.

"So whipped bro" Kaden added on to Embry's little sound effect. Paul glared at them and sulked off next to Jared.

I giggled and turned walking away with the 3 girls. I had no idea where we were going, Emily was leading the way.

We rounded a corner and straight into a lingerie shop.

"Um Em? This is an underwear shop?" I spluttered, how embarrassing.

"Yeah so? I thought you said you wanted to get Paul something special?" She winked at me, I blushed again, Kim was scarlet next to me.

"I couldn't have a honeymoon remember, you decided to drown yourself, and so I'm making it up to Sam" She winked again and Leah gagged a little now.

"Eww, well I was thinking more of a shirt for Paul or something? We have only done it once, I can't go prancing around like some sex goddess"

I looked around; my eyes fell on a selection of whips. Oh god. This was like an adult shop not just a lingerie shop. Am I old enough to be in here? I looked around; the woman behind the counter was chewing gum loudly and listening to music. Not paying us any attention.

"Baggsy not helping Emily pick out Sam's, too awkward. I'll take Lottie, you take Kim" Leah pulled my arm and dragged me to a section of the store. I glanced back at Kim; she was stood awkwardly in front of some corsets that Emily was looking at.

"Look how cute this is, I am so jealous, I want to be able to wear this" Leah was poking around at a two piece, red laced thong and bra. I frowned; there is no way I could pull that off.

"Oh lighten up, Paul is so crazy about you, he always thinks about your body on patrol, I mean I can't hear it anymore but I've heard the boys moaning about it so he must do. He will go crazy if you wear this" She shook me a little.

"I can't, it's too embarrassing" I shook my head. She laughed again.

"Tough, it is perfect, spoil him a little, he almost lost you remember. Think of this as cheering him up" She held out another one, lacy and white with black lace running through it. I shook my head again. She pouted at me and shoved it in my face. Eurgh. Fine.

"Fine, but I am not happy about this" I turned to get support from Kim but she was ogling at a baby doll dress that was black and red, she was clapping and pointing at it with Emily. Oh great. She has been drawn in to the bad side.

"Yay! Now how about this?" Leah pointed at another lacy ensemble, nope, not in a million years.

10 minutes later Leah had a handful of outfits and ushered me into the changing room with Kim and Emily. Emily had found hers, a black and red corset with matching bottoms. I never saw her as the kinky type, it kind of disturbed me a little. Like the awkward moment your mom brings up her sex life with you, that kind of disturbed.

Kim was prancing around in a cute little dress type thing, it was pink and black, the middle opened up revealing her flat stomach and she had the bottoms on too. So weird, Kim was the shy, quiet one; she should not be this excited about prancing around in underwear.

Leah started pulling my clothes off me; I jumped back a little and scowled.

"Well hurry up and try it on!"

I walked into a cubicle and tried the first one on. Hell no. It was barely covering me. Leah argued that that was the general idea but I wasn't having it. No way.

All the ones she had given me were vile and way too revealing. Nope. I was classy, no pieces of string for me. I chucked my jeans and top on and ran back out to the store. Something in the window display caught my eye. It was perfect.

A two piece, white and black. The bra was white black lace covering it, the bottoms the same except the sides were tied together in a black ribbon, a bow. It was sexy and classy and my stomach flipped. Paul would love it. I grabbed my size and ran to the dressing room; I put it on and walked out. The girls all smirked and nodded.

I got changed and paid for it, shoving it in a plain bag so the boys wouldn't see the logo. We left and walked back up the street, we were giggling as we approached.

"My present better be good!" Paul whined at me, Leah snorted from beside me.

"Oh trust me, you will get hours of fun out that one, if you can last that long anyway" She sniggered a little.

I nudged her in the stomach, although it hurt me more. Paul just frowned.

Jared was trying to look in Kim's bag and she was slapping his hand away, while Sam was just kissing each of Emily's scars.

"Enough lovey dovey stuff, let's go I'm hungry" Embry was pouting and pointing toward the car park.

"You are always hungry Em, give it a rest" I nudged him as I walked past, Paul wrapped his arm around me and laughed.

"Oh shut up short ass" He flicked my head and Paul growled at him. The boy saves my life and Paul still doesn't like him around me, unbelievable.

We were driving through Forks when it started, Paul's whining.

"Is it a new top?"

"No"

"Is it some new shoes?"

"No"

"Is it a remote control car? I always wanted one as a kid, mom said no every year, please don't say no"

"No"

"DAMN it woman!"

"Call me woman one more time and the bat will be securely inserted into your ass"

"Fine. Umm, a new ipod?"

"Nope"

"Please tell me? Please please please please please"

"Will you tell me what you got me?"

"No"

"Well then, suck it up"

He frowned at me and looked out of the window.

"Meany"

"Did you just call me a meany Paul?"

"Maybe"

"You're such a child"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Paul"

"Lottie"

"Paul"

"Lottie"

"SHUT UP YOUR BOTH PISSING ME OFF" Jared screamed from the front seat and turned around to hit Paul, the car swerved a little and Kim screeched.

"Woah, someone is on his man period" I sung it in an annoying little tune and Jared huffed.

"I feel like a naughty school kid, Jared never shouts at me" I pouted as I said it.

"You are naughty" Paul piped up again.

"Am not"

"Are too"

This carried on the whole way to my house. Jared looked ready to blow by the time we got there, he was shaking and mumbling about how we are the most annoying people in the world and he would love to rip us apart. Which I thought was taking it a bit far, we weren't that annoying.

He glared as I grabbed my bags and walked away from the car, he didn't even return my wave. I felt a little sad at this. Kim stayed in the car with him and Paul walked me to the door.

"Bye baby, I will see you tomorrow? Helping Em put up the tree?" I looked up at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, us guys are doing the lights, you girls do the tree, she wants to start her gingerbread house too" I nodded at him.

"Sure, bye Pauly, I love you!" I kissed him quickly and went to pull away but he held me in position, kissing me deeper, his tongue slipped in and he smirked as I moaned a little. He was such a turn on.

He pulled back and smiled. Then reached into his pocket, got his phone out, leant into me, tickled my stomach so I laughed and a flash went off. He had taken a picture, he looked down at it.

"Perfect, anyway bye baby, I love you more" He kissed my noise before turning and walking back to the car. What had he just done? Strange boy sometimes.

"DO NOT" I shouted, he turned and smirked, walking backwards.

"DO TOO"

"DONT CARE, GET IN THE GOD DAMN CAR PAUL" Jared was leaning out of his window and screamed at us. He was so pissy this evening.

Kim chuckled as she reached me on the porch; I shook my head back and opened the front door. I could hear voices inside.

I rounded the corner to the living room and dropped my bags in horror at who was stood there.

Carter. And Liam but that's beside the point. Carter was stood in my house, smiling at me. This, this right here is not good.

**So not much happened here, just a little tie over chapter to keep it going etc don't want to spoil you with loads of drama all at once :D Carter? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN he isn't a vampire before anyone asks, he's just a sly little prick :D Liam is her cousin if anyone wondered, I mentioned him briefly before ;D Now I don't know how long or when you break up for Christmas in the US so I'm just gonna go with how we do it here, a few days before Christmas day for 2 weeks? Hopefully it is near enough the same :D **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews/follows/faves . Keep reviewing etc :D xxxxxxxxx**


	27. Once a prick, always a prick

**I do not own Twilight**

I just stood there, staring at him, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I just stared.

"Uhh Lottie?" He was smiling at me still, he walked toward me. I stepped back, bumping into Kim. I looked at her, she was staring at him too. She had paled a little and had complete shock on her face.

"Uhh girls you ok?" Liam spoke now. Liam. Liam, fucking Liam.

I bounced around Carter and marched right up to Liam.

"You brought HIM here? To MY house? What was going through your THICK skull when you thought, oh yeah you know what would be great, if I turned up UNINVITED to Lottie's house with Carter, the DOUCHE of an ex boyfriend who messed her around so freaking much!" I pushed his chest a little and he stumbled backwards.

"Don't shout at me, I didn't ask him to come, he wanted to!" Liam pushed me back now, such a douche.

"Don't you push her!" Carter spoke up from behind me.

"Oh shut up!" I rounded on him, he snapped his mouth shut and I turned back to Liam.

"Why are you here? I mean, hi cus great to see you but it would have been better if it was actually just you" I poked him in the chest now, speaking lowly, trying to sound threatening but I think it came across more sarcastic.

He rubbed the spot I poked him and flicked my forehead back. We always did this when we fought, would randomly injure each other.

"I came for Christmas, because you seem to have gone through hell lately, I thought I would cheer you up. I mean you ring me hysterical, and then I hear you nearly die?"

"You're still a prick for this, you should have at least rang and asked" I turned and walked straight to Carter.

"But you would have said no" Liam sounded a little confused at this.

"Exactly, prick" I carried on walking, stopped in front of Carter, he eyed me up. What a douche.

"And you can wipe that grin off your ugly little face right now, bastard" I sounded dead toned, I liked it. Well done Lottie!

I walked past him before he could reply, grabbed my bags and ran upstairs. Kim followed me.

"Oh god, the boys will go insane, Paul said he would kill him remember!" she started pacing. I slammed my bags on the bed and sighed. Oh this is great; life's just freaking fantastic at the moment.

There was a knock at the door. It opened slightly and Liam popped his head in.

"I come in peace?" He waved his hands out in front of him and I smiled a little.

He walked in and plonked down on my bed.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought it through, I know he wasn't nice to you but he wanted to come make sure you were ok" He shrugged a little and I flicked his nose.

"Don't be a prick, he wanted to come spy on me and see who Paul was"

"Ok you got me" Liam shrugged a little and smiled. "How about I take him out tonight, and then you talk to him tomorrow and I get him on the first plane back to Cali?"

"Liam, its 4 days till Christmas, he won't get a flight! No way is here staying here" I stood up now, glaring down at my idiot cousin.

"Yes he wills I checked flights, there is one tomorrow night!" Liam smirked at me again and poked my stomach.

"Fine, but he has to sleep on the floor, and he can use a towel as a blanket" I patted his head and he slapped my hand away.

"You can be such a heartless bitch Lottie" He smiled and walked to the door.

"Oh you love it"

He turned back and nodded at me.

The door shut and Kim looked at me.

"I feel drama coming on" She looked sad at this, Kim hated drama.

"Me too sis me too" I flung myself back on my bed and sighed. Kim did the same.

This is not good, I repeat not good.

...

I got ready for Emily's and ran down stairs; Kim was already down there with my mom. They looked up and smiled at me as I grabbed my breakfast.

"Oh honey, you didn't tell me Carton was coming to stay, shock of my life when I walked in to see Liam this morning and there was two of them, he hadn't come in with Liam yesterday"

Carton? Did she just call him Carton? As in a carton of Milk? I looked at Kim and she laughed.

"He isn't a milk carton mom, its Carter" I was giggling and she looked up at me, she giggled too.

"Ahh well, could have fooled me, pale little shit"

I gasped, my mom just swore? I laughed again and Kim joined in, mom never swore.

The kitchen door swung open and Liam walked in, dressed in dark jeans and a navy checked shirt. Then Carter followed, he looked like a right dick. He had maroon skinny jeans, an overly tight which top with the sleeves rolled up, a long cross necklace, flip flops, and a stupid beany hat. He looked like a prick.

I glared at him as he sat down, my mom glared at him too, as did Kim. You could really feel the love.

"So girls, I shall be off to work, so don't ruin the house. No fighting, and um, have fun?" Mom got up and smiled slightly before leaving.

I stayed stood up, glaring at Carter.

"So what's the plan today?" Liam looked up at me smiling.

"Well Kim and I were invited to our friend's house to decorate it for Christmas, you can come Liam."

"Umm Carter?" Liam looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I guess he could come, but my boyfriend will be there, he doesn't like Carter much, remember the phone Carter?" I smiled falsely at him and Liam shot him a look. Oo he hadn't told Liam he rang me and called me a slut. This could be fun.

"Oh yeah him" He looked down at his phone and scrolled through nervously.

Prick.

"We will come, thanks Char" Liam smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier, but I can't say Mr. floppy dick over here will get a nice reception" Carter looked up at me and scowled.

"I am only here to talk to you, so I don't really care. And stop with the name calling, I've been nice to you since I got here" His voice was annoying, I had never noticed how, I don't know, monotone it was.

"Sure, so you're not a tiny bit scared about my boyfriend who told you last time he would rip you to pieces?"

Kim had been silent the entire time. Just looking at us all. She seemed real weird around Carter, like awkward.

"I'm not, I can handle myself, I work out you know" He flexed his muscles as he said it. I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't. Seriously, his arms were the size of Pauls little finger.

The boys stood up and I put my bowl in the sink. Then a little voice piped up.

"What a complete and utter twat"

I looked around to see Kim staring right at Carter, I laughed, it sounded so funny coming from her sweet little voice. Carter just scowled again and walked outside.

"Stop with the comments, he honestly wanted to make sure you were ok so just be a little nicer" Liam was holding my arm and whispering to me as I walked out of the door.

"Umm no Liam, I think I have every right to be angry at him. He can't turn up invited and expect me to welcome him with open arms" I grabbed my arm back and walked to my car.

They all piled in and I set off down the road, Kim put her ipod on and smirked to me. Oh I knew what was coming.

Really don't care by Demi Lovato blared out through my speakers. I laughed and started singing with Kim.

Liam was smirking behind me; I could see him in my mirror, while Carter looked severely pissed off.

I carried on singing the whole way, the song on repeat. We pulled up and I jumped out, still singing it. Kim was doing the same and we walked up the front porch and into the front room singing, Emily, Sam, Quil, Jake, Collin, Brady and Seth were sat in there staring at us. We giggled more and I kept the door open for the two boys.

Everyones eyes widened slightly as they walked in then the boys started sizing them up. Typical boys.

Emily was frowning at me.

"That was really funny Charlotte, well done for that." Carters voice popped up as he walked into the house behind me.

I shot a look at him and he shut up. He gulped at the boys looking up at him and shuffled behind Liam a little. HA and he said he wasn't scared.

"Liam my lovely cousin who everyone is to be nice to" I pointed at Liam and he waved slightly.

"And Carter, my looser ex boyfriend who doesn't take a hint. Feel free to be pricks to him, he understands prickishness. He is one" I pointed to Carter and he scowled at me again, the guys were glaring at him and Sam stood up and pulled me into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here? Paul and Jared will flip!" He looked angry.

"Hey, not my fault, he turned up and won't leave. Innocent one here" He let my arm go and sighed.

"Damn it, you always cause drama"

"You're telling me, my life feels like a freaking soap opera. He wants to talk to me" I air quoted the talk bit and Sam shook his head before walking outside, the rip sounded a minute later. Great, queue the arrival of Paul.

I walked back to the living room, Liam was talking to Quil while the other boys just stared down Carter.

"Told you it wouldn't be pretty" I smirked at Carter and he just looked at me.

"Whatever, you know why I am here" I shrugged and walked to Emily. She was giving Carter dirty looks too.

The door burst open and a trail of angry boys flew in, Paul, Sam, Embry, and Jared. They looked around and their eyes stopped on Carter.

Paul was shaking now; oops I forgot that he turned into a fluff ball. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. His shaking settled a little but he was still glaring at Carter. Carter looked shit scared.

"Yeah, Carter, meet Paul, you remember right?" I smirked at him and his face paled a little. ha. Prick.

"Uhh yeah" He nodded at Paul who just ignored him and bent his head down to kiss me.

He looked back up at Carter and glared again.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" His voice was like daggers.

"I came to talk to Lottie, as if it's any of your business" Carter shot back. His voice failed him a little, he was scared.

"It is my business actually, asshole" Paul walked forward, Jared copied his movement, I just gripped his hand trying to pull him back. Obviously I failed.

"Yeah right, sure it is dick" Carter stepped forward now. I laughed, it was hilarious he was half the size of Paul.

"I swear to god, I will kill you if you say one thing out of line to her, or look at her in the wrong way" Paul growled again. Jared growled in agreement. Carter looked at them both.

"Steroid rage again is it boys"

OOOOO the boys hate being told they take steroids.

"Fuck you" Paul was closer to Carter now, squaring up to him almost. I grabbed his arm again.

"Don't start Paul, not in here please" I whispered to him and he nodded, gripping me tightly.

"Fine, but this asshole needs to back the fuck out of my way" He pointed directly at Carter, nearly taking him out as he did.

"And if I don't?" Carter was cocky as hell.

"Don't get smart with me kid, I would love to fucking show you" Paul glared at him, Liam walked forward and pulled Carter back.

"Leave it dude" Liam pulled him backwards.

"Yeah, leave it dude" Paul smirked at him as he backed off.

As fun as it would be to watch Carter try to fight Paul, I wanted to hear what he had to say. And Emily would go mad they if started fighting in the house.

I kissed Paul and he walked out to the kitchen with Jared, returning with food.

Liam sat with Carter, he was talking to Quil still but Quil ignored Carter. I started untangling lights for the tree with Kim and Emily. I glanced back at Carter, he was staring at me. Paul had noticed and was vibrating against the kitchen door.

I went back to helping Emily, we had taken ages, it was grey and gloomy outside, it was only 1.30 though. It looked like it was going to rain, which wasn't really a suprise. The boys had finished the outside decorations and were sat around eating food and telling jokes.

The whole time Jared and Paul just glared at Carter. Liam was getting on fine with everyone though.

I was hanging baubles on the tree with Claire when I felt Paul's arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and spun me around before kissing my lips deeply. I pulled back, he was staring at Carter smirking.

I shook my head and handed Claire another bauble.

"Hey Lottie, remember that time we went to that fun fair in Cali, we all got drunk and we stole your dads car and you know the rest" I looked across at him, he was smirking back at me, his eyes flickered to Paul. Kim coughed awkwardly while the boys started looking between the 3 of us, a little worried. Did he really just bring that up?

Paul growled and turned on Carter.

"Um, no, obviously wasn't that special" My voice was nervous, I didn't know what else to say. I did remember that night, I was wasted. That's the night we broke up then had sex in my dad's car. Looking back on it now, it was awkward as hell.

I smiled at Paul, he grimaced and went back to his food.

I passed Claire the angel for on top of the tree and Quil came over to lift her up to put it on.

I got the stockings from the decoration box and started to hang them up, they never ended.

"Emily, why are there so many?" She looked up and smiled.

"One for each of the boys DUH" She laughed and I rolled my eyes obviously.

"I need to put your name on yours then you can hang it, next to Pauls"

"HA yeah, next to mine, because she is mine" Paul gruffed and shot a look at Carter, he shot the look back and smirked.

"Yeah but I had her first, if you know what I mean"

Paul growled at this and flew up from his seat. Claire jumped a little frightened and ran to Quil. Carter stood up too and grinned slyly at Paul.

I jumped in between them and looked up at Paul, I smiled trying to calm him down but he just glared at me. He actually glared at me. He never glared at me.

I must have looked sad because his expression softened and he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Well she isn't now is she, so as I said before, back off prick" Paul's voice was angry but he wasn't shaking anymore, I stayed in his embrace and sat on his lap.

"Whatever mate" Carter sat back down too.

"I am not your mate"

Carter just snorted. I stayed in Paul's lap for a minute before getting up and walking to the fireplace to hang the rest of the stockings.

Claire was helping me, and Kim was putting little Christmas ornaments everywhere while Emily sewed my name onto a red stocking.

I bent over to pick up a pin and a hand smacked across my ass, I jumped up. Paul, he winked at me a little and pulled me in for another kiss, before again, staring at Carter looking pleased with himself.

Carter just looked away. This was starting to piss me off now. They were using me to get to each other.

I finished the stockings and went to the kitchen with Emily, she had made snowman shaped biscuits for the boys, we were decorating them when a growl erupted from the living room. I ran back in, Paul was squaring up to Carter again.

"Paul! What happened?"

"This dickhead decided to tell a nice little story about you, in the shower?" Paul glared at me.

Oh shit. The shower story, really? I looked at Carter, he was smirking.

"What? Just thought I would inform your boyfriend here of what he has to come and what I had first" I double took him for a minute. What a prick.

"Carter, give it a rest, you can't come in here uninvited and start causing trouble" I looked up at him and scowled.

"It isn't me that's causing trouble, not my fault your steroid taking boyfriend here can't handle his rage. Seriously Lottie, you let California and me for this? Downgrading a bit aren't you?"

Paul shook more now, Quil jumped up from the floor and pushed him backwards away from Carter.

"Come on Paul, come with me" I pleaded, I smiled at him a little and he glared again before pushing me off him and storming through to the kitchen.

"You are such a prick" I scorned Carter who just smirked and ran after Paul. He had gone outside, well this was familiar.

"Paul, stop please" He was storming toward the trees.

"No Charlotte, why would you bring him here?" He glared at me again. I didn't like when he called me Charlotte, made me feel like a naughty kid.

"I didn't, Liam did, and I told him not to come today, he likes stirring stuff up please just calm down" I stepped forward and he stepped back again. My heart hurt. He hated me.

"No how can you expect me to calm down when he is in there telling stories of him doing you in the fucking shower?"

What a complete pillock, Carter was a pillocks.

"I don't know, but please Liam's taking him home tonight, to the airport anyway"

"Then why is he here? To stir shit up for half a day then leave?" Paul was pacing again.

"I don't know, Paul stop being angry with me this isn't my fault it's his" He looked at me for a second before nodding.

"Yeah you're right" He was still shaking and he stormed past me and back in to the house. A minute later he emerged dragging Carter by his top.

"What are you doing?" Carter screeched and Paul dropped him to the floor.

"Say what you came to say to her and get the fuck out" Paul's voice went through me like knives, he was so angry.

I looked up and the guys started piling out of the house, Quil thumped Seth and I could just make out the word bet, obviously they were betting on me. They bet on everything, I reckon they had bets on if I would survive when I drowned, a few days after I woke up in hospital Seth handed Quil a wad of money, sighing and shooting me glares.

"Well go on then" Paul roared it this time, I jumped a little. He scared me when he got like this.

I scowled at Carter and he smiled.

"Just to checking your ok, you seem to be having a rough time" He rubbed my arm and I shuddered away from him.

"She's fine, now you can leave" Paul went to grab his shirt again but he ducked out of the way.

"Say's you; you're probably the one who made her so down. She rang Liam crying about some boy, and then she drowns herself"

Paul growled and paced again.

"Stop being such a prick, what do you really want?" I looked over at Carter, he was watching Paul a bit panicked.

"That is what I want?" He frowned a little at me. Really?

"You flew all the way here, 4 days before Christmas to check I was ok?"

He nodded.

"Aww that is so sweet Carter, I'm fine, now you can leave, bye" I turned to walk back inside, I could see Embry chuckling.

Carters hand pulled me back and a growl erupted beside him. Paul.

"Let her go, don't you touch her" Paul pulled his hand off my arm. He was speaking through his teeth, he was pissed. I looked for Sam to help, he saw me looking and walked down toward us slowly. Paul dropped Carters arm and paced again.

Carter walked close to me. Too close. Awkwardly close.

"I miss you, not seeing you everyday" he whispered, the growl erupted again, but this time it was followed by more growls.

" Oh really, take a picture then" I backed off and stared at him. I don't understand.

"You don't miss me?"

I shook my head. Hell no.

"Yeah right, course you don't, come on, you know you do" He was trying to be all sexy and macho. Not working.

"Yeah your right, I do, silly me. I really miss you. How stupid of me not missing seeing you fuck my friend in the school parking lot" I smiled at him and his smile dropped.

"You can be such a bitch" Another growl from Paul. He turned around and glared at Carter, Sam place a hand on his shoulder to pull him back a little.

I looked at the house, the boys were walking toward us now.

"I don't understand what your problem is with me?"

"There is just so many I wouldn't know where to start" I smiled again at him. He was angry.

"Is this about the Kim thing again?" Really? Really? Jared growled as did Paul and they both rounded on him.

I held my hand up to them. I tried to lighten to mood a little.

"No not at all, actually it's more to do with the fact that you don't wash your hands after you go to the toilet, but you turn the sink on briefly to make it seem like you do"

He just looked at me, the guys started laughing, except Jared and Paul.

"What?" He frowned at me.

"What?" I frowned back at him. A few guys chuckled again.

"I'm not joking here Lottie, I want to know why you have such a huge issue with me" He was pissed off again.

"Go make a list of all the girls you were with whilst you were with me, then ask that question" I turned around but before I could even walk he answered.

"15" I stopped mid movement, did he actually just answer that question? Paul growled again, a few of the others made "oo" noises.

I turned back to him. He was stood with his hand over his mouth as if he hadn't meant to say it.

"Really? Did you really just say that to my face?" He looked at me, a little confused. I laughed.

"Sorry, it slipped out, just listen to me, they didn't mean anything, I love you, just give me a chance. You always did before when I said that I don't understand why you won't now" He really was just digging a bigger hole.

"Understand this Carter" I held my finger up in his face, then knee'd him straight in the bollocks. He doubled over gasping and the guys laughed again.

Liam ran over now and stood behind Carter, helping him up.

"Sure Liam help him, you really know your loyalty don't you" Liam just looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I know he is a prick, but someone has to take him to the airport"

"You little slut" Carters voice piped up from the ground and I looked back at him, he was glaring at me.

"What?"

"I said you little slut, you're a bitch Lottie. You wonder why I went with those other girls, because you're a heartless bitch" I frowned a little, what do I say to that?

I didn't need to say anything, Paul flew in front of me and pushed me backwards. He rounded on Carter.

"I thought I told you, if you ever fucking spoke to her like that again, I would rip every limb from your pasty little body" He grabbed Carters top and launched him from the ground and onto his feet. He was squaring up to him. Sam let Paul go; he was smirking a little too.

Carter looked like a child among these guys.

"Yeah, well good luck with her buddy, she's a little prick tease, you will have to go looking elsewhere for it" I was about to reply when Paul's fist made an almighty crunch with Carter's jaw.

He was shaking, like so bad he was physically blurring. Carter dropped like a bitch.

Embry came down now and Liam walked away from Carter, smirking.

"What the hell you asshole!" Carter stood back up and rounded on Paul, realising he was surrounded by 3 huge men he looked at me.

"Lottie stop them"

"Stop who?" I shrugged and walked back a little.

"I haven't fucking done anything you prick! It's her fault; she provoked me, you're the one being all over protective, I mean come on, won't last long will it. Look at you then look at her, she is way out your league"

"Fuck you" Jared's fist plummeted into Carter's face now, Kim squealed from the kitchen door way and jumped backward. I hadn't even seen Jared come down here.

"I told you not to mess with me kid" Paul rounded on him again and Carter puffed his chest out.

"Yeah. Whatever, you won't last long, just another boy to make her feel good about her. You'll be out soon. At least you know one thing, even if you do go elsewhere for what she won't give you, she will always take you back. I could give you some hints on what to say" Why wouldn't he just shut up?

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Paul had a hold of Carter by the throat and pushed him up against a tree. Carter was turning blue and Paul's grip got tighter. Oh shit, he actually meant it literally.

"Paul stop! Sam make him stop!" I tried pulling Paul off him but I couldn't, Sam came over and tried to, didnt work.

"Paul please, come on, don't please for me?" Paul glanced sideways at me, his expression softened, his grip on Carter loosened up.

He let him go and Carter slid to the floor. I took Paul's hand in mine and pulled him toward me, but as I did Carter stumbled to his feet gasping and his fist flew into Paul's jaw. Paul didnt even flinch, I dropped his hand and he looked around at Carter who was clutching his hand.

"FUCKING HELL what are you stone?" He winced as he held his limp hand in his other. Paul smirked before raising his fist and plummeting it down onto Carters face. Carter hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Little bitch" Paul mumbled and he took my hand and walked back toward the house.

I giggled and walked inside. Emily and Kim followed us, they were both laughing as well.

"Honestly, nothing is ever simple with you" Emily shook her head and I smiled.

"Wouldn't like to be boring now would I, keep you on your toes"

I leant up and kissed Paul, his shaking stopped and he walked through to the front yard with me and sat me on his lap.

"Sorry, its my fault I should have made him stay at mine today" I cuddled into his neck and he kissed my head.

"No I need to get that out of my system. Haven't hit someone in a while" I laughed and Paul joined in.

"I don't like angry Paul, he scares me" Paul's laughing stopped.

"You don't have to be scared of me, I would never hurt you. I'm sorry"

"Its fine, and Paul don't get sad about what he said. I would never leave you and I know you would never hurt me" He nodded.

"But he was right, you are out of my league, and you do deserve better, someone who can give you a big house and a perfect life" He sounded so sad. My heart clutched tightly and I felt tears burning my eyes.

"Don't say that Paul, I don't want that stuff. I want you, my life will be perfect as long as I have you" he nodded, but I could tell Carter's words had hurt him. Stupid boys and their stupid pissing contests.

The boys came running around the side of the house and smiled at us, I smiled back as I saw Liam and Quil dragging Carter to my car.

"Quil owes me ten bucks!" Seth piped up.

I knew they had bet.

"For what?" Emily looked around at him. He smiled wider.

"I said Charlotte would own that kid and then Paul would destroy him. Quil said she would leave with Carter" I shot Quil a look and Paul growled, he just shrugged and smiled as he launched a limp Carter into my back seat.

"Is he dead?" He looked a little blue in the face.

"No just out cold, I'll take him to the hospital then put him in a cab to the airport, I hope he has his wallet on him. Prick" Liam laughed a little, finally, I had spent months trying to convince him that Carter was a knob.

Leah walked out from the trees in shorts and a tank top, she had been on patrol. She smiled up at me and then glanced across at Liam who was on his way over to say goodbye. They both stopped, dead in their tracks. Leah's mouth fell open and her eyes shot wide, I knew that look. Paul gave me that look.

"Oh shit" Paul moaned from behind me. I looked at him. Then at the other boys, they all looked confused. Sam looked angry, maybe jealous a little.

"Did she just?" Kim squeaked from beside Jared and he nodded.

I looked back at Leah and Liam, she was staring at him, in shock while he was staring at her, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

And so it begins.

"Leah that's my cousin Liam, Liam that's Leah" I said loudly, breaking their stare, she nodded and blushed a little, Paul chuckled underneath me and I nudged his stomach with my elbow.

Liam smiled at her, his eyes sparkled a little as he checked her out. This was too cute.

I looked around, the girls were both smiling and clapping while Sam looked like he was going to explode, the other guys were still watching a little shocked. No one thought girl wolves could imprint! Yay girl power!

Liam and Leah stared at each other again, he asked her to go with him to take Carter, she nodded and they both hopped in my car and pulled off.

"Aww im so happy for her" Emily was beaming beside Sam, he still looked a little pained. I suppose it wouldn't be nice for him, he had broken her heart and Paul said he still loved her to a certain extent. So, he's probably hurting now. I smiled at him and he walked inside.

Paul looked at me and rolled his eyes.

We stood up and the guys all walked inside, buzzing about what had just happened. Paul took my hand and pulled me up the porch steps. But as he did I felt cold again, like I was being watched. I turned, I couldn't see anything. I squinted a little, there was a shadow, in the trees, I could make out a shadow and the eyes, staring back at me. I jumped startled and Paul swung around, I pointed to the trees and he scanned them. He looked at me and shook his head, nothing was there.

We walked inside and I went to shut the door, the shadow was there again a little closer this time. I stepped back and slammed the door shut.

He was back.

**LEAH LOVE YAYYYY that was for Blue Box Angel, in one of your earlier reviews you said you thought it would be nice to have Leah love so there it is :D So, I know Carter coming back just to start trouble for no reason but I love ex boyfriend drama :D **

**I do realise I leave it on cliff hangers a lot and I am sorry, I think I am addicted to them hehehehe :D **

**Thanks for the reviews etc :D keep it up :D xxxxxxxxxx**


	28. Twas the night before christmas

_I do not own Twilight_

"We're bringing fluffy back; those other penguins don't know how to act!" Claire and Nessie were shaking their butts singing.

"DO YOUR THANG MAKE YOUR BODYY SING!" Kim flew up and started dancing crazy.

I laughed as I took in the sight around me. Me, Emily, Leah, Claire, Nessie and Kim were dancing around the living room singing along to Happy Feet 2.

We were trying to copy the penguins tapping but we just looked like ass's. The boys were laughing at us.

The song ended and I collapsed backward onto the sofa giggling, Claire jumped on me.

"I like you're singing" She started jumping on me. Ouch.

I smiled at her and pushed her off me.

"You girls are crazy" Jacob was laughing at us still. We just shrugged at him.

"Uh HUMMMM I just want to say, the other day Embry lost a bet with Quil and so he now has to wear a Christmas jumper all day, so I present Embry Call in a lovely fluffy jumper" Brady was laughing and pointed at the stairs.

Embry came down, in shorts and a bright red fluffy woollen jumper; it had a Christmas tree on it, with an actual bauble sticking off it and a Santa on the back. It was hilarious.

He flipped us all off as he sat down mumbling. I laughed and winked at him.

"Ohh shut it you" He flipped me off again and scowled. I just laughed harder.

It was Christmas Eve and we were doing our own Christmas at Emily's so everyone could see their families tomorrow.

Everyone was here except a few of the new younger wolves and Rachel was running late.

Paul had calmed down since the other day with Carter, I hadn't heard of Carter since. I didn't want to either. I hadn't seen much of Paul, he was on patrol constantly. He could smell Carter at my house still so he didn't like being there, it made him shake. And everyone knows I do not like it when he shakes, so he tried staying away. I could see him outside every night though, watching from the trees. My own little stalker boyfriend. But a good stalker boyfriend.

And the vampire hadn't made reappearance. This made me nervous but I tried to enjoy the holiday.

Leah and Liam were so cute, blushing at each other, and secretly holding hands, going for little walks. It was adorable. She seemed so happy, Sam on the other hand got annoyed whenever they were holding hands around him. I had no sympathy for him; he had no right to be angry at them.

Paul walked in carrying beers for the guys, Emily tutted at him and he shrugged at her.

"Your husband gave them to me, not my fault" He winked and passed them out before coming and sitting with me. I snuggled into him, watching the film. The guys carried on talking. I crinkled my nose as Paul's beer breath whisked over me, I hated that smell.

By the end of the film the girls were up dancing and singing to under pressure, Nessie and Claire were on the floor trying to be the big sea elephant things. The guys just shook their heads embarrassed at us. I was shaking butts with Emily, she was laughing hysterically, Leah didn't join in this time, she was too wrapped up in Liam.

Paul stood up and grabbed me, swinging me around.

"Stop embarrassing me missy" He planted kisses all over my face and laughed.

"NEVER!" I grabbed his arms and started swinging them around trying to make him dance. He just stood staring at me, he looked happy. He loved me; just a simple look from him would tell me that.

Sam walked in, he smiled at Emily but his eyes flickered to Leah who was sat on Liam's lap. Liam sure moved fast with this one, it took weeks for Paul to do anything with me and Liam here was already all loved up.

I smiled but Sam started to shake a little and walked back to the kitchen. What an ass. I looked at Paul and he rolled his eyes before kissing my cheek and walking out after Sam.

I decided to follow. They weren't in the kitchen, they were outside.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, I never wanted to hurt Leah you know that" Sam was yelling at Paul.

"Just leave it, she's happy Sam, you knew this would happen one day. Liam's a nice guy. You have Emily" Paul pushed Sam a little and Sam growled at him.

"Oi no growling mr, Paul's right. You have Emily, Leah can't pine over you forever" I marched down to him and he turned to me.

"Yes I know that. But it still hurts"

"Now you know how I felt Sam. Jesus Christ, just leave me to get on with my life. I'm sick of everything being brought back to you in my life, I am happy. Now stop making it about you. You broke my heart and now you think you have the right to be pissed off when I finally get the chance to move on. You really can be an asshole sometimes, high and mighty Sam Uley, can be happy himself but god forbid the girl he broke ever got happy with someone else. You're married for Christ sake, build a god damn bridge and get the fuck over it"

I turned around and Leah was stood by the back door. She was glaring at Sam. She barely spoke to him most days, but here she was giving him a piece of her mind. I felt like jumping up and down and screaming go girl. I didn't, obviously, I contained my excitement.

"I know, but I never wanted to hurt you Leah. I still care about you, it's not easy" He sounded so hurt.

Paul's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me toward the house. I smiled at Leah as I walked past her. She smiled back and walked down toward Sam.

I shut the door and sat on Paul's lap in the kitchen.

"Are they arguing?" I looked up at Paul.

"No just talking about stuff, it must hurt I suppose, they loved each other, and now they have to move on"

"But he had Emily, does he want Emily or is it forced?" This still bugged me, where they forced to be with us?

"No of course he isn't forced with Emily, none of us are, you are the most important thing in my life. The same with Sam, but a part of him still loved Leah, she was his best friend and girlfriend for years before Emily, he hurt her, he hated that. And now he's struggling to get over it. He loves Emily"

I nodded and smiled at Paul. He smiled at me and moved me a little, reaching into his pocket.

"I want to give you one of your presents"

He pulled out a car key and sat me on the chair while he ran out of the room. He came back a minute later, holding a flat square box.

He handed it to me and sat opposite me. What is this?

I unwrapped the bow and lifted the lid off. I gasped it was amazing.

A picture frame, it was wooden, a little wolf carved into the bottom of it, a girl reaching out touching the wolf's head. Then I focused on the picture.

The picture he took outside my house the other day, he was looking down at me smiling, I was laughing as he tickled my stomach. We looked so happy and playful. I smiled, tears stung my eyes and one fell onto the glass of the picture.

I looked up at Paul.

"Did you make this?"

He nodded.

"You like it?" He sounded hopeful.

I nodded back at him and stood up, crawling onto his lap and kissing him roughly. I could feel him smiling underneath my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too your my wolf" I giggled and he hugged me tighter. It was the perfect present.

The back door opened and Sam walked in, his eyes red and puffy, Leah followed hers was the same.

"Everything ok?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"Perfect" She beamed at me and walked to the other room. Sam had his back turned, chopping potatoes.

"Come on" Paul nudged me and we left the room.

Walking back into the living room I saw paper all over the floor, Claire had attacked her presents from Quil and was skipping around holding a new wolf teddy, hers was ruined in the rain that night of the "incident".

I smiled and Emily handed me my stocking from everyone, everyone chipped in with the stockings, so basically the stockings were full of little presents of everyone.

Sam walked in now, and sat behind Emily, gripping her tightly. He smiled at me and I began opening the presents.

Some perfume, make up, a few new tops and an iphone case, it was cute, it had flowers all over it. I knew straight away what Embry had got me. A little rubber girl doll, it was one of those grow your own girlfriend things you put in water, but he had crossed out the girlfriend bit and put, grow yourself a few extra inches. I looked at it and laughed.

"What? I thought you could do with getting a bit taller" He shrugged and winked at me.

"Such an ass, I am not short, you're just abnormally huge" I pouted and he laughed again. What a pillock.

"Short ass" He winked again and took a bite of the giant gummy bear I had gotten him.

"You can't really comment on her Embry when your sat there looking like one of Santa's helpers now can you?" Paul, I looked up at him he was laughing at Embry. Embry just scowled at him and itched beneath his fluffy jumper. I giggled. Paul and Embry were still bickering as usual, but they weren't horrible to each other now. More playful bickering.

Everyone was laughing at Embry, he looked so cute. He took another bite of the gummy bear and scowled at everyone.

Claire started screeching over a new doll she got in her stocking and tried guessing who got it for her.

When everyone was done unwrapping, I noticed Paul, Jared and Sam staring at us girls, waiting for their presents. Paul looked so desperate, like a child. I giggled.

"Nope you have to wait a little bit longer sorry baby"

He pouted and Leah laughed from Liam's lap.

"Its worth it trust me" She winked at Paul and he frowned. He was so cute when he got confused.

There were presents and wrapping paper strewn all over the floor, Emily looked like she was struggling to keep herself where she was, I could tell she was itching to clean it up. I laughed as she turned slightly red.

Liam had handed a little package to Leah, she opened it, it was a bracelet; it had a wolf on it, like my promise bracelet, all the imprint girls had one. How had he? I looked at Paul and he smirked. Leah was squealing behind me but I focused on my boy. He was smirking still and leaned in to whisper to me.

"He knows"

"What?" I was shocked, he had known Leah for like 4 days if that, and he knew?

"Yeah I know, she moves fast. He was fine with it, seemed pretty cool" Paul shrugged.

"But he never told me he knew?" Liam told me everything.

"He found out this morning, before they got here. I gave him the bracelet for her, he had asked me yesterday what to get her so I made that last night after patrol"

I smiled at him, see he was sweet. All the boys said he was the angry, prick one of the group but he wasn't he was cute and sweet. I kissed him and smiled wider. I love this kid. I could defiantly keep him around.

"Hey, I have a present for Kim and Lottie" Liam stood up, he was holding a DVD. I frowned at him.

"What's that?" I asked a worried, knowing Liam it would be highly inappropriate.

He walked toward me; he flicked my forehead and smiled.

"Wait and see little cus" He smiled and walked to the TV. Bending down he swapped the Happy Feet DVD for his.

Kim walked to me and sat next to me, she looked at me and shrugged.

"Liam?" She sounded worried as well.

"It's nothing bad, and it's not from me, it's from your dad. He wrote me a letter before he died, told me where to find this" He smiled and pressed play.

Did I want to see this? No it would make me cry. I went to stand up but Paul pulled me back down.

"I don't want to watch this" I protested but Liam looked at me.

"It's not anything bad, it's cute" He smiled, everyone was silent watching the screen.

Me and Kim as babies popped up, we were in nappies rolling around on the floor together, giggling loudly.

I smiled, we were cute. Kim's hand gripped mine and Emily let out a "Awwww".

We were like 10 months old maybe, Kim giggled, then I giggled, then she giggled again, then I giggled again. Then our mom popped in the screen, she blew raspberries on our stomachs and we laughed all over again.

My dad's voice echoed from behind the camera.

"Aww my little princess's, say hi to the camera girls"

We looked up at him and smiled, clapping our hands and kicking our legs out.

The screen changed, it was my dad. He was sat in our mom's house in La Push. He was smiling.

I felt my throat clench as tears sprung up. Kim's grip on my hand got tighter.

"Hey babies, if you're watching this, I guess I went up to the big guy in the sky. I asked Liam to give this to you, the first Christmas after I went. I hope he did, little shit be getting a kicking if he didn't."

I laughed; dad always called Liam a little shit. Paul clutched my waist tighter now.

"Anyway, don't be sad girls, I knew what I was doing, I didn't want you to see me suffer for years. It wouldn't be fair to you. I made a mix of my favourite videos of you as children. Some of your old friends from La Push are in there too, made me laugh. My life has been so happy because of you two. Never forget how much I loved you, and I'll be watching over you from up here. And Liam if you're watching this, you shit, you watch my girls. Especially Kim, she's my little girl who needs extra loves and care. Lottie will be fine, she's a feisty little thing, I once saw her punch a teenage boy square in the face, she's a fighter alright. I love you girls and Liam I suppose"

He laughed and winked at the camera. I smiled. Liam looked like he was going to cry.

"Punched a guy?" Embry looked over at me, he was smiling.

"Carter, one night after we had a fight, I was outside my house, I didn't realise at the time that dad was watching" I laughed and the boys joined in. Even Paul. That's what I had seen when I was in the hospital. When dad was talking to me.

The screen changed, it was me and Kim, in Ballet outfits, we were 5 maybe. We were dancing around the kitchen to music, trying to be ballerina's. A boy came running in, Seth, he started dancing with me and I pushed him off me, he smacked his head and started crying and went running to Sue who was sat watching us from the table. I laughed and called him a baby while Kim scolded me for being mean to Sethy.

The boys all laughed and ribbed Seth who blushed.

The screen changed again.

Oh god, I was 15, on the beach in Cali. I was with Kay, and my dad was filming us. We were in bikini tops and shorts, dad was singing some upbeat dance song while we strutted around like models, and dad was laughing at us. Kim ran in to the shot now, she started booty shaking on me. Dad laughed harder at us.

I blushed, how embarrassing.

"Nice moves short stuff" Embry teased from the corner of the room, Kim and I shot him a glare and he shut up.

The screen changed again. I was 16, sat in our Cali house, playing piano and singing. Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley.

I smiled, I liked this song.

The clip changed, Kim playing guitar, in her room, she was 12. I sat next to her watching her, she was playing and I was singing, the same song as before. Dad loved this song.

The clip changed again. I noticed a little Embry, Jake and Quil. They all cheered as they saw themselves.

I was running after Jake, he was screaming and running away from me. Kim was sat playing with a girl, I didn't recognise her.

Jake was crying now, I carried on chasing him. We were like 8. Embry ran over to me and tackled me to the ground. I coughed and hit him on the head, Quil came over now and sat on top of Embry. I was turning blue. Then Jake came over, he jumped on too. I was a weird blue/red colour.

The camera dropped and I saw my dad's feet running over, he pulled the boys off me and sat me up, I started coughing and spluttering. They all laughed before running off.

"You almost killed me" I looked around at the 3 grown boys, they smiled and shrugged. Embry was still in the fluffy jumper, he looked hilarious.

I went turned back to the screen.

I was sat with my dad, Kim was running around the park, I recognised Jared, she was following him. He was getting annoyed and telling her to go away. Paul was there. I smiled at little Paul he was cute.

"Why does Kimmy follow that boy?" My sweet little voice echoed from the screen, my dad looked down at me, mom must be filming.

"Because she likes him baby, do you like a boy?" Dad was smiling at me. We were what 7?

"I like Embry, he is my bestest friend, but I don't follow him around" Dad laughed at me.

"So you don't want him to be your boyfriend?"

I shook my little head and dad laughed again.

"What about that boy?" He pointed at Paul. I made a gagging noise and looked at dad again.

"That's Paul, he's a meany, he isn't nice to Kimmy. I don't like Paul. No no no, Paul will never be my boyfriend, I will stay best friends with Embry"

I laughed and looked at Paul, he looked a little sad. Everyone started laughing.

"I wasn't a meany! Take it back" He sounded so hurt.

"I'm sorry"

"Do you prefer Embry?" Paul teased at me, he started tickling me.

"No no no your my favourite!" I laughed and he let me go. Everyone was laughing now.

I looked back at the screen.

It was a cheerleading competition I had done back last year, I was good, dad was cheering me on.

It changed again to Kim, she was sat reading on the beach, I saw dad, creeping up behind her, he had a bucket, I remember this. I was filming. He turned the bucket upside down and loads of water and a fish fell onto Kim, she screamed and ran away. It was in Cali, she was screaming loudly and jumping around while dad was laughing hysterically on the floor.

I smiled, Kim was crying next to me. Jared was holding on to her.

The clip changed, Harry Clearwater was sat with Sue, my mom and Dad, the camera pointing at them all, they were drinking and laughing in the garden of Sue's house. A little boy ran past the camera, Liam, followed by Seth, then Kim, then Leah then me. Leah stopped and turned to me; she was smiling and whispered something to me. I nodded and we ran back the direction we came from. Liam ran past again, and Seth, but no Kim. Seth and Liam stopped, looking around for us. Then out of nowhere the 3 of us girls ran from behind the adults holding water guns spraying the boys, whoever was holding the camera laughed, Aunt Cheryl. The boys started crying and ran to the house. We girls started laughing and Leah looked at me and high fived me.

I looked up at her, she was smiling from Liam's lap, and he was scowling at me.

My dads face popped up on the screen again.

"I love you girls, never forget that. You gave me the best life I could have asked for. Kim, I'm glad you have Jared, he is a nice guy. Look after him and him the same with you. Lottie, little miss Lottie, always causing trouble, try not to. Paul seems nice, not the meany you told me he was ey, funny you said he would never be your boyfriend and now he is. Take care of each other, goodbye girls, I love you"

I wasn't crying, I was happy. I looked around at Paul, he clung me tighter.

The screen popped up with a new clip again.

Me and Kim, we were 13 maybe. We were singing into hair brushes, being all beyonce like, dad put the camera down on the table, pointing at us, he grabbed a hair dryer and started singing into it, then blew it on us so our hair was flying everywhere. He started tickling us and we were laughing hysterically.

The clip stopped.

I smiled and looked at Liam, he smiled back at me. Kim was crying obviously.

"Thanks Liam" That's all I could get out. He nodded.

"That was so cute!" Emily looked teary. All the boys started laughing about the clip where Embry and Quil tried killing me.

"Do you girls always sing and dance so much?" Quil was frowning, I just laughed. I guess we do act like idiots a lot.

Paul pulled me backward and kissed my head.

"You ok?"

I nodded; Sam got up and walked to the kitchen. It was dark out now. Late. We all sat around chatting about the video for a while. The clips, they were cute. I liked that dad had done that.

"FOOD!" Sam called out from the kitchen, Emily had pulled a strike and told Sam to cook today. No one was happy with this idea but at least she hadn't made Embry or Jake cook. They were awful, whereas Sam was reasonable.

The boys ran to the kitchen, the girls followed, but I stayed, I reached down and got the DVD out, there was a message on it.

_Stay strong, love dad_

I smiled. He was cute.

I stood up and something caught my eye out of the window. Carter was stood there. He motioned for me to come out. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in California.

Something in me told me to go, I couldn't turn away. I looked back at the kitchen door; it flung open as Claire ran through to get her teddy. The boys were sat laughing and stuffing food down their necks.

I walked slowly to the front door and walked out to him, when I was close enough I spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to show you something" He sounded weird, like dead. But I followed him as he walked down the dirt track.

We cut across some trees and out to the main road, walking across it without looking. I heard a car screech and someone shout my name. But I ignored it; all I could do was follow Carter.

"What are we doing?" we were deep in the tree's now. I couldn't see anything; it was darkening amongst the shadow of the woods.

"You'll see" He sounded strange, I didn't like it.

We got to an opening. We weren't in La Push.

I looked around cautiously.

"Carter your scaring me, why are we here?" My voice shook.

"I said you'll see" He looked back at me, his eyes were blood red and he started laughing. But they changed back to normal. His face dropped and he stared at me blankly.

"I Love you, come home with me" His voice had no emotion though.

I started to stumble backward. I don't understand what's happening.

"No, go away"

The leaves of a nearby tree rustled, I jumped and turned to face it.

The vampire walked out, he was grinning.

"Nice to see you again" He eyed up Carter and walked for him.

"No Carter!" I ran forward, my hand outstretched to grab Carter's but as I closed around his wrist he disappeared into smoke.

I jumped back and fell to the floor.

"What what the hell?" My voice shook again. The Vampire laughed. Walking closer to me.

"Oh sweet girl, didn't that Cullen tell you. I can make you see things, make things seem real to you, like I did with your daddy in your room. Then the other day I saw you arguing with that boy, so I got the brilliant idea of making him go get you for me, only it wasn't him, just a hallucination. Your wolves are far too easily distracted my girl" His voice was menacing, shivers ran through me and I scrambled backward away from him.

He laughed again. His red eyes staring down at me, I squirmed a little. His stare was so sharp it hurt.

"You can't go anywhere now, your mine"

He lowered himself down, grabbing my arm. I winced in pain. He just laughed as he pulled me from the ground with so much force I felt my arm pull from my socket.

**Thank you again for reviews and PM's :D damned wolves and there food! Too distracted by food hehehe, the video from her dad has no real meaning, I just thought it would be cute to put in :D keep reviewing xxx**


	29. The nightmare of Christmas

**I do not own Twilight**

**Paul's POV**

Kim and Emily were deep in conversation about clothes, the whole pack was staring at them with confusion on everyone's faces.

"And so I was like what do I do, get the khaki jacket or a black jacket with cute little patterns on it, I just could not make my mind up, then I realised Lottie has a khaki jacket so there is no need for me to get one, but I got it anyway you know what I mean? Like you can never have too many jackets, even if they are pretty much the same. But the sales girl was a total cow" Kim was speaking fast again, Emily nodded in agreement.

"I know which one you're on about, she like walks around as if she owns the place. I mean, she is the manager, but still, someone should wipe that smug grin off her face. I bet the jacket looks good though right?" Emily never spoke badly of people, but there was always a sales girl she went on and on about.

"Don't even try to understand them boys, we have no hope. Women are the only people who understand women, and they all hate each other" Quil piped up from beside Leah, she turned and slapped him across the head. Which Claire copied before running into the living room.

I looked around realising Lottie hadn't joined in on the bitch fest the girls were having, she wasn't there.

"Where's Lottie?" I asked looking at Kim, she shrugged and turned back to Emily.

"Aunty Lottie in de odder room" Claire spoke up walking back in and ramming more food into her mouth.

I nodded, she would be in now.

I took another bite of the turkey Sam had cooked, it was good, not as good as Emily's would have been but still good.

"You and Lottie were so cute as kids Kim" Emily beamed across the table.

I smiled, Lottie was adorable.

"Funny, she said she would never be your girlfriend, but now she's your soul mate Paul, how disappointed must she be" Embry scoffed through his mouthful of potato. Idiot. I scowled at him. Then smiled, she was mine now, even if she had said she would never be mine, she was.

I put my fork down, I felt uneasy, something wasn't right. I felt nervous and panicked about something but I didn't know what.

I needed Lottie. I stood up and walked to the door, but it flung open and smacked me in the face. My nose made a cracking sound and my hand flew to it, blood was dripping out.

"OUCH FOR FUCK SAKE" I spun around holding my nose, Emily was at my side within seconds holding a towel to my face. I looked at the door, Rachel. She looked panicked as she scanned her eyes around the room, not paying the slightest attention to me or my now broken nose.

The bleeding eased.

"Bite down on the towel Paul, Sam will pop it back" Emily handed the towel to me as Sam walked over, looking far too eager for my liking.

I bit down; Rachel had noticed me now and looked a little sheepish. Another crack echoed and flash off pain went through my face as Sam snapped my nose back. I yelled but I could make out Rachel's voice beneath my yells.

"Where the hell is Lottie going? I nearly ran her over, she didn't even flinch" She was looking at me, she seemed stressed.

The panic that ran through me peaked and I felt sick, Lottie.

"She's in the living room?" I spluttered as the blood that had dripped down fell into my mouth. Rachel shook her head frantically at me.

"No, she just ran out into the middle of the road by herself, she was talking to someone though, but no one was there"

I spat the blood from my mouth but the metallic taste slid down my throat anyway.

I pushed Sam away from me.

"What?" I looked around, everyone shrugged.

The front door burst open, then the kitchen door. I could smell it, Vampire.

Edward ran in followed by Carlisle.

"SORRY! I know we've broken the treaty but we couldn't get hold of you. Alice had a vision of Lottie, she was in a clearing, and the vampire was with her. Where is she?" Edward spoke scanning the room.

"What? What do you mean? Alice can't see the imprints" Sam walked toward them, his voice rang with authority, he was alpha Sam now.

"She was alone, she would have seen her if she wasn't with you" Carlisle spoke now. I panicked. I turned around looking for anything a sign that they were wrong. But the uneasiness within me told me they weren't, he had her.

"Has she seen the vampire recently?" Edward looked at me.

I nodded, she thought he had. The other day out in the trees, then shopping she felt watched.

He nodded at me. I replayed what Rachel just said.

"The vampire can make people see things remember, like hallucinations but more real. And he can control things; maybe he was controlling her?" Edward rushed from the living room.

The guys all got up and followed, I looked around again, the girls looked panicked and upset. Pain gripped my heart, I had let her go again, I had failed her.

I ran out after the boys, Sam was ordering them to go in different directions. He looked at me.

"Come on, you stick with me and Jared"

I nodded and phased.

We ran, I could hear everyone buzzing around, trying to smell her.

We were running toward Forks. Pain ripped through my shoulder, like it was being pulled.

"SAM HE'S HURTING HER" I roared and my head filled with the packs growls.

I spun around sniffing wildly, just a little smell, all I needed was a whiff to point me toward her.

Nothing. I couldn't smell her; I wasn't even being drawn to her. I was such a shit imprint. I could never be there when she needed me. My heart felt like it was breaking, Sam looked at me sadly, and I was the only one who couldn't keep their girl safe. Carter was right, she deserves more than this, than me.

**Lottie's pov**

I felt myself being lowered onto something hard and cold, I opened an eye, I was on a wooden floor, it was dirty. Covered in what looked like dried blood. I winced. He laughed.

I looked around desperately looking for him. My eyes fell on his, his red dead eyes.

"No one can save you now" He grinned as he said it. Sick bastard.

He walked over to me and grabbed my arm again, it was defiantly dislocated.

"Oh did I do that?" He faked concern as he saw me wince at the pain that seared through my shoulder.

"Let me fix it for you sweet girl"

No no no I tried to scramble back but he pulled my arm a little and I screamed. The pain, he twisted it and pushed it up, it popped loudly and I screamed again. Tears escaped and ran down my cheeks as I screamed and clutched my arm. He was laughing.

"You evil bastard, you're sick" I coughed as the pain in my arm throbbed. He just laughed.

"Well I fixed it for you didn't I?" He grabbed my arm back from my own grip on it. The pain ran through it again, it was sore.

His nails were digging into it, like Bella's had done. Blood seeped out and he brought my wrist to his mouth, licking the blood. I felt sick.

"MMM, worth the wait my angel. You see I wanted to just kill you, take your blood. But I'm thinking, it would be much more enjoyable to watch you suffer" He grinned at me.

Raising my arm back to his mouth he bared his teeth, he was going to bite me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"No that would be too easy, I want to make him suffer too, your wolf, he feels your pain you see. He knows I'm hurting you, yet he can't find you"

I opened my eyes.

Paul, I shook my head, no not Paul.

Eurgh, why does my life have to be so complicated? Not 2 hours ago I was sat around opening presents and laughing with everyone and now I was sat in a dingy little shed thing, waiting to die.

Well done Lottie. Well done.

The vampire turned back to me and grinned.

"You see, this will drive your wolf wild. Being able to sense you still alive, in pain, but never being able to find you"

I just stared at him. Bastard.

He smiled before turning back around and walking from the room.

I was freezing, shivering. I want Paul, I want him to hug me and tell me it would be ok.

...

I was being moved, my head hit into something hard.

I opened my eyes and looked around, he was stood in front of me, I had moved. I was in a different room, one of my arms cuffed to a bed post; I was sat on the bed. I looked down; the floor was just as dirty as the previous room. Dried blood was smeared down the wall opposite me, but it looked more like a hand print. As if the person had been trying to escape. I shivered; it was something I would only expect to see in a horror movie.

I looked at him, he smiled again.

"Now you can't even try to escape, there there, don't worry little girl" I scowled at him. What a prick.

It was light out, a little touch of light peeped through the curtains.

It was Christmas day, I forgot. Oh crap. Why did I get myself in these situations?

The vampire walked toward me. It was getting annoying, thinking the vampire every time I thought of him.

"What's your name?" I don't know why I was so intrigued; I guess I wanted to know who was killing me.

He smiled.

"Damon"

I laughed internally, one word wrong from demon. Sounded appropriate.

I nodded at him and looked around.

"Why am I here? Why not just kill me? You want my blood right?" I was coming across as confident, I was proud of myself.

"Where is the fun in that?" He winked at me again.

I just stared at him, hoping the hatred I felt came across.

"Now, I will treat myself to your blood. But I wouldn't want t turn you now would I, so I will have to find other ways" He held up a knife, a sharp, big knife. I gulped. Oh shit.

I tried to scraped back but I realised I had one hand tied to the bed post. Oh double shit.

He walked over to me, grabbing my arm. I couldn't stop him. The knife pierced through my skin, it hurt.

I screamed again, he just chuckled.

**Paul's pov **

I paced around the yard, Sam was watching me.

He had to let some of the wolves go; it would be weird if everyone was missing on Christmas day. No one could find her; the Cullen's were still out looking.

"Paul calm down, we will find her" Sam was trying to calm me. He couldn't. No one could. I had let her get away, all because I was eating god damned fucking food.

I slammed my fist through my truck window. It smashed and Emily screeched from behind Sam.

I turned and looked at them; a few of the guys were still here. Jared, Embry, Quil, Jake and Seth.

Kim was at home with her parents, we had to tell them about everything. They had to know. They had freaked for a bit but Kim calmed them down.

They all looked at me sympathetically.

"We will find her, I promise" Embry spoke now. I looked at him, about to reply. But pain seared through my arm, like it was being cut open. I gasped and clutched it, everyone ran down to me.

I could hear her, screaming. She was in pain.

"AHHHHH GOD FUCK IT SAM, HE IS HURTING HER" I roared it, not meaning to but the pain ran through me was so awful, not the pain from the arm, the pain from her screams, they ripped through my head.

"Ok Ok, Jake call the guys, we need to meet. Everyone who can leave their families need to meet us now" Sam spoke to Jake, Jake wasn't in Sam's pack but they still respected each other as friends. Jake nodded and ran toward the tree line.

"Don't worry Paul, we will bring her home" Embry patted my back and smiled lightly at me, I could see pain in his eyes too. She was his best friend.

I nodded and walked to the porch steps; Emily sat with me and took my hand in hers. She smiled at me; she could calm us all down. She was motherly I suppose.

I stared into the trees, I could feel her still. In my heart and head, she was in pain still, not as much as before but she was scared. Emily gripped my hand tighter I realised tears were falling down my face. I wiped them away as Kaden ran into the yard, followed my Max and Dex. They smiled at me before walking to Sam. The Cullen's turned up next, Sam told them to forget the treaty rules until Lottie was found.

They all smiled at me, Alice's gaze lingered for a second, and she frowned. Edward turned to her quickly.

"But how did you see that, you're with the wolves?" He seemed confused. I flew up, she saw something.

"I don't know" She shook her head and looked at me, her features creased, like she was in pain.

"What? What did you see?" I demanded as I flew across to her.

"Lottie, I saw her, she was running, covered in blood. It was snowing. Then there was a laugh and a scream sounded. That's all I could see" She shook her head a little. "I don't understand how I saw it when I am with you guys"

Everyone was silent.

"It's not snowing though, where the hell is she?" I spun looking for Sam.

"Maybe it was in the future, snow is forecast for the next 3 days starting tomorrow I think" He looked at Emily, she nodded.

"So, what do we do? Sit around and wait?" I was getting pissed off now.

Leah entered into the yard, followed by Brady and Jake. That was everyone I suppose. The younger wolves would find it harder to get away from their families; Collin's parents were really religious and had dragged him to church this morning.

"No, we will still go out and look. Calm down Paul" He walked to me. I was so angry. I just wanted her back.

**Thank you as always for your lovely reviews :D Vampy drama! :D **

**Let me know what you think :D xxx**


	30. Tortured bodies, tortured minds

**Lottie's pov**

I just sat there, staring at the bloodied hand print on the wall. It was eerie. It freaked me out.

The door creaked open, Damon walked in. Smirking as usual.

"Hey sweetie" I cringed, he kept calling me sweetie.

"What?" I spat out at him, he smirked more.

"I have someone here to see you" His voice was sickly sweet. I glared at him.

He walked back out and came back in, dragging someone in. I flew up but was pulled back down by my tied arm. Pain ripped through my sore and throbbing shoulder and I winced. I looked down at the person he was dragging it.

It was a girl, I recognised her from around La Push, she went to my school but she was only young, maybe 13. She looked around at me, she was screaming. Tears ran down her face.

"HELP HELP ME PLEASE" She reached for me. I started crying.

"Let her go you sick asshole, let her go" I screamed at Damon, he just smiled.

"Well I need to feed honey, and if I can't have you just yet, I need another" He winked at me as he threw the girl into the wall by the blood stain. She was screaming still. The sound. I couldn't take it. I screamed with her, begging him to stop.

He leant down and bit into her wrist. I watched as she paled. Her eyes flew open in pain and terror.

"GET OFF HER YOU SICK EVIL FUCK" I kicked against the bed, trying to break free. It was no use. Sobs rocked through me. She was dying, her screams got smaller.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't watch that.

Her screaming stopped completely now.

I heard footsteps.

"There there Charlotte, its ok, better her than you isn't it?" His voice sweet again. I spat at him. His cold hand came slapping across my face. Pain enflamed through my cheek and I gripped it with my free hand.

"Now, you little bitch, be quiet, I would hate to be heard" he whispered lowly to me before walking from the room. Leaving the girl's body at the end of the bed. Blood covered her.

I cried. I shivered as the sobs echoed around the cold empty room. She had died because of me. Where the boys, why didn't they stop him getting her?

Probably still eating the god damned food. They probably hadn't even realised I had gone yet. Idiots, big fat idiots.

I kept my eyes shut, I couldn't look at her. She was so young.

My cries filled the empty room.

...

The clock from beside me ticked slowly. It was 10am now, I had slept on and off, waking up now and then but keeping my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the girl; it was the day after Christmas day, I had been here 2 days. My stomach growled loudly, a painful growl. My throat was scratchy from my thirst. I looked around me; the girl's body had gone. But her blood lay fresh on the floor.

I squirmed a little. It was dark, only the winter sunlight that shone through the window lit the room up. I turned and screamed as the red eyes stared up from beside me in the bed.

I scrambled backward nearly falling off the bed. He was led in the bed staring at me. Freak.

He just smiled and stood up.

"No need to freak out so much my sweet girl"

"Stop calling me that, I am not yours and I never will be yours" My voice was confident now. He was pissing me off.

"That's what you think. You are mine. I'm contemplating changing you, so that you can be mine forever. You would be beautiful as a vampire" He leant forward, smoothing a strand of hair from my face. I shuddered.

Was he serious?

"I won't belong to you, even if you change me. I will always be Pauls" My voice shook as I said Paul. Damon smiled at me.

"Oh but sweet girl, he won't want you, not when you're a vampire. How could he love you, he despises vampires" He laughed as he said it.

He walked to the door and turned around. I believe there is someone else here to see you my girl" He smiled.

No, not another girl. I kicked furiously against the bed. He laughed at me more. But he walked out of the room.

I screamed. Nothing.

The door creaked open and soft footsteps padded along the floor boards.

"Lottie? Lottie? I've come to see you?" dad?

"Dad?" My voice squeaked. No. It wasn't really him.

The light from outside shone through the window again.

My dad was stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Sobs built up within me but I kept them down. No, this was the vampire, playing with me. It wasn't real.

"Honey, I just want to talk, open your eyes"

I shook my head.

"Please baby? Daddy wants to see his princess"

The sobs broke through the wall I had built. My heart tugged.

"Come on its me"

I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me.

"Daddy?" My voice broke again.

He nodded and walked to me.

I reached out for him and he reached back. My hand went to grab him but he pulled back from me. Blood started dripping down his arm, then from his mouth. He started screaming. Begging me to help him.

I grabbed for him again, he vanished, like Carter had done, into smoke.

The sobs ran through me again. Evil bastard.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" My screams were met with the malicious laugh of Damon from the other room.

The pain in my head, images flashed across my eyes.

Kim, he was biting her, she was screaming for me to help her but I just stood and watched.

Emily, she was dead and covered in her own blood. Sam was crying over her lifeless body, I ran to her but Sam smacked me across the face, I went flying and he rounded on me. My hands were covered in her blood. I turned and looked in a mirror. My eyes were blood red, my skin pale. I was a vampire.

"NOOOO STOP IT STOP IT PLEASE" My screams bought me from the nightmares in my head.

Damon was stood by the window, smiling at me.

"You can resist me all you like, but we both know I will win" He turned from me and walked out of the room.

**Pauls pov**

"Collin rang; his neighbour's niece has gone missing. She was last seen yesterday morning walking her dog by the cliff. She's young, 13 years old if that; Collin went up to the cliffs, no sign. But her dog was dead, neck snapped clean in two. No human could do it as neatly as he said it was done. And it's started snowing, pretty heavy."

Sam walked in, phone in hand. He sat next to me and sighed.

Snow, that meant Alice's vision, Lottie would be running around in snow at some point.

"You reckon it's the vamp that has Lottie?" Embry turned to look at us. I looked at Sam and he shrugged.

"Maybe, I mean she's alive, Paul would feel if she wasn't. He needs to feed, so maybe he took the girl to feed from. I don't know, but I am kicking up the search, everyone is to get out there and look. Screw keeping it as suspicion free as possible, we need to find her today. The Cullen's are out now with Jake, Leah and Seth. Jared call the others, get everyone out there now. Paul you up to going out?"

Sam looked at me, sympathy written all over his face. I nodded. Of course I was, she was my girl. We couldn't cover much ground yesterday, no one's parents knew about the wolf thing and so Sam had tried to make sure everyone was going home now and then to keep it not so suspicious. Obviously I had flipped at this. If it was Emily that had gone missing everyone would have been forced to go out and look.

But it wasn't his precious Emily. Pain rippled through me again, she was gone.

I walked outside a few minutes after Jared's howl had gone out. The whole pack was here already, all looking as worried and panicked as I felt. Sam walked behind me and nodded at me.

"Right, split into your usual groupings, Kaden's group cover the cliffs, Jake and the Cullen's are in Forks, Embry you take your group over the northern borderline, my group will cover up toward Port Angeles and Collin you cover around by the school. Listen out for Jake, Seth or Leah's howls, if they sound you wait until told by myself, Paul or Jared to go somewhere ok. Let's go"

Everyone turned and phased, running off in their groups. Sam looked at me; Jared and I were with him. We phased and headed down through the tree's past Forks, I could see Emmett on the other side of the border, he was stood with Rosalie, they nodded in acknowledgment at us before turning and running.

"We will find her Paul" Jared spoke calmly from beside me, he was always calm.

"I know" I didnt know, but I tried to pretend to myself that it would be ok.

"Hey Paul, what was she wearing when she went missing?" Spence one of the younger wolves spoke up, he was over by the cliffs, staring down at something. It was a cardigan, black with gold buttons on it.

"That's not hers" I replied, she had been in green khaki coloured skinny jeans, an oversized white top and her ankle boots. She hadn't had a cardigan on. She had a beige woollen scarf on though. I could remember everything about her, even what colour socks she had on.

"You reckon this is that girls? The one who went missing?" Ethan spoke up from beside Spence.

"Maybe, take note of the smell and try to track it anyway boys" Sam spoke out now.

I turned and carried on the direction we were going.

But I was halted, pain, not physical pain, emotional pain. She was upset; I could feel her sobs going through my body.

Howls sounded around me. The pack could feel it too. It hurt; I led down, whining as it continued. I could hear her faintly. She was begging, asking someone to stop something, to stop doing something to her. I growled, my growls followed by more howling from the pack.

"Why can't I sense where she is Sam?" My voice, even in my thoughts faltered.

"I don't know, maybe because of his powers, he can shield himself" He was sad, the sobs hurting him too.

"I'm shit, I can't protect her. She deserves better, maybe the imprint went wrong, maybe the wrong wolf imprinted, maybe it should have been Embry" My voice was low and pained. I loved her, I knew I was supposed to be with her, but I couldn't protect her, she deserved more than that.

"Shut up Paul, I wasn't paying attention to her either. Stop being hard on yourself, she is lucky to have you now snap out of it. Fight whatever power he has, imprinting is the strongest bond in the world now snap out of it and find her" Embry snapped at me. He growled a little too.

Jared nudged me with his nose.

"Come on, get up, we need to keep looking"

I stood up, Embry's words rolling around my head. I felt useless still.

**Lottie's pov**

The door creaked open, Damon walked in, smiling sickly.

He walked around the bed, to a closet, he opened it and started rummaging. My curiosity got the better of me.

"How long have you been like this?" I was more confident now, my voice strong.

"Like what?" He asked, his head still buried in the closet.

"A vampire?" I looked over at him, he poked his head back around. He was young, I hadn't paid much attention before, late 20's maybe. He would be good looking if it wasn't the sickly pale skin and horrible red eyes.

"About 100 years, why?" He frowned at me, and then went back to rummaging.

"How did you get turned? What were you like before?" I wanted to know what made him so sick and evil.

"What?" He looked at me a little startled.

"You heard me"

"I was walking home from work and I got attacked. Why do you want to know?" He went back to the closet.

"Because I want to understand what turned you into such a sick bastard" My voice was full of hate.

He just looked at me from the closet. He found what he needed, a harmonica.

I frowned, why did he need that?

He smirked.

"You will understand when you become a vampire my sweet, the call for blood is too precious to ignore" He blew into the harmonica, and exited the room.

I wouldn't be a vampire. I looked at the rope that bound my hand to the bed, then around the room. The knife. The knife he had used to cut me was led on the floor by the door.

**Damon's pov**

I was sat opposite the house; the girl was walking around the front room.

She walked to the door and opened it, walking out with a trash bag and placing it by the bin. I blew into the harmonica, the sweet tune that drew most girls away from safety and right to me.

She looked around, and as predicted walked toward where I was hid. She shivered as the cold snow hit her pale skin.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She looked around, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her sweet scent of blood washed over me, my throat burned with desire.

She walked further toward the trees. Stopping to look around, I jumped from my cover, my hand covering her mouth and muffling her screams.

**Hehehehe, I cant have it too easy for the pack to find her :D defiantly have them sweat it out a bit :D **

**Keep reviewing guys and thank you for reading **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	31. Run baby run

**I don't own Twilight**

**Paul pov**

A scream sounded, it was being muffled though. It wasn't Lottie. I spun around looking desperately.

"Who is that? Boys?" Sam spoke out, everyone just made noises as if to say they didn't know.

"Sound's closer to Forks than La Push. Who is near Forks?" Embry spoke now.

"Jake and them are in Forks" Quil added, his voice a little panicked.

A howl sounded, it was Jake.

Sam, Jared and I ran toward it, the Fork's/La Push border.

Jake and Edward were stood there. Jake in human form.

"The scream, came from a house down the road from here, we got there but it was empty, no scent but the front door was open and a harmonica was on the floor outside, the harmonica smelt of vampire. He got her we think" Jake spoke fast.

He was taking girls.

"He took another?" Edward looked across at me.

"We think he took a little girl yesterday, from the cliffs" Sam thought, Edward nodded.

"To feed on or do they have a connection to Charlotte?" He looked back at me.

No, I don't think she would have known the other girl, or anyone in Forks.

"Are the other girls safe? Emily and Kim?" Emmett spoke walking from the trees.

Everyone tensed, we hadn't left anyone with the girls.

"Shit, Ethan, Spence and Brady get back to my house stay with them until you hear us call" Sam ordered, but nerves and panic were present in his voice.

We hadn't left anyone with the other girls, what idiots.

"We will get back to looking, I think he is playing games with us" Jake turned and phased.

Too right he was playing games, prick.

I would kill him, when I find him; he is mine no one else's.

Everyone mumbled in agreement before going back to looking. I looked at Sam; he nodded at me and turned away.

Jared whimpered a little, Kim was in pain from Lottie being missing and he could feel it just as much as I could feel Lottie's.

I looked at the ground, the snow was settling now.

**Lotties pov**

I stretched my legs toward it, my arm pulled against the restraint. Pain ran through it but I held in my scream. I needed that knife. I stretched my leg out more, internally thanking my mom for forcing me into Ballet, I would never be able to stretch this far if she hadn't.

My toe just touched the handle. I pulled it toward me desperately, it moved, I had a hold of it with my foot now. It was close enough; I grabbed it from the floor and started cutting my binds. They were thick but they were fraying.

I cut harder, every now and then scratching through my skin by accident.

The front door slammed open as I was on my last one, it was thin, braking I would be able to pull it. I threw the knife back to the floor before shutting my eyes. The door swung open to the bedroom and I was met with new screams.

I opened my eyes, a girl, blonde, she was being dragged in. Her eyes fell on mine, they pierced me, bright blue. She was terrified, fear rolled through me again and my stomach clenched. Not another one.

She screamed louder now.

Damon laughed and threw her down on the drying blood from the other girl, he looked at me.

"We have company Lottie, say hello"

I looked down at the girl, she was silent now but her tears fell thick and fast down her pale pretty face. I didn't know her.

"What do you want with me?" She looked at me, as if I was in on the whole thing. I shook my head at her.

"Not me, him"

She looked back at Damon and winced. I shot him my own glare. He was so sick. I wouldn't sit and watch him kill another girl.

"Feeding time" He bent down and lifted her arm to his mouth, I kicked out again, but as he went to bite there was a snap outside and a rustle of leaves. His head snapped up.

"Shit" He jumped and ran from the room, I heard another door open and his footsteps pounding through the leaves outside.

**Paul's pov**

A howl, Seth, he wasn't in my pack, I didn't know what he was thinking but I knew the howl.

I turned looking around, another howl sounded, Jake, he was closer. Sam turned running toward it. The other boys all mumbled about what was happening.

"Stay where you all are, I will check it out" Sam ordered. I stood with Jared. We had been looking for 2 and a half days, looking for nothing. There was no scents or clues of any sort.

I could see Sam, running toward Jake and Edward again. Jake was a wolf though.

"What's up?" Sam thought, Edward looked at Jake then at Sam.

"Seth seems to have picked something up, he thinks it's Lottie's, a beige scarf, was she wearing one?"

My head snapped up, she was, SAM SHE WAS!

For the first time in 2 days I felt a glimmer of hope.

I ran to him, ignoring his previous orders.

Edward nodded having heard me through Sam.

He looked back at Jake.

"Seth is looking around where he found it, no sign of anything else. Just the scarf"

I stopped running, my heart hurt again. The hope dimmed within me. Just her scarf.

"We think we should pay more attention to Forks now Sam" Edward was looking down at Sam, Sam agreed.

"Everyone to Forks, meet us here now"

Everyone ran at the order.

I got there first; Edward was watching me, pity written on his pale face. Bella appeared behind him. She smiled lightly at me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"It will be ok Paul" She smiled again and clutched onto Edwards arm. I just nodded. I usually didn't like Bella but I suppose she was being nice.

Edward hissed a little at me but Bella shook her head telling him to stop.

The others arrived now, Kaden nudged into my side with his head. He was upset too, he liked Lottie.

The pain hit me again, it was like bursts of pain every time I realised she was actually gone. Out there alone with a blood thirsty vamp.

The boys started panicking at my thoughts. Sam ordered them to shut up. Kaden kept his head, rested on my side. Comforting me I suppose.

**Seth pov**

I ran as hard as I could through the snow, there used to be a wood cabin up here. I couldn't see much. I rounded a corner of trees, I saw something, poking out from the snow.

A beige woollen thing, I sniffed it, Lottie.

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU SETH?" Leah screamed, I jumped at the loudness of her yells.

I nudged it more with my nose, it was hers. A scarf.

"I will go ask Paul" Jake spoke this time, running toward La Push with Edward.

I sniffed it more, something rustled ahead of me. I ran toward it, nothing was there.

I recognised this place, there used to be a cabin up here, used by rangers during the summer seasons.

The place the cabin used to be was empty, maybe it fell down.

"No it was still there a few months back, I saw it when we were fighting the Volturi" Leah spoke.

Well it isn't here now. I looked around again, I felt watched. But I couldn't see anything.

"You two come meet us, we are thinking of a new plan of action" Jake spoke up again; he didn't like ordering us like Sam had.

Something rustled behind me again, I turned to look, nothing.

"Come on Seth" Jake spoke again, this time more of an order.

I walked away, I looked back again. Something was there, I knew it was.

"SETH" Jake was annoyed now. I whimpered and began trotting to him.

**Lottie pov**

This was it, the only chance I would get.

The girl was looking up at me, still crying and whimpering. I pulled my arm and the remaining frayed rope snapped, pain ran through my shoulder. I gasped and clung it too me, throwing myself from the bed. I stumbled a little; I hadn't stood up in a while. The girl reached for me as if to help me steady myself. I took her hands in mine and pulled her up.

"We need to leave now come on"

Pulling her to the window I wrenched it open, more pain shooting through my shoulder.

"Who are you?" Her voice was weak. I smiled at her.

"Lottie, you?"

"Hannah" She was crying harder, I pointed to the window.

"Come on, he will be back soon. We need to leave"

I grabbed the knife from the floor and shoved it in my boot so it was secured to me.

I felt faint, I was so thirsty and my stomach was clenched with hunger.

She nodded as she pulled herself up and through the opened window, her hands reached back in to help me pull myself up, my arm was killing me, it felt like it would snap any minute. I restrained a pained scream that was waiting and launched myself out of the window. Onto snow, it was snowing.

I shivered as the snow melted into my jeans, making them wet. Hannah pulled me up and pointed toward the trees.

"Run" I said, she was gripping my hand still as we struggled through the snow. She only had ballet pumps on whereas I had boots. She was screeching as the snow melted into her shoes.

I looked back, the front door to the wooden shack was open still, he was out here. I pulled Hannah deeper into the trees.

We were running for only a few minutes before I heard it. Damon, he was yelling, he was angry.

I ran harder, Hannah was in front of me now. My legs were weak, I was covered in my own blood, Hannah covered in the other girls. I pushed my aching legs harder. Snow and wind whipped my face and I shuddered. His yells were echoing and being carried through the wind.

We just ran. As fast as we could. I had no idea where we were.

We got to an opening, I stopped and looked around, the Forks Mountains, we were near Forks. Snow glistened all around me.

"We are in Forks, my dad used to bring me here, there is a river somewhere, we would go for picnics in the summer" Hannah's voice whispered into my ear. I nodded, I didn't really know Forks that well, and she was obviously from there.

"Come on, keep running, don't look back" I whispered back.

We ran, it was uphill now and we struggled, but we pulled each other the whole way.

Where were the boys? Or the Cullen's? Or someone, just anyone who could help. I couldn't even shout of for them, Damon would hear me.

Hannah stopped abruptly in front of me and I fell into her nearly pushing her over.

She steadied us and pointed, we were on the side of a river, it was moving fast and ice blocks were forming. It was freezing over. I looked around; we either turned back or crossed it.

She started shaking her head, tears fell again.

"No no no Lottie, I am freezing already, I can't" Her voice was so weak; she was in jeans and a strappy top. I felt bad. I at least had boots on and sleeves.

"We have to, we can't stop or go back he will get us, please. My boyfriend and his friends will be out looking for us, they will find us please" I pleaded as she cried harder.

"What is he, the guy back there? How will your boyfriend find us?" She scanned around, squinting through the heavy snow.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so just trust me and please come with me?" I grabbed her shoulders, she was shaking.

She just nodded as her crying got harder. I pulled her to the water with me and waded in. It was freezing.

My breathing halted as the water rushed over me, it was deep. I couldn't talk or breathe. My legs were frozen. Hannah tried pulling back but my grip tightened on her. Pulling her deeper with me.

" CANT" She was shaking violently. Her lips turned a little blue. I pulled harder, kicking against the rushing current of the water.

"P p please come on" My voice was stronger than hers, I pulled, we were nearly at the other side.

I grabbed hold of a tree on the bank and pulled myself up; I wined at the pain in my shoulder again but turned around pulling Hannah up anyway. But as I pulled her out I saw him, Damon, smiling from the other side of the river.

"HANNAH RUN" I screamed as loud as I could, she turned around and saw him, her screaming started now. She got up and ran for the tree line.

Damon laughed and stood watching us. I jumped to my feet and ran after her, the weight of my wet clothes weighing me down.

I knew we wouldn't outrun him. It was pointless but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Screw it, he knew we were here now.

"PAUL HELP!" I Screamed louder now, into the trees, the wind whipped my face and Hannah was screaming for help too, she was in front of me.

I looked back, he wasn't there.

**Paul pov**

Everyone was stood as Sam and Jake tried to think of a new plan. I was getting pissed off now.

If it was Emily or Kim we would actually have fucking found them by now.

"Paul give it a rest" Sam growled at me, I growled back.

"Boys, this isn't helping find her" Alice's sickly sweet voice piped up from behind Jasper.

Sam nodded and went back to talking with Edward.

That's when we heard it, a yell, it was being carried through the wind. It was male, her scent hit me. Lottie, it was in the wind and the snow that whipped my fur. The yell carried on, it was angry, it was him.

I snapped toward the direction of it, everyone growled and followed as I ran, ignoring Sam's calls. I looked back the Cullen's were following me, as were the other wolves.

I ran harder than I had ever run before, through the trees.

"This is where Seth found the scarf" Edward was next to me, I stopped abruptly.

A wooden cabin was stood, the door flung open, hanging from its hinges as the wind blew it wildly.

Seth ran past me but Edward held his hand out to stop him.

"Seth was here earlier but the cabin wasn't here"

Leah whined as she walked to me.

I looked at Sam, he nodded and I ran toward it, peeking through the door it was empty but I could smell her, she had been here. The other boys were behind me as I walked in slowly.

Dried blood was smeared over the floors, it was dirty and falling apart. It wasn't her blood though, relief washed over me. She must be alive. There was another room, Edward walked in then back out.

"She was here, don't go in their Paul"

His voice was serious, warning me.

I ran past him anyway, ignoring the pack's protests, I stopped, scanning the room. Rope had been cut on the bed post; blood smeared the sheets, her blood. There was so much. My heart broke again. He had hurt her, I would kill him, then bring him back to kill him again. Sick fucking bastard.

"Oh god who's is that?"

I followed Sam's gaze, a huge pool on blood lay drying on the floor by the window, it was fresh.

Above it was a dried bloodied hand print.

"I think I am going to be sick" Embry's voice popped up, I turned around and he was swaying a little, Quil propped him up.

"That's her, the girl who went missing from La Push" I turned following the sound of Collin's thoughts through to the other room again.

Collin was stood over something; it was covered in a blanket, I squinted to get a better look, it was a body of a girl. She was young, but she was dead. Her body covered in bite marks.

I felt sick again. Where was Lottie?

"She's been here recently. She can't have gone far, let's go" Sam's voice rang out, he was in control now. His previous nerves gone.

Everyone piled from the tiny cabin.

Looking around for a sign, I found it, a body mark in the snow beneath the window to the bedroom, Lottie's blood stained a bit of it, I could smell her. She had gotten out of the window.

"Sam, she escaped, that's why he yelled she got away" The glimmer of hope was back, she had gotten away, I knew she wouldn't give up.

"Not for long, she won't out run him. Everyone get moving NOW"

Panic built in me as I scanned desperately for another sign; the snow was falling too thickly, any foot prints would be quickly filled with fresh snow. Everyone began running in different directions. But I was frozen with fear, she was out there all alone with a vampire, and she was bleeding.

I could hear something in the wind.

A scream, it wasn't Lottie.

It sounded again.

That was Lottie.

"That other girl, maybe she is still alive" Max's squeaky voice popped up. She wasn't alone?

The next scream ran straight through me.

Paul help.

She was screaming for me, the wind was carrying the screams but I couldn't tell where from.

There was commotion in my head as everyone buzzed, trying to find where the sound came from. No one could. The wind was too fierce and flew around us, confusing us as too where it was echoing from.

We were all so frantic trying to find the sound; we didn't even notice Leah had disappeared.

**Thank you for reviewing etc etc :D I cant believe how nice everyone is :D so keep it up ! I am trying to put some Cullen stuff in for you :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxx THANK YOU FOR READING! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	32. Let's play a game

**II do not own Twilight**

"Hannah run faster!" She turned to look at me but as she did Damon appeared in front of her, I screamed and she ran straight into him.

"Got you" He laughed smiling down at her, she screamed and kicked desperately against his grip.

"No, you don't want her, you can have me just let her go" My voice pleaded, I sounded pathetic now.

He laughed again.

"Why when I can just have both of you, I told you not to resist me. I was going to turn you, and keep you for myself, but I obviously cannot trust you to stay with me. So maybe I should just kill you. Don't worry, it won't be quick" He grinned down at me, hunger in his eyes.

My wet clothes made me shiver, but the snow that whipped my face hurt more. I was frozen, literally frozen.

He bent down to Hannah's neck, ready to bite.

I leant down and took the knife from my boot and held it to my wrist. He wouldn't be able to resist.

It would save Hannah.

I pressed it to my skin; I felt it pierce my frozen skin as the warm rush of blood climbed through my body. I looked down; blood ran from the wound, dripped all over my jeans and the white snow at my feet.

Damon's head snapped up, Hannah looked at me and cried.

"No Lottie run" Her voice was barely audible.

Damon grinned and threw her to the ground.

"Stupid girl" He walked toward me, like a predator.

Please, please someone be here. I scanned the tree's no one.

He was right in front of me now, he reached for my wrist as the sweetest sound I had ever heard met my ears.

A growl.

I turned, Leah, her wolf was smaller than the boys. She snarled at Damon and he pushed me backward.

"And so the cavalry arrives" He sneered at her as she launched herself on him.

**Paul's pov**

Everyone was running now, frantic, had he got Leah too?

Edward shook his head, no Jake would see if he had got her.

I looked around, everyone was running behind me but I couldn't see my little brother.

"I'm here Paul, I can smell something, I am checking it out"

He was a little way from us, over the river that ran through the Forks Mountains.

I nodded.

I was still running with Edward as we pushed ourselves through the crowded trees. Pain ran through my front leg, my arm I suppose. Lottie was hurt again.

Edward stopped suddenly, looking down at me, horror on his face.

"Leah got her"

I turned, Seth was whining just through the trees, he could see it, I couldn't.

Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks, waiting to hear what was happening.

I looked back at Edward.

"She's hurt, there is another girl with them, and Leah is fighting the vampire. He's crushing her, he is too strong. Leah won't last against him alone"

His words echoed through my head, howls filled the winter sky as everyone understood his words. She was losing. I ran hard; I had no idea where to go. But something was taking my feet through the trees.

I howled, I needed Lottie to know I was coming.

I ran harder, I came into line with my pack brothers, and we ran hard and fast together toward Leah.

Toward my girl.

We reached the little opening, but Leah was alone, Bella ran to her, she was whimpering, blood falling from her mouth. Lottie wasn't here.

Leah looked up at me, she was crying, thick tears falling through her blood matted fur. She couldn't move, her ribs were cracked, I could see them distorted beneath her fur.

Trembles ran through me, I had lost her again.

I howled, pain ached down my body, she was gone again.

**Lottie's pov**

I ran for Hannah and picked her up. Howling echoed through the snow and the trees. They were coming.

I heard a snap, my head turned back to Leah, she was led on the ground, lifeless.

He turned to me and smiled.

"I like this game, how about; I give you two a head start, play a little game, and make it sweeter when I finally sink my teeth into you. Now run" He sneered at us and grinned, he was so disgusting. But I didn't need to be told twice.

I turned, grabbing Hannah's arm I pulled her through the trees.

She was weak, blood was running down her side, she had hit her head on a rock when he threw her and cut it.

She stumbled a bit, we reached a little opening. There was a log on the floor, I couldn't go any further. My legs wouldn't move and Hannah's body was becoming limp.

The howls had stopped. That was it, they were all dead.

He had killed them all.

I set Hannah on the log, she started crying and clutching her head.

"He's going to kill us, you have to run, where's your boyfriend? You said he would find us" She whispered to me, her voice shaking.

I nodded. I handed her the knife that was still clutched in my palm and rubbed hair from her face.

Yeah where is Paul? Probably still freaking eating, I am going to kill him for this.

"Keep quiet, maybe he won't find you here" My voice shook a little.

I ran from her, rubbing the blood from my wrist on tree's as I ran past them. He would follow me; it was my blood he wanted anyway. I wouldn't let her die; the boys would find her and save her. But Damon would never give up until I was dead.

I ran, stumbling through the trees, alone and covered in my own blood. My legs ached, trying to prevent my running.

A laugh sounded behind me, I spun and saw him, watching me. I screamed as loud as I could and a howl met my yell. Paul.

"You can't run you little bitch" Damon grabbed my top and launched me through the trees, I landed with a thump back where I had left Hannah, she cried harder as she saw me. Pain rocketed down my spine and I moaned a little.

Rolling over slowly onto my front, my arm gave way and all I could do was edge forward slowly through the ice cold snow. I reached out, grabbing for Hannah but as our hands almost met something yanked me backwards. His cold hands were wrapped around my ankles and he dragged me back through the iced floor.

"GET OFF ME YOU PRICK, GET OFF ME" I screamed at him, kicking him as he pulled me to him.

"No baby, enough games, you are mine" He was on top of me now, pinning me down.

His eyes bore straight into mine, but it hurt, his stare like knives cutting through me.

I winced and looked away but his hand snatched at my jaw pulling my face back to his.

"I want to see you when I kill you, see the life run from your eyes" His voice was threatening. I whimpered a little.

My confidence from earlier had vanished.

I tried kicking my legs out, but his rock solid body held them in place.

He laughed again, his laugh, he always laughed. He enjoyed this far too much.

Hannah had gone silent behind me, I glanced at her, she was sprawled out on the floor, blood seeping from the gash in her head. She was shivering slightly, but her cries had stopped and her eyes were closed.

I looked back at Damon.

"You sick evil bastard, they will kill you" I tried to sound threatening, but as usual, it was more of a squeak.

He smiled at me.

"Of course they will, but I will die knowing I was the first vampire who managed to get to one of their precious imprints" He slapped my cheek again, I winced and gasped.

He had my hands pinned by my head, I struggled against his hold.

I couldn't do anything.

I spat in his face again. His eyes darkened, and he growled. Not like the wolves, more threatening.

"Do you never learn? Say goodbye sweetheart" He smirked and leant down toward my neck, I kicked out again.

"NO NO NO" I whipped my head around frantically trying to stop him from gaining access to my neck. My whole body writhed around underneath him trying to break free. His teeth grazed my skin, they were sharp. I gasped expecting a full on bite, but it never came.

"Goodbye sweetheart"

I stopped, Damon stopped too, pulling back to look at me. I hadn't said that, he hadn't said that. Our heads spun, Bella was stood staring at him, her own smirk playing her beautiful face. Leah was next to her, her wolf looked a little hurt but she stood strong, staring down at Damon.

I stopped struggling, but Damon's grip on me got tighter, blood was seeping from the open cuts on my arm as he gripped down around it, forcing my blood through the deep cuts.

I looked at him, he was snarling at Bella, and then I looked back around. The sight made a sob roll through me. The Cullen's had walked from the tree's standing directly behind Bella, and the whole pack walked slowly and threateningly out behind them. They had come, it had taken them long enough but they were here.

My eyes landed straight on Paul.

He was in pain, but his body shook more with anger as he watched Damon pin me down.

**Paul's pov**

We all stood, scanning around us.

The wind hit me. I could smell her. She was straight ahead.

A scream, it was her. I howled back. Letting her know I was coming.

Bella and Leah had began running before we had, they were through the tree's in a flash. I could hear Leah's whimpers as the pain from her ribs bashed her each time she took another leap.

Everyone ran now, we were close but not close enough.

Her voice, I could hear her.

"Get off me you prick, get off me"

"No baby, enough games, your mine" The vampire's menacing voice made me growl.

I could see it now; Kaden was ahead of us watching the scene unfold. As I ran I could see it as clear as if I was there.

"Stay back Kaden, wait for us" Sam ordered.

I watched as Lottie struggled beneath the hold of the vampire. He smirked at her. He called her baby, she wasn't his. Growls surrounded me.

We reached the freezing river, all of us leapt through it, ignoring the cold shivers that ran through us.

The whole pack were watching Kaden's mind. Bella and Leah suddenly began running faster, they were ahead of us still, they were smaller and could run faster. Rosalie and Alice were close behind them, the rest of the Cullen's were closer to us wolves.

Lottie turned her head from the man sat on her, but he grabbed her jaw, ripping her head back to him.

"I want to see you when I kill you, see the life run from your eyes" He sneered down at my girl. I growled fiercely again and shakes ran through me. My legs pushed harder, the anger in me exploding.

She kicked out again, but she couldn't move properly, she struggled but he slammed her back down into the ground. She moaned a little, the pain that ran through her spine ran through mine and I winced.

"You sick evil bastard, they will kill you" Lottie's voice was so small. It hurt me, I needed to be with her, my legs pushed harder again as I fought through the snow and wind. She was trying to be strong but her voice failed her. She was scared.

"Of course they will, but I will die knowing I was the first vampire who managed to get to one of their precious imprints" He slapped her across the cheek. I growled in anger, the pack started shouting insults internally.

I watched as Lottie spat at the vampire, he growled, his growl was murderous. I was almost there, her scent washed over me, fear. Everyone ran harder again, my legs were numb but I pushed through it. I wouldn't let her go, not again.

"Do you never learn? Say goodbye sweetheart" The vampire leant down, smirking as he said it. Lottie struggled again.

"NO NO NO" she was screaming, it hurt me. She was scared and alone. Kaden tried fighting the alpha order, tried moving toward her but he couldn't, I could feel his struggle and his panic. Sam seemed confused, unsure of what to do. We couldn't send Kaden by himself.

I halted a little as I saw Bella step forward into the clearing with Leah. Kaden stiffened now.

What were they doing?

I looked around, they weren't with us. How had they got so far ahead?

"Goodbye sweetheart" Bella's voice rung high through the wind. A few of the boys whistled at her sarcastic comment.

We were there now, I could see him myself, the startled look on his face as he noticed us walk into the clearing.

Lottie looked around at us as we walked out slowly. Relief washed over her, my heart tugged again. She felt safer, calmer than earlier, I could feel it. I needed her. My whole body was being pushed toward her.

He was too close to her, if we ran for him he could bite her or we could hurt her. She was looking at me, I tried not to look back it would hurt me more. But I couldn't keep my stare from her beautiful eyes.

He leant down toward her neck, I stepped forward more, he was too close to her, if I went for him I could hurt her. He knew this was why we were staying back.

**Lottie pov**

Damon loosened on me. My arms were free but his legs still straddled me, pining me down. His head lowered, toward my throat, a sickening chuckle fell effortlessly from his thin lips.

I tried turning myself over but I couldn't, everyone growled at him as I struggled. Edging slightly forward again, Bella looked furious, ready to pounce but Edward had his hand on her arm, stopping her.

A cold hard hand closed around my throat. He was strangling me.

He came closer to my throat now, teeth ready to bite. I could hear the intense purring in his throat as he got closer to my blood.

The growls intensified, everyone etched forward but they seemed wary, he was too close to me, I needed to get him away.

My arms flew to his face, trying to push him off me, it was no use but at least I tried.

His grip got tighter around my throat; I banged against his rock hard chest.

Growls filled the air around me. I couldn't breathe properly, I gasped for breath,

"Let her go" It was one of the Cullen's, I couldn't turn to see who. Damon's eyes never left mine.

He smirked at me again, my hands reached up to his face, pushing as hard as I could to get him away from me.

The wolves were close to us now, but I knew they couldn't do anything with him so close to me.

My fingers crawled to his eyes, I pushed hard into them, they weren't as rock solid as the rest of him, I pushed harder.

He began yelling at me, his grip loosened around my neck slightly.

"BITCH" he screamed down at me, he was close to my neck.

I pushed harder and he toppled back a little far enough away from my neck that I felt safer, I pulled my hands away from his face as he shook it wildly.

There was commotion, everything was a bit blurry but people and wolves flew over me, Damon's harsh grip left my throat and I gasped desperately for breath, rolling myself over in the snow. I was freezing, soaking from the river and snow melting beneath me.

I gasped and spluttered for breath, Leah was next to me in an instant, her fur matted with blood, she looked sad; she started nudging me, checking me over.

I peered back behind me; Damon was trying to fight his way through the angry pack of wolves that had surrounded him. Paul was right in front of him, snapping viciously. Leah nudged me again and licked my face slightly.

I looked back at Hannah, she wasn't shaking anymore. Oh shit, she's dead.

I crawled through the cold blood stained snow. I felt my hand touch hers, she was freezing.

"Hannah, Hannah?" My voice was raspy, my breath was still a little caught from his grip on it.

I rolled her over, she was breathing, but she was cold, her lips were blue and her head was still bleeding.

"Hannah come on, we are safe now, come on, don't go, please" My voice was barley a whisper. The growls behind me drowned them out.

Leah was next to me, she collapsed and whined, I looked her over, her ribs were a weird shape, poking out a little. She whined again and pawed at me.

Her paw caught my arm, her claw cutting through it slightly. Another cut on the same arm, great. It started bleeding and she whined harder, she hadn't meant to hurt me.

It didn't hurt; I was so cold I could barely feel my body.

I shivered harder, blood was still seeping from my arm and I felt a bit faint.

I looked across at the wolves, they were still circling Damon, but he was in a fight with Paul. Clawing at him while Paul snapped back, he caught Paul's head and Paul launched toward him, a huge crack filled the air and Damon's arm came ripping from his body in Paul's mouth. Eurgh.

Hannah whimpered, I looked down at her again, her eyes fluttered a little. I crawled next to her, and sat her head in my lap.

"Hannah? Someone help" My voice was still small, I looked around, no one paid any attention to me.

The Cullen's were building some sort of fire, while the wolves began helping rip every available body part from Damon. Paul was really going for it, his growls were more like roars of anger than the growls the rest of the pack were letting out.

No one was even looking at me. Leah's whining continued, Hannah began shaking again and I could feel my body going into overdrive from the cold. My hands were shaking so much I could barley grip Hannah's hand.

I looked around for help again, but now the wolves seemed to be celebrating their win over Damon, Paul was still growling wildly at the pile of body parts, along with Sam and Jared they were ripping the pieces to even smaller shreds, while the wolf I am sure was Embry seemed to be doing a sort of victory dance with Quil, both shaking their asses around and nodding their heads to silent music.

Oh yeah guys, don't worry about me, over here with the dying girl just carry on ripping someone apart who is technically already fucking dead.

As I thought it Edward's head snapped around, he frowned a little until he realised I was bleeding profusely from my arm and Hannah was passed out in my lap.

He hit Carlisle's arm and nodded at me, they both ran over, Edward grabbed Hannah while Carlisle took in my arm.

"Not me she needs help" I whispered pointing to the passed out Hannah in my lap.

"Who is she?" Carlisle asked as he led her in the recovery position and checked her head.

"Hannah, he brought her to feed from her but I got away with her, she cut her head, I don't know just help her" My voice shook a little. I started crying now, everything was a mess, she was just an innocent girl.

Cold arms wrapped around me, I peered up a blonde girl, she was a vampire but she had golden eyes had walked over now, pulling me gently away from Carlisle and Hannah.

A bit of my blood fell onto her jeans and she made a face.

"I can't, Edward I can't" She seemed a bit panicked as she looked from me to Edward. He nodded and walked to us, taking me from her and setting me down in his lap.

I looked at him, what was she on about?

"That's my sister Rosalie, she still isn't as good at resisting blood" He spoke softly, I nodded. His coldness wasn't helping my coldness.

I shivered more, looking to the wolves, they were all piling the body parts in the fire. I looked around for Paul. He was growling and shaking, Sam's big black wolf stood next to him, Jared in front, as if trying to calm him down. Embry was still shaking his ass as he launched Damon's head onto the fire.

My head fell back into Edward's chest. The coldness was uncomfortable now. I felt faint again, it hurt to keep my eyes open.

I eventually gave up and shut them. Everything around me became silent and I was left to darkness.

**Thank you oh so much for your reviews and PM's – I really do appreciate every single one, they are all so lovely and encouraging and I am almost at 100, which makes me super happy, some people may think this isn't a lot, but as its my first story I am over the moon with this :D So keep it up !**

**This was originally two chapters, and I had left it on yet another cliffy but I felt mean and cruel so I decided to be kind and give it to you in one long one :D Enjoyyy !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. The images in my head

**I do not own Twilight**

Eurgh, my head aches, my arm aches, my stomach aches, my throat aches. Ok so my whole body aches.

I lifted my arm up, it felt all heavy and it took so much effort to lift it to my forehead I felt tired all over again. I wasn't cold anymore. Maybe I was dead. Last time I "died" I heard and saw my dad and Kay. Kay? Are you there?

Am I dead? Helloooooooooo am I alive?

"She thinks' she's dead"

Huh? Who said that? Did I say that?

There were a few chuckles, husky chuckles. I knew those chuckles. The pack's husky chuckles.

"Well she would think that, she is so dramatic, even when she is asleep"

Embry. That was Embry. The shit. I would kill him, when I could be bothered that is. Right now I will just mentally kill him.

I groaned a little, I felt all icky. Is that a word? Icky? Well it is to me, so the people who wrote the dictionary can suck it.

"Why aren't her eyes opening?" A squeaky voice, Max, the little wolf with the squeaky voice.

Damned wolves. Stupid damned wolves.

"She is cursing you wolves in her head, and wondering if icky is a word"

That voice again, the annoying one that seems to know what I think. Well he could just suck it too, idiot.

"Now she is telling me to suck it, whatever that means, she is not in a good mood"

More chuckles.

"She is never in a good mood, its Lottie" Embry.

God damn it Embry.

My eyes flew open; of course, I was on Emily and Sam's sofa I always am when I wake up in this state. I looked around; Paul was sat by my head, holding my bad arm. He snapped his head up and smiled.

Well he can wipe that off his perfect little face right now. I glared at him. Then looked up at Embry. He winced at my glare.

Everyone was crowded into the tiny living room.

I protested against the heaviness of my body and threw myself up, Emily tried pushing me back down but I ignored her.

"You are all in trouble" The voice was back.

I looked across, Edward, he was the annoying voice who kept saying my thoughts. Typical. Bella was stood next to him, then Carlisle.

Paul kneeled in front of me now, smiling still. He went to kiss me but I held my finger to his lips and pushed him back again. It hurt pushing him away like that, but seriously these boys need to be told a thing or two.

"You need to stop eating so god damned much!" My voice was a bit raspy but I feel my anger came across just about right.

Paul's smile dropped and he looked to the ground. I felt bad but still. I wasn't finished yet. I looked around the room, everyone's mouth firmly shut. They all looked like school kids being told off.

"Do you even realise that because your big fat greedy animals I was nearly fucking killed?" I spoke sharply now, hoping they realised I was not kidding. My finger was still firmly placed on Paul's soft lips.

"Language" Emily scolded from beside me, I shot her look. "Oh but by all means carry on" She added with a smirk.

Kim started trying to stifle laughter from behind Jared.

I looked back to the guys. I stood up a little shaky but I managed to steady myself and started pacing back and forth while the guys watched me with a look of utter shock.

"Now, first off, what took you so long? You are supposed to have super senses. Well shit me, they obviously didn't freaking work because I was left in a cabin for two whole days with a lunatic vampire who watched me sleep. So thank you for that, I really liked waking up to him smiling at me that was defiantly the highlight of my life so far. Then to top it off, there were blood stains all over the walls, made it feel like I was caught in a Saw movie or something. All because you're a great big bunch of fat bastards."

I stopped and looked at them all; they were looking at the floor. Guiltily, good so they should feel guilty.

Edward chuckled from his place by the door. I rounded on him.

"And you can shut up too, I didn't see you lot finding me any freaking quicker. I actually had to cut myself loose and escape through a freaking window, who does that when they are supposed to have big scary wolves looking after them?"

His face dropped and I turned back around to see Quil poking his tongue out at Edward. Idiot.

"And you and Embry over here, doing stupid dances over killing an already dead vampire while I froze to death. So you put that tongue back in your little mouth before I rip it out"

He snapped his tongue back in his mouth and a few of the younger wolves giggled slightly. Embry pouted again. I noticed Seth eating a sandwich on the floor. Oh the eating.

"Oh and the eating, new freaking rule, you wolves don't touch any food until you do a head count and know that us girls are safely with you. Because I swear to god, this happens again and I will batter you so hard with the bat you won't even know your name when I am done and any hopes you had of having children will be gone. Got it?" I stared them down for a second. They nodded slowly. Jake and Embry's hands flew to their crotches.

Paul looked upset, like he could cry. I felt bad now. I know it wasn't entirely his fault; I did walk out after Carter, or the smoke Carter.

"Smoke Carter?" Edward asked from behind me.

I turned and nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I left, he was stood outside but it wasn't him, it was smoke, well he turned to smoke when I touched him" I frowned, trying to remember it properly.

"Hallucinations" He replied. I nodded.

"So technically, it wasn't our fault, you left willingly"

I turned around at the cocky voice, Jake gave an almighty nudge into Embry's stomach and he doubled over. Embry freaking Call.

"I am going to kill you, come here, Emily get my bat"

He shook his head at me, I leapt toward him, my arm made me wince a little but I caught hold of him anyway and started smacking him over and over across his big fat chest, I aimed one across his head and he winced away, trying to get away from my hits.

"No, you lot should have realised a bit fucking sooner that I wasn't with you. Idiot. Big. Fat. Idiot" I smacked him again until I felt myself being pulled off by Jared.

"Ok ok, enough, we are sorry, we didn't mean to get distracted" Jared's voice was calm as usual. I just scowled at him.

I walked back to the sofa, plonking myself down I shut my eyes. Wrong decision. All I could see was Damon, his smirk, his sick laugh, red eyes. Hannah, screaming and crying, the girl. Shit the girl. Shit Hannah.

I snapped my head up, looking around for her, she wasn't here.

"She's home resting, she will be fine, she thinks it was a human with mental issues that took you both. But there was the other girl, you know her?" Edward was speaking softly again, he walked toward me and Paul snapped his head up to me and grabbed my hand.

The little one, tears stung my eyes and my throat clenched. Her screams, the look on her face as life drained from her. I stared past Paul's worried looks, staring deadly at the floor.

"Oh god" Edward mumbled it and turned away from me.

"What? What is it?" Embry seemed panicked now, looking from me to Edward.

I couldn't hold it in, tears fell from my eyes. Paul pulled me down into his lap and kissed my head.

"What's wrong?" He spoke softly, calming me.

I felt sick, I hadn't done anything, I just let him kill her, she was only young and she died because of me.

"No she didn't, you could not have done anything to stop it Charlotte" Edward turned back to me now, his voice a bit stronger.

"What are you on about?" Kim's panicked voice spoke out from behind Jared.

"The little girl, he killed her, did you find her body? When I woke up it was gone, he took it, you have to find her" I looked around the boys, their faces paled a little as they realised what I meant.

"He killed her in front of you?" Kaden looked and sounded like he would throw up any second.

I nodded.

Paul's grip on me tightened, it hurt a little but I didn't make a sound. I just needed to be close to him.

"We found her, Charlie is sorting it out, why did he do that in front of you?" Sam was sat with Emily now, holding her close.

"I don't know, he just said he needed to feed, oh god, she was just a kid, and it's entirely my fault" I sobbed now, into Paul's top. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"No it isn't, you couldn't have done anything. It's my fault, you should never have been in that situation, we should have got her before he did, we should have been paying more attention" Paul's soft voice whispered to me.

Everyone fell silent, guilty silence.

Something snapped within me, I felt it, anger and confusion building up in me at his words. He was right, I should never have been in the situation in the first place. They were supposed to protect La Push. But they let me get taken and tortured, a little girl get murdered and Hannah get taken too. If I had never come here and met these idiots I would never have been in that place. I would never have seen the tears trailing her little cheeks as he killed her, the screams that echoed through the cabin as she died, I wouldn't have had to drag Hannah through that river all alone.

I pulled myself from his lap. I didn't want this. Always being in danger because of them. Having vampires and all this shit in my life.

"Lottie you don't mean that" Edward sounded a little startled at my thoughts. I turned to him, my back to the wolves.

Like hell I didn't mean it. I had the perfect life before. Back in California. But since I moved here it became shit. My dad dies, I nearly drown, Claire nearly drowns, a 13 year old girl dies, I nearly die again, and Hannah. And they didn't stop any of it. They just let it happen.

"No you didn't, you can't blame them for everything Charlotte, it was an accident and you know it" He was speaking louder now, getting annoyed at me.

I looked around, everyone had tensed watching us. Paul was crying, he must have realised what I was thinking.

I don't want this. I want my life back.

"Are you serious? Like really serious?" Edward was pissed at me, his body tense.

The room fell silent.

"Deadly" I replied. My voice strong.

"Then you are an idiot. Your dad would have died if you had stayed in California anyway, so you can't even blame that on this place or these guys. And as for the vampire, it is over Charlotte. They killed him, it's done, and he won't come back. He had powers I told you that, they couldn't smell him or sense you when you were with him. That girl wasn't their fault either; they were looking for you when he took her. You honestly think this is all because of them? You were that vampire's singer, he would have been drawn to you at some point during your life and you wouldn't have the wolves there to get rid of him. You would have died if they hadn't been around to kill him" Edward spoke like ice. I had seriously pissed him off.

I needed to be alone. I had spent days wishing to be found, but now I wanted to be alone again.

I turned to Paul, he was looking at me, his look hurt, he looked so broken. Small shakes started vibrating from him and I backed off a little, this wasn't anger shakes, this was him being upset. He looked like he was going to explode into distraught sobs any minute. I glanced up, the boys all looked upset too, not as upset as Paul but upset. Kim was shaking her head at me, disappointed while Emily seemed a bit awkward.

I just turned and glared at Edward before leaving, running down the porch steps. I ran straight into Leah. She looked at me and started crying, Liam was next to her, a smile appeared on his face but I didn't return it.

She went to hug me but I bounced around her and continued running into the trees. I kept running. My legs ached again. It was freezing cold out, wind whipped my hair in all directions but I still didn't stop.

I ran over a little gathering of rocks and logs, but my foot caught and I fell. Sobs rolled through me as I hit the ground. But I didn't get back up. I stayed there and cried. Not from the pain I felt physically, but the pain I felt emotionally.

I was such a bitch. It wasn't there faults but I blamed it all on them. Edward was right, it would have been worse without them.

"Lottie?" I turned; Bella was walking through the trees, with Leah behind her.

She gripped my arms and pulled me up but I slid back down, I didn't have the energy to stand. She understood and sat next to me, Leah sat opposite.

"Lottie, it's ok, everyone understands, you went through a lot, you need time" Bella's voice was kind and genuine. I didn't understand why Paul seemed to hate her so much.

I just nodded.

"Hey, it's ok if you blame us, we blame ourselves. We weren't paying attention to you. But we did try so hard to find you, Paul was going mad, I have never seen him so vulnerable" Leah was speaking softly. She smiled at me but more tears fell.

"I know, I know you did, I don't know why I was like that. I'm such a bitch. But that girl, she was so young and I hated you for not being able to save her, I couldn't save her, I didn't care about myself. I just didn't want her or Hannah to get hurt, they weren't anything to do with this. I hated you all for not being there, not stopping him" I sobbed harder.

Neither girls said anything, they just cuddled into me, it felt like hours we sat out there. Me mulling over my thoughts. I had been a bitch.

I stood up slowly, the girls looked at me.

"I need my Paul" I whispered, they nodded and stood with me, we began walking back. We reached the front door as it started raining.

Edward came out with Carlisle, it was getting dark. They took Bella and smiled kindly at me before leaving. Leah led me inside, I scanned the room, most of the guys were here but Paul wasn't.

Kim stood up and came and hugged me tightly.

"I love you" she whispered to me.

I nodded at her and kissed her cheek.

She let me go and I looked around again for Paul.

My eyes fell on Embry who was eating. Obviously. He smiled sheepishly and swallowed his mouthful.

I smiled at him and walked over, I took his plate from him, with a bit of difficulty as he hung onto it for dear life, but I got it and plonked it in Quil's lap, he was sat next to Embry.

Quil grinned like the Cheshire cat and started eating the food. While Embry stared at his full plate, he looked like he was about to cry as Quil took big bites out of the sandwich. Then he realised I was stood in front of him and his hand snapped down to his crotch defensively.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I wanted to say sorry" I pouted at him and he sighed in relief and moved his hands.

I leapt onto his lap and buried myself into him, hugging him tightly.

"I am so sorry, I was such a bitch and I know you tried finding me and I promise to never be horrible again. Promise promise promise, you're still my best friend right?" I put on my best baby voice in the hope that it would be so cute he couldn't resist.

He laughed and kissed my head.

"Don't worry about it short ass, I could never be angry at you" He cuddled me tightly and I smiled at him.

"Where's my apology and hug?" Quil scoffed from next to him.

I giggled and climbed into his lap, taking the plate and passing it back to Embry, it was empty, Embry looked sad again, I smiled, he was such a child. He pouted and looked over at Emily who was watching us smirking, she ran over taking the plate and walked to the kitchen.

"I am sorry Quil" my baby voice was back and I leant in hugging him tightly.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you, if you tell me that I am a hunk" Quil chuckled, followed by more chuckles from the guys in the room.

"Oh fine you are a hunk" I sighed and stood back up. Paul still wasn't here.

Emily had walked back in with a fresh sandwich and a few muffins, Embry's smile came back as he grabbed the plate from her, holding it closely to him while eyeing the surrounding boys protectively.

I turned, looking for my next baby voice victim. Sam.

He smiled at me; I walked to him and hugged him tightly. Never thought I would hug Sam but oh well.

He chuckled and patted my head a little awkwardly.

"Oh Lottie stop it, you don't need to say sorry, we need to be apologising for losing you in the first place" Sam patted my head still.

"Ok Sam she isn't a dog stop patting her" Jared started laughing from the sofa, Kim was sat on him hugging him. I felt a little jealous. I wanted Paul.

I turned to Quil.

"Speaking of hunks, where is mine?" I sounded sad, Quil pursed his lips together obviously feeling bad at how sad and pathetic I sounded.

I looked around, everyone was doing it.

**Thank you for my reviews, a few more to get me to 100 ? :D hehehehe thank you all again and all the lovely messages about the plot and stuff, it means a lot ;D I am so happy! **

**xxxx**


	34. Feeling the pull

**I do not own Twilight **

"He left, he was pretty upset, few of the guys are out looking but I haven't heard anything. He thinks you hate him"

It was Sam who spoke up, he looked at me sadly.

I looked down at the floor, tears stinging my eyes again.

"I don't hate him" My voice was small and weak again.

"We know that, he just needs to know. He feels awful about what happened Lottie" Embry spoke through his mouthfuls of food.

I nodded before turning to the door.

My body ached more than before now, I needed to find him. If I was Paul, where would I go?

To eat food? The store? No. The cliff? Maybe, he liked the cliff, I liked the cliff.

"Your his imprint, stop trying to think about it too much, let your heart take you to him" I turned around, Emily was smiling at me. I nodded at her and walked outside.

So imprint power, come to me.

I shut my eyes as the wind whipped my face and hair. I longed for him to be near me, my heart was aching in my chest, feeling empty without him.

I started walking, I had no idea where but I was walking.

I walked for 45 minutes through the trees, occasionally coming across some of the wolves, who just stared at me as I ignored them completely.

I walked out of the trees, onto a road; I was on Paul's road. He was home?

I walked down to his house, the ache in my chest dying, he was close to me. I looked around, his house was in darkness, and curtains were drawn at the windows. But something told me not to go to his house, to turn left. I looked the to left of his house, leading from his front yard was a little pathway.

I walked slowly down it, a few rows of trees covered it and it was pitch black, a light was shining through some trees ahead, I looked back behind me, it was just behind his house. I looked back around, the light was coming from a small window, I squinted to get a better look it was a wooden garage type thing, painted red. The light was on, the door cracked open a little. My heart flew, he was in there, I knew he was in here.

I slowly walked toward it, a bit of fear edging its way through me, a bird hooted through the trees and I jumped about a mile spinning around as I did.

Just a bird Lottie, just a bird.

My breathing was heavier now, giving what I have been through the last few days, I would say being jumpy at walking down a tree covered pathway in the rain and in the dark would scare a lot of people.

I was drenched, my clothes stuck to me more with each step I took.

I peeked through the little window, it was covered by what looked like a curtain but little gaps let out the light from inside. I looked closely. My face screwed up against the cold window pane.

It seemed to be a garage, a half finished car was sat in there, the bonnet open, and tools strewn around the floor. My eyes scanned the rest of the room. A tub of ice cream was opened on a counter, a spoon hanging from it dripping ice cream. But I couldn't see Paul.

"Damn it Emily, just follow the imprint pull she says, well he isn't here is he. Stupid woman and her stupid advice." I was still scanning the room as I talked to myself. Looking for any sign of Paul's presence.

Nothing.

"Really? Normally I find Emily's advice works pretty well" A husky voice erupted right behind me, hot breath tickling down my cold neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" My scream pierced the night air as I span around hands ready to hit the maniac.

Paul, oh god Paul. It was Paul.

I let out a long breath as he continued to stand and stare at me.

"Lottie" His voice was rushed and he sighed as he said my name.

I smiled a little sheepishly, water dripped drenched me, my hair was stuck all over my face and my clothes clung to me uncomfortably.

I looked back up at Paul, he seemed a little confused and unsure of what to do.

I was unsure too. Do I say something; do I just stand here and hope he understands me?

I walked forward, slowly toward him. I kept walking until I was nearly touching him.

My breathing haltered again, as it always did, but this time more intense. His eyes were pained, because of me. Everything in me ached, I needed him to know I love him. That I don't blame him.

"I'm sorry Paul" It was a squeak but he heard it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault, you were right. You deserve more than me" His voice broke as he said it.

"I never said that Paul" My voice broke now, he thought I didn't want him?

"You don't have to; I just know that you should be with someone better than me, who can look after you. We shouldn't be together, you should be with someone who can protect you, I want you to be happy , you should be with someone who can give you everything you need and keep you safe" He had tears in his eyes now. He turned and walked away from me, every step he took was like a knife to my heart. The pain got worse and I couldn't help but follow him. He walked through the small red door into the garage.

The smell of oil and men hit me. I looked around, the car was old, half built, and car parts were covering the stone floor. It was red, like an old topless Ferrari or something.

I looked back at Paul; he was staring at something in his hand, a picture. I walked closer, the picture of us that he kept in his truck. I could feel the lump in my throat; he was breaking up with me.

I just stared at him, tears rimming my eyes.

I walked closer to him, my hand went to his cheek, hoping he would understand I didn't mean what I said. He leant into my cupped hand and closed his eyes before kissing my palm softly.

"Paul, you make me happy" It was all I could manage to squeak out. I shivered as my clothes rang wet rain water through me. He was looking down at the floor; the picture had fallen from his hands. He was shaking like earlier, distraught broken shakes.

Fire ran through me, I needed to show him I wanted him. I need him to see that I love him and that I need him.

I reached up and pressed my lips to his, the tingles started, crawling from my lips down my neck and spine, filling my body with desire.

He kissed me back, not how he has before, more needy, more urgent. His hands gripped my hips and he walked me back sending me crashing into a table. I jumped onto it so I was sat with Paul leaning in between my legs. His hands worked upward to my bra and he ran his hands gently over me before pulling them back out and gripping the front of Emily's shirt.

"Paul, I don't want anyone else, I just want you, I love you, don't ever say that again" I was breathless from the kiss; he nipped at my neck before coming back up and looking me straight in the eyes.

His head rested against mine, our nose touched and he smiled. A true smile.

"I love you, holy shit I was so scared I would lose you" His own voice was breathless; relief smothered his soft voice. I nodded before leaning in to kiss him again.

My hands ran down his chest to his stomach and he smirked and shivered, I gripped the hem of his top and pulled it up over his head. I ran my fingers over his perfectly toned muscles, my stomach flipped as I did.

I leant in kissing his chest and he chuckled huskily. Resting my head against him I inhaled his scent, he always smelled like leaves and wood, but he tonight he had that smell of fresh rain, I loved that smell, his breathed was ragged and the heat was a welcome to my cold, wet skin.

He ran his hands through my soaked hair and kissed the top of my head before pulling my face back to his.

His tongue trailed my bottom lip before entering my mouth, I moaned a little. His hands ran down my back and across the front of my stomach and he tugged the front of my shirt, ripping it open, buttons flew in every direction.

Well, I sure hope that wasn't Emily's favourite.

He pulled it down my arms, before stopping and gently grazing my shoulders with his teeth. He stopped at my injured arm, kissing my shoulder lightly, it wasn't as painful anymore but it throbbed a little. He trailed a line of kisses down my arm, stopping at each cut and kissing it lightly again.

My arm was a mess, 3 long cuts, one from Damon, one from me and one from Leah. Then the little slits I had caused by cutting my rope. A rope burn from all my pulling on the bed post. Paul kissed them all lightly again before grabbing my hand and placing it over his heart.

I could feel it pumping fast. I smiled and he leant in to kiss me, but instead of just kissing me he pushed me backward so I was led on the table, his arms swung across it, knocking the objects that lay on it to the floor with clatters and bangs. He climbed on top, I could feel him growing as he pushed down on me. I smiled as my stomach flew into butterflies and he placed more kisses on my neck, this time trailing down my chest and stomach, he stopped by my jeans and unbuttoned them softly before coming back up. He slipped his hand beneath the belt line on them and under the hem of my underwear and I sucked in a long breath. My stomach was flipping like crazy and he chuckled. He could hear my heart.

I went to kiss him again, but the shrieking sound of Milkshake by Kelis brought us to a halt. How awkward. He stopped and looked around, it was my phone. I hadn't changed my ring tone in ages. This was awkward. He grinned like an idiot and looked at me.

"Really, does your milkshake actually bring the boys to the yard though?" He was teasing me now, his hands frozen in place beneath my underwear.

I rolled my eyes at him, the ringing not stopping.

Great real great.

He looked down at me and smirked again. Please stop ringing, please stop ringing. It did, and he leant in to kiss me again, his hand crept down more. But then another song blared from his pocket.

Sexy and I know it by LMFAO. I laughed now.

"Really Paul? You can't say anything about my tone when yours is that!" I gasped from my laughter and he huffed.

He started getting off me, sat straddling me rather than lying on me. My body went cold again and I pouted at him.

"It's Emily" He frowned checking caller id.

"Hello?" He sounded a bit pissy, he frowned at whatever she said and handed the phone to me.

"Uhh yeah?"

"Lottie, did I interrupt something? Paul sounds pissed off?" She was smirking, I could hear it in her voice. She knew she had.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO RING HER EMILY PUT THE PHONE DOWN NOW" Sam yelled from the background, she giggled. Paul rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, what do you want Em?" I was smiling now, Paul looked so disappointed.

"Well, I figured you would go see Paul tonight, so Kim and I put his Christmas present in your bag for him, thought you would like to maybe give it to him?" She was full on giggling. My stomach lurched as Paul started nodding frantically. Oh god.

"Really Em? Now?" I didn't want to, I wasn't ready for that.

"Yeah, have fun bye" She clicked the phone off. Bitch, she only did that cause he would hear her.

"Yeah I want my present!"

He had forgotten all about what we were doing before. Great. He jumped off me completely now and stood waiting like a child.

"Eurgh no!" I pouted and tried to pull him toward me to kiss him but he wouldn't budge.

"Please please please please please please please please?" He pouted back at me and stamped his foot like a child.

"Fine. But I am not happy about this. You stay." I pointed at him and glared before getting off the table, grabbing my bag from the floor and looking inside, sure enough it was in there wrapped ina little box with a bow on it. Then I realised I didn't have anywhere to change.

"Paul, I need to umm use the bathroom before I give it to you? Any chance there's one here?" I looked around, there was a small door at the back.

"Yeah there" Pointing to exactly where my eyes were landed on he smiled and I walked toward it.

Pushing the door open I was hit with cold air, it was tiny and freezing, a small cracked mirror, a broken little sink and a toilet. What was this place?

Right, come on Lottie. I threw open my bag and the little wrapped fancy bag was in there, I unwrapped the bow and pulled out the contents. The two piece I got. Damn Emily and her kinky married sex life. Eurgh. I did not feel comfortable doing this. I pulled my jeans off, then my bra and underwear. Replacing them for the lacy ones I had got Paul. They were sexy I suppose. I turned to the mirror. Ok so I looked like an ass. I plumped up my damp hair and wiped the runny mascara from my cheek. I turned looking for something to put on, I noticed his shirt from earlier on the floor I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself.

I poked my head out through the door, he was stood eating the ice cream.

"Paul I told you to stop eating so much!" He jumped and hit his head in a metal beam above the counter. I laughed and he scowled at me, ice cream dripping down his hands.

I smiled sweetly at him and his expression lightened. Then he looked down me, he smiled again and licked his lips, I was practically naked except the shirt that swamped me. Eurgh, damned horny boy.

He winked at me before trying to seductively lick ice cream from his fingers. I frowned at him a little, he looked a bit demented as he frantically licked the runny vanilla from his hand. He realised this and quickly dropped it, wiping the ice cream in his shorts, his cheeks blushed a little and he giggled stupidly before smiling.

"Why are you in my shirt?" Oh god.

"Umm, more comfortable. Come see your present?" My voice was squeaky. I hated Emily.

He nodded and I walked slowly to him and stood against the wall as he leaned against the counter.

Unsure of what to do next I just stood, smiling at him. He started scanning the room, his cute face full of excitement.

Then it hit me, I was dressed in sexy underwear, ready to pounce on my boyfriend in a garage, well, this is one the girls will love.

"Where is it?" He asked eagerly, still scanning the room.

"Umm, on me?" My voice squeaked still and he looked around and frowned.

"I had that shirt anyway?" He sounded a little disappointed amongst his confusion. My stomach clenched. Oh god I couldn't do this.

I wasn't sexy, I was Charlotte, just Charlotte.

He looked me up and down again and sat down on the counter more.

"Lottie?" He frowned and pouted a little.

Of course I could do this; it was Paul, just Paul. He would like it, he would probably like it more if it was made from food but oh well.

I dropped my death grip from the shirt, letting it open a little. He frowned again before noticing what was beneath, I looked down, the lacey bottoms could be seen now and a little bit of the bra. I looked back at Paul, he gulped, his cheeks blushed red and a smile spread across his face. I walked toward him still a little nervous.

He reached for the shirt and pulled it open more, tugging it down from my shoulders and off me. It dropped to my feet and I looked up at the ceiling, oh god this was embarrassing.

"Why are you so nervous, you look amazing" Paul was staring right at my face, a huge grin across his own. He leant in kissing my lips softly; he kept his head close to mine as his hands worked their way to my ass gripping it tightly.

I smiled a bit and he pulled me to him so I was pressed against him on the counters edge, his body heat had increased, he was scorching hot to touch but it was nice, it sent more tingles through me.

I looked down, his shorts were stretching down there, more than they had before and I could feel him against me, he was excited, his eyes were travelling up at down my body and he was shaking slightly, not a bad shake, like a good shake I suppose. Like adrenaline. His eyes were sparkling brightly, the grin on his face so big I thought he would break in two.

"You like it?" I asked, as innocently as I could master.

He nodded frantically before grabbing my head and pulling me to his lips. His kiss was urgent again, his hands gripped my hair tightly and he tugged a little. It didn't hurt it was nice. I moaned into his kiss and he smiled.

He stood away from the counter, picking me up so I was straddling his hips. He held me tightly in place and turned around. without warning I was being lowered into the back seat of the unfinished car, I sat up and undid this shorts, pulling them down, I gasped as I realised he wasn't wearing boxers. Oops.

He chuckled climbing on to me and pushing me backward again. His kiss intensified, filled with meaning, love, it was slower than before, like he was savouring each moment, but it was still deep and needing. His hands travelled up and down my body, and I shivered at his touch. He stopped over the lacy bra and he ran his hand over it, feeling the material, he let out a soft purring noise. The fire in the stomach flamed up again.

I whispered his name into the kiss. He pulled back and looked me up and down again.

"You are so beautiful Lottie, and sexy, don't ever be nervous to be around me like this" His eyes bore down into mine and I nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

His hand stopped at my hips and he flipped over, so I was on top of him straddling him, he let out a little growl, not one of his wolf's fierce growls, a sexy little growl that mixed with a purr. His eyes were excited now, travelling his present up and down. His body vibrating slightly and flaming excitement purred in his eyes.

**Hope you like it :D **

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	35. Would you like an ice pack with that?

**I do not own Twilight**

**Lottie's pov**

"When I walk on the scene, they all know me, cause I walk with a limp like an old school pimp oh real oh gee"

Eurgh, I squirmed a little, the song never stopping.

"Make it stop!" I jumped violently, the booming voice scaring the life out of me. Paul's booming voice.

I opened an eye, I was spread naked across Paul's naked body, and we were squeezed into the back seat of the car we had slept in last night. So classy.

He lifted his head up to look at me. A smile creeping across his face.

"Morning gorgeous" His husky voice sent shivers down me, I smiled back, leaning in to peck his soft lips.

"Morning"

I looked down my naked body, I had red bite marks over my breasts and stomach from his nipping last night. I smiled at the memory, Paul seemed to be thinking the same thing as he trailed a finger over the soft marks. They would fade soon. Hopefully.

I needed to pee badly. But his grip around my waist was vice like.

"Paul, I need to get up" I poked his stomach and he chuckled.

"Nope you are mine" He winked and I poked him again.

The ringing started again, I groaned.

Paul sighed and lifted his arm up off me, I sat up and leaned from the car, Paul's hand slapped across my ass as I reached for his shirt. He laughed his husky laugh and stood up, hopping from his side of the car. I grabbed Paul's shirt and wrapped it around myself, shuffling to the little toilet in the corner of the garage and walked in, splashing water over my face before doing my business. My upper legs were sore, I felt like I been in the gym for hours.

As I sat on the toilet I realised I was sore all over down there. I couldn't remember it being like this last time, although last night had gone on for quite a while and he was pretty excited, and he seemed to grow bigger, he was huge. It was safe to say he loved is present. He undressed me, and then made me put it back on, then undressed me again. It went on like that for hours.

I stayed sat for a while trying to ignore the throbbing running through my lower body.

The door knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Emily wants us over for lunch" Paul said through a crack in the door.

"I think I will pop home first, Mom's probably freaking out"

"Sure" The door shut again and I stood up, pulling on the damp jeans from the floor where I had left them last night.

I walked from the toilet, Paul took me in grinning at me. My stomach flipped, he was so good looking, memories of him last night flicked into my head, his husky chuckles, and soft growls.

"Come on smiley, let's get you home?" He was grinning at me and held his hand out.

I looked around, realising I didn't know what this place was.

"Wait, where are we?"

Paul stopped and turned around, his smile faded a little.

"Uhh, my garage, it's just something my dad built. We used to build up cars and sell them on, this one was supposed to be for Kaden" He nodded to the car we had sex in.

"Well he can't have it now, it's tainted" I spoke quickly, I didn't want his brother to drive around in it after what we did.

Paul laughed and walked to me, lifting me up and sitting me on the counter by the wall, leaning his forehead against mine, his hands travelled up the shirt I stole of him, stopping on my waist.

"He can't have it anyway, I can't finish it" He had gone serious again. I frowned.

"Why not? Why did you come here last night?"

He frowned again, glancing at the door.

"My dad was a mechanic, so he was teaching me, but he left before he finished. I come out here when I get upset and stuff; it helps to bang stuff around in the car, even if I can't do it properly. It's just away from everyone, away from all the problems outside of that door" He looked sad, my heart tugged for him.

I just nodded at him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday, I didn't mean it Paul" I leant in and kissed him slowly.

"No don't be Lottie, stop apologising" He was shaking his head at me. I pulled back, getting a proper look at him. He still looked sad, but anger flashed across his eyes for a second.

"Where did your dad go?"

He tensed a little, soft shakes ran through him but I placed my hands on his chest, calming him.

"He cheated on my mom, just after the girls were born, left to start a new life. Didn't even say goodbye to me. We were so close, we would spend all day on Sunday's out here. But he just left. I guess that's what kick started my anger problems, but I still come out here, makes me feel like everything is ok again, like when I was a kid" His eyes were cast down at the floor, my heart ached for him.

He wasn't the hard emotionless knob everyone thought he was, he was going through stuff himself. I was so selfish I never even asked him about his home life, I just went on and on about my own damn problems.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, he looked up at me and leant in to kiss me.

"I love you Paul" It was all I could think of to say.

He nodded and smiled, planting another kiss on my lips.

"Don't leave me ever again" He whispered, I nodded. I couldn't.

"Come on then baby, let's go before your mom freaks" Paul slapped my thigh and walked away, obviously having had too much emotional talks for one day.

It was freezing as we walked up the path to his house, we used his moms car. She was out with the girls and her friend.

I shivered as we made the 5 minute drive to my house, we were both silent, but Paul would lean down and nip my earlobe now and then, or kiss my cheek. He was way too hot for his own good. My stomach was flipping again by the time we reached my house and the fire was flaming within me. I ignored it, trying not to look at Paul as I made my way toward my house.

Before I had even gotten half way down the driveway the front door had been wrenched open and my mom had come sprinting down, flying into me with so much fore we fell back onto the floor and my breath had been knocked from me.

"MOM GET OFF" I squealed, desperately pushing her off me. She rolled off and picked herself up.

Paul's warm arms wrapped around my arm and he pulled me up, I winced a little and he realised he had got my bad arm, he let go instantly, sending me dropping to the floor again.

"Damn it Paul" I pouted as my mom leant down, pulling me up by my good arm.

"Ooops sorry" Paul patted my arm gently, I pouted at him again and he shrugged.

"Oh god my baby, I am so happy to see you, you didn't come home last night I got so worried, then Kim said you went to Paul's and I got even more worried, did you use protection? Cause you're far too young to have kids" She was patting me down and messing with my hair, talking fast and panicked.

"Mom" I rolled my eyes. She was so frantic.

"Well how else am I supposed to act, I get told my daughters been taken by a vampire, her boyfriend turns into a big wolf, then she is saved but she doesn't come home. Honestly. I was going insane"

My head snapped up, did she say vampire?

I looked around at Paul and he smirked.

"We had to tell her" He said shortly.

"Oh ok" I looked back at mom, judging her reaction.

"It was a shock but oh well, as long as you're ok" She looked me up and down again before pulling me to the house.

I just let myself be pulled, I was so confused and tired and sore.

We were trapped in the house for 2 hours, while mom fussed over me constantly and forced coffee down me.

She finally let us go and I ran upstairs to get changed. Putting on some black leggings but keeping Paul's huge top on, with a pair of Kim's boots. Mine were ruined with blood.

I walked back down and my mom kissed my face over and over again before finally letting me leave.

Paul just laughed as we drove to Emily's; I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. Everything hurt, my lower body was sore and shaky, while my arm hurt from the vampire and Paul grabbing it, then the cuts were throbbing.

I gently lowered myself from the truck, Paul was watching me, evidently confused by my gentle lowering. I ignored him and walked up to the house.

Pushing the front door open, the heat hit me backwards slightly, it was always hot in this house, from the boys being here, the room was crowded as usual.

Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Claire, Nessie, Collin, Brady, Seth and Liam were sat around watching something on the TV. Everyone started winking and smirking at me like they had the morning after the wedding. I ignored them as Paul walked in to a round of whistles, he sat next to Sam who winked at him. Obviously having already had his present from Emily. Stupid men.

I carried on through to the kitchen, ignoring the boys antics.

Leah, Rachel, Kim and Emily were sat around the table, deep in conversation about something to do with a sales assistant. These girls were so bitchy.

They all looked up as I entered and smiled. Emily smiled slyly.

I walked slowly to a chair and lowered onto it, but the soreness hit me and I gasped a little.

"That good was it? Do you want me to get an ice pack for you to sit on?" Emily smirked even more now.

The others giggled, and I shot each of them a glare before landing a final one on Emily.

"That was not funny last night Emily, your sly, real sly"

She laughed again.

"Well you obviously had fun, so you should be saying thank you!" She grinned. I waved my hand at her lazily.

"So he liked the present then" Leah winked at me.

"Yeah I guess, but I still hate you" I shot my glare back at Emily and she giggled again.

"Just be glad Paul doesn't seem to be a marker, Jared and Sam constantly leave bites on us to show people we are taken, stupid wolves" Kim pouted as she sipped her drink.

I smiled, yeah the amount of love bites she had over her neck most days was horrendous, Paul only did it softly on me, and the marks didn't stay long.

I sat in silence as the girls continued with their bitching. I felt like I was forgetting something.

I looked down, tracing the cuts on my arms slightly. Remembering each one, Damon's knife, Leah's paw, the rope burns, the cut I did myself to get Damon away from... SHIT HANNAH.

I jumped from my seat so fast the soreness in my lower body turned to pain and I went falling to the floor with a bump.

"Oh god Lottie what are you doing?" Rachel flew up and ran toward me.

"Ouchies, my whole body hurts" I sounded like a baby again, the girls chuckled before helping me up.

I brushed myself off and turned to the door.

"Em what happened to Hannah? Where is she?"

Emily's smiled faded a little.

Oh crap, she died.

"She's fine, she got freaked out by Carlisle, I guess he looked like the vampire that took you except for the eyes. And she wouldn't stay here, but she's fine, your mom checked her over, she's back home in Forks."

I nodded, I needed to see her. She was probably freaking out and confused.

"I should go see her" I turned to the door but a arm pulled me back.

"Sam hasn't decided what to tell her yet, like whether we should keep her thinking it was just a crazed murderer or tell her the truth" Emily was holding me, she bit her lip slightly.

"Umm, maybe it's safer to stick with the current story" I frowned a little, I didn't want her to be dragged in to. Emily just nodded at me and I walked back through to the living room, the girls were following me.

"Not fair your cheating!" Seth whined, I looked over to him, he had a play station controller in one hand and the other was hitting Embry's arm.

"No I am just better than you are" Embry grinned happily from his place next to Seth, his play station controller led in his lap while he took a bite of a rolled up pancake.

I rolled my eyes at them, they were like children.

"How you feeling Lottie?" Liam's soft voice spoke up over the buzz of chatter amongst the guys. I looked over at him, Leah was sat on the arm of his chair, his hand cupped around hers. I smiled, they were so cute, but they sure moved fast.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and achy" My eyes glanced over Paul as I said it, his eyes were firmly on the tv screen, his face crumbled in concentration at the game Seth was losing.

"I bet you are" Rachel mumbled loudly behind me and slapped her hand across my ass.

"Rachel!" I squeaked her hit was hard.

Paul was looking over at us now, still with confusion planted on his perfect little face.

"What?" She smiled coyly at me and picked up her bag from the floor.

"You know what, now go away" I slapped her hands away from me as she reached for my ass again.

"Rachel stop man handling my girlfriend please" Paul was smirking slightly at us and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh but she's such a sexy little thing" She squiggled my cheeks and smiled.

"Damn right she is" Paul chimed in now, still pleasantly unaware that Rachel was teasing me over our night together last night.

"Oh screw you Rachel" I slapped her hands away again.

"Sadly not, but I'm sure you are well and truly screwed" Her eyebrows raised, she was loving this, the guys were all watching us now, confused at the innuendo's shooting from Rachel.

"Rachel, please just go away" I rolled my eyes at her, she was so annoying.

Emily, Kim and Leah were wetting themselves laughing at us. Leah winked at me as I shot her a glare.

"But why, it's so fun to annoy you" She laughed again and the guys all looked to one another and shrugged.

"Ignore her Lottie, just go sit down" Emily piped up, I looked at her, her own eyebrow was raised.

"That's if she can, bit stiff today are you Lottie?" Leah snorted as she said it, the guys eyebrows creased even further in confusion.

"I offered her a ice pack to sit on" Emily shrugged playfully, her stare not leaving mine.

"Why would she need an ice pack and why would she sit on it?" Paul asked, confusion seeping with every word.

"Oh you tell us big boy" Kim. Kim just said that. Kim called him big boy. She really wasn't little shy Kimmy anymore.

"Oh real funny girls, now shut it" I glared at them all.

The boys started making "oh" noises as they realised what the girls were on about, smirks appearing on each of their goofy tanned faces.

Paul's cheeks blushed a little and he shot his glance back to the TV screen.

"You out!" I turned on Rachel, pushing her out the front door.

"Sorry had to be done little grasshopper" She chimed as she walked to her little car. I nodded at her, glaring as she walked away.

"Whatever, slut"

She spun around and flipped me off before climbing into her car and drove off. Stupid girls.

"Are you done now?" I walked in, glancing at Emily, she was sat in Sam's lap smiling.

"Yep, I promise"

I walked to Paul and sat down, I kept the little gasp firmly shut in not wanting to give the girls anymore reason to tease me. Paul's arms wrapped firmly around my waist as he carried on watching Embry slaughter Seth at whatever game they were playing. No one mentioned anything again about last night but I got continuous smirks from the guys.

...

"Food!" Emily's voice chimed out from the kitchen, the door swung open slightly and the smell of her pot roast floated through.

The boys heads snapped up and they all made a move to run but I threw myself up first.

"AHH NO! Sit, the new rule remember, girls go first. Sit. Stay. Good doggies!" I pointed at them all as Kim, Leah and I made our way to the kitchen with Claire and Nessie.

We walked in slowly, making the guys wait longer, I held the door open wide so the smell filled the front room, even Paul was scowling at me. I winked and slammed it shut as I walked in.

"You are such a tease with them honestly, one day they will do something back to you" Emily was giggling as she handed me a plate full of food.

"Ahhh I like to live life on the edge" I grabbed my cutlery and walked back into the room, they guys were all sat licking their lips.

I grinned and plonked next to Paul; the guys were still waiting for the other girls to come back in and were staring at me.

I got a big forkful of food and waved it over to Paul, he took it and gulped it down smiling at me.

"Hey not fair!" Embry's childlike whine boomed from the sofa where the other guys were drooling at my plate.

"He's my boy, I gotta take care of him" I smiled sweetly at Embry.

"But I'm your boy too, you said we were best friends" He pouted. He looked so cute.

"Oh okay then come here" I smiled sweetly still, the other guys were glaring now as Embry crawled across the floor to me.

I got a big spoonful and flew it toward his open mouth, but changed direction last minute and pushed it into Paul's instead.

"Lottie! You're so evil!" Embry had his arms crossed, he looked ready to cry.

Paul was chuckling next to me, I smiled at Embry and shrugged a little.

"Life's a bitch Embry, deal with it" I patted his head softly before taking my own mouthful of food.

"Oh that's so good!" I teased as I swallowed it, the boys were glaring still while Embry stayed knelt by me, frowning.

"Would you like an ice pack with that Lottie?" Embry chimed at me, his eyebrows raised slightly and an evil gleam in his eyes.

I scowled at him, I must kill Emily for this. Evil kinky woman.

The kitchen door opened and the girls all came walking in, before they even had the chance to sit down the boys had flown past them into the kitchen. Embry stopped by the door to poke his tongue out at me before walking in.

"Boys and their food" Emily sighed as she sat next to me.

"You need to stop teasing them, they will get you back Lottie. In fact, as part of the pack, I can safely say Seth has been letting slip that Mr. Call in there is already planning something for you if you go near him with the bat again" Leah smirked slightly as she said it, Liam came walking in with a plate of food and sat down.

"Ahh, I can handle Call, he's a big baby" I spoke loudly so I knew the boys could hear.

The door swung open and Embry walked in, smirking at me.

"Game on Lottie, game on" He smirked and winked at me as he sat down, shovelling food in his mouth.

I smiled back at him, well, the vampire drama in my life has gone, may as well start some more, less life threatening drama.

**Thank you for the reviews people :D **

**I am a bit lost as too where to take this now but I'm going to try keep going and not take ages between updates :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	36. The teasing never stops

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

The boys finished their 5th helpings of pot roast, followed by chocolate cake Emily had made. I was sat, watching Paul as he shovelled yet more food down his throat. It actually made me feel physically sick every time these boys got near food.

The door knocked a few times and every boy's head snapped up confused. They had been so in to eating the cake they obviously hadn't realised someone was walking to the house. Idiots.

Kim stood up and opened it slowly.

"Oh hi!" She sounded a bit surprised, I turned to look at the door but Kim's body was hiding whoever it was.

"Hi, sorry I hope this is ok, its just I didnt know where Lottie lived" The voice was soft and sweet, I recognised that voice.

Kim stood aside slightly and a pale girl with long blonde hair walked in slightly, Hannah.

I flew up from my seat and Paul jumped from next to me, a bit startled by my sudden movement.

"Hannah!" I ran forward toward her, she smiled as she saw me and opened her arms to hug me. I grabbed her tightly.

"Are you ok? I got worried when I didnt hear of you or anyone about you!" She let me go and looked at me, smiling.

I took her in, she was pale, but it was a nice pale not sickly, she had a pink blush to her cheeks and her lips were red and plump. She look immaculate. Her clothes were tight and clung to her. she looked around 21.

"I'm fine, sorry I should have thought and called you! How are you?" I smiled at her wider.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken, but its good, I'm going back to college in a few days so I thought I would come say thank you for helping me before I left" She was smiling widely at me, her perfect white teeth were distracting me from what she was saying.

"Oh dont be silly I didnt do anything!" I waved her off, a few boys scoffed behind me and I turned to look at them, they were rolling their eyes at each other.

"Seriously? You dragged me from that place, I would have sat and died if it wasnt for you" She smiled again, ignoring the boys behind me.

"Sure sure" I dismissed it, I felt awkward. She thought it was some maniac serial killer.

"Hannah would you like a drink? Or some cake?" Emily popped up beside me smiling her sweet smile at Hannah.

"No no thank you, but I cant stay, I have plans and I need to pack for college, I just wanted to say thank you for all the help and everything" She smiled back at Emily and then at me.

Emily nodded and walked back to Sam's lap. Seth suddenly stood up, walking over to us, he pushed me out of the way slightly and took Hannah's shoulders, he stared into her eyes, squinted a little, then tensed, he went a little red in the face, like he was straining. I looked around frantically at the guys, they were all laughing at him. He let out a long breath and his shoulders hunched over.

"Damn it, why can't I get a hot one?" He sounded disappointed as he huffed it and walked back to his seat where Embry patted his back sympathetically.

Hannah looked a little confused and a tad scared, I shook my head.

"Sorry, he was dropped repeatedly as a child, on the head"

She smiled and nodded.

"I gotta go, my boyfriends waiting outside. But thank you, honestly for everything, I hope your ok and stay safe" She pulled me in for another hug before smiling at the room and walking out, I followed her.

Her boyfriend was waiting in a jeep, he smiled and waved, so I waved back.

"Bye Hannah, it was good to see you again, keep safe!" I hugged her again and she flew down the steps into the car.

I watched as they drove away through the trees.

"Well that was nice" Paul's soft voice spoke up behind me, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I really did nothing special to help her"

"Whatever you say baby" He leant in and kissed my neck, I wiggled away from him, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop the fiery desire he stirred in my stomach.

He chuckled and pushed me back into the house, my eyes found Seths, he still looked sad.

"What was that?" I frowned at him as I asked.

"Nothing" He huffed again. The guys all laughed and I looked around.

"He's trying to imprint, been trying for weeks, he thinks if he stares hard enough he will imprint but it won't work, he just makes himself need a crap by tensing too much" Embry teased him. I laughed; only Seth would do something like that.

"Hey at least I'm not like the rest of you, moping around, oh I wish I could imprint, oh I wish Megan Fox was here so I could imprint on her. I am actually physically going out there to find my girl" Seth whined a little and I smiled.

"That's where you're going wrong Sethy, you're looking at girls, maybe you should give it a go staring into men's eyes, might have more luck" Paul piped up, laughing at his own joke. I rolled my eyes at him and Seth pouted.

"Who wants Megan Fox?" I looked around, it was only Seth, Collin, Brady and Embry who hadn't imprinted, and the baby wolves obviously.

"Embry, he thinks if he could get close enough he would imprint and bam, she would love him" Brady ribbed Embry and Embry reached up to smack him.

"Aww that's cute Embry" I sung in my teasing voice.

"What that he has a crush on Megan Fox? Doesn't everyone?" Collin frowned at me and I smirked.

"No that he thinks he stands a chance" I smiled sweetly at Embry and he flipped me off.

"Maybe the little old lady in the grocery store is more for you Em" I carried on teasing, being pulled down quickly by Paul as Embry launched his fork at my head.

"That's my aunty you freak!" Embry frowned at me as he threw his knife at me this time. Paul growled at him and I laughed harder.

"Mmmm she be fine!" I teased again and Embry made a launch for me but was blocked by a tackle from Quil who up until now had been silently playing with Claire.

"Ok ok watch my furniture you two!" Emily frantically started waving at the boys wrestling on the floor. They stopped and Embry glared up at me.

Quil nodded up at me.

"Got your back bro" He fist pumped his chest twice before doing a peace sign at me, like the gangsters in dodgy movies. I nodded back at him and smiled.

"I am watching you Thail, very closely" Embry squinted at me before sitting back in his chair, I nodded dramatically at him as I threw myself back into Paul's lap and cuddled into him.

It was New Year's Eve day, my mom finally stopped fussing over me but she kept coming in my room through the night and checking on me, occasionally I woke up to her checking my pulse which confused the hell out of me. It was like she expected me to drop dead during the night from delayed shock of the attack.

Emily was having a new year's party for the pack, the whole pack, we were having fireworks and everything, although, I didn't know how safe I felt knowing that Embry and Quil were in charge of fireworks. I was still trying to persuade Sam to do it, but he was too scared he would blow himself up. Which I argued would be a lot better than letting Embry blow the whole pack up. One loss is better than multiple losses to the pack. He disagreed and got fairly angry with me, running to tell Emily that I was being mean. Which resulted in a glare from her. Stupid boys. They always had to get Emily involved.

Paul had stolen me from party decorating this morning to take advantage of his empty house, and the Christmas present, again. I wasn't complaining, I would just like a little fore warning rather than him just grabbing me and running back to his, it would be nice if I could make myself slightly better prepared.

Emily smirked at me again as I walked around the house like an old woman, the soreness in my legs seemed to be a constant thing lately. And Embry had picked up on it and began tackling me below the waist every chance he got. We were still at "war" except he was winning because I couldn't run very fast or far with my aching legs. Emily refused to get the bat for me because she thought I would kill the kid. Which I had contemplated.

It was 4pm and everyone was coming over at 8pm for the party.

Paul called for me to leave to go get ready, but as I turned I noticed Embry smiling evilly at me from his place on the porch. He had an evil glint to his eyes as he winked at me.

I poked my tongue out before hopping in Paul's truck. And so the real games begin.

* * *

**Just a little chapter to tie things over with Hannah, i couldnt just not mention her again as it would bug me :) **


	37. Let the games begin

I do not own Twilight

* * *

"Embry, can you taste one of these for me?" I smiled sweetly as I approached my best friend, he frowned at the bowl of Skittles in my hand.

"Why?" He eyed me up suspiciously.

"Because, they might be sour and I don't like the sour ones, so I need you to try one for me" I smiled even more sweetly as I said it. Fluttering my eye lashes as I went.

"You're a strange one" He shook his head and grabbed a handful of the little colourful sweets, as he put them in my his mouth I tipped the bowl over his head and loads of little skittles went pouring over him.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW, FEEL THE RAINBOW" I yelled at him as he stood blinking with a confused expression on his face.

There was an eruption of laughter behind me as the guys sat watching me pour skittles over Embry, who was still blinking and scratched his head in confused annoyance.

"Lottie, you better clean that up!" Emily scolded me from the porch; at least I did it outside.

I turned around with a triumphant smile on my face, the whole pack was here, even the baby wolves, they were all laughing at the scene in front of them and I walked proudly back to my place with Paul.

"He is going to get you back baby" Paul whistled to me as I sat on his lap.

"I count on it, but I have my big macho body guard to protect me right?" I fluttered my eyes sweetly at Paul and he let out into a big grin and nodded.

Mwahahahahaa, I have reinforcements.

I looked back across at Embry, Claire was helping him get the skittles out of his shirt, but he pulled a funny face and ran to the trees, he looked like he was pulling out a wedgie, a wedgie full of colourful balls of happiness, mwahaahahahah.

It was 10pm, the food was currently being demolished by the pack and so Emily was making more while Sam snuck beer to everyone, except the baby wolves, even I drew the line at giving them beer and so I walked around behind Sam taking beer off the boys he gave it too that were too young and replaced it with a can of coke. This was obviously met with groans and a few slight insults.

I was sat with the girls taking excitedly about the presents I had finally got around to opening from my mom and Scott for Christmas, I had got loads of clothes and shoes. Leah stopped mid sentence and stared suspiciously at someone behind me.

"Umm Lottie can I speak to you?"

I looked up, Embry was stood looking innocent as he stared down at me. I frowned, this could be potentially dangerous.

I looked around for Paul, he wasn't out here. Ok, scrap the reinforcement idea.

"Why?" I frowned again at Embry.

"I just need to speak to you, it's not part of the game, if I don't say it now I never will" He sounded genuine.

I stood up and he took my hand, leading me into the trees slightly, I glanced back at Leah and she shrugged.

We stopped just a bit in and he turned me to face him.

"Remember that time you kissed me?" His voice was low and he was staring at me deadly serious.

I nodded.

"I said it felt wrong, well it didn't, it felt amazing, I'm in love with you Lottie, leave Paul for me, I love you so much and always have" He stepped closer to me.

Oh crap. I stepped back but his hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, his lips pouted and eyes were shut like he was leaning in for a kiss. He looked and sounded like he was being serious, Paul will flip. I will flip. What is he doing? Maybe I led him on. Maybe I was too friendly.

I seemed to freeze, not knowing what to do as my best friend leant further in to my face.

I could feel his breath on me, the heat from his face beat down on mine, and it felt uncomfortable.

"eek" I let out the most pathetic squeal as he rounded on me and his face split into a smile and he burst out laughing.

"Ahhhhhh your face! Priceless absolutely priceless" Embry started slapping his thighs with laughter.

"Not funny Embry!" I smacked his arm and turned to walk away, leaving him in his laughing fit behind me.

Stupid boy. Never trusting him again. Never.

I stomped back into the yard and the guys were all looking over smirking, they all knew his plan. Even Paul was chuckling to himself as I walked back to the girls. Paul.

"So much for being my bodyguard!" I scowled at him and he winked.

Stupid wolves.

* * *

"5 minutes to midnight!" Emily's voice chimed over the excited chatter in the yard, Embry and Quil had walked over to the other little clearing away from the house to do the fireworks. Which I still felt uneasy about.

"Sam, I am telling you, it would be more responsible if you went and did this" I scowled at Sam who was stood hugging Emily.

"And I am telling you to shut it" He squinted at me and poked his tongue out.

"What's the plan of action for Embry now, currently it is 1-1, so you need to pull something back to be in the lead, I am official score keeper" Kaden popped up next to me smiling.

I turned to face him, I liked this kid.

"Hmmm, I am not sure, but my evil genius mind will think of something" I poked his nose gently and he chuckled.

Paul walked behind me, wrapping his big arms tightly around my waist as Emily began excitedly watching her clock.

I looked back to the trees, Embry was walking through back to the yard and Jacob walked past him toward the clearing where Quil was.

I frowned, this does not look good.

"Embry?" Sam looked across at him and frowned.

"I aimed the firework wrong so Quil told me I had to leave, Jacob's doing it instead, he's more responsible" He did air quotes as he said responsible and I laughed.

He looked so kid like as he whined.

"Told you Sam, told you he would kill us" I glared at Sam who rolled his eyes again.

"AHHHHH 10, 9 8,7" Emily started counting down and the others joined in.

I smiled as Paul pulled me around to face him, his eyes baring down into mine, making my breath stop as always. He was breathtaking beautiful. His eyes danced around sparkling as they searched mine. I smiled, and the blush crept on my cheeks again.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I giggled and Paul pulled me into him, placing a soft warm kiss on my cold lips, his hands squeezed at my hips as his tongue slipped in. There were chants and cheers around us but I ignored it, I was completely wrapped up in my man.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"Happy new years baby girl" He whispered, placing a light kiss on the end of my nose. I smiled.

"Happy new years, hope this one has less dramatic vampire attacks" I teased and Paul gripped my hips tighter.

"No dramatic vampire attacks, no one is getting slightly close to you without my say so" He leant in and kissed me lightly again as a firework went off. I giggled and turned to look at the display. They were doing pretty good to be fair. They were all shooting into the sky rather than the house.

I stood in silence watching, smiling as Paul kissed my neck slightly and whispered sweet I love yous into my ear. Everything was perfect, and then Embry's booming voice piped up from the tree line.

"NO QUIL NOT THAT ONE, THATS THE ONE I AIMED AT THE HOUSE, DUCK AND ROOOOOOOOLL!" he span around, running straight for me, Paul let his grip go and stepped away from me as Embry went plummeting into me at a speed that sent us both flying through the air, he span around so I landed on top of him but it was still with a hard thud.

I screeched from confusion as he held me close.

"Embry Call, get off me right now!" I screeched as I threw hits into him, he started laughing as did the other guys.

"eurgh" I landed another hit into him and stood up, dusting myself off.

"You idiot, you could have broke me, fat idiot" I kicked him in the thigh and turned to glare at Paul. He was laughing.

"Thanks for that, no one is getting slightly close to you" I mimicked his deep voice from like 5 minutes earlier and he grinned and shrugged at me.

"Ok, make that 2-1, Embry's winning" Kaden sounded slightly disappointed as he said it.

I turned and scowled at Embry who was high fiving Jared, then Jacob who had walked back into the yard with Quil. Even Paul was chuckling away with the boys.

I turned to the girls and they nodded in agreement with my silent plans. This had turned in to boy's vs. girls. And I was not going to lose against a bunch of overweight wolves. Even Emily had a slight evil glint in her eyes as she turned and walked into her house to get the midnight feast she had prepared for the boys.

* * *

**Just a little bit of prank fluff and slight Paul/Lottie fluff :) **

**mwahahahahaa **

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing and being genuinely amazing and supportive :) x**


	38. Your smile makes my world go round

**I do not own Twilight**

School. Today was the first day back to school. I was dreading it. Completely dreading it. The looks of pity I would get, everyone probably knew that I was kidnapped by the same lunatic who killed that poor girl from our school. Paul had assured me everything would be fine and he would sort out anyone who said anything or looked at me for too long. Which was nice, but maybe a tad over the top.

"Lottie, you know you have to wake up at some point" Kim was shaking me as I threw my pillow over my face trying to ignore the day that lay ahead.

"No, no and no, I drop out. I quit. I can work at McDonalds or something, just leave me be" I mumbled back and she laughed. I wasn't really joking.

"Stop being an asshole, get out of bed before I call Paul to come get you out" She gave me a final shove and walked off.

Mm, Paul, I could deal with that. Having Paul wake me up would be a damn better sight than Kim. I stayed led there, allowing myself to drift off slightly as Kim chatted down the phone to someone about me. Paul, mmmm I would wait for my Paul.

The hair dryer was blowing loudly as I led there, ignoring the ring of my alarm clock.

The door opened as the blow dryer shut off, heavy footsteps entered the room and Kim chuckled. Paul, I hope that's Paul. He normally walked heavily it must be Paul. My face fell into a smile, my Paul.

"WAKE UP CRETIN CHILD!"

I groaned, Embry. Eurgh. I threw the pillow from my face and scowled at his smiling face. Kim was laughing behind him, evil bitch. I slammed my hands and feet against my mattress in protest and scowled more.

"Come on stinky, come on" He started clicking his fingers at me like I was a dog. I pouted, throwing one hand in the air to flip him off and he laughed more.

"Come on you have like an hour, get up you lazy little child" He reached down as I shook my head, his big arms wrapping around my small body and he pulled me to him.

"EMBRY GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and kicked out against his hold but he laughed harder and marched toward mine and Kim's bathroom, kicking open the door and turning on the shower. The water started pelting down and he winked at me before launching me into the shower still fully dressed in my pyjamas.

"EMBRY CALL YOU BASTARD" I screeched again and kicked water at him, he laughed harder and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the side of the tub, opening it and squirting it toward me, loads of strawberry scented pink gel ran down my clothes to my legs and I reached for him, pulling him with enough force that he toppled over the side of the tub and into the bath at my feet, water pelted him and he kicked at me.

"NO MY CLOTHES" He yelled as he tried picking himself up, which just sent me toppling over and out of the tub.

Pain rocketed through my back as I landed on the tiled floor, I groaned as Embry peered at me over the side of the tub, we were both soaked as water continued to spray around the room.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in here?" Paul. Oops.

I looked up to the door and Paul was stood, his face a bit torn between anger and amusement, Kim was stood next to him, trying to stifle laughter.

"She pulled me in" Embry whined like a child and pointed at me where I lay with my legs still dangling into the tub.

Paul looked down at me, eyebrows raised, I couldn't tell if I was in trouble or not so I went for the cute puppy dog eyes and baby voice.

"Embry pulled me from bed and chucked me in the shower fully clothed, I was only getting him back then he pushed me out of the tub" The last bit was a lie, I had tripped all by myself on his legs but still, I needed Paul on my side.

He just shook his head, laughing slightly as he bent down to pull me up.

"Owww my back" I groaned as I stood up, water still dripping down me.

Embry stood and got out of the bath, his clothes hung to his massive body and he glared at me.

"Now I have to go change, stupid girl" He wasn't being serious but he scowled still.

"Stupid dog" I muttered back as he walked out, muttering to Kim that he would never come help her ever again.

Kim laughed and walked away while Paul stood watching me, his eyebrows still raised.

"You are crazy you know that, I leave you for one night and I find you in the bath with Embry" He smirked but he still looked slightly angry.

"That sounds worse than it was I was only getting payback for waking me up, plus he put me in here first" I pouted and he smiled, his anger leaving his beautiful face.

"You will be the death of me Lottie, you really will, now get in the shower properly" He leant in and kissed me, the fiery desire burning my stomach again and a wicked idea crept into my head.

"Only if I you shower too, you smell" I smiled at Paul and he frowned.

"I just showered, I don't smell" He lifted his arm up and smelt, nodding in agreement with himself that he didn't smell.

My hand reached out for the toothpaste tube and I caught it, squirting it into my hands I smeared it across his cheeks and in his hair, he yelped away from me.

"Lottie!" He wiped at his face and I smirked.

"No but now you're dirty so you have to shower again" I tried to sound innocent but I started laughing.

Paul smirked at me as he realised what I meant; his eyes sparkled and he leant in to kiss me.

"Oh I see, my girl wants to play does she?" He smirked more as my stomach flamed up again, his eyes sparkled and blood rushed to my cheeks. He reached out, slamming the door shut as I nodded coyly.

"Eurgh really?" Kim yelled from the other room and I giggled, before the sound of her music blared, she had turned it up.

Paul smiled and leant in, kissing me slowly as he peeled my wet top off. Our lips only parted as he pulled his own top off, followed slowly by our bottoms. He picked me up and lifted me into the tub before climbing in himself, hot water pelted down on my cold damp skin, slight steam rose from Paul as the water hit his already burning skin.

He laughed and leant in, kissing me deeper as his hands trailed my bare body. I giggled into the kiss as my hands slid through his sticky hair that now smelt perfectly of mint and he shook his head at me, laughing.

Now this was the way a girl should wake up.

* * *

...

Kim was scowling at me as we pulled up to school, she had not been impressed as Paul and I exited the bathroom after our little wake up session in the shower. She had made Paul so uncomfortable with her glares and sarcastic comments that he left and walked to school.

"Stop scowling, the wind might change and you will get stuck ugly" I poked her as I met her around the side of my car.

"Well, it would be nice in future to get dressed without listening to you too moaning and growling in the god damned shower, that I have to use you know. You're bleaching it when we get home" She pointed at me as we walked toward the group of guys we were so used to seeing.

"Moans, growls, shower. Mmm so you did have an interesting morning Paul" Jacob looked across at Paul, smirking as were the rest of the guys, apart from Embry, he looked disgusted.

"Eww, so glad I left" He shook his head and I giggled.

"Yeah but you could have taken me with you, I had the music on so loud I now have a head ache" Kim whined and Jared who was smirking quickly ran to her side and kissed her temple. She smiled and slipped into his arms before turning toward school.

I looked over at Paul, he was smiling to himself, the look of pride on his face, cocky bastard.

"Come on you, if you smile anymore your face with break" I teased at him and he winked back, taking my hand tightly as he pulled me after the large group of guys heading toward school.

I hadn't remembered by earlier fears of school; that was until I walked down the hallway toward my locker. One of the girls from my gym class was walking toward me, she saw me and nearly dropped her books, her eyes opened wide with shock and she looked over my body, as if checking for sign of injury.

I sighed in annoyance as I realised a fair few people were looking at me in the same way, Paul pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my head.

"Ignore it babe"

I nodded at him, but kept my eyes down on the floor. I hated this. My glow from this morning was well and truly put out.

Paul wasn't in my first class, I was with Jared, I tried to keep my head down but people kept asking me how I was, even our teacher kept checking I was ok, asking if I needed to be excused. They were all acting like I was retarded or dying or something. Jared seemed unsure of what to do so he just glared at the bitchy girls who were asking for the "juicy" details. Then he would snap about how he wasn't sure how a little girl being murdered was "juicy", to which the girls would promptly shut up and run away.

I managed to escape the awkward conversations with students and teachers, the guys around me would fend people off as most of the school were too scared of them to come near me. but what happened at lunch was inescapable.

I was sat on Paul's lap, at our usual table, sharing Paul's lunch when our principle came in, stood on a table and sounded a bell for everyone to shut up.

"Now, we all know that over Christmas break, a terrible thing happened in the Fork's and La Push area, without going into too much detail, we lost one of our brightest students. Kayla Spencer"

My heart clenched as she spoke her name, she had a name, I mean I knew she had a name but I hadn't known it, I felt like crap and I lowered my head into Paul's shoulder, his grip on me got tighter.

"You got to be kidding me" Collin mumbled from beside me, his hand briefly rubbed my arm trying to offer some sort of support which was nice, I never really spoke much to Collin.

"Now, we are offering counselling for any students who need it" Her eyes fell on me and I reburied my head into Paul.

"But we would like to do a minutes silence in memory of Kayla at this sad time for her friends and family, the bell will sound signalling the start and beginning, we hope everyone can respect this and participate" She finished, a scrapping of chairs told me she was off the table.

A bell sounded and the murmuring from the hall quietened, silence filled the room, a deathly silence. The ache in my chest grew, why did I come back, why did I not drop out, and just fail and do nothing with my life. I would rather fail than be sat here right now.

Paul was rubbing my leg slightly as his lips stayed pressed against the top of my buried head.

The minute lasted for what felt like an hour, an hour of loud silence. It rang off and the talking slowly erupted again, I kept myself buried.

"You ok Lottie?" Kim was sat on my other side, she was speaking softly.

My hand was rubbing the cuts on my wrist the ones higher up were covered by my top but the ones on my wrist were awful and could be seen.

I nodded; reaching out for Paul's coke I gulped some back, watering my painfully dry mouth.

My hand went straight back to my wrist, Paul took my hand off and ran his fingers over the exposed scaring cuts.

"Come on" Paul slapped my thigh lightly and nudged his knee up as if trying to get me off.

"Huh?" I looked around at him; he nodded his head toward the door and nudged his knee again.

"Off" He said shortly, what had I done now?

I stood up and he followed taking my hand and grabbing my bag, he started pulling me from the cafeteria, glaring at everyone who stared at us.

"Paul what are you doing" I asked confused as he pulled me down the school steps into the car park, he stopped, ignored me and started rooting around in my bag for something.

"Paul?" I nudged him slightly as I stood shivering in the coldness.

"Got it" He pulled out my keys and walked toward my car, pulling me again.

Why was he so damned weird? He clicked it open and held the passenger door open, motioning for me to climb in.

"But school" I started and he shook his head.

"Just get in" He smiled slightly, I climbed in and he shut my door before running to the driver's seat, he couldn't really fit, the seat had to go right back so his legs could fit the pedals and he was slouched over uncomfortably but he zoomed out of the school anyway, a slightly smile on his lips.

I decided it best to stay silent; he obviously wasn't letting up any clues.

We drove away from La Push, through Forks and got on the main road toward Port Angeles. I just stared at him confused now and then, to which he would reply with a smile. Boy was off his rocker sometimes, he had dragged me from school on our first day back to drive an hour away from home.

We slowed down as we hit Port Angeles, turning into the main car park he jumped out and ran to open my door, it was nearly half 2, I frowned at him and he smiled.

"Just come with me?" He held out his rough hand and I slipped mine into it. He was so strange.

"What are we doing?"

"I am making you smile again" He winked at me, pulling me down the street with all the main shops on.

He stopped outside of a little jewellery shop. Briefly looking in at the ring display, I followed his gaze and frowned at him, he brought me to buy a ring? Oh crap.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I was nervous now. He snapped out of his gaze and smiled at me, laughing slightly.

"Chill out, I am not going to drop to one knee, not yet anyway, one day. Come on" He smiled and pulled me again.

My stomach flipped, I guess he would, it's not like we would ever break up, unless he did something really bad. He was mine forever.

He started pulling me again, we rounded a corner and a small white building stood alone. I frowned, the sign, Port Angeles Theatre, not a movie theatre, as in a theatre they showed plays in, I never knew one was here. The little sign outside read Swan Lake, I loved that ballet. I looked at Paul.

"Kim mentioned you liked this, I heard it was playing here for a few days, take your mind of things?" He looked so cute, he pulled me toward the door, it was a old place, cute and classic.

Paul left me outside as he ran in, emerging with two tickets and waving for me to come, the music was playing already, we had missed like 10 minutes but we snuck in through one of the small wooden doors and sat at the back of the room. I glanced at Paul, he looked confused as the people danced on stage, I smiled, Paul, my football loving macho boyfriend was sat here watching the ballet because it would make me happy. Damn I was lucky. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him as I watched my favourite show, my smile never leaving my face.

* * *

"Paul, you did not have to sit through all that for me" I smiled as I leant into his warm body, we were walking back through Port Angeles, it was 5pm, the sky was dark already and it was freezing.

"I would sit through anything for you Lottie, plus it worked, you didn't stop smiling the whole way through" He smirked and leant in, kissing my head.

I smiled, I felt like a real normal couple, the ones you see walking around shopping and being cute in public. Normally our relationship consisted of being at Emily's house eating huge portions of food, being chased by vampires or being knocked down by Embry.

"And your still smiling, result, Paul wins!" He pumped the air and I laughed.

"Hey I haven't been unhappy lately, I just got sad today" My smile dropped, I had been fine until today.

"I know you have, but even one day of your sad face is too much sadness, I want you smiling, everyday all day got it shorty?" He nudged me slightly and smiled.

"I am not short!" I protested, I wasn't, I was normal size, he was just big.

"Whatever you say"

"So every time I get sad you're going to whisk me off on a date somewhere?" I asked, looking up at him.

"This is a date? Do people in relationships have dates?" He raised a brow at me, smirking.

"Well seeing as we didn't really have any dates before we got together, I think we can count this as one, I like pretending to be a normal couple" I reminded him, we had got together kind of weirdly.

He frowned at me, his face was serious now.

"We are a normal couple" Uh oh, I had hurt him.

"I know, except you turn into a giant fluff ball, you know what I mean, I like this, being out with no pack drama, just us two" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well then, I would hate to end your normal evening short" He stopped and looked around, his eyes stopped and he pulled me across the road a smile on his lips.

We stopped outside a little restaurant, it was cute, the lights were low, it seemed romantic.

"Paul you don't have too" I protested and went to pull away.

"But I want too" He pulled me back and led me into the restaurant, the hostess looked up, her eyes opening slightly as she took in Paul, then she scowled as she saw me entwined in his hands.

"How can I help you sir?" She smiled and pushed her chest out at Paul who didnt even look at her, instead we was looking down at me. I smiled, yeah bitch mine. I roared with pride internally, he didn't even notice her.

"Table for two" He replied curtly and she huffed before showing us too a small booth in the corner and handing us menus.

I decided to test him.

"She was pretty" I said, eyeing him for his reaction.

"Who?" He frowned, good boy.

"The waitress" I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice" He said it normally, his eyes stayed locked on mine, no flash of recognition or memory there. He hadn't actually noticed her; the smile on my face was huge now.

"Why you smiling so much? What did I do?" He looked confused.

"You just make me feel special"

"You are the most beautiful and most important girl in the whole world, you are special"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Umm excuse me?" The waitress's high voice interrupted our childish argument and she rolled her eyes at us.

"Two cokes and a pepperoni pizza, some fries on the side" Paul answered after quickly glancing at the menu. She nodded and walked off, obviously put out that Paul had paid no attention to her.

"Mmm I wanted the ceasar salad" I playfully pouted at Paul

"Sure you did chunky" He winked, he called me chunky. Bastard.

"Yeah I'm the chunky one, sure Paul" I poked my tongue out, I was not fat. Asshole.

"I'm kidding, or am I?" He was being playful, I liked playful.

"You better be"

"Mmm, maybe I'm not"

"Are too"

"Maybe"

"Your mean"

"No your mean"

"No your meaner"

"No your meanerer"

"Paul stop being a child!" I kicked him under the table and he jumped slightly.

"Says the one" He laughed.

"Don't make me kick you again" I warned him and he threw his hands up in defeat.

We carried on playing like this until our food came, I managed 2 slices of pizza, while Paul ate the rest, plus the fries, then ordered a sharer ice cream which he ate to himself. The waitress looked disgusted by him as he finished off the huge desert within 5 minutes of her bringing it out.

She cleared the table and brought the bill over, Paul chucked money down before I could even reach for my bag.

"Paul!" I slapped his hand and he shrugged.

"You wanted a normal date; I am giving you a normal date!" He leant in, kissing my cheek before pulling me from my seat.

We walked hand in hand back to the car, I smiled, and we looked normal, cute.

"So, how was your first officially normal date?" He pulled me close to him and I blushed as the fire I had done so well to keep away all day burned away.

"It was hardly normal, you pulled me out of school for it, but it was perfect" I smiled up at him and he giggled.

"I needed to make you happy, I will always do whatever it takes to do that Lottie" He stopped as we reached the car, his eyes bearing down into mine.

"I know, thank you" I leaned up and kissed him, he kissed back, needy. His kiss got deeper and he suddenly pulled away.

"You drive me crazy, come on" He opened my door and ran around, squeezing back into the driver seat.

We were silent driving home, Paul's occasional singing stirring me from my sleepy dozes. We pulled up at mine and got out, walking slowly to the front door.

"How are you getting home?" I looked at Paul as he gave me back my keys.

"I'm on patrol with Jared, I got to go, I love you" He leant down to kiss me.

"Be careful, I love you too"

He stopped, sniffing slightly, a grin appeared on his lips as he looked up at my window.

"Lottie, don't use your toothpaste and don't use your strawberry shampoo, use Kim's, smell it before you use it"

He added, turning back to smile at me before running into the woods. I frowned, he was so confusing.

My stomach was flipping, he made me so giddy, even after being together for months and going through what we did, I still felt like I had just met him.

I ran into the house, Mom and Scott both smirked at me from the living room as I ran upstairs and threw myself into my room.

Before I could say anything Kim looked up at me, she was wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet but a horrible smell came from her. Like wet dog.

"Woah, way too much time with Jared" I pinched my nose.

"We must kill Embry"

"What?" I laughed slightly.

"He came over, said he forgot some stuff so I let him go to the bathroom to get it and then I had a shower, and the toothpaste was salty and the shampoo made me smell like a damned dog, then I found this bottle in the trash" She held up a empty bottle of dog shampoo.

"Oh" I tried not to laugh, she was furious.

It was obviously meant for me, I always referenced him to a dog. Poor Kim.

"That's it, he is going down" She snarled and threw the bottle at the wall before stalking back to the bathroom.

I now understood Paul's shower warning, that boy was good.

* * *

**Been a few days! Longest I have gone without updating and I am sorry about that, I had so much trouble with this, I just had no inspiration or ideas. So I hope this is ok and if its crappy then I am sorry :D thank you for your reviews on the last one, I will get to the fun stuff more but I wanted a cute date with Paul and lottie, I realised I never really did them dating or anything. **

**So let me know what you think :D xx**


	39. Evil little genius's

**I do not own Twilight**

"Lottie, wake up!"

I stirred slightly, yawning as I opened my eyes. Kim was stood over me, dressed in black.

"What are you doing?" I whisper shouted at her, pushing her away from me.

"We are going to go kill Embry, well not literally, just teach him a lesson!" She held up a large black bag and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What? What is that?"

She smirked and pulled my hand getting me up.

"I'll show you when we get there"

I stood up, stretching, she had laid out black leggings and a black hoody for me on her bed. She was taking this far too seriously.

"Come on, Leah's going to meet us there, she has his car keys"

I frowned as I pulled on the black outfit, car keys? Do I want to ask?

I yawned as she dragged me down stairs, making sure we were silent as we crept past moms room.

We made our way quietly out of the house when I a thought hit me, Paul and Jared.

"Kim, Paul's on patrol, so is Jared, they watch our house!" I pulled her back from the open front door, Paul would freak if I left.

She shook her head, grinning.

"No, I sorted it; Leah got Seth to call them across to the Fork's border. Seth's on our side, its fine" She pulled me again, dragging me to her car and throwing me in the passenger seat.

I stayed silent on the drive over, not sure if I wanted to know what we were doing. I kept my head low in case Paul saw, not sure what that would do, he knew Kim's car so me hiding my face wouldn't exactly throw him off but it made the nerves settle slightly. He had given me a nice date, and I repaid him by sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. Stupid Embry and his stupid pranks.

As we got close she turned the lights off on her car, rolling to a silent stop near his house. Leah was waiting for us by the trees, a smirk on her face. I got out and stalked over to her.

"What's happened to shy little Kim?" I groaned at her and she laughed.

"Embry happened, boy could make a nun swear, come on" She pulled me quickly toward Embry's old truck he had gotten off his mom.

She opened the door and Kim set down her big bag of stuff. I looked at it all as she piled it out. Glitter, confetti, whipped cream, a little can of that smelly spray stuff that smells like farts and Vaseline. I frowned what was she doing?

Leah took the can of spray and leant down, doing something with the foot peddles, I glanced up at Embry's silent house. We would be killed if the guys saw us out here, alone, at night.

"Lottie, help, I need to scatter the glitter" Kim looked back at me, what she was scattering it in the car? No, that was not good enough, I smiled, I did something like this to my dad once back in California.

"Give it here"

She passed me the glitter tub and I climbed in the seat about Leah's head, opening the sun visor above Embry's driver seat I chucked glitter and confetti in there, so when he opened it, bada boom, he's a glitter fairy. I shut it quickly and grinned. Embry always drives with his visor down, even if it's raining.

I looked across at Kim, she smirked and nodded, genius idea.

She was holding Embry's school bag, proves that he never does his homework, he leaves it in his car over night. She was spraying whipped cream in there, that would melt by the morning, I laughed. I felt so evil but so cool.

"Done, every time he presses his break, the can will spray in the car. Suck that Embry"

Leah jumped up and down excitedly and winked at me. I climbed out, the only thing left was Vaseline. Leah took it and started smudging it over his gear stick, driving wheel and hand brake. I laughed, eww that would feel horrible.

"We are evil bitches" Kim had finished with the cream and was stood next to Leah. I laughed and walked toward Kim's car.

"Come on, the boys will see us" I whisper yelled as Leah locked the car and walked to the house, I watched as she gently put the keys down on the front step under a flower pot.

"He always leaves them out here in case he's on patrol, perks of being part of the pack" She tapped her head and winked before running into the trees.

I jumped in the car and Kim pulled away, this would be fun to see tomorrow, glitter fairy Embry.

We were almost home when Kim screamed and swerved, I snapped my head up, a huge wolf was stood in the middle of the road, glaring at us. Paul. Oh crap. My stomach dropped.

"Paul" I whispered slightly as Kim started calling herself, the wolf ran off to the trees and two seconds later a semi naked Paul emerged, still glaring at the car.

He walked to my door and wrenched it open, he looked seriously angry.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again, I had no idea.

"Kim, tell him why we are out here" I looked at her desperately and Paul's glare shot to her.

"I umm, well it's just we couldn't sleep" She stuttered, Paul scared her when he was angry. He scared everyone when he was angry. But Kim was used to Jared, the calmest wolf in the pack, therefore a hot headed boy like mine, intimidated the shit out of her.

"So you watch TV you don't freaking come out in the middle of the night. What if there was a leech out here, honestly you have no idea, I went to check on you and your freaking car was gone and your bedroom was empty, do you realise Jared is going nuts thinking you got taken?"

He was ranting now, his stare still on a frightened Kim.

"Paul, stop it" I snapped at him and he shut up instantly.

"We are fine" I tried being angry but I was beginning to smile as I thought of what we had really done tonight.

"Why are you smiling? This is not funny Charlotte Rae" Paul snapped again.

I frowned, holding a finger up to hush him. Oh know he did not just call me my full name.

"It's Lottie" I scowled at him.

"Plus I thought you said you liked seeing me smile" I raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned.

"Don't try to cute your way out of this one, you are in so much trouble. You wait until tomorrow"

He glared again and shook his head as small shakes ran through him. Oh here we go.

"Oh chill out Paul, your such a drama queen"

"Whatever, just go home. I will follow you. So don't even think about trying anything stupid" He ordered slightly, I laughed, he was an ass.

"Ok almighty Paul, nighty night" I slammed my door shut and he shook his head as Jared's big wolf exited the trees behind him, looking at us with the same anger Paul had.

"Oh shit, not Jared" Kim mumbled as she slammed her car into gear and sped off down the road, leaving the two angry wolves behind us.

* * *

...

"You think they are real angry at us?" Kim was rambling on about Jared hating her, she had done this all night.

"Probably, but nothing our cute asses can't fix, just give him a kiss and tell him how sexy he is, always works" I rolled my eyes at her, the boys were all the same, they loved to be told how amazingly hot they were.

We pulled up at school and my eyes darted around for Embry, he wasn't here yet, good timing. I wanted to see his smug little face as he pulled up and turned into one of Claire's sparkly dolls.

I turned around, and my heart dropped. Not the usual reaction I have to Paul, but I really was not ready for the ass whooping he was going to give. Over protective was not the word for Paul, he took it to a whole new level. The other day, he wouldn't even let me cut myself some raw carrot to munch on in case I cut myself. Instead he gave me a bowl of candy, so I wouldn't cut myself; I would just get fatter and fatter until I couldn't fit through the front door. Yay.

I jumped from the car and shot Kim a supportive look, ready for the wrath of the wolves who seemed to scowl as they saw us approach.

I smiled at Paul , hoping my cuteness would surpass his anger.

"Don't you give me that look, your still in trouble" he raised an eyebrow at me as I got closer. Damn, he really was angry.

"But Pauly, whyyyyyyyy?" I whined like a child and he huffed, taking my hand and pulling me to his chest.

"Because, I lost you once, I can't lose you again. Now when I tell you to stay somewhere, you stay there. What if a vampire was out? You're not invincible Lottie, if anything you're more vulnerable because you're with me, they will go for you more because of us wolves. Please don't do that again, I was so scared"

I looked up at him; an ache ran through me, I suppose he was right. And he looked so stressed as he looked down at me. But I suppose we had Leah with us, so we would have been safe. Obviously I couldn't tell him that because he would start asking questions.

I didn't know how to reply so I decided to take my own advice. Grinning up at him, trying to be seductive as I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Paul, you're so sexy when you're mad" My hands trailed down his back to his ass and I smirked playfully at him.

He shut his eyes and shook slightly.

"Lottie stop it" He grinned as he said it, his anger was gone.

I looked across at Kim, she was wrapped around Jared, he was kissing her, she had obviously done it too. Mwahahaha, girl power wins once again!

The ticking of Embry's truck met my ears and I pulled myself from Paul, Kim had turned too, Embry pulled up and before he even stopped Jacob, Quil and Seth all leapt from the car holding their noses and gagging.

"EURGH THAT STINKS" Seth yelled as he started coughing and collapsed to the floor gasping for breath.

Oh, now I felt bad, Seth was on our side, he had helped up last night. I hadn't realised Embry brought him to school. I smiled apologetically at him as he coughed more on the floor.

I couldn't smell anything, but I remembered the wolves heightened senses and Paul started making eww noises behind me. He could smell it too. Mwahaha.

I zoned in on Embry, he had a face like thunder, he jumped from the car and started wiping his hands desperately, glitter was stuck to his clothes and hands, but his hands looked worse. The glitter had stuck to the Vaseline.

I started laughing, I couldn't hold it in, my stomach was in splits as the laughter roared through me.

He looked like Claire had been let loose on him, pink glitter and confetti clung to him and was scattered in his hair. He grabbed his bag out, white stuff dripped from the bottom of it as he held it up for me to see. I just laughed harder, doubling over.

"It was you!" Embry yelled, looking straight at me as his bag continued to drip white stuff.

"Technically, that wasn't me, the glitter was me" I laughed harder, Kim had stumbled across to me and was telling me to shh as she laughed harder.

"I am going to kill you"

"What did you do fart in his car?" Seth yelled, he was still coughing, tears streamed from his eyes.

"Leah, spray, ahhhhahahahahha" I couldn't get my words out, I laughed harder and fell back into Paul.

"You are going down Lottie, and you Kim, don't think your shy little ass is safe. Evil." He was glaring at us.

"Paybacks a bitch, dog"

Kim barked slightly as I said it and I started laughing all over again.

He started walking toward us, the evil glint in his eye again.

I turned and jumped on Paul who lifted me over his shoulder and started running toward the school, I looked back up, Embry had Kim in a headlock and was rubbing her hair with his knuckles as Jared tried prying him off her.

I laughed harder as Paul continued into the school before setting me down.

"That's why you were out?" He raised an eyebrow at me and my laughter died, was he angry?

"Yeah, sowwy Paully" I pouted my bottom lip and he smiled.

"My girls an evil genius" He pulled me closer and kissed me head as Jared ran past, Kim in his arms, Embry followed, screaming for him to bring her back to him. He stopped and looked back at me. oh crap.

"Paul" I said warningly as Embry approached me.

"What chunk?" Paul played as he stepped away from me. Chunk? Really?

"Hey Paul you're supposed to be on my side?" I looked at him a little shocked.

"Hell no, boys vs girls remember?" He winked as Embry got close to me and grabbed at me, I dodged him and he laughed, grabbing for me again, this time he caught me, tripping me over he laid me on the floor and started tickling me.

I was laughing uncontrollably as other students walked past us, laughing and shaking their heads.

"Embry stop!" I gasped, I couldn't breathe properly.

It started hurting as the tickles mixed with my pain from laughing too much, I was gasping and tears fell from my eyes from the laughter.

"Emb!" I started but couldn't finish, I was laughing too hard. Paul just stood, smirking. Asshole.

"Embry Call, get off that girl before I give you a month's worth of detention" Our principle walked past, casually glancing at us before snapping at him and walking off again.

Embry stopped and pushed me slightly before standing up.

"You can't win Lottie, give up" He winked as Paul pulled me up.

"Uh uh uh, you are going down boy"

I pushed Paul away and started dusting myself off.

"I'm watching you Lahote" I stared at him playfully as he faked horror. I smirked and walked off toward Kim who had been getting tickled by Jared.

"Our own boyfriends have turned against us" She sighed as we walked to class.

"I know, I feel sad. Now we have no protection" I pouted a little.

"We have Leah, and Emily I guess" She looked slightly unsure of this, would Emily help? She was so sweet and too nice.

I shrugged, I guess if Sam got involved she would. Kim sighed again and a thought hit me, Embry was scared of one thing. I smiled; I think I know how to end this war.

"And my bat"

* * *

**Thank you for your comments, I like cute Paul too, so I had to do a special little chapter for him :D **

**Sorry for any mistakes in this one, I proof read it like once, and normally I do it like 3 times, but I gave up and thought screw it, I'll post it anyway :/ **

**Review ! :D xxx**


	40. The final chapter

**I do not own twilight **

"Don't touch them!" Emily slapped my hand away as I went to grab a muffin, my stomach growled in protest but she scowled at me so I listened, her scowls were scary for such a small, smiley woman.

"Why?" I frowned at her as I backed off.

"They are for the guys, this stupid prank thing is ending today, and we are winning" She grinned and handed me an apple instead.

"Why are you getting involved sweet innocent one?" I eyed her up, she had a sparkle in her eye.

"Sam decided to be immature with Collin and Brady last night, they put a fake severed finger under my pillow, with red gooey stuff around it, so half way through the night when I slipped my own hand under there I got freaked out and ended up crying because I thought there was a vampire near by. Sam found it hilarious, therefore, he must go down" She raised an eyebrow, evil Emily, I like it.

"What's in them?" I eyed up the muffins, they looked all chocolaty and tasty.

"Chilli, vinegar, coffee, pepper, anything I could lay my hands on, with enough chocolate to hopefully mask the smell. I tried it on Liam, he nearly puked" She smiled wider and the familiar hoot of the guys signalled their arrival outside.

"Show time" Leah smirked and walked outside.

I grinned as Emily picked up the plate, but a thought hit me, if they got angry? I needed my bat, Emily seemed to understand my look because she walked to the back door, reached out and pulled it in, smiling wildly.

"Looking for this?" She winked as he handed it to me and I laughed, following her out and placing the bat on the porch before the boys got close enough to see it straight away.

Kim and Leah were sat with Rachel and Claire, giggling as they watched Emily walk down with the muffins. I tried to look innocent, but I don't think it worked as Paul gave me a suspicious look.

"FOOD!" Seth was the first one to come running, I felt bad, he was so cute and little. I went to stop him grabbing one but Emily shook her head at me. Poor Seth, he had gotten the brunt of two pranks now when he was so innocent and young.

Everyone else descended on us now grabbing one and simultaneously shoving them in their mouths.

I giggled and looked at the floor, waiting for the outburst to begin.

"Holy fuck what the hell" Jared was the first one, spitting his out on the floor.

The rest's faced turned red as they chewed, they started gasping and spitting the contents of their mouths everywhere.

"My mouth is on fire!" Embry started jumping up and down on the spot, clawing at his tongue, I laughed harder as he span in circles.

"I knew you did something!" Paul was pointing at me as he gasped and coughed, the contents of his mouth spitting everywhere.

"I am going to be sick!" Sam bellowed as he ran to the hose pipe that was led on the floor and turned it on, shoving the water at his face and mouth.

"Emily what is that" Quil was desperately scrapping his tongue, getting the muffin out.

I was laughing so hard I hadn't noticed Paul edging closer to me, I looked up at him and he smirked.

"I just want a hug" He pouted slightly, but I knew that look.

I turned and ran for the porch, grabbing the bat before swinging back around, he was stood waiting at the steps for me so I swung the bat at him and hit his arm before jumping down all 5 steps and running toward the girls who were all laughing.

The guys had stopped spluttering so much and were all drinking from the hose Sam wsa holding. Then Jacob snapped his head toward us, he grinned before taking the hose from Sam.

"Oh crap, he wouldn't" I squeaked as he edged closer.

"Oh but he would" Rachel answered, laughing as if this had happened before to her.

"Crap" Kim started backing off as the guys realised what Jake was doing, they started grinning as he got closer and closer to us.

"WUN!" Claire screeched from her place next to Emily and we all took off in different directions looking for places to hide. I ran to the trees and jumped behind one, if he got me wet, I would go ape shit.

I stayed still as I listened to the other girls screeching as they got caught by the guys and soaked by Jake, oh crap, I'm in a white top. It would go see through.

"Lottie, where are you?" Paul was singing into the tree, amusement clear in his usually husky voice, he sounded way too excited for this. I would kill him.

"Not exactly the best hiding place now is it baby" Paul's clear voice startled me from behind and before I had a chance to do anything his arms were around my waist carrying me through the trees.

"Paul get off me, please please please!" I started kicking into his rock hard chest, like that would do anything, he just laughed harder.

"Ahh this one's mine boys" Embry called out from somewhere and I looked up, Claire was crying in Quil's arms, her little body was soaking wet and he looked sort of guilty. Evil men, she was a kid.

Emily was play fighting with Sam, she also was soaking wet, Rachel was shivering on the porch, Leah was still escaping her brother, she wasn't wet yet. And Kim, well Kim looked like a drowned rat, she was standing next to Jared, giving him death glares as he laughed.

"You put me down right now Paul Lahote. I mean it" I shouted slightly and he chuckled, then bam, I hit the floor, he actually dropped me.

"Idiot!" I kicked his shin but he didn't flinch, just laughed harder.

I went to stand up before I could leave the ground properly a wave of freezing liquid hit me and I gasped. It went straight through me, hitting every nerve like a knife.

"E..m...b...y!" I couldn't get my words out right and I rolled, trying to get away from it.

"What, sorry didn't catch that?" Embry was laughing, idiot.

I jumped up and ran, hiding behind Paul who got hit with the water too, he started gasping and tried pushing me in front of him as a shield.

"Paul you're supposed to protect me!" I screeched, was that not the main concern with imprints? Not giving them hypothermia and killing them?

"From vampires, not Embry, get off me!" He was gasping as we wrestled each other, trying to push the other into the waters aim.

"No you get off me!" I punched his arm but my hand was the one which came off worse, I yelped and he laughed more.

"Lottie!" He pushed me back in front of him, the water hit me again and I screeched, jumping up and down as the cold gasps took over.

"No ...sex.. f..o..r a ..month" I gasped out at Paul and he stopped struggling against me.

"You wouldn't" He frowned as I jumped around in front of him.

I nodded my head frantically and he thought it over for a second, Embry was laughing behind me as he showered me with water.

"You can't resist my body for that long" Paul said cockily.

That's it, the boys going down, I jumped up and him, wrapping my legs around his middle and started biting into his neck.

"LOOTTIEE STOP!" he screamed out and tried pulling me from him but my legs were wrapped tightly and he would never use his full force on me, mwahahaha.

"Then stop Embry!" I yelled into his ear, he nodded frantically and I jumped off him.

He looked down at me, wondering what he should do, so I raised an eyebrow warningly and shot a look at Embry who had aimed the water at Leah and Rachel again.

"Fine" Paul pouted and went running into Embry, sending him flat to the ground.

"PILE ON!" Seth yelled as he ran forward, diving onto the two boys fighting on the ground.

I laughed as Leah grabbed the hose, placing a finger over the top slightly so it sprayed in all directions, soaking the three boys on the floor. Emily was pushing Sam toward them now and Quil went running in, diving onto Sam sending them both to the ground, Jared jumped on, looking far to excited than he should have and the floor became a big scrap pile of oversized boys play fighting whilst Leah soaked them with water.

"That counts as us winning right?" I spun around to Emily and she frowned, shrugging.

* * *

...

"So, we girls are officially the winners of the prank war. No more stupid pranks on us, and we leave you alone too. Got it?" Emily was walking back and forth the line of soaking wet and slightly bruised boys, they all looked sad as she waved her finger at them.

I giggled as I followed her, holding the bat up to anyone who tried speaking out against us, they all nodded and started pouting.

"Jared!" Kim squealed from the porch and he looked up, his pout turning to a smile as he ran over to her.

Liam pulled up in my beetle and got out; frowning at us wet girls and bruised guys.

"Do I want to ask?" He laughed as he walked straight to Leah, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We won!" Claire squealed at him and he smiled, nodding at her.

"Come on you, bed time" Emily picked Claire up and walked inside, Sam followed after giving Liam an awkward smile, and they still were weird around one another, which I found hilarious.

Paul was smiling at me and held his hand out for me to take, I took it and he led me to his truck in silence.

"Paul I am soaked" I protested as he tried shoving me in the car.

"And? Get in!" I frowned at him but climbed in anyway. The boy was weird, we were both soaked, and I was freezing.

...

* * *

I smiled to myself as we pulled up, the place of our first "date" the cliff, I loved it here, I hadn't been here since the night I found out about the wolves. I jumped from the truck and walked, kind of uncomfortably toward Paul, he smiled as he saw me, my trousers were sticking to places they should not stick while my top clung to every inch of my cold torso, Paul was already dry, obviously.

"Why are we here?" I asked, through my chattering teeth.

He just smiled his breathtaking smile and scooped down, picking me up bridal style and running to the cliff top with me. He sat down carefully, manoeuvring me so that I was sat in his lap straddling him as he sat leant against a tree.

"Paul, its cold" I whined slightly, unsure of why we were here.

"Sorry, but I was coming to get you to bring to on your second normal date, then you attacked us" He pulled me closer and his warmth hit over my cold skin, sending tingles and shivers through me, my heart and stomach started dancing rapidly within me as the feeling melted the dampness away.

"Our second date hey? Getting serious, I think you can move to second base now" I teased, he smiled and clutched me tighter to him.

"And what would second base be?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Holding hands I think"

"I think we've by passed that stage baby" He winked as a sparkle flashed over his eyes.

My mind flashed to the memories of us together, my stomach started burning with the fiery desire I tried so hard to keep down around him.

"I suppose" My voice was a little small as I focused on the eruption of tingles flowing through me.

We sat cuddling each other in silence for a while, Paul kept whispering to me, telling me how beautiful I was.

"Paul" I spoke quietly, everything from the past few months running through my head.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Would you have loved me if you weren't a wolf?" The question stung to say but I knew all the imprints felt this way, if they hadn't imprinted, would they have met us?

"Of course I would have, sooner or later I would have spotted the most talented, prettiest girl walking through school, and I would have known imprint or not that she was mine" He kissed my head and I smiled.

"And she would have been me yes?" I wanted double confirmation.

"There is no one else but you" He spoke softly, placing kisses on my head.

We went back to silence, I mulled over the drumming thoughts again. Eventually I reached the thoughts I had done so well to jam from my head, the vampire, Damon. How I had been such a bitch to Paul afterwards, he had told me he couldn't live without me. When I had nearly drowned I could hear him begging for me t live, saying I was his only reason for living. Pain hit me, the imprint bond was so strong, I had never wondered what would happen if I had died. What would have happened to Paul?

"Paul, you know when I was taken?" I squeaked out, I knew what he would do next. Tense. And that's exactly what he did. His whole body went rigid.

"Yes" His voice was curt, like he was in pain.

"If you hadn't got to me, if I had died, what would happen to you? Would you imprint on someone else?"

His warm hand came down on my chin, cupping it and bringing it up to his. His eyes were flamed with raw love and my heart flipped again. I could never imagine my life without Paul.

"Lottie, there is no one else. You are my soul mate, I could never love anyone else" He said, ignoring the first question about me dying.

I felt calm as he told me it, he always told me he loved me, I knew he did. I knew he could never hurt me. But curiosity burned about if I died.

"What if I died?" I sounded a little blunt and he winced slightly.

"You won't, not until we are both old and decrepid and have loads of little kids running around. But I would die too, I couldn't live without you, you're my reason for living, I have told you this." He said it quickly, trying to pass from the awkward question.

"So you would just.. die?" I couldn't get the word out. The idea of Paul dying was too painful, he needed to live forever. His smile needed to live forever, I started panicking, and what if he died? What happened to me?

Paul's hand snapped up to my chest, placing over my heart. He frowned; my heart was racing, like panicked.

"Lottie, we are still teenagers, you realise we won't die yet right?" He tried smiling to calm me but I just panicked more.

Kay died, she was only a kid but she died. So I could die too. I panicked more now, I had only had a few months with Paul, what if I died, I needed more time. It was so easy for Damon to nearly kill me, what if someone else tried and actually finished the job? And dad died, he had died to quickly and easily, it was easy to get a disease and die. Panic rose in me again, the last few months my life had gone to shit, my dad died, Carter was a prick, and a vampire tried to kill me. My heart was racing as I mulled over it all. Everything had just gone wrong. What if something else when wrong, and I got taken from Paul, or he got taken from me?

"Lottie stop it" Paul shook me slightly, leaning in he placed a soft kiss on my cold lips which immediately burst into a trail of fire, a nice burn ran through me at his touch and my panics calmed. I had Paul, he would always protect me. He would never let me die.

I looked at him in the eyes, they did their usual searching, looking right into my soul. Everything in me flipped as his hands ran up my cold back, gripping my waist tightly.

As I sat here, watching him, I found it hard to believe that this time last year, I was wasting my time on some dramatic teenage fling, thinking I would marry Carter.

And now, I was sat here, literally with the love of my life, knowing I would marry Paul, knowing I would never get hurt. I was utterly addicted to him. I couldn't be without him, the pain of being away from him was too much. My life would be spent next to him and I didn't mind, I was head over heels in love with Paul Lahote.

I needed him closer to me, closer than what we already were, I clutched tighter to him, pushing myself further into his stomach and he smiled. Leaning in to me, his hands rubbed circles on my ribs as his face bent into my neck, placing gentle kisses along the front of my throat.

"I love you" He whispered as he placed more kisses up my neck to my mouth, he found his mark, kissing me deeply as his hands ran around my body, clutching on to me desperately.

His tongue slid in, kissing me with more intense feeling, my whole body reacted to his touch and I groaned slightly. A smirk played his lips as he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine as I ran my hands over his huge shoulders and down his toned stomach.

"Marry me" He gasped out, catching his breath from the kiss.

My heart stopped, pure ecstasy filled me as his words mulled over in my head.

"What?" I stared at him, was he serious?

"I can't live without you, your more than just my girlfriend Lottie, you're my life, my best friend, my everything. Be mine" His eyes flamed again, sparkling with emotion as he looked into me.

My body was rolling with love and the fiery desire for him loomed deeper in my stomach.

"I am yours Paul" I whispered, he didn't have to propose, I was his, I always had been.

"Then really be mine, marry me, I can't give you everything you need, flash cars or a big house, but I promise I will love you every day we spend together, marry me" He said again, his voice broke slightly with tears that swam his eyes. Happy tears.

My heart sung in my chest, an explosion of happiness let off like fireworks within me.

I knotted my hands in his hair roughly and he smiled, my heart melted as he leant in to kiss me.

"Yes" I whispered on to his lips, his smile grew as his lips crashed on to mine, sending more sparks through me.

This was what I longed for, my whole life I had just existed, never really living, and never meaning anything. But Paul bought meaning to my life, I lived for him. This raw, intense love I had for him, I adored everything about him, uncontrollable flames burned within me at his touch and I knew, the intensity I felt with him now was the same I felt the first moment we touched, the first time he looked at me with that love, it would never die, we could never really die. The love we had would never stop, we were bound to each other with such intensity, and it would never go away.

All I ever needed was him, all I ever wanted was the life he could give me, I didn't need cars or money or a big house. All I needed was Paul, just Paul.

Well, and the big idiots of the pack, I couldn't live without the laughter they bought. But mostly, I just need him. And I had him.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers, so, unfortunately this is the end ! I am so so sad because Just Breathe was my first story so I love it, but I literally, have no story left for Lottie and Paul, therefore, I leave their future to your beautiful imaginations. **

**But without going on for ages, I won't list you all but THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewers, who never let me down, and my favourites and followers, I hope from time to time you come back and read it again and rekindle your love for Lottie and Paul, I know I will :) **

**So thank you, and I hope to see you checking out future stories I may write :D **

**And don't stop the reviews, let me know your final thoughts people!**

**Jo xxxxxx**


End file.
